


Dreamland

by DessayaLaufey



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Lemon, Love, M/M, Memories, Mystery, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessayaLaufey/pseuds/DessayaLaufey
Summary: Ambos se odian, pero siempre están juntos.Ambos son fenómenos ante las personas, aunque lo niegan.Ambos tienen secretos que desearían jamas traer de vuelta a la luz...pero el destino quiere lo contrario, de modo que aún si monstruo e informante son incapaces de estar juntos sin pelear, se verán adentrándose juntos en un mundo desconocido para salvar a la misma persona que les unió cuando eran jóvenes; pero el trabajo no sera fácil, el tiempo apremia, y en aquel mundo solo hay una regla para poder avanzar."No mentir"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser evitar la mentira mientras se enfrentan a su pasado? O mejor aún, a recuerdos que ambos hubieran preferido mantener enterrados en lo más hondo de su corazones.¿Qué sentimientos despertarán los hombres mas fuertes de Ikebukuro a lo largo de su viaje?¿Qué tanto pueden necesitarse el uno al otro para superar su pasado?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Fotografía

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a esta historia, espero os guste.  
> Recientemente me he mudado a Ao3, así que comenzaré a pasar varios de mis trabajos acá, así como a publicar nuevas obras <3 Por ahora, comenzamos con mi bello Dreamland.  
> ¡Disfruten!

Una vez más el segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro repasó el mensaje que le había llegado en la mañana a su celular personal. En este se encontraba anexada una foto en donde se veía a cierto medico clandestino con ropa de expedición y a una mujer vestida a juego, pero combinando catastróficamente a su vestuario un casco de motociclista.

A primera instancia lo llamativo de la imagen era el vestuario de tan peculiares personajes, que daba a entender que se encontraban en un lugar algo caluroso y húmedo. Al fondo podían verse algunas estructuras del lugar en donde, a la par de la dullahan y el médico, más personas posaban para tomarse fotografías.

Por unos segundos el informante se preguntó de dónde se trataba, pues, aunque sabía que Shinra se lo había dicho hace unos días, reconocía que no le había puesto la más mínima atención, tomando en cuenta que además de su desinterés por el asunto en ese momento se encontraba casi inconsciente...

Encogiéndose de hombros, reprimió las ganas de preguntar nada, ya que si lo hacia el castaño le mandaría mil fotografías más anexadas a mensajes donde alababa la belleza de su mujer sin cabeza; además, faltaban solo unos días para que él y la dullahan regresaran de su viaje y el primero le invitara a su casa, para darle algún recuerdo del lugar o algo por el estilo, como normalmente hacia cuando volvía de sus vacaciones anuales con la jinete.

 _"Qué lástima que no quisieras acompañarnos,  
¡el lugar es increíble! ¡a mi Celty le encanta!  
Hoy visitaremos una sección que fue descubierta hace poco,  
_ _¿puedes creerlo? ¡Será genial!  
¡Te mostrare más fotografías cuando regresemos!"_

Leyó una vez más el mensaje de su autoproclamado amigo y volvió a centrar sus ojos en la imagen de este y su acompañante.

Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de simplemente botar el celular a un lado y continuar con sus cosas, pero por algún motivo que hasta el desconocía no podía hacerlo. Desde el momento en el que había recibido aquel mensaje había un algo que le molestaba respecto a la foto que incluía, pero no sabía que era... Le había puesto inquieto y demasiado pensativo, como si de un momento a otro algo fuera a salir mal, aunque no para él en específico...

—No creas en todo lo que piensas... –se susurró negando con la cabeza, ante de esbozar una sonrisa, obligándose a cerrar abruptamente el aparato en sus manos al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y tomaba su chaqueta sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su secretaria, quien de igual forma tan solo ignoró su presencia y siguió con su trabajo.

Él ya había hecho bastante ese día, así que, haciendo una mueca, salió de su departamento dispuesto a recuperar el bueno humor que había perdido, pensando para ello en una pequeña carrera por su amada ciudad, Ikebukuro.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco, Shizu-chan~? –fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios entre risillas, antes de ponerse a dar saltitos por las calles, dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía que se encontraría su odiado monstruo.

-

-

-

Era graciosa la forma en la que, cuando así se lo proponía, Shizuo podía ser capaz de mantener la calma ante las provocaciones de su odiado enemigo, apenas los segundos suficientes para guardar sus lentes y, si se daba el caso alguna otra cosa de valor que tuviera en la mano, para justo después soltar un gruñido similar al de un animal, lanzándose así contra el causante de todos sus males con una señal de tránsito en las manos y una expresión de furia y desprecio total en el rostro.

Para nadie había duda alguna cuando los veían correr en las calles; esos dos se odiaban por completo, no se soportaban, y aunque la razón de ello no era del todo clara, tampoco era como si importara o pudiera encontrarse lógica al asunto. Bastaba con saber que en cualquier lugar donde esos dos se encontraran la pelea sería inminente, de modo que todos los que apreciaran un poco sus vidas tan solo debían dejarlos ser y apartarse del camino.

—¡IZAAAYAAAA-KUN! –se escuchó un nuevo grito de parte del ex barman cuando este lanzo una señal de tránsito y procedió a tomar una máquina de refrescos para hacer lo mismo con esta, enfureciendo aún más al no ser capaz de que tales objetos dieran de lleno contra el pelinegro, quien sin demasiada dificultad los esquivaba –¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE!

Ante tales palabras el nombrado volteaba unos segundos para dedicarle una socarrona sonrisa mientras lanzaba unas cuantas navajas, cortando parte del uniforme de la bestia a la par que se enterraban mínimamente en algunas de las extremidades y el torso de este.

 _"Todo un monstruo",_ pensó el informante al ver que a pesar de la fuerza empleada no era posible hacerle una herida profunda a ese hombre.

—Shizu-chan está demasiado efusivo hoy~ ¿acaso me extrañaba? –picó con dramatismo, antes de esquivar un puñetazo dirigido exclusivamente a su cara, teniendo con ello la oportunidad de cortar el pecho del rubio antes de alejarse de un salto, feliz con su obra.

− ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡LO PAGARAS! -fue la respuesta del mayor ante aquel acto.

Riendo escandalosamente Izaya volvió a la carrera siendo seguido de cerca por el cobrador, quien no paraba de repetir sus planes de asesinarlo apenas lograra alcanzarlo, a lo que el primero tan solo se limitaba a carcajearse con más fuerza.

Fue cuando el informante comenzó a sentirse cerca de su límite que decidió detener su pequeño juego, pues además de estar agotado el día ya estaba llegado a su fin.

Chasqueando la lengua al voltear y ver que su enemigo no parecía tener planes de rendirse pronto, se dirigió entonces hacia uno de los muchos callejones de la ciudad, escabulléndose en este sin dudar ningún instante en qué camino tomar.

Tras solo unos segundos de estar girando aquí y allá, finalmente reparó en la ausencia de Shizuo a sus espaldas, así como también del ruido de sus pisadas o cualquier otra cosa que lo delatara. Parecía que lo había perdido.

Deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento, se mantuvo mirando atrás antes de comenzar a caminar con lentitud, pasándose una mano por el cabello para después llevar sus ojos a centrarse en las nubes sobre su cabeza, notando el tinte que comenzaba a pintarlas gracias a los últimos rayos de sol.

Fugazmente la imagen del médico clandestino se coló en sus pensamientos, a lo que no pudo más que fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué estaba pasando...? Odiaba esa horrible sensación de preocupación que repentinamente se había instalado en su cuerpo, como una señal de advertencia.

En su oficina no se había sentido así...y aunque hace unos minutos había logrado olvidarlo ahora esa cosa había regresado con más fuerza...

—Molesto –murmuró a la nada, chasqueando la lengua.

Definitivamente lo mejor era largarse de una vez. Ya no se sentía de humor en lo absoluto. Lo que en un principio había parecido una buena idea ahora lo tenía irritado. Ya no quería estar vagando por las calles, pero...

—¡IZAAAAYAAAA! –un ya repetitivo rugido retumbó por las paredes del laberinto de callejones en el que aún se encontraba. Tan sumido había estado en su enfado que no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía del rubio hasta que este nuevamente se encontraba a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca.

Volteando con toda la rapidez posible, Izaya apenas pudo ser capaz de esquivar el contenedor de basura que le había sido lanzado previamente, pero no tuvo la misma suerte cuando la mano del monstruo rubio se dirigió hacia su cuello, apresándolo con fuerza antes de estamparlo contra la pared más cercana, dejándolo aturdido unos cuantos segundos debido al golpe.

Apenas pudo dejar de ver doble, el pelinegro se apresuró a sacar una navaja para clavarla en el brazo que lo mantenía a varios centímetros del suelo sin ningún problema.

—Te atrapé, Izaaayaaa-kun –soltó en un siseo victorioso el ex bartender, al que poco le importó la herida en su extremidad.

Suspirando y sin rastro alguno de miedo en el rostro, Izaya comenzó a maquinar algún plan para librarse de rubio, quien a cada segundo que pasaba apretaba el agarre sobre su cuello.

—¿Y qué harás ahora, Shizu-chan~? –se las arregló para decir como normalmente haría, a pesar de que comenzaba a faltarle el aliento –¿Me mataras, bestia tonta? Eso no...

Un apretón en el cuello le obligó a callarse y retorcerse sin mucho éxito. Ya era difícil respirar, y la mirada furiosa del mayor era un buen indicativo de lo que este deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un segundo quiso reír a rienda suelta, pero sabiendo que no era posible tan solo soltó una risita débil pero cargada de burla, enojando aún más al exbartender.

_Ah... ¿qué más daba?_

—¡Ha-hazlo, bestia! –graznó tras sentir más fuerte la presión –N-no tendrás...o-otra oportu-nidad...

Sin más, dejo caer con cierta languidez sus brazos, soltando la navaja y mirando fijamente al rubio, quien ante sus acciones se vio desconcertado, de tal forma que incluso la fuerza que se encontraba empleando disminuyó un poco, cosa que su enemigo aprovechó inmediatamente, llevando sus piernas arriba y colocando sus pies en el estómago del rubio para empujar este con fuerza, de tal suerte que al tomarlo desprevenido le hizo caer de espaldas soltando su cuello.

Cayendo al suelo a la par del rubio, y tosiendo un poco ante las molestias de su garganta, Izaya apenas pudo ser capaz de permanecer de rodillas mientras veía con ansias como el mayor soltaba maldiciones en su contra, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dispuesto a darle una buena golpiza.

Obligando a su cuerpo a hacer lo mismo, se preparó para esquivar el primer golpe, pero justo cuando logró hacerlo el sonido de su celular le distrajo lo suficiente como para apenas ser capaz de retroceder ante el segundo impacto, que lo obligó a trastabillar hacia atrás, chocando nuevamente contra la pared.

Con el incesante sonido del celular en el bolsillo, tuvo que continuar su lucha contra la bestia, buscando alguna vía de escape mientras este, indiferente al aparato, continuaba tratando de atraparlo o golpearle.

Respirando agitadamente, encontró su oportunidad de huir cuando Shizuo dirigió una patada en su contra, fallando y estampando su pie contra la pared.

Rápidamente el pelinegro aprovechó el cuerpo de su enemigo para saltar y apoyarse en este, alcanzando así la cornisa sobre ambos

Justo en ese momento, y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera nada, su celular por fin quedó en silencio, pero inmediatamente el del rubio tomó su lugar, timbrando con insistencia.

—Ow~ ¡Alguien llama a Shizu-chan! me pregunto si será su madre o control animal~ -rio sin escrúpulos el informante, ocultando el cansancio de su voz.

Gruñendo sin saber que eso solo divertía aún más al pelinegro, Shizuo sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, sabiendo que podía tratarse de algo urgente ya que había abandonado a Tom por correr detrás de la molesta pulga, cuando bien sabía que su trabajo aún no había terminado.

Sin ver la pantalla del celular, y tratando de ignorar al molesto sujeto que se encontraba arriba, el rubio contestó, mientras por su lado y sabiendo que la pelea había terminado y que por supuesto no quería cambiar eso, Izaya decidió irse del lugar antes de que la bestia volviera a centrar su atención en él, de modo que sin decir nada comenzó a dar pasos lánguidos hacia la esquina del callejón, donde se veía un balcón con el que podría llegar al techo, pero repentinamente la voz preocupada del rubio logro detener sus planes.

—¿Qué...? ¡Kadota...! ¡Espera!

Frunciendo el ceño Izaya dio la vuelta para mirar el rostro del mayor, quien realmente parecía fuera de lugar.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Hasta ese momento Izaya recordó las llamadas a su celular, por lo que sacándolo con rapidez notó que estas se alternaban entre el número de Kadota y Celty.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que en su cabeza un nombre se hiciera presente, al mismo tiempo que el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro confirmaba sus sospechas.

—¡¿Qué le sucedió a Shinra?!

_Oh, así que eso era..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-


	2. Rolling Boy

Aún no podía entender del todo la razón por la que se encontraba corriendo por los tejados de camino al departamento del médico ilegal. Sólo...fue en el momento en el que el rubio había guardado silencio por unos segundos que entendió que alguien preguntaba por él, y eso fue suficiente para que saliera corriendo incluso antes de que el propio Shizuo dijera nada.

Sabía que su cuerpo estaba por caer, y aunque de igual forma el cansancio de sus extremidades estaba acompañado por el cansancio mental, no detuvo sus saltos sino hasta el momento en que se encontró a tan solo dos casas del edificio que tenía como destino. Sólo en ese momento se permitió tomar largas bocanadas de aire mientras sus piernas mantenían el camino, agotadas.

¿Por qué había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello? Daba igual, sólo lo había hecho. Aun cuando no fuera la primera vez que algo le sucedía a aquel médico, pues por idiota en varias ocasiones su vida se había puesto en riesgo, nunca había estado tan mal...bueno, solo una vez..., pues no hacía falta recordar que ahora cierta criatura mítica lo cuidaba bastante; incluso más de lo que una persona normal soportaría.

Pero el hecho de que incluso Kadota estuviera involucrado, y que este le llamara, al igual que a Shizuo y con el mismo objetivo que Celty...eso era extraño, y por supuesto que suponía un acontecimiento importante.

Sin embargo, aún si fuera cierto eso, no tendría por qué tenerlo en tal estado. Para él únicamente existían humanos interesantes, pero incluso estos eran poco importantes si, en cosas del día a día, alguno llegaba a morir en un accidente o algo parecido; porque Izaya Orihara no dependía de la existencia de nadie, eso era algo que se había prometido y obligado a aceptar hace mucho tiempo...

Por ello y más era que no entendía el hecho de que su cuerpo se negara a detenerse, y que a pesar del cansancio se encontrara caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la puerta principal del hogar de Shinra, un humano que, aunque útil, siempre había significado una molestia y un peligro para él, tan sólo por el hecho de que este le considerara su amigo y fuera una de las casi nulas personas en el mundo capaz de comprender en cierta medida su forma de pensar, así como también de ver a través de sus actos y palabras...

Sin duda alguna Shinra siempre había significado un borroso punto en su vida, por ello prefería mantenerlo a raya en sus juegos, porque, aunque regularmente le ocasionaba problemas, jamás se había dignado a deshacerse de él pensando en que este le era de mucha ayuda cuando se trataba de cosas de ámbito médico; además, también era una pieza importante en el tema que concernía a la dullahan en la que estaba tan interesado en usar para sus futuros planes.

Sólo por eso era importante...Sólo por eso lo dejaba permanecer cerca y que le llamara amigo, y esa era la única razón por la cual quería saber lo que le había sucedido...Simple y llana curiosidad, aunque de algún modo le parecía que estaba olvidando algo.

Quizá más tarde lo recordaría.

Una vez fue capaz de recuperarse por completo, tomó un último respiro y decidió acabar con aquello rápidamente. Simplemente entraría y vería lo que se suponía que debía ver. Después, con suerte, podría retirarse del lugar antes de que Shizuo llegará. Ya había tenido demasiado por ese día.

Expulsando el aire contenido y secando el sudor que escurría por su frente, por fin tocó a la puerta, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por lo rápido que esta fue abierta por la dullahan, quien en ese momento no tenía puesto el casco, de modo que era posible ver lo alterada que se encontraba gracias a la espesa cantidad de humo que salía de su cuello.

—Celty-san, no te ves nada bien~ –dijo cantarinamente, tratando de retomar su usual actitud, entrando al departamento sin esperar réplica de la dullahan, quien a toda velocidad se encontraba escribiendo algo en su PDA –Por favor ahórrate pregúntame sobre él, no sé dónde está, pero te aseguro que llegará dentro de poco.

Escuchó a la mujer detener la presión de sus dedos sobre la pantalla, y aunque sabía que la estaba haciendo enfadar igual le valía un bledo. Ya no se encontraba de humor para tratar de ser amable.

—¿Es Izaya? –la voz de Kadota le hizo dirigirse al pasillo donde este se encontraba parado, recargado contra una de las paredes.

—Dota-chin también está aquí~...Mhn, me gustaría saber a qué se debe todo esto; mira que incluso han llamado a la bestia. Debe ser algo interesante~

Notó el rostro del mayor crisparse en molestia, y detrás sintió a la jinete respingar en respuesta a su actitud. Con ello pudo comprobar que sus suposiciones sobre que al médico le había sucedido algo eran ciertas, aunque aún no sabía a qué grado.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? –se dignó a preguntar sin más, sin ganas de seguir jugueteando, apresurándose a callar el regaño que cualquiera de los dos estuviera por darle; realmente no le apetecía ser sermoneado en ese momento.

Aceptando dejar pasar su comportamiento, Kadota y Celty se mantuvieron callados unos segundos, sin saber realmente como responder a aquella pregunta, a lo que, rodando los ojos, el pelinegro evadió el cuerpo de Kadota y caminó por el pasillo con dirección a la habitación de Shinra.

—Espera, Izaya –llamó el castaño, tomándolo por un brazo con rapidez, impidiéndole seguir caminando mientras a su lado Celty parecía tratar de buscar las palabras adecuadas para escribir en su PDA.

Izaya decidió pasar por alto la acción de Kadota al tocarlo de aquella manera tan súbita. 

—Por su actitud uno creería que alguien murió, pero en verdad lo dudo. Así que vamos, están haciendo esto más profundo de lo que realmente creo que sea; dejémonos de tonterías. ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? –sacudió un poco su brazo, advirtiendo que quería ser liberado.

Kadota pareció dudar unos segundos, pero en vista de que Celty se veía demasiado alterada y no sabía ni por donde comenzar, decidió tratar de explicar las cosas él solo.

—Shinra esta inconsciente; no puede despertar y no sabemos por qué –murmuró, al mismo tiempo que soltaba al pelinegro, quien se mantuvo en su lugar a pesar de ya estar libre.

Casi de inmediato, y antes de que volviera a tratar de ir a donde se encontraba el médico, la mujer sin cabeza le mostró la pantalla de su PDA.

—Es peligro acercarse. No vayas.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras miraba alternadamente a las personas frente a él, el pelinegro meditó un segundo lo que ambos acababan de decirle, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Escogieron un extraño juego de palabras –murmuró esbozando una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa –Eso, y el hecho de que Shinra esté aquí en lugar de en un hospital me deja intrigado, así que... tienen mi atención.

-

-

-

Cruzando las piernas mientras bebía algo de café, Izaya esperó con paciencia a que la dullahan se limitará a soltar lo que se suponía debía soltar, pero esta tardo unos minutos más en dignarse a comenzar a escribir en su asistente.

—Hoy en la mañana recibí un mensaje de Shinra –comenzó Izaya, para que la mujer se saltara algunas explicaciones –Venía con una foto en la que se encontraban ambos, lo que me lleva a entender que fue justo después que "esto" sucedió. Explícame eso, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—No estoy segura.

Izaya suspiró, pero con un ademán la invitó a continuar.

—Estábamos de excursión en la Peninsula de Noto-Hanto. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien –continuó escribiendo la dullahan –Más tarde fuimos al castillo de Matsumoto.

El pelinegro recordó en ese momento que Shinra sí le había comentado algo al respecto...así que de algún modo creyó comprender por donde iban la cosas. 

—Ya habíamos estado en ese lugar, pero hace poco se había descubierto y puesto en exhibición una nueva sección; se trataba de un pequeño santuario, nada impresionante en realidad. Sobre su historia había muy poco; se pensaba que el antiguo señor del castillo lo usaba para meditar...Fue en esa habitación donde Shinra dijo sentirse mal, así que lo llevé afuera. Estaba un poco mareado, pero después de un rato se recuperó, así que continuamos con el recorrido. Cuando todo terminó decidimos ir a unas aguas termales que se encontraban cerca de donde nos hospedamos, pero cuando estábamos por llegar volvió a sentirse mal. Dijo que escuchaba a alguien susurrando cosas que no entendía...Después se desmayó, y hasta este momento no ha despertado."

La estancia quedó en silencio por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales el informante se mantuvo mirando la mesa frente a él, analizando lo que acaba de leer.

—Asumo que después de eso fue que llamaste a Dotachin, para pedirle que fuera a recogerlos. No encuentro otra razón para que él se encuentre aquí –musitó distraídamente, tomando otro sorbo de café.

—Sí.

Finalmente, el azabache levantó la mirada, enfocándola en la mujer sin cabeza. Ya había "escuchado" lo suficiente. Demasiados rodeos.

—No es extraño que alguien se desmaye, ¿saben? –comenzó con una sonrisilla en los labios –Las personas de hoy en día son increíblemente susceptibles a todo lo que les rodea. Absorben del ambiente las preocupaciones y el estrés que aflora en este, convirtiéndolo en algo propio, de modo que es normal terminar derrumbándose tarde o temprano. Ya saben, la teoría psicosomática –levantó una mano cuando vio a Celty querer interrumpirlo, decidiendo ir al punto –Sin embargo, sabemos que Shinra es un caso peculiar. No hay prácticamente nada por lo que debiera colapsar, pero si como ahora, eso pasara, lo más lógico es que se tratara de algún problema de salud, una pequeña enfermedad, que es realmente algo común cuando se está de viaje...Pero este no es el caso ¿cierto? Tú más que nadie, mi querida dullahan, en esas circunstancias lo habrías llevado al hospital más cercano sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero no lo hiciste. Por alguna razón llamaste a Dotachin~, y esa razón fue...que un hospital no puede curar lo que sea que tiene Shinra, por lo que no podías permitir que llegará a uno.

Izaya fue consiente de la fuerza con la que la jinete convertía sus manos en puños. Había dado en el clavo.

—Dime, Celty-san~ ¿De qué se trata? –recargó la cabeza en una de sus manos.

—Aún no puedo entender qué es -escribió la nombrada, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de continuar – ...Hay "algo" dentro de él.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, apenas unos milímetros. Por unos segundos quiso acercarse más a la pantalla del PDA, pero se contuvo. Era claro que no se trataba de ningún error de escritura de parte de la dullahan, y bueno, en parte era algo que él mismo había pensado vagamente.

—Cuando se desmayó...lo sentí cuando lo toqué, y también lo escuché. No sé qué es, pero allí está, y a cada minuto que pasa siento la presencia de Shinra debilitarse, mientras la de esa cosa aumenta.

Cuando la mujer sin cabeza pareció quedarse sin palabras, Izaya volteó a mirar a Kadota, con expresión seria.

—Tal parece que tú estás de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dice...y eso me lleva a pensar que también notaste "eso", o algo parecido.

—En realidad, fue un poco diferente -contestó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente –Cuando llegué a donde Celty me había indicado que se encontraban alojados, quise cargar a Shinra para llevarlo a la camioneta y... –hizo una pausa, dudando un poco de sus próximas palabras –Bueno, cuando lo toqué...fue como si me quedara dormido. No lo sé, de repente sentí mis ojos cerrarse sin que yo lo deseara...

—Su presencia comenzó a desvanecerse –intervino la jinete, a petición muda del mayor –Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue separarlo de Shinra y aislarlo entre mis sombras. No pensé que funcionara, pero así fue. Unos segundos después Kadota comenzó a despertar.

Celty giró su cuerpo hacia el nombrado, haciendo un ademán para que dijera algo más, algo que parecía ser importante.

—Fue muy poco tiempo el que estuve inconsciente...Incluso creo que no fue algo así como tal, pero, por un momento... Fue como...como si estuviera en otro lugar. Casi estoy seguro de que si hubiera abierto los ojos lo habría comprobado, pero cuando quise hacerlo Celty ya me había separado de Shinra...

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente en la estancia, mientras el informante sopesaba lo que sus interlocutores acababan de decirle.

Cualquier persona que no conociera a una mujer sin cabeza, una niña poseedora de una espada maldita, y un monstruo con súper fuerza, probablemente se habría reído en la cara de cualquier idiota con una historia similar a la que él acaba de escuchar. Pero bien, se trataba de él, de un informante, y mejor aún, del informante Izaya Orihara, así que siendo tan él mismo, y sin contradecir nada de lo dicho por Kadota y Celty, simple y naturalmente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia las ventanas de aquella habitación, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Él no dudaba de nada de lo que le acaba de ser contado. Sería un verdadero estúpido si lo hiciera, pero, aunque el tema era tan o más interesante de lo que había esperado, era momento de irse...No debía ni quería meterse más en ese asunto de manera personal, y ya recordaba por qué.

¿Cómo era qué lo había olvidado?

—Celty-san, Dotachin... No creo necesitar darles una explicación de lo que pienso al respecto, así que solo les preguntare... ¿Por qué querían que viniera, y por qué me han contado todo esto? 

Poniendo una de sus usuales expresiones llenas de despreocupación, se volvió hacia su público, mirando sus rostros un tanto confundidos.

—Traté de buscar algo que explique lo que le está sucediendo a Shinra, pero no encuentro nada. Tal como dijiste, él estaba bien en la mañana, antes de partir a la excursión, así que he buscado cualquier cosa que sirva de los lugares que visitamos, pero nada encaja, así que necesitamos tu ayuda. –explicó rápidamente la jinete, presionando las teclas de su PDA sin parar.

Izaya cerró los ojos unos segundos, sabiendo que la ocasión era perfecta para hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo debió...

—Esto no es mi campo habitual, así que lo rechazo –musitó sin preámbulos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Izaya! –esta vez fue Kadota quien habló, visiblemente enfadado –¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? ¡Esto es algo serio! Shinra está en peligro, en cualquier momento podría pasarle algo, podría no volver a despertar. No sabemos con certeza qué le sucede o cómo ayudarle, así que déjate de tonterías. Si alguien puede encontrar lo que necesitamos saber antes de que el tiempo se nos termine ese eres tú.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo, Dotachin? No hay provecho en ello para mí –miró fijamente al nombrado, quitando todo signo de broma de su rostro para dejar en claro que hablaba en serio.

—¡Maldita sea, Izaya! ¡Es tu amigo!

Sintió que algo dentro de él se removió, pero lo ignoró totalmente.

Y así, sabiendo que ya no había más que decir de su parte o las cosas se alargarían más de lo que ya habían hecho, el informante pasó por alto lo que el castaño acababa de decirle y cualquier otra cosa que este o la dullahan quisiera agregar, y caminó hacia la puerta principal, acelerando sus pasos y saliendo con rapidez al sentir que uno de los dos iba tras él.

Ni siquiera fue consiente de si esa persona seguía persiguiéndolo cuando decidió utilizar las escaleras, odiando la lentitud de las puertas del elevador mientras corría por los escalones, sin detenerse ni un segundo a pesar del dolor en sus piernas.

No quería detenerse...no quería mirar atrás. Había tomado una decisión; ya había aplazado demasiado las cosas. Era hora de cortar el lazo de aquel humano que seguía aferrándose a él. Shinra sabía demasiado, y aunque así había sido desde que se conocieron ahora las cosas eran diferentes.   
Definitivamente ese médico no podía seguir siendo nada en su vida. Era peligroso. Desde la última vez que se habían visto...

Sintiendo que repentinamente la vista se le opacaba, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos parecían escocer, fue incapaz de evitar el choque de su cuerpo con una persona que en ese momento se encontraba corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya. 

Como si se tratara apenas de una pila de papel espuma su cuerpo fue el que contra todo pronóstico terminó cayendo de espaldas contra las escaleras, pero sin llegar a golpearse contra los escalones en lo absoluto, aunque así debía de haber sido, pues reaccionando velozmente la otra persona colocó un brazo tras su espalda, sosteniendo con la mano su cabeza mientras con el brazo libre amortiguaba la caída.

En respuesta Izaya se vio agarrándose fuertemente de la ropa de aquel individuo, a quien tras unos segundos e incluso aún con los ojos vidriosos fue capaz de reconocer gracias al tacto y el olor que este despedía.

No pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza cuando, antes de que fuera capaz de pensar en nada, ese hombre se incorporó un poco y lo vio a la cara, dispuesto a gritarle un montón de cosas y golpearlo con ganas apenas lo reconoció de igual forma, de modo que se preparó mentalmente para el primer golpe, que seguramente iría contra su rostro y que probablemente lo dejaría inconsciente, pero al fijarse nuevamente en la expresión del monstruo sobre de él, se encontró con una mirada confundida y de total expectación observándolo.

No fue capaz de entender el porqué de aquella mirada sino hasta que reparó en su propia visión, que aunque seguía algo borrosa ahora le permitía ver mejor, y eso sin duda algo tenía que ver con aquellas cosas húmedas que podía sentir correr por sus mejillas con total libertad.

No podía ser posible...

Sintiendo el pánico dominar todo su cuerpo, se encontró empujando con toda su fuerza al rubio frente a él, logrando que este se apartara por mero instinto, dejándole la oportunidad de huir.

—¡Hey! ¡Izaya! –pudo escuchar a Shizuo gritarle, pero lo ignoró completamente.

En esa ocasión nada ni nadie lo detuvo hasta que se encontró fuera del edificio, respirando con gran dificultad en el callejón al lado de este, cuidando que nadie le observara.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto tan descuidado? En una misma semana dos personas habían visto en él facetas que jamás hubiera querido mostrar a nadie.

Primero Shinra, y ahora Shizuo...

Colocando una mano sobre su rostro, trató de encontrar una solución a lo que acaba de suceder, pero no encontraba ninguna, y eso mismo le llevaba a reprocharse con mayor ahínco sus errores, uno de ellos en especial... 

Porque lo sabía, jamás debió de haberse acercado a esos tres, o mejor dicho, no debió de haber permitido que nadie se le acercara nunca. Pero si Shinra no hubiera sido tan insistente...si él no se hubiera dejado convencer tan fácilmente...y no hubiera querido dejar de sentirse sólo.

...Maldición, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sus pensamientos eran un caos.

Tragando saliva sobó su brazo con la mano contraria, en un pequeño tic que hasta hace poco había vuelto a adoptar.

Odiaba admitirlo...pero en su momento Shinra había sido un salva-vidas, o mejor dicho, había sido su ancla temporal a la cordura y al mundo, y eso era algo que aun reconocía que le debía.

Además, por Shinra lo había conocido a él, ¿no?

De acuerdo...tal vez había sido un poco drástico hace unos minutos, así que, ¿por qué no tener algo de consideración con aquel humano?

Sintiendo que las lágrimas salían una vez más de sus ojos sin permiso alguno, se colocó la capucha de su chaqueta y comenzó a correr de camino a casa, odiándose por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Tal vez como "amigo" había decidido dejar todo atrás, pero como informante aún tenía un trabajo pendiente.

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


	3. Cayendo

Tres personas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de estar, dos de ellas utilizando una laptop, mientras la tercera se mantenía recostada contra el respaldo del sofá fumando un cigarrillo, aun sin lograr asimilar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aceptando las cosas tal cual y sin objeciones; después de todo él no era alguien complejo en realidad, por ello podía permitirse creer en las cosas sin poner demasiados preámbulos al asunto cuando estas así lo ameritaban.   
Sin embargo, de toda aquella situación en la que se encontraba arrastrado, había una única cosa que en verdad le tenía molesto y pensando quizá demasiado, y todo tenía su origen tras el incidente que había tenido en las escaleras con el informante, en el cual había quedado simplemente impactado por ver a este en aquel deplorable y nada común estado.

Aquello había puesto a su cabeza a maquinar cosas sin sentido, buscando la razón de lo que estaba sucediendo, pues incluso por culpa del pelinegro había creído lo peor respecto a lo que acontecía en el departamento de Shinra.

Como en aquellas películas dramáticas donde una persona es llamada al hospital porque alguien tuvo un accidente, y de repente, cuando llega al lugar, se encuentra con un conocido llorando a mares mientras habla con el doctor.

Así de cliché se había visto todo, con la diferencia de que resultaba demasiado extraño, por no decir que insólito, encontrarlo a él en el papel del conocido llorón.

Bueno, tal vez se había ido demasiado lejos. Es decir, estaba hablando de Izaya Orihara, el informante de Shinjuku, el segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro; en verdad dudaba que él en especial fuera capaz de tomar un papel como ese...

Pero, aun así, esa maldita Pulga llorando con aquella expresión en el rostro...Definitivamente, y por cualquiera que fuera la razón, lo cierto era que se trataba de algo que jamás hubiera esperado ver.

Es decir, ¿alguien sin corazón podía llorar de aquella manera? Izaya no, imposible...Y sin embargo así había sido, y él por un momento creyó lo que veía; creyó estar viendo una parte de aquel hombre que jamás pensó que existiera...Pero después, cuando Celty y Kadota le habían puesto al tanto de todo, incluyendo la actitud y decisión de Izaya, no pudo más que montar en furia, teniendo inmensas ganas de ir a buscar a aquel desgraciado, porque no lo entendía.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Eso que vio había sido verdad o no? ¿Cómo era que ese tipo podía ser tan maldito como para abandonar a Shinra de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

Aún si bien sabía que Izaya era un sádico con aires de Dios, no podía creer lo bajo que podía caer al dejar la vida de un amigo a la suerte, aunque bueno, tampoco era de sorprender de alguien que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y trataba a los demás como meros objetos.   
Para alguien como Izaya Orihara no existía la palabra "amistad", sino únicamente la conveniencia y diversión. Nada más que eso lo regía, y por ello aquel hombre era solo problemas. Era alguien que vivía en la sociedad, pero no formaba parte de esta; era alguien que vivía para esparcirse por las multitudes como un virus, buscando adueñarse indirectamente de todo sólo para destruirlo; y eso no era un humano, era un monstruo, y como tal lo mejor para alguien que no hacía más que ser una plaga y un peligro en el mundo era estar muerto.

Tal vez incluso eso era lo que debía de haber pasado consigo mismo hace mucho tiempo...

-Ya es todo -la voz de Kadota logró cortar su hilo de pensamientos, que para ese momento ya estaba tomando un rumbo oscuro.

Enfocando la mirada en sus dos amigos, Shizuo no pudo evitar preocuparse por el estado en el que se encontraban. Celty, a pesar de no tener cabeza, podía notarse increíblemente cansada y llena de frustración contra sí misma, y Kadota no estaba en mejor estado.

Suspirando por no ser capaz de servirles de nada en particular a sus amigos, el rubio se levantó de su lugar poniendo a un lado los papeles que se suponía estaba leyendo, pero habían acabado sobre sus piernas tras un rato, y fue hasta la cocina para servir el café que hace unos minutos había puesto a calentar.

Regresando a la sala con una taza en cada mano y un frasco de leche bajo el brazo, les ofreció aquellas bebidas a sus amigos, quienes aún algo decaídos las aceptaron.

− ¿Qué encontraron? -preguntó sentándose a un lado de la dullahan, quien mantenía entre sus manos unos cuantos papeles, aun teniendo la laptop encendida y apoyada en la mesita ratonera frente a ella, al igual que el castaño.

\--No mucho -fue el suspiro que salió de labios del de gorra −No hay prácticamente nada de información sobre aquella nueva sala del castillo, y de lo poco que Celty logró encontrar mientras estuvo allá tampoco sirve de mucho.

_−No estamos ni cerca de entenderlo. En aquella sala solo había tapices y unos cuantos pergaminos. De todo tengo fotografías, y con base a ello es que buscamos algo que nos sirva. Es lo único que tenemos y es lo que hemos estado investigando._

−Pero aun así no logramos encontrar nada concreto... −Kadota se levantó y camino hasta el ventanal, tomando un gran sorbo a su bebida -Incluso consultamos con los cuidadores y los guías, pero nadie sabe decirnos algo que ayude. Dicen que no hay información extra del lugar más que la que le presentaron al público desde la apertura.

Siguiéndole a lo dicho un inquietante silencio de parte de todos en la habitación, Shizuo quiso preguntar qué es lo que seguía entonces de ahora en más, pero lo cierto era que bien creía saber la respuesta a ello, lo cual solo le dejaba con una duda en la cabeza.

No habían dormido nada esa noche, apenas habían comido...y aun así no lograban avanzar en lo más mínimo...

−Celty −murmuró finalmente, sin querer voltear a mirar a la mujer sin cabeza −¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Algo más lenta de lo habitual, la dullahan escribió unas cuantas palabras en su PDA, antes de extenderle este.

_−Aún puedo sentirlo, Shizuo, Shinra sigue aquí, pero a cada minuto que pasa es como si desapareciera. Tal vez dos o tres días; pero incluso eso es incierto. No lo sé._

Sin saber exactamente que hacer tras leer aquella respuesta, el rubio no pudo más que colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, en señal de apoyo, sintiendo aquel cuerpo temblar de manera más real y humana que muchas personas, dejando que su dolor saliera a la luz.

En ese momento Shizuo se odio por no ser capaz de hacer algo más, de servir de mejor forma a sus amigos. Se sentía inútil, y ese sentimiento de impotencia parecía no más que crecer en su interior. Y lo peor era que sabía que él no era el único que así se veía. El ambiente de aquella habitación delataba que todos estaban en el mismo estado. No les importaba el cansancio, sueño, dolor y frustración que experimentaban; era mil veces peor la impotencia de no ser capaz de ayudar a quien en ese momento perdía la vida poco a poco, por ello trataban por todos los medios de hacer algo, de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles...pero era inútil; todo estaba completamente fuera de sus manos.

-Celty... -murmuró, sin saber realmente que decir, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante a Kadota, buscando ayuda, pero Kadota no podía dársela, no cuando incluso él mismo parecía estar perdiendo la fe en lograr algo.

-Voy a perderlo -la nombrada volvió a escribir en el PDA, con manos temblorosas y sin notar la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos.

Frunciendo el ceño, el rubio volvió su vista hacia el humo negro que irregularmente emergía del cuello de la Jinete, delatando su llanto.

-No lo harás.

Odiaba mentir, no querían dañar más a su amiga, pero no pensaban hacerlo. ¡Por esa amable mujer debían ser capaces de más!, no podían rendirse tan fácilmente aun cuando las cosas parecieran completamente fuera de lugar.

−Encontraremos algo, Celty -soltó con seguridad, frunciendo el ceño con decisión -Te lo aseguro. 

Y en ese momento Shizuo pensó y juro que se odiaría de por vida si no lo lograba, siendo que en la situación en la que se encontraban prácticamente todo ya estaba acabado.

¿Cómo se suponía que volvería a ver a la jinete a la "cara" cuando aquellas palabras fueran solo una promesa fallida?

Ah, ¿quién hubiera pensado que en ese instante la repentina presencia de cierta persona capaz de hacerle destruir una ciudad entera le traería algo como la esperanza?

Definitivamente nadie.

− ¿Y cómo podría ayudar con ello una bestia sin cerebro y unos aficionados de la investigación documental? -fue la ladina voz que logró que todos miraran con sorpresa hacia la entrada del departamento, a quien por primera vez en sus vidas les trajo algo más que solo desagrado.

−No preguntes nada sobre hace unas horas, Celty-san, no lo responderé.

Apenas tomando asiento en uno de los sillones desocupados, lo más alejado posible de la bestia, el pelinegro soltó aquellas palabras, adivinando una de las primeras preguntas de la dullahan.

−Y eso va para todos.

Suspirando, Kadota se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras disimuladamente observaba de reojo al ex bartender, quien para sorpresa suya desde la llegada del informante no había dicho nada, incluso a pesar de la pequeña burla de este hacia todos.

− ¿Qué encontraste, Izaya? -decidió preguntar entonces antes que nadie, para evitar discusiones innecesarias.

−Obviamente mucho más que ustedes, Dotachin~ -ronroneó el pelinegro, como si buscara provocarles, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de dentro de su abrigo un sobre amarillo que les extendió con fingido entusiasmo.

Mientras Kadota lo habría y colocaba el contenido en la mesita ratonera para que los demás lo vieran, la voz de Izaya comenzó a resonar en la estancia, explicando las cosas al mismo tiempo que ellos observan el material que había conseguido.

−Como seguro ya sabrán, originalmente el castillo tuvo el nombre de Fukashi, y fue construido alrededor del año 1504 durante la era Eishö por el clan Ogasawara -relató, al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas -Sin embargo, el diseño que lo caracteriza hoy en día fue dado tiempo después de que Toyotomi Hideyoshi le diera el dominio del castillo a Ishikawa Norimasa y su hijo.

Tomando un sorbo del té que se encontraba en la mesa sin importarle a quien pertenecía, Izaya se tomó unos segundos para observar detenidamente una de las fotografías ante él, donde se encontraba justamente el castillo, antes de por fin continuar, mientras por su parte los demás seguían atentamente el hilo de sus palabras, que eran corroboradas por los papeles que sostenían entre sus manos.

−Fue en ese tiempo cuando se agregó la torre principal, la muralla más interior, el segundo y tercer patio, los subsuelos...y el foso. Es aquí donde las cosas comienzan a interesarnos -avisó acercándose un poco para señalar una imagen en especial de lo que era el muro de piedra que servía como base.

 _−Donde se encontró el santuario_ -apuntó la dullahan.

−Sí. Anteriormente allí solo estaban los fosos, nada importante en realidad hasta hace poco que increíblemente, a pesar de los 12 años de reconstrucción que tuvo tras ser casi perdido, se dio con un santuario escondido que aparentemente no era más que eso, un lugar de paz que uno de los 23 feudales mandó a hacer en su momento.

− ¿Qué era en realidad ese lugar? -preguntó sin cuidado el rubio, algo cansado del tiempo que estaba llevando llegar al punto que para él era importante.

−Más paciencia, monstruo -rio el azabache, dibujando una enorme sonrisa que casi de inmediato se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado.

−Izaya, por favor -habló Kadota.

−Bien, bien -rodó los ojos -Se piensa que fue el treceavo feudal quien tras la muerte de su esposa mando a construirlo, pero este más que ser solo un lugar de culto para ella, también fue para "algo más".

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que en realidad nada tenía de felicidad, Izaya entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, antes de susurrar con lentitud:

−Él trató de traerla de vuelta.

Justo a la par de sus palabras, un viento helado pareció colarse en la estancia en la que se encontraban, provocándoles un escalofrío.

Todo comenzaba a cobrar un espeluznante sentido.

−Estas diciendo que ese hombre recurrió a...

−Medios sobrenaturales, brujería, el diablo, como quieras llamarle -dijo el pelinegro, asintiendo -Recurrió a todo lo que estuvo a su alcance con tal de traer a su mujer de regreso, hasta que finalmente un día su familia lo encontró desmayado en el lugar y creyeron que había muerto, pero no fue así. Parecía que estaba dormido.

La Jinete encogió un poco sus hombros, delatando el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo. Izaya le dedico una fugaz mirada, como si no estuviera seguro de continuar con el relato, pero al final lo hizo.

−A pesar de todos sus intentos nadie fue capaz de despertarlo, de modo que inevitablemente murió después de unos días, a pesar de la cantidad de médicos que lo atendieron y los remedios que se le suministraron.

Si en ese momento la mujer sin cabeza hubiera tenido una, la imagen que daría sería de lo más deplorable. Era increíble como a pesar de las circunstancias de su cuerpo este parecía emanar la tristeza y desesperación que le embargaba, haciéndolo casi palpable para quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

− _Entonces, eso es todo_ -escribió finalmente, apuntando con dificultad el PDA hacia el informante - _¿Debo solo dejarle morir?_

Izaya rio, para sorpresa y enojo de todos, de modo que tan solo en cuestión de segundos un puño fue dirigido hacia su rostro sin éxito alguno de dar con el objetivo, pues él pelinegro lo esquivó sin dificultad, pasando a quedar sentado en el sillón individual del que anteriormente su enemigo se había levantado para golpearle.

−Dullahan, humano, y monstruo, ¿por quién me toman? -rió un poco más -¿en verdad creen que lo que les dije es lo único que encontré? Jamás podría resignarme obteniendo tan poca información.

− ¡¿Hay más?! -exclamó Kadota, delatando la emoción con su voz.

−Por supuesto que sí, Dotachin~.

Acercándose a mover un poco las hojas sobre la mesa, Izaya reveló una en especial donde podían verse varias imágenes de figuras, o mejor dicho, criaturas, que eran increíblemente parecidas a las que aparecían retratadas en los diferentes adornos dentro del santuario del Castillo.

−Hipnos, Morfeo, Phobetor, Mara, Djinns, Brownis, Nue, Baku -comenzó a murmurar -Mitos y leyendas sobre los sueños son algo que ha envuelto a todas las culturas en el mundo, y la nuestra no es la excepción. Casos como este no son el primero ni el único, pero si uno muy peculiar. No divaguemos, aquella cosa no es más que un simple demonio.

− ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? -interrumpió de repente el rubio, con una mueca de enfado.

−Que mentalidad tan mas cerrada tienes, Shizu-chan, aunque no me sorprende viniendo de una bestia -respondió con aburrimiento el pelinegro -Solo digo lo que encontré. Ustedes son libres de pensar lo que quieran.

 _−Izaya, por favor solo continúa_ -la dullahan se paró frente al nombrado, protegiéndolo del rubio, quien de igual forma se había levantado con planes de ir hasta este.

Soltando un suspiro, el pelinegro tan solo hizo caso a la mujer sin cabeza.

−Ese hombre no se metió con un demonio cualquiera para recuperar a su esposa. Fue tan descuidado como para invocar a uno en especial, uno que logró engañarlo lo suficiente como para escapar y apoderarse de él hasta su muerte, pasando después a uno de sus hijos, trayéndole la misma suerte -explicó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, colocando su pulgar e índice sobre el mentón -Según algunos documentos, tras la muerte de este último fue que supuestamente mandaron a destruir el santuario, pero de igual forma hay algunos textos que narran la llegada al castillo de un grupo de personas cuyo trabajo era el de "limpiar" el lugar. Supongo que finalmente hoy sabemos que aquello no fue así; tan solo lograron encerrarlo. Esa cosa estuvo allí todo el tiempo, incapaz de salir, tan solo esperando a ser despertado de nuevo, y eso sucedió cuando ustedes entraron.

− ¡Pero no fuimos los primeros o los únicos! ¿Por qué a Shinra? ¡Él no hizo nada, yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo! ¡Jamás me soltó!

Mirando a la mujer a donde deberían estar sus ojos, Izaya habló, sin desear realmente hacerlo, pues sabía lo que provocaría con ello, pero era algo inevitable...

−Justamente por eso, mi querida dullahan. Fue tu presencia la que lo despertó, y fue tu conexión con Shinra lo que lo guio hasta él en busca de energía.

Dejando que el aparato en sus manos callera al suelo, la mujer no tardó casi nada en terminar hincada en este, siendo sostenida por un inexpresivo Izaya, antes de que Kadota y Shizuo llegaran a ayudarle a sentarla en uno de los sillones, mientras esta no paraba de sollozar.

−Izaya...

−Si la hay, Dotachin; hay un modo -dijo de repente, respondiendo a la pregunta que el castaño había querido formular, justo después hincándose frente a la jinete, tomando una de las blancas manos, sin pensarlo demasiado, obteniendo así su atención -Ustedes dijeron que cuando trajeron a Shinra a Ikebukuro pasó un incidente.

−Si..., cuando trate de llevarlo a la camioneta -recordó Kadota.

−Celty-san de algún modo sigue conectada a él, por eso sucedió aquello -expresó, analizando los hechos -Cuando el hijo del feudal enfermó, se narra que hubo un brujo que trató de curarlo, y su método fue el intentar crear un lazo con el que conectara al lugar donde él se encontraba; solo de ese modo alguien sería capaz de entrar a buscarle.

−Dijiste que el hijo había muerto -murmuró Shizuo detrás de él.

−Así fue; no lo lograron a tiempo.

−Pero es posible.

−Posible y peligroso -aclaró el informante, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios -Esa cosa es como un parásito, se alimenta de los recuerdos y los sueños del huésped hasta que todo queda vacío, sin que la víctima sea capaz de hacer nada. Shinra cree que el lugar donde se encuentra es la realidad, ¿entienden? Y a menos que alguien entre por él, no saldrá de ahí.

−Entonces hagámoslo -habló esta vez Shizuo.

−Tan lento como siempre, bestia. En esta ocasión ni siquiera tu monstruosa fuerza podrá ayudar de algo. Aquel lugar a pesar de ser solo una ilusión también es de cuidado. Todo lo que allá suceda lo resentirá tu cuerpo físico, y aunque suena fácil la verdad es que no lo es.

−Supongo que es obvio. Estamos hablando de una criatura sobrenatural -ironizó Kadota, teniendo especial cuidado de no moverse de su lugar, para evitar que Shizuo se lanzara encima de Izaya, pues era claro que este ya le había hecho enfadar bastante.

−Sí, aunque la ventaja es que incluso los demonios tienen reglas -sonrió él informante -Según encontré, ese mundo no se rige del todo solo. Quienes entran tienen oportunidades para encontrar a quien buscan. Como una serie de pruebas, aunque no estoy muy seguro de en qué consisten... -dudó un poco.

− ¿Cuántas personas pueden entrar? -intervino por fin la dullahan.

−No lo sé.

El silencio reino por varios segundos en la estancia después de aquella última respuesta. No parecía haber más que decir o aclarar, de modo que Izaya soltó un suspiro y se levantó.

−Es todo lo que tengo para ustedes. Lo demás queda a su cargo -farfulló encogiéndose de hombros, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Casi inmediatamente las sombras de la jinete lo detuvieron tomándolo por uno de los brazos, pero de igual forma en cuestión de segundos estas se vieron rotas por un movimiento rápido del informante, quien ahora sostenía una de sus navajas en la mano.

−Ni siquiera lo pienses -masculló con una mueca burlona, anticipándose a lo que la dullahan tuviera que decir.

Kadota fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que se apresuró a tratar de convencerle.

−No es necesario que hagas nada, Izaya, solo quédate. No debes involucrarte si no quieres; Shizuo y yo haremos todo.

El rubio miró unos segundos al castaño y al informante, y aunque por un segundo la duda se vio reflejada en su mirada, finalmente tomó una postura que apoyaba lo dicho por el de gorra.

Ante aquella resolución por parte de los sujetos frente a él, y observando con molestia hacia su izquierda, el informante tomó una bocanada de aire que pronto expulsó con total desgano.

−Me quedare, pero irán por su cuenta -avisó con voz pastosa -Si algo sale mal yo no pienso intervenir.

−Gracias, Izaya -expresó la mujer con notable alivio, a la par del castaño, mientras por su parte el rubio soltaba un gruñido.

-

-

-

− ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado desde que esta así? -preguntó repentinamente, mientras caminaban con cierta lentitud hacia la habitación del médico ilegal.

¿Era cosa suya o el pasillo parecía más largo de lo habitual?

−Dos días -respondió Kadota, e Izaya pudo darse cuenta del cansancio en su voz, que de igual forma había notado en su rostro desde su llegada.

Bueno, él tampoco había dormido.

Disimuladamente le echó un vistazo a la bestia, comprobando el estado de este también, y aunque por supuesto que no se notaba tan cansado como los demás, era obvio que lo estaba.

De algún modo le parecía extraño que no hubieran indicios de que alguien fuera a comentar nada sobre la noche anterior...sobre todo aquella bestia, aunque bien eso igual resultaba un alivio.

Llegando al final del pasillo, la dullahan fue quien tomó el pomo de la puerta, abriendo esta y siendo la primera en pasar, siendo que habían reconocido que ella era la única inmune a caer dentro del lugar al que planeaban irrumpir.

Al entrar a la estancia, lo primero que todos observaron fue el cuerpo que reposaba inmóvil en la cama, y que incluso desde lejos podía notarse demasiado pálido, nada saludable.

Con sumo cuidado le rodearon, permaneciendo a una distancia prudente.

− ¿Cómo deberíamos hacerlo? -pregunto el rubio, sin demostrar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a hacerse de él.

−Supongo que bastará con que lo toquemos -dijo Kadota, llevándose una mano a la nuca. -Así sucedió aquella vez... Tal vez si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo podamos entrar los dos.

−Si algo saliera mal seguro que Celty podría traerlos de regreso sin muchos problemas -Izaya les tranquilizo, encogiéndose de hombros - Pero probablemente solo habrá una oportunidad para eso, si Celty los saca el lazo podría romperse por completo, de modo que no habría otra forma de entrar nuevamente. Solo esperemos que si eso pasa Shizu-chan se quede atrapado adentro por ser una bestia -soltó una carcajada.

− ¡Serás...!

− Suficiente. No ahora -trajo la paz el de gorra, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria al informante, quien tan solo le ignoró.

Con las cosas ahora más calmadas, la dullahan acercó una silla al lugar de Shizuo, colocándola al lado de la cama, indicándole que tomara asiento, haciendo lo mismo del otro lado para Kadota.

Este último tomó su lugar sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo, mientras el informante se situaba junto a la bestia, sin darse cuenta en realidad, tan solo observando de manera fija el cuerpo casi inerte del médico clandestino.

Con un movimiento, Celty atrajo la atención de los tres.

−Gracias por lo que están haciendo, chicos -les mostró con algo de pena -Si algo sucediera les juro hacerles volver -apoyó las palabras del informante.

Asintiendo, Kadota y Shizuo se miraron unos segundos, con decisión.

− ¿Hay algo más que deberíamos saber, pulga? -preguntó de repente el rubio, al notar algo distraído a su odiado enemigo.

El aludido pareció un tanto confuso con la pregunta, pero al final dirigió la mirada hacia ambos chicos alternadamente, antes de responder.

−No estoy muy seguro al respecto, pero podría ser que aquel lugar no solo tenga acceso directo a los recuerdos de Shinra, sino también a algunos de los de ustedes, y eso es lo que usará para tratar de frenarlos, o para hacerles perder. Es un precio por entrar -musitó, con el ceño un tanto fruncido a pesar de que trataba de mantener su usual expresión.

Ambos chicos sopesaron un momento sus palabras, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, ¿qué tan malo podría ser enfrentarse a uno que otro recuerdo?

Recobrando la seguridad, regresaron su vista hasta el médico, acercando sus manos a las de este simultáneamente, mientras la dullahan se mantenía atenta, anticipando cualquier cosa que sucediera cuando finalmente estas se encontraran.

Tanta era la atención de todos a los movimientos de ambos hombres, que fue imposible no resultar sorprendidos cuando repentinamente el cuerpo del médico se movió de un modo que nadie fue capaz de anticipar sino hasta que todo sucedió y el informante se vio precipitándose al suelo mientras su mano era sostenida firmemente por la del castaño ahora sentado en la cama, completamente inmóvil.

− ¡IZAYA!

Fue el grito que los presentes soltaron, justo antes de que el rubio, en un acto reflejo, se lanzara a sostener el cuerpo del informante, terminando de igual modo inconsciente mientras ambos caían al suelo de rodillas, Izaya quedando apoyado contra el colchón mientras Shizuo hacia lo mismo, pero contra su cuerpo.

Justo en ese momento el médico regreso a su lugar sin soltar la mano del informante.

Y así, mientras Celty y Kadota pensaban desesperadamente lo que deberían hacer, en otro lugar Shizuo e Izaya tan solo podían tener la sensación de estar cayendo dentro de un pozo muy profundo.

-

-

-

-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO-


	4. Perdido

Abrió los ojos con gran dificultad, sentía los parpados un poco pesados; la sensación podía compararse con aquellas mañanas cuando Namie encendía la luz de su habitación repentinamente, tras encontrarlo aun en la cama después de las doce del día, aunque bien la diferencia entre esos momentos y el actual, era que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba pobremente iluminado, y la sensación del ambiente era demasiado extraña...

Tratando de enfocar mejor, pestañeo varias veces, logrando que sus ojos se acostumbraran poco a poco mientras comenzaba a poner orden en sus pensamientos, sintiendo el enfado y la frustración crecer en su cuerpo a medida que los recuerdos volvían a él y todo comenzaba a ser más claro.

Ese maldito le había tomado de la mano ¿no?

Joder...realmente no había pensado en una posibilidad como esa; se había confiado y ahora estaba solo en aquel lugar. De algún modo la sensación le parecía irónicamente familiar...

El hecho de que una persona confiara en otra a un grado más allá del de simple "conocidos" siempre traía consigo problemas. Lo sabía, y aun así allí estaba. Sin duda alguna debía de haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad; de esa forma no se encontraría perdido en un mundo tan peculiarmente desconocido.

Soltando un suspiro al sentirse ya en sus cinco sentidos, se levantó lentamente del suelo, sosteniéndose de la pared más cercana, apreciando en el proceso la humedad de esta. No le agradaba esa sensación.

Bufando, y aún con las piernas algo temblorosas, quiso dar unos cuantos pasos, pero apenas hubo dado el primero se encontró con que su pierna de apoyo perdía fuerza, de modo que irremediablemente se precipitó al suelo sin tiempo de hacer nada para amortiguar un poco la caída.

Cerca estuvo de tocar el piso antes de sentir unas grandes manos por detrás, sosteniéndolo por los brazos para evitar que se golpeara, al mismo tiempo que le regresaba a su posición.

Gruñendo se separó con brusquedad del toque de aquella persona y se dio la vuelta, dando unos cuantos pasos atrás para encararla, logrando mantener el equilibrio a pesar del leve mareo que repentinamente le invadió.

—¿Shizu-chan? –reconoció con algo de incredulidad, sacando rápidamente una de sus navajas para apuntarle, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos y comprendiendo las cosas con inquietante rapidez.

¿De todas las personas con las que podía encontrarse atrapado en aquel lugar del asco...por qué debía ser él?

—¡Maldición, pulga! ¡No me hagas enfadar! –fue la exclamación que soltó su bestia, quién le miraba con notable ira, probablemente debido al empujón que le había dado para liberarse de su agarre...o quizá solo por el mote diminutivo que aún en aquella circunstancia usaba con él.

Le hubiera encantado darle una de sus típicas respuestas capaces de hacer que el monstruo derrumbara un edificio, pero su cabeza no soportaría algo así en ese preciso momento. Además, ahora habían cosas más importantes.

Tomando un hondo suspiro, bajó su arma y adoptó una postura más relajada en declaración silenciosa de paz, cosa que afortunadamente el rubio comprendió y se esforzó en corresponder, haciendo lo propio.

—No esperaba que nadie más entrara... –soltó Izaya sin pensar, mientras miraba otra vez alrededor, encontrándose con que ahora le era más fácil ubicar el lugar donde se hallaba. Si se dejaba de lado el aspecto lúgubre y poco iluminado, todo parecía indicar que se trataba del pasillo de un hospital.   
Si lo pensaba un poco aquello no era tan sorprendente, sino más bien predecible...

—Créeme que no era la idea –bufo el rubio, estampando su puño contra la pared sin demasiada fuerza. No estaba siendo sincero del todo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo el informante.

—Ja~ por supuesto –esbozando una enorme sonrisa le miró con burla, sin poder contenerse –pero estando una bestia en el asunto era obvio que un error tendría que pasar.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía hacia el pelinegro, Shizuo se preparó para soltarle un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero justo cuando se encontraba levantando el brazo una conocida voz le detuvo.

—[Shizuo, Izaya...]

Era débil, pero extrañamente conocida, aunque apenas podía distinguirse. ¿De dónde venía?

—Pulga...

—También la escucho –murmuró el mencionado, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada.

—[Shizuo, Izaya, ¿pueden oírme?]

—¿Qué es eso? –señaló el rubio hacia una de las paredes, de donde parecían bajar pequeñas raíces oscuras. A medida que estas se acercaban a ellos la voz parecía ser más nítida, apenas un poco...

—¡Dotachin! –soltó Izaya al reconocer a quien les hablaba, pero el castaño no parecía poder escucharles en lo más mínimo.

Frunciendo el ceño, el informante acercó su mano a las oscuras líneas de la pared, dudando un poco antes de por fin tocarlas superficialmente, apenas medio segundo antes de que el rubio hiciera algo para detenerle.

—¿Dotachin? –preguntó con Shizuo observándole, esperando lo que fuera que debía pasar.

—[¡Izaya!] –La voz aliviada del castaño significó también un bálsamo para ambos –[¿Dónde está Shizuo? ¿Están bien?]

—Aquí estoy –habló el rubio, tocando también las sombras –Estamos bien.

Ambos enemigos pudieron escuchar el suspiro lleno de paz de parte del chico de chamarra verde.

—Dotachin, ¿Celty puede sacarme de este lugar? –preguntó el informante, sin importarle mucho la mirada que ganó de parte del rubio al decir eso.

—[Si...Espera, Izaya...] -le dijo antes de dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales pareció ser que allá ya tenían una respuesta desde hace un rato, pero no sabían cómo dársela – [Celty dice que, uhm, aunque puede sentirles a ambos es...complicado intentar sacar a solamente uno de ustedes; cree que sus sombras saldrían también por completo si hace algo ahora...]

Tragando saliva Izaya cerró los ojos unos segundos, sin dejar que las emociones fueran mostradas en sus facciones, no frente al monstruo.

—Bien –suspiró el rubio –entonces lo mejor sería...

—No.

—[Izaya] –dijo Kadota, pero el informante ya sabía lo que pensaba decir.

—Dije que no, y se los había advertido, no...

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, el pelinegro se encontró siendo estampado contra la pared, varios centímetros por encima del suelo, a cortesía del ex barman.

—¡¿Y crees que eso importa ahora, pulga?! ¡Deja de pensar solamente en ti!

El nombrado pataleó un poco, mientras gruñía en respuesta al dolor que el golpe en el pecho le había provocado.

—[¿Shizuo? ¿Qué está pasando?] –preguntó Kadota, elevando un poco la voz – [¡Por favor cálmate!]

—¡No me jodas, Kadota! ¡Nos haría un verdadero favor acabando con él en este momento!

—[¡¿Y tú crees que eso cambiaría algo?!]

Repentinamente la pared en la que el rubio tenía al menor apoyado comenzó a temblar, mientras las raíces oscuras se retorcían en espirales.

—Ce-Celty... –graznó Izaya, consiente de a quien se debía tal altercación, del mismo modo que Shizuo, pues por ello este poco a poco le bajo nuevamente al suelo, antes de soltarle con violencia, haciendo que casi cayera.

—...Ya, Celty –murmuró el rubio, llevándose el dedo índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz mientras daba varios pasos a lo largo del pasillo, apenas recorriendo dos o tres metros antes de darse la vuelta y hacer lo mismo, sin dejar de tocar con una mano las delgadas raíces de la pared que tenía más cercana –Solo… ¡ahg! ¡Denme un minuto!

Aprovechando el momento para tomar un respiro y recuperarse, Izaya se apoyó contra la pared, meditando mejor las cosas.

—[¿Izaya?] –Kadota preguntó por él, recibiendo un monosílabo como respuesta, para que supiera que le escuchaba – [Lo sabemos, fue un trato y créeme que lo sentimos. No pensamos que algo así fuera a suceder.]

—Claro que no –susurró el pelinegro, sonriendo contra el suelo sin que nadie le escuchara o notara su estado. Siempre había sido así...

—[Celty y yo te pedimos que nos des algo de tiempo; trataremos de encontrar algún modo de sacarte] –continuó el castaño, tomándose una pausa antes de atreverse a decir lo siguiente, para gracia de Izaya, que por supuesto ya lo esperaba – [¿Hasta que eso pase crees que podrían seguir adelante?]

En ese momento Shizuo se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con casi palpable odio. Como siempre, no era alguien que ocultara lo mucho que le irritaba tener al informante enfrente.

—No tienes que fingir que él te importa –le gruñó con voz grave, aprovechando su altura para mirarle desde arriba despectivamente –O fingir que eres capaz de hacer algo por el bien de otros. Ya todos sabemos que no es lo tuyo.

Izaya le dedicó una mirada furiosa, apenas pudiendo controlarse para no lanzársele encima y tratar de cortarle el cuello.

—Un momento, Kadota –murmuró modulando su voz, sin esperar o poner atención a la contestación del nombrado.

Separándose entonces de la pared para no ser escuchado por nadie más que el rubio, Izaya se aseguró de quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de este, levantando su barbilla para adoptar una postura segura y orgullosa a sus ojos.

—No lo hago, Shizu-chan, y eso es porque, en efecto, no me interesa –soltó mostrándole los dientes con ligereza en una mueca de odio puro –Pero por desgracia para ambos aquí estoy, y dudo mucho que haya algún modo de que esos dos de allá afuera estén de acuerdo con sacarme si saben que con ello no habría modo de volver a entrar. No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento de habérselos dicho, maldito monstruo.

Al terminar de hablar, le propinó un empujón en el pecho, de modo que cada uno quedo apoyado contra la pared a sus espaldas.

—[¿Chicos? Están asustando a Celty ¿pasó algo?] –la voz del miembro de los dollars les obligó a tratar de calmarse, acertando justo en el momento en el que ambos se preparaban para atacar al contrario.

—Todo bien –masculló Shizuo, apretando los puños y desviando la mirada con notable desprecio –Vamos a continuar. Traten de encontrar el modo de sacar a la pulga de aquí si les es posible.

—[Si. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Izaya?]

—No es como si hubiera otra opción, Dotachin~ –se encogió de hombros, tocando repetidamente la pared con la punta de sus dedos.

—[Bien, Celty tratara de seguirles. Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber. Nosotros haremos lo mismo]

—Entendido.

—Hey, Dotachin, una cosa más –habló el pelinegro, de forma casual, aun tamborileando sobre la pared. 

—[¿Qué sucede?]

—Te pediré que no hables a menos que nosotros lo hagamos primero –musitó entrecerrando los ojos, mientras miraba distraídamente hacia el suelo –Solo eso.

Un pequeño silencio quedo suspendido en el aire a causa de la extraña petición, pero tras unos segundos el hombre frente a él pelinegro no pudo evitar acercarse con algo de enfado, creyendo que tales palabras eran meramente capricho suyo. Odiaba que ese tipo se creyera la gran cosa...

—[Izaya, ¿...Por qué?]

Ignorando la voz de Kadota, Shizuo estuvo a punto de tomar al pelinegro por la playera para zarandearlo un poco y así traerle algo de humildad a la cabeza, pero adelantándose a sus acciones Izaya colocó un dedo sobre sus propios labios y llevo rápidamente su mano libre a posarse firme sobre la mejilla ajena, para impedir que el rubio volteara precipitadamente cuando le indico con la mirada que observara hacia su izquierda.

Con el ceño fruncido, pero lo suficientemente confundido como para no golpear al informante antes de tiempo, Shizuo hizo lo que se le indicaba, tratando de ignorar la voz de Kadota que algo impaciente les llamaba, y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al descubrir una sombra apenas lo suficientemente visible al final del largo pasillo, que con inquietante calma parecía observarles.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Izaya contestó la pregunta del castaño, retirando la mano de su rostro, pero sin dejar de observarle, para que supiera que sus palabras también iban dirigidas a él.

—Porque no nos encontramos solos en este lugar –fue lo que dijo, y bastó para que todos comprendieran a lo que se refería, de modo que en segundos el pasillo quedó en total silencio, mientras los únicos allí presentes se miraban a los ojos, incapaces de hacer más.

—[...Vayan con cuidado] -y Kadota no dijo nada más.

-

-

-

Una vez entendieron que el de gorra se había ido, y sintiendo el apoyo de Celty al ver las sobras moverse con sutileza mientras se hacían más delgadas y discretas en las paredes, ambos hombres soltaron un suspiro.

—¿A dónde se supone que vayamos? –preguntó el rubio primero, notando que la sobra que hace un momento se encontraba al fondo del pasillo había desaparecido.

—Seguirlo, o seguirla, sea lo que sea –- el informante se encogió de hombros, comenzando a hacer lo dicho con pasos lentos.

Sin una mejor idea, el rubio no objetó nada y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, colocándose a su lado con un buen espacio de por medio separándolos, odiando el incómodo silencio en el lugar, apenas opacado por el sonido de sus pisadas.

—Parece un hospital...

No es como si esperara una respuesta de parte del informante, solo quería deshacerse un poco del silencio, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando la voz del informante respondió a su comentario.

—Leí que, dependiendo de los deseos ocultos de las personas es que toma forma el lugar, o mejor dicho, la ilusión. Supongo que por ello esto es algo así como un hospital –miró a su alrededor, negando débilmente con la cabeza -Aunque Shinra nunca lo dijera, y aunque pareciera que ama su trabajo como médico clandestino, lo cierto es que quizá en el fondo, y de manera inconsciente, desee esto.

Shizuo miró atentamente el rostro del pelinegro, con un signo de interrogación plasmado en la cara por dos causas diferentes.

—Lo mejor para que ambos salgamos de este lugar pronto es que no haya secretos. Por ello estoy hablando contigo de este modo, no te emociones –rio levemente el informante, sin pizca de gracia en realidad.

Rodando lo ojos, el rubio se limitó a seguir su camino, algo satisfecho con el hecho de saber que de momento Izaya estaría abierto a escucharle y dar algunas respuestas sin tratar de provocarle para iniciar alguna pelea.

—¿Cómo es que encontraste tanta información?

Una aniñada risa retumbo sutilmente en el lugar, irrumpiendo en su conversación, a lo que ambos detuvieron sus pasos unos segundos, antes de continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. No es como si una cosa como aquella pudiera espantar a los dos hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro.

—Digamos que alguien me debía un pequeño favor, y esta persona, afortunadamente para nosotros, es un muy buen historiador. No fue realmente... –calló de repente, y ante el repentino silencio Shizuo regresó su vista enfrente, donde nuevamente una silueta les esperaba, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora eran capaces de distinguirla mejor.

Se trataba de un niño; vestía un pantalón beige tipo pescador y una playera roja. Su cabello era castaño, un poco ondulado en las puntas.

—Se parece a ti... –murmuró Izaya, viendo de reojo como el rubio asentía, con notable extrañeza ante lo cierto de sus palabras.

Deteniéndose un momento ambos hombres observaron al menor caminar con lentitud hacia una de las puertas en el pasillo, donde se adentró, perdiéndose detrás de esta.

Mirándose de soslayo, ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado, siendo el rubio quien tomó la perilla y giró de esta después de que ambos leyeran la palabra escrita sobre la madera.

**_"Fenómeno"_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

**_-_ **

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4


	5. Fenómeno

Tomando un sorbo lo que quedaba de la taza de café en sus manos, Kadota se mantuvo sentado frente a donde se encontraban sus tres amigos, leyendo uno a uno los documentos que Izaya les había entregado, buscando algo que sirviera para su cometido de sacarlo de aquel lugar, tal como habían prometido. Mientras tanto, Celty se mantenía sentada del lado de Shinra, atenta a cualquier cosa que sucediera en aquel lugar del que solo podía escuchar ahogados murmullos bajo la voz de Shizuo e Izaya cuando estos tenían contacto con sus sombras, que recorrían lo que parecían ser viejas paredes que de algún modo se sentían diferentes a lo normal, como si en cualquier momento estas fueran a desmoronarse, cosa no extraña sabiendo que aquel lugar ni siquiera existía en la realidad. 

—¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó Kadota, recargándose contra la cama ligeramente, soltando las hojas unos momentos.

—Entraron a una habitación –respondió la mayor, sin estar muy segura al respecto –Me es algo complicado entrar, pero creo que hasta donde llegué podríamos alcanzar a escucharlos si nos necesitan.

Asintiendo, el castaño regresó su mirada hacia el cuerpo de los dos chicos que, tras su caída, habían acomodado al lado del médico clandestino, con este tomando la mano de Izaya, pues no sabían si el separarles sería perjudicial para lo que estaba sucediendo, del mismo modo que con Shizuo, a quien habían hecho sostener la otra extremidad del pelinegro.

Habían tenido que traer otra cama para que los tres cupieran allí...

En otro momento quizá la escena les hubiera parecido graciosa, incluso tierna por la imagen que daban, como niños de prescolar al tomar la siesta con sus mejores amigos...  
Que mal que la situación fuera demasiado diferente a eso, y que supieran que estando consientes algo así jamás podría siquiera pensarse, sobre todo entre el rubio e Izaya...

—Estoy preocupada por ellos –expresó de la nada la jinete, mostrándole el PDA al castaño –Si las cosas son como dijo Izaya...

—Lo sé –asintió este, cruzándose de brazos –Por un lado está el hecho de que se odien, y por el otro, el que ambos no sean del todo honestos consigo mismos y con los demás.

No lo dijo, pero ambos sabían que lo último estaba más bien referido a uno de ellos.

Un pequeño silencio inundó la habitación antes de que el castaño se levantara de su asiento y se colocara del otro lado de la cama, observando más de cerca el rostro de sus amigos.

—Pero creo que lo lograrán –agregó con seguridad, tal vez más para el mismo que para la dullahan –Porque, aunque parezcan ser todo lo contrario el uno del otro hay cosas que comparten, o cosas que uno tiene y al otro le faltan, y quizá este sea el momento perfecto para que se den cuenta de ello.

Aunque algo contrariada, Celty prefirió no decir nada respecto a lo dicho, sobre todo porque, aunque sabía que aquello era cierto en alguna medida, el desprecio que sentía hacia el pelinegro, y su amistad con el rubio, les hacía verlos demasiado lejanos el uno del otro... ¿podría ser posible que en realidad se encontraran más cerca de lo que todos pensaban?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, lo que ahora mismo acontecía allá adentro seguro se las daría...Solo esperaba que esta fuera la correcta, por el bien de ellos, y de Shinra.

Suspirando, la mujer sin cabeza colocó una mano sobre la frente del médico clandestino, depositando su fe en el amor que tenía este hacia aquellos dos hombres a los que llamaba amigos, incluso aunque uno de ellos negara el titulo con fiereza.

-

-

-

Lo primero que llamó su atención una vez que entraron al lugar, fue la oscuridad que reinaba en este, el fuerte olor a humedad y la ausencia del niño que habían visto colarse al lugar antes que ellos. Tampoco se escuchaba sonido alguno.

Afortunadamente, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el lugar comenzaba a cobrar cierta nitidez, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, pareció quedar como acuerdo mutuo el mantenerse a escasos centímetros de distancia, esperando cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar.

Fue un poco extraño para ambos el hecho de que, contrario a lo que esperaban al entrar por la puerta, el lugar fuera tomando la imagen de lo que parecía ser otro pasillo, aunque este era muy diferente al de afuera...Parecía tratarse de una escuela, debido a que en lo que se suponía debían ser los salones, habían dibujos contra las ventanillas y coloridas letras que anunciaban el número de aula.

—Es una primaria –el pelinegro miró por sobre su hombro al más alto.

—Creo que la conozco –anunció este, mirando a todos lados.

Caminando lentamente a la par, hacia donde podía verse algo de luz, como si esta les llamara, ambos hombres no tardaron en toparse con la imagen del pequeño castaño de hace unos minutos sentado en una banca, afuera de lo que parecía ser la oficina del director, que para su suerte se encontraba abierta.

Con el ceño fruncido, Shizuo se detuvo frente a su otro yo, sin querer avanzar más, sin querer asomarse a la oficina desde donde se escuchaban leves murmullos. Todo comenzaba a parecerle familiar...

Por su lado, Izaya también paró de caminar, aunque él más bien lo hizo para observar mejor al pequeño, agachándose un poco para tratar de ver su rostro, que mantenía oculto entre aquel espeso y castaño cabello suyo, y aunque le fue imposible ver sus ojos, no pudo evitar notar la gran cantidad de raspones y parches que tenía en gran parte de sus extremidades, al igual que en su joven rostro, a lo que, tragando saliva se alejó un paso del niño.

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el Shizuo real cuando al hacer aquello le dio un pequeño empujón, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Evitando mirarlo a la cara, Izaya se aseguró de esbozar su mejor mueca.

No era lo mismo...Shizuo-chan no era lo mismo...era un chico fuerte ¿verdad? Siempre lo había sido...

—Nada, solo observaba al pequeño Shizu-chan~ –comentó, sonriendo con ganas – Parece que desde primaria causaste algo de revuelo, eh~

Tratando de controlar su enojo ante la molesta voz del más bajo, el nombrado le dedicó una mirada a su otro yo, sabiendo de ante mano que, aunque no lo parecía este se encontraba llorando.

Inhalando aire profundamente se acercó con cautela, aun no muy seguro de si él podía escucharle, verle o algo así...

Con cuidado posó una mano sobre el pequeño hombro, sin obtener respuesta alguna aun cuando él podía sentir claramente el contacto.

Bien, al parecer no solo se trataba de una ilusión, o mejor dicho, de un recuerdo. ¿Qué tan malo o bueno era eso?

Tras observar de reojo las acciones del rubio, Izaya descubrió a lo lejos un leve reflejo de lo que parecían ser unos lentes, a lo que rápidamente se hizo una idea de quien se trataba. Claro que esos dos se habían conocido mucho antes de que él apareciera en sus vidas...

Dispuesto a avisarle al mayor de la pequeña presencia extra, para que este no reaccionara negativamente si es que se llegaba a dar cuenta en algún momento, Izaya se acercó un poco al rubio, pero justo cuando estaba por hablar el sonido de un golpe seco le detuvo, del mismo modo que hizo que el cuerpo del ex barman se irguiera y el del pequeño diera un respingo.

—¡NO SE ATREVA A LLAMAR ASÍ A MI HIJO! –fue el grito que inmediatamente se hizo escuchar en el lugar, desde la oficina.

Izaya siguió al rubio cuando este camino con lentitud, casi con incredulidad, hacia aquel lugar donde dos personas parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo.

—Señora Heiwajima, por favor, entienda lo que le digo –la voz de quien sería el director se hizo presente, siendo esta grave, denotando su casi nula paciencia –Con esta es la tercera vez en la semana que su hijo destruye mobiliario de la escuela y manda a alguien a la enfermería. La única razón por la que no ha sido expulsado es porque hay testigos que aseguran que no fue intencional su actitud, sino provocada, pero aun así es imperdonable que reaccione como lo hace.

—¡No me interesa! ¡No es culpa suya! ¡Y si el problema es el dinero sabe que le pagare por todos los daños, así que no vuelta a sugerir que mande a mi hijo a una escuela "especial", o como sea que le llamen a esos lugares para delincuentes, porque mi hijo no es uno!

Para el moreno fue algo extraño como aun con lo que sucedía adentro Shizuo mantenía una postura tranquila, mientras su expresión denotaba prácticamente nada. Era como si se hubiera sumergido en un estado de estupor, recordando lo que en aquel preciso momento ocurría.

—Y dígame usted, señora, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lograra seguir pensado lo mismo? ¿Hasta que quede en la ruina por pagar cada destrozo? ¿Qué sucederá con Kasuka? Él también es su hijo.

—Eso no le incumbe –siseo entre dientes la mujer, y desde la puerta ambos pudieron verla apretar con fuerza los puños –Shizuo es mi hijo, y como madre daré todo de mí para ayudarle y procurarlo, al igual que a mi Kasuka.

El hombre frente al escritorio suspiró con ironía.

—Señora, ambos sabemos la situación actual en la que se encuentra, y dudo mucho que, aunque así lo haya prometido, Shizuo logré mantenerse "tranquilo", así que piense lo que le digo. Ese chico solo es un problema para usted.

Sin sorpresa alguna por lo dicho, Izaya observó de reojo a su compañero, sin ver cambio en él, mientras al otro lado el pequeño Shizuo sostenía con fuerza una parte de su playera roja.   
Dentro de la oficina la mujer de cabello castaño y vestido color crema se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que contestar.

Un ligero chirrido proveniente de las paredes fue suficiente para hacer que el pelinegro notara como estas parecían comenzar a desmoronarse. ¿Qué sucedía? Rápidamente comenzó a repasar en su cabeza lo que sabía sobre aquel lugar...

—Su hijo es un fenómeno, señora Heiwajima –dijo lo que parecía ser una segunda vez el director, mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer enfrente de él.

—Le dije que no llamara así a mí...

—Le preguntare una cosa -interrumpió el hombre, haciendo una extraña mueca mientras se levantaba del escritorio –Aun sabiendo el estorbo y peligro que representa, ¿está usted dispuesta a todo con tal de darle una "vida normal"?

Con pasos lánguidos, aquel viejo rodeó el escritorio, recargándose contra este una vez quedo frente a la castaña, antes de llevar su mano a apartar uno de los mechones de cabello de ella, colocándolo detrás de su oído.

En ese momento, el chirrido de las paredes pareció aumentar, mientras ambos Shizuos afuera del lugar apretaban ambos puños, pero se mantenían estáticos en su lugar.

Sabiendo por donde iban las cosas para Izaya no fue extraño que en ese momento la puerta del lugar se cerrara frente a sus ojos, aunque si llamó su atención que esta igual comenzara a descarapelarse.

Creía comprender lo que se les estaba pidiendo, y en verdad no le agradaba demasiado la idea...

—Shizu-chan... –llamó dando un paso atrás y volviendo el cuerpo hacia él, para encararlo.

El nombrado pareció escucharle, pero no hizo amago de voltear a verle, o tener planes de contestar a su llamado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre este lugar? –preguntó mirando hacia una de las paredes, admirando como poco a poco se desprendían pedazos de esta –Habla conmigo, dime que sucedió.

Tragando saliva, esperó con paciencia lo que fuera que debía pasar, pero el rubio no hizo amago de querer responder, y el lugar parecía comenzar a vibrar...

—Shizu-chan –insistió, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose un paso al rubio, empujando uno de sus hombros para hacer que se volteara hacia él y le encarara.

Obviamente no esperó el momento en el que la bestia lo tomó de la ropa y le estampó con fuerza en la pared más cercana, a un lado del niño que, completamente en shock, permanecía paralizado ante lo que sucedía con su madre.

—¡¿PARA QUÉ?! –gritó con rabia el mayor, mirandole con furia, sin permitirle quejarse por el golpe al casi inmediatamente volver a atacarlo con sus gritos –¡¿PARA QUÉ TE BURLES DE ELLO?! ¡¿PARA QUÉ TE ATREVAS DESPUÉS A INSULTAR EN MI CARA A LA MUJER DE ALLÁ ADENTRO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!

Izaya tragó grueso ante la fiera mirada que el ex barman le dedicaba, sin parecer darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Shizuo –se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre, tratando de razonar con él y colocando ambas manos sobre las que le sostenían, tratando de liberarse –debes decírmelo, es el único modo de salir de aquí y continuar, antes de que ambos perdamos...

Casi al instante, como si de repente comprendiera la situación, el rubio le soltó, haciéndole caer al suelo, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro y la otra la estampaba contra la pared sobre de él, haciéndola vibrar.

Varios segundos pasaron en los que ninguno dijo nada, dejando que los crujidos del lugar fueran lo único que llenara de sonido la estancia.

Y aunque realmente lo sucedido le era de los más interesante, Izaya en verdad no quería saber nada al respecto sobre lo que sucedía, sobre todo por tratarse de aquella bestia, porque si, él amaba enterarse de oscuros secretos, de deseos o pasados para usar a su provecho, pero para ello la regla era que él mismo lo descubriera, que lo encontrara. No era lo suyo que aquellas cosas salieran a la luz estando frente a frente de la persona implicada y que él no lo hubiera planeado así, pues representaba algo íntimo, algo que en cierto modo creaba un lazo de confianza y pedía lo mismo a cambio.

Lo odiaba, pero no había otra opción...

—No diré nada, no de esto –dijo en lo que parecería un susurro, mirando a ambos Heiwajima seriamente mientras se levantaba con lentitud –Te lo prometo, así que dímelo.

Mirando a su alrededor con frustración, y aunque para Shizuo esas simples palabras no podían ser tomadas como verdaderas por tratarse de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo, a quien por supuesto daba por mentiroso y doble cara...necesitaba creer, de modo que así lo decidió, tratando de convencerse que lo hacía por el contexto en el que se encontraban más que por algún tipo de confianza nacida de la nada.

—Ella... –susurró, dudando, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada con una mirada que Izaya no supo cómo interpretar –no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así...

Con aquella pequeña frase ambos fueron conscientes de como el escenario en el que se encontraban se estabilizaba poco a poco, cosa que los animo a seguir, a Shizuo a hablar y a Izaya a escuchar.

—Desde que todo comenzó –continúo el rubio, refiriéndose a su fuerza –mis padres se vieron obligados a gastar bastante dinero reponiendo lo que yo destruía, de modo que en algunas temporadas ellos trabajaban más de lo que realmente debían, para que a pesar de todo a Kasuka y a mí nunca nos faltara nada. Mi madre fue la que más se esforzó, sin que nadie lo notara. Trabajaba varios turnos y aceptaba traer deberes a casa, que cumplía mientras todos dormíamos. Pero, en una ocasión fue diferente, llegó...diferente. Nadie dijo nada debido a la expresión que tenía en el rostro –continuó, aunque Izaya ya sabía hacia donde iban las cosas –Realmente no sé con certeza lo que sucedió o no, y así fue en varias ocasiones en las que iba a mi escuela por cita de los profesores, para hablar sobre mí.

—Le propusieron ayudarte a no ser expulsado, a cambio de algo –resumió el pelinegro, queriendo con ello evitar que el rubio siguiera forzándose a decir algo que realmente no quería o no sabía explicar. Eso no le ayudaba a ninguno de los dos.

La expresión de Shizuo fue suficiente para saber que había acertado; sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, reteniendo lo que él pensó que se trataban de lágrimas, aunque no sabría asegurarlo.

—Sí, aunque hasta este día lo entendí... –murmuró, refiriéndose a su pequeño yo sentado afuera de la oficina, aun pasmado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero, ¿qué hiciste?

—Nada. 

El silencio les invadió unos segundos, pero casi inmediatamente la voz de Shizuo volvió a resonar en el pasillo.

—No pude hacer nada en las ocasiones anteriores, porque realmente no sabía nada al respecto –elevó un poco su tono de voz, siendo este más grave de lo normal –Pero aquí, aun con ello fui incapaz de levantarme y hacer algo...aunque no fue del todo necesario.

Y justo en ese momento un nuevo golpe se escuchó en la estancia frente a ellos, y Shizuo fue el primero en apresurarse a tomar de un brazo el pelinegro, jalándolo consigo para evitar interferir con la escena que estaban por presenciar.

—¡VAYASE AL DEMONIO! –salió gritando la madre del pequeño niño de afuera, con el cabello algo revuelto y el rostro rojo, además de un vestido un tanto arrugado, logrando que el castaño saliera de su estupor y la mirara con pánico, a lo que ella bajo su tono de voz, tratando de sonar más tranquila, aunque le era imposible –Shizuo, nos vamos.

Sin obtener una respuesta, la mujer tomó de la mano a su hijo, jalándolo consigo de manera un tanto brusca, aunque su intención no era esa, justo en el momento en el que el director salía de su oficina con un rastro de sangre bajando por su boca, visiblemente cabreado.

—¡TU HIJO ES UN MADITO FENOMENO, ZORRA! ¡JAMAS PODRÁS CAMBIAR ESO!

Izaya observó con el ceño fruncido al sujeto, mordiéndose la lengua, justo en el instante en que el lugar comenzó a perder todo toque de color, dejando a ambos enemigos sumergidos en la oscuridad otra vez.

—Shizu-chan... –llamó, apresurándose a tocar levemente una parte de la camisa del nombrado, para saber que el otro seguía con él.

—Aquí estoy –murmuró el aludido, sin percatarse de su acción.

—Continua.

Suspirando, el rubio cerró los ojos unos segundos, sin saber muy bien que más decir.

—Después de eso mi madre soltó mi mano y comenzó a llorar. Fue ahí cuando al fin reaccioné y le arrojé uno de los casilleros al director –confesó llevándose una mano a la nuca –Me suspendieron por dos semanas, pero cambiaron a ese hombre y los profesores dejaron de llamarme la atención, o llamar a casa.

—¿Qué paso con tu madre?

—Consiguió un nuevo trabajo, en el centro. Todo pareció ir mejor, aunque le dejaba bastante cansada.

Sin nada más por decir o preguntar, ambos miraron con alivio como el lugar comenzaba a cobrar nitidez de nueva cuenta, dejándolos de vuelta en el pasillo del hospital.

—¿Es todo? –preguntó el más alto, aliviado de por fin dejar atrás aquel horrible recuerdo que hacía bastante tiempo no venía a él, ni siquiera cuando visitaba a su madre, porque claro que lo hacía, la visitaba siempre que podía junto con su hermano, porque no la culpaba, jamás podría hacerlo. Ella, quien había hecho tanto por él y Kasuka, ¿Cómo podría algún día recriminar sus acciones? Era imposible. A decir verdad, él era quién por siempre se culparía por lo sucedido...

—Si... –la voz de Izaya le hizo regresar al presente, haciendo que su mirada se centrara en el pálido rostro que, con una emoción extraña en sus granates ojos le observaba, desviándolos cuando obtuvo su atención –Por ahora.

Casi al mismo tiempo ambos soltaron un pequeño suspiro, agotados. Ya tenían una buena idea sobre lo que irían las cosas de ahora en más, y en verdad no les agradaba.

—Creo que no está feliz –resonó repentinamente la voz del pelinegro, mirando hacia el suelo, pero indicándole con una seña a lo que se refería, a lo que Shizuo nuevamente miró de reojo hacía el final del pasillo, y aunque bien en algún momento podían pensar que la cosa allí parada se trataba de otro "guía", el aura que este personaje transmitía dejaba en claro que no era así.

—Como si eso me importara –masculló en respuesta, ignorando la sonrisilla que se le formo al otro con ello cuando la cosa aquella desapareció.

Sin decir más, Shizuo se acercó a la pared más cercana, tocándola sutilmente para dar un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido a sus amigos, omitiendo unas cuantas partes, por supuesto.

—Seguiremos adelante –fueron sus últimas palabras, recibiendo por respuesta una afirmación de parte de Kadota, y otra disculpa de este y Celty hacia Izaya, quien tan solo rodó los ojos y pidió que se dieran prisa en encontrar una solución al problema en el que lo habían metido.

Separándose de la sucia superficie tras terminar de hablar, el rubio indicó al pelinegro que continuaran caminado, al lado contrario a donde aquella cosa había desaparecido y el pasillo se había oscurecido más, indicando su "clausura".

Por un momento, Shizuo pensó que el informante quería decir algo, pues incluso este no parecía muy convencido de los pasos que estaba dando, pero al no ver tampoco indicios de dignarse a hablar pensó en hacerlo primero él.

—¿Serán iguales todas estas cosas? –preguntó, refiriéndose al escenario que habían visto anteriormente.

—No lo sé, lo más seguro es que sí... –Izaya se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera lo de menos a pesar de que no lo pensaba así.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, y con él, el ligero sonido de unos pasos al final del pasillo por donde caminaban, que casi instantáneamente desaparecieron.

—Oye –volvió a llamar el más alto, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

El informante no hizo más que hacer lo propio, mirándole imperturbable.

—Antes de que todo esto termine, quiero que sepas que hablaba enserio con lo de hace un rato, pulga –tomó una pausa, tratando de controlar el volumen de su voz –Puedes llamarme y decirme lo que te de tu maldita gana, pero si te atreves a nombrar a...

—No lo haré, ¿recuerdas? –interrumpió el pelinegro con calma–Lo prometí, y además no es mi estilo.

Fingiendo desinterés, el moreno volvió a caminar, mirando las paredes a su alrededor, como si estas de verdad tuvieran algo llamativo y digno de ser observado.

Frunciendo los labios, pero más aliviado con aquellas palabras, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el rubio también continuó, alcanzadole para situarse a su lado, un tanto más animado para hablar respecto a lo que hace unos minutos había pensado.

—Allá atrás pareció que dirías algo, ¿Qué era?

Apenas al terminar su pregunta, enfrente de ellos una nueva figura les hizo detenerse al mismo tiempo. Al parecer estaban por mostrarles su nuevo camino.

Soltando un suspiro, Izaya ignoró por un momento a su nuevo anfitrión y, sin más, encaró de nueva cuenta al rubio, con una expresión que este último no supo entender, pues la cambio casi inmediatamente por una mueca típica de él.

—Shizu-chan es un chico demasiado honesto~ –fue el murmullo burlón que salió de sus labios, antes de regresar la vista enfrente, indicándole con un ademán que continuaran, aunque eso era lo último que el otro quería hacer tras lo dicho.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula rígida, el rubio decidió pasar por alto aquella provocación (de esa forma había interpretado lo dicho y hecho por el otro) y apresuró el paso con grandes zancadas, llegando por fin al punto donde Izaya se detuvo otra vez.

Shizuo puso atención en el fondo del pasillo, reconociendo lo que ahora parecían ser dos pequeñas sombras, ambas mirando en dirección opuesta, hacia diferentes caminos.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, ambos hombres continuaron, pero cuando llegaron a una distancia prudente de aquellos niños, uno giró el rostro hacia ellos, haciendo posible que le reconocieran de nueva cuenta; era el pequeño Shizuo, aunque ahora se veía algo más grande. Por otro lado, el segundo menor, que claramente era algo más bajo y delgado, se mantuvo dándoles la espalda, solo mostrando su cabello negro. Vestía un short oscuro y una polera gris con gorro.

—¿Quién es...? –inquirió el rubio, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Pero aquella pregunta paso a segundo plano cuando de repente el pequeño pelinegro se adentró a paso lento en su respectivo pasillo, que extrañamente parecía tener agua cubriendo toda la superficie de este... Agua turbia que daba la apariencia de ser mucho más profunda de lo que realmente se suponía que debía.

Después de unos segundos, aquel pequeño desapareció entre las sombras.

Sin entender muy bien la razón, Shizuo dio unos cuantos pasos enfrente, queriendo seguirlo, pero casi de inmediato una navaja se encontró siendo clavada en la pared frente a él, deteniendo su avance debido a la sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué dem...?!

—¡NO! –la voz de Izaya se hizo presente, aturdiéndolo por la fuerza de esta.

Volteándose a encararlo, Shizuo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al reparar en la amenazadora mirada que el pelinegro le dedicaba, muy diferente a las del día a día durante sus peleas...

Para cuando Izaya se dio cuenta de sus acciones, rápidamente repuso su expresión, esbozando una mueca con la que trató de ocultar todo lo que dentro de él parecía asemejar un remolino.

—No puedes ir allá –le hizo saber, más calmado.

Shizuo miró nuevamente hacia aquel oscuro pasillo. Era claro que no encontraría un camino si entraba, pero aun así...Aquel niño...

—Ese chico... ¿eras tú?

El silencio de su enemigo, y la seriedad de su rostro le otorgó la respuesta.

Sin querer esperar a que al rubio se le ocurriera hacer otra molesta pregunta, Izaya se acercó para tomarlo de una parte de la camisa, jalándolo hacia donde el pequeño Shizuo aún les esperaba, y quien, casi al instante de tener su atención de nuevo, fue a parar frente a una nueva puerta, desapareciendo tras esta una vez más.

—Vamos –instó Izaya, dedicándole al contrario una mirada amenazadora, para justo después sonreír como solo él sabía –Hay que ver qué más puede ofrecernos esa pequeña bestia~

El puño del rubio fue a parar casi de inmediato a la cara del nombrado, quien hábilmente lo esquivó, haciendo que el golpe diera a la pared a su lado.

—[¿Shizuo? ¿Qué fue eso? Asustaron a Celty] –la voz de Kadota llegó al tiempo justo para evitar el segundo ataque.

Respirando agitadamente, el nombrado soltó un gutural gruñido antes de pegar su mano a la pared.

—Todo está bien. Lo siento. Entraremos a la siguiente habitación –musitó apretando los dientes, mirando con despreció el titulo sobre la puerta.

**_"Ella"_ **

Mientras se adentraban a aquella nueva prueba, el segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido en el otro pasillo, donde había hecho una breve aparición un Izaya de 14 o 15 años menos, y donde el agua sobre el suelo había tenido un inquietante papel... Se trataba de una advertencia. Esa cosa le había dado una pista importante de lo que les esperaba en el próximo escenario...aquel al que definitivamente Izaya no quería llegar, pues erróneamente había pensado que los recuerdos que se presentarían ante ellos serían solo los que habían compartido de algún modo con Shinra...pero ahora veía que no, y eso es lo que le tenía más que inquieto.

Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes...

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	6. Sombras

Tal como en la habitación anterior, lo primero que les recibió una vez entraron al lugar, fue oscuridad, una oscuridad solitaria y fría, apenas tolerable por la compañía que ambos representaban entre sí y que de cierto modo les hacía querer estar lo más cerca que su desprecio por el contrario les permitía.

Escuchando el sonido de sus respiraciones mezclarse, poco a poco la nitidez hizo presencia, dejándolos sorprendidos con el nuevo paisaje que ante ellos se presentó.

Se trataba de su ciudad, del centro de Ikebukuro, y lo sorprendente de aquello fue no solo que la imagen era completa, pues podían visualizar cada detalle miraran a donde miraran, sino que también la gente que pasaba a cada lado, a veces muy cerca de ellos, lucia demasiado _real_...

No importaba como lo vieran, parecía un día común y cualquiera...pero ambos sabían que aquello era imposible, y no lo pensaban solo por el ligero tono grisáceo que opacaba los colores del nuevo escenario, sino también porque, aunque todos a su alrededor iban de un lado a otro, en su propio mundo, no era posible entender de que hablaba nadie, por más que trataran de centrar su atención en una sola voz para escuchar lo que decía.

Además, también estaba aquella sensación extraña que reinaba en el ambiente y les hacía permanecer alerta, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Fue Shizuo quien tras unos cuantos segundos llamó la atención del pelinegro, señalando hacia una estrecha calle a su lado, apuntando después a un costado.

—Se ve diferente –le hizo saber, y era verdad; de algún modo aquel camino en específico lucia más oscuro, a tal grado que en algún punto era imposible ver el fondo de la calle. Aquel era el lugar al que debían dirigirse.

Atentos a los alrededores ambos comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud de personas sin que estas les representaran un obstáculo en realidad, pues convenientemente parecían evitar estorbarles.

—Es como una réplica exacta de la ciudad –murmuró Shizuo, expresando lo primero que vino a su cabeza. Todo con tal de opacar un poco aquellas voces que amenazaban con volverle loco.

—Podría decirse... –concordó el más bajo, antes de entornar los ojos, con una sonrisilla en los labios – Pero pon atención, además de lo obvio, hay algo peculiar en todo esto.

Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio volvió a recorrer con la mirada su alrededor, sin ver nada digno de admirase o tomarse en cuenta. Era una ilusión muy bien hecha de Ikebukuro, aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez había algo que no concordaba...aunque aún no sabía decir que era.

—Los anuncios, protozoo –indicó el pelinegro, rodando los ojos a pesar de que en realidad le parecía divertido jugar a las adivinanzas con el mayor –Tienen una pinta demasiado fuera de moda ¿no crees?

Casi llegando a la entrada de la oscura calle, Shizuo reconoció –tras reprimir sus ganas de golpearlo– que él infórmate tenía razón. La mayoría de los espectaculares lucían casi nuevos, pero estos no concordaban con las marcas y la propaganda de su actual época; incluso había tiendas o edificios que no recordaba de su día a día, pero en lo más hondo de su memoria parecían estar presentes.

Le hubiera gustado tener un poco más tiempo para analizar las cosas, pero la imagen de la ciudad quedo demasiado atrás una vez las sombras se abrazaron a su figura y la de su acompañante apenas pusieron un pie en la solitaria calle, haciéndoles imposible poner atención a nada que no fuera la apenas nítida luz que alumbraba su camino a seguir.

—¿A dónde nos lleva? –pudo escuchar la voz de Izaya, aunque bien supo que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, sino a sí mismo.

Con sus sentidos atentos a cualquier cosa que estuviera por hacerse presente, se concentró en el sonido de la acompasada respiración del pelinegro, deteniéndose al mismo instante en el que esta sufrió un pequeño cambio, justo cuando se encontraron frente a frente con una tienda demasiado conocida para el rubio.

 _No sé por qué no me sorprende,_ se dijo para sus adentros el ex bartender, soltando un pesado suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el informante.

-Una... ¿panadería? –la voz de Izaya llamó su atención, haciéndole voltear a tiempo para ver a un grupo de hombres que claramente se dirigían al lugar.

Fue justamente esa imagen la que le llevó a caminar directamente hacia tales individuos, levantando uno de sus poderosos puños con claros planes de que este hiciera contacto con el rostro del sujeto más cercano, llevándose como desagradable resultado una caída directa al suelo, producto de la potencia y de la nada que recibió a su golpe.

Izaya tan solo inclinó el rostro a un lado, cerrando apenas un poco los ojos cuando aquellos sujetos pasaron sobre de él, de un modo que incluso le hizo recordar aquellas películas de fantasmas que sus hermanas solían ver en las noches, cuando irrumpían en su departamento.

No le hizo falta darse vuelta para comprobar que todos ellos habían entrado a la tienda, donde ahora podía observarse a una mujer salir de detrás del mostrador.

Entendiendo un poco la situación, llevó su vista a la bestia, comprobando que este apenas se levantaba con gran lentitud.

—¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? –preguntó con simpleza apenas el rubio estuvo de pie, devolviéndole una mirada derrotada.

—...Solo espera –le gruñó como respuesta mientras se erguía, mirando el cielo unos segundos antes de volver sobre sus pasos, quedando nuevamente de frente a la tienda.

Con el ceño fruncido, Izaya miró de reojo a su compañero, reprimiendo sus ganas de molestarle una vez notó que detrás de ellos se encontraban parados dos peculiares personajes.

—¿Quién...? –volteó, mirando fijamente a los dos pequeños hermanos Heiwajima presenciando la misma escena que ellos. –Oh, oh...

Izaya sintió su corazón acelerar los latidos en apenas un segundo, algo normal cuando se preparaba para pelear con el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, pero en ese momento el sentimiento era muy diferente. La mirada de aquel Shizuo de no más 12 años, había logrado ponerlo en un estado de total alerta, pues no solo había enojo o molestia en ella. Ese niño estaba realmente furioso.

Casi inconscientemente se encontró dando un paso atrás cuando, separándose de Kasuka, el castaño mayor paso a través de él con dirección a la tienda, desprendiendo ira en cada poro de su aun pequeño cuerpo mientras observaba como la chica era extorsionada y acosada por aquellos sujetos.

Siguiéndolo con la mirada, Izaya no pudo más que observar como aquel pequeño comenzaba con lo que por poco terminaría siendo una masacre, una lucha donde un menor de edad rompía huesos como si de palillos se tratase, de forma tan ruda y descoordinada que era imposible predecir los movimientos que hacía en el pequeño espacio donde todo se desarrollaba.

Desde afuera podía escuchar los gritos de aquellos hombres...incluyendo los de la única mujer adentro.

Sintiendo la boca seca, y una carcajada llena de histeria en la garganta que quedaría ahogada dentro de sí, Izaya llevó su cuello a girar hacia el rubio a su lado, mirando sin emoción alguna en el rostro como este mantenía los ojos fijos en un punto en el suelo, con una expresión de pena tal que incluso parecía ser palpable en el ambiente que les rodeaba.

—Así que hasta una bestia como tu puede sentir culpa, eh~ -murmuró sin cuidado, regresando la vista hacia el lugar donde finalmente todo había terminado, y un roto y asustando niño tan solo caía de rodillas, gritando por razones que él no necesitaba adivinar.

_Que desastre..._

—Ella era una persona amable, conmigo y mi hermano –soltó quedamente el rubio, dignándose por fin a observar la escena –Nunca quise lastimarla.

—Eras un niño –el informante se encogió de hombros, hablando aun cuando preferiría no hacerlo –Siendo tu supongo que era de esperarse que tarde o temprano sucediera algo así. No es muy diferente a tu yo actual.

El rubio rio secamente.

—La primera vez pude haber matado a mi hermano, o a mis padres.

Izaya volvió a observarle, haciendo una mueca apenas perceptible al verlo tan sereno; después miró a la mujer tirada en el piso de la tienda, inconsciente, mientras su cuerpo completo perdía color, incluyendo su ropa, entendiendo con esto que aquella "cosa" le estaba indicando cuál debía ser la próxima pregunta a realizar. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, derrotado. Enserio...preferiría dejar de lado el tema y largarse...

Mientras tomaba aire para por fin hablar, el sonido de lo que parecía ser un pequeño hipido llamó su atención, a lo que con calma miro atrás, observando al Heiwajima menor con su usual (in)expresión en el rostro, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer, mientras a sus espaldas una pequeña pero creciente cantidad de personas comenzaba a hacerse presente, y quienes, tal como en la calle principal, hablaban a un mismo tiempo, con la diferencia de que ahora se podía escuchar claramente todo lo que murmuraban.

_"Alguien llame a la policía"_

Apretando la mandíbula y sacando el aire lentamente, el informante se obligó a soltar su pregunta.

—¿Qué sucedió con ella?

_"Es peligroso"_

—Por lo que supe, terminó con un brazo y dos costillas rotas, entre otras cosas; fue despedida una semana después de regresar al trabajo.

—Un hueso roto siempre es una molestia cuando se necesita estar en movimiento –comentó como respuesta el pelinegro, a lo que Shizuo hizo un sonido que no llegó a formar palabra alguna, pero le dio la razón. Ambos ya habían pasado por ello, quizá uno muchas más veces que el otro, pero los dos entendían el punto.

 _"Deberían encerrarlo_ "

—Supe que se fue de Ikebukuro años después, que consiguió trabajo en otro lugar. Solo eso.

—¿Ella no te volvió a ver? –interrogó de nueva cuenta, ahora con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Querrías ver a la persona que te mando al hospital tras dejarte inconsciente y herido?

_"Ese niño es un monstruo"_

Ignorando las incesantes voces a su alrededor, Izaya analizó un momento la pregunta antes de dejar que una pequeña risilla saliera de entre sus labios, logrando con ello que el más alto por fin lo mirara, con claros planes darle un golpe para callarlo, pues le irritaba que ese hombre en especial se burlara de él, pero casi de inmediato este mismo dijo dos palabras que casi de inmediato lograron detenerlo...

—Yo si~

Y por un momento, Shizuo pudo observar una expresión en el rostro ajeno que nunca antes había podido ver. Se trataba de una sonrisa, una pequeña, apenas notable a la vista por la mínima elevación en las comisuras, pero era por mucho la más sincera que había visto jamás de parte del informante.

Entonces, dejando de escuchar las molestas voces que no paraban de repetir aquellas mismas palabras una y otra vez en una secuencia y volumen que alteraban su compostura, reconoció que él pelinegro tenía razón. A pesar de todas sus peleas, de todos los golpes e insultos que le había dirigido durante sus persecuciones, desde el día en el que se habían visto por primera vez frente a frente, Izaya jamás lo había dejado atrás, jamás le había temido, ni siquiera cuando las peleas llegaban a un grado tal que incluso había acabado cerca de tener uno o dos huesos rotos.

A pesar de la desventaja de fuerza existente entre ambos, ese hombre incluso se proclamaba superior a él...y siempre regresaba para reiterárselo.

Si lo analizaba un poco, podía decir que Izaya era la única persona en el mundo que realmente no tenía problema con lidiar con su fuerza y temperamento...Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ambos, si no hubiesen sido enemigos desde la primera mirada, si Izaya no tuviera una actitud tan odiosa con la que lograba enfurecerlo en cuestión de segundos, ¿cómo hubieran sido las cosas?

Observando nuevamente al pelinegro, notó como este había perdido la sonrisa y ahora miraba hacia la tienda con total calma, en lo que parecía ser una mirada analítica, de esas que desde la escuela solía poner cuando sopesaba un problema.

Suspirando, el rubio tan solo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente, negando para sí mismo, en un afán por hacer que su cerebro dejara de pensar demasiado las cosas.

—Eso es porque eres un sujeto de lo más retorcido -carraspeó a modo de respuesta, recobrando su atención y esbozando una sonrisa irónica para ocultar los pensamientos que aún rondaban en su cabeza −¿O no?

Riendo con ganas, el pelinegro se limitó a fruncir las cejas en una expresión de burla, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Quién sabe~

Y así, mirando ambos la imagen enfrente una vez más, fueron conscientes de como todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, apenas un poco más, y las personas retomaban su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿No ha terminado? –preguntó Shizuo tras unos segundos, en vista de que todo a su alrededor seguía siendo demasiado visible a sus ojos.

Izaya giró sobre sí mismo con lentitud, evaluando el lugar con el afán de poder responder la pregunta que el rubio había soltado al aire, y que él había pensado de igual forma.

Por su parte, Shizuo sintió un escalofrió recorrer repentinamente su espina dorsal, casi al mismo tiempo en el que, mirando al suelo, notó un pequeño hilo de agua correr entre sus zapatos, antes de que a este se le sumaran otros tantos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sabiendo que Izaya se había dado cuenta también de lo que sucedía, descubrió que, aunque el escenario seguía siendo el mismo, había hecho aparición una puerta al final de la calle, y casi podía jurar que se trataba de la misma por la que habían entrado.

—Debemos salir de...

La voz de Izaya se hizo presente, pero esta se vio abruptamente silenciada cuando, a pesar de estar en lo que se suponía era el "exterior", un tétrico chirrido que venía de quien sabe dónde, llamó su atención, haciéndoles voltear al lado contrario de la salida, donde otra puerta había hecho aparición, con la diferencia de que esta se encontraba abierta por completo... y aquel niño pelinegro que habían visto en el pasillo estaba parado de frente a ella, apenas a un paso de desaparecer en la oscuridad de su interior.

 _"(...) la vergüenza y la tragedia de esta familia." –_ se escuchó un leve murmullo, apenas perceptible a su oído, salir desde las sombras. Se trataba de una voz masculina...que uno de los dos reconoció casi al instante.

Con la respiración cada vez más acelerada, el informante tomó al rubio por el brazo, sacando a este de la sorpresa para después jalarlo consigo, comenzando una carrera hacia la salida de aquel lugar mientras, en cuestión de segundos, las pocas personas visibles en la ciudad, siendo ahora tan solo sombras imposibles de distinguir, se volvían hacia ellos, persiguiéndolos.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! –quiso saber el rubio, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

Sin tiempo de dar respuesta alguna, Izaya continuó corriendo, liberándolo de su agarre para esquivar uno de los cuerpos que se había lanzado contra él, antes de por fin llegar a la salida, apresurándose entonces a abrir la puerta y volver a tomar a la bestia de la muñeca, pues este estaba por darse la vuelta para propinar un golpe a quien en algún momento de la carrera le había rotó de un rasguño parte de su chaleco de barman.

—¡Maldita sea, Shizuo, entra! –le gritó el informante halándolo con todas sus fuerzas antes de cerrar la puerta de una patada, cayendo al suelo segundos después con un sudor frío perlando su frente.

Recargándose contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, Shizuo observó con intriga y molestia el pelinegro, quien aún algo agitado se incorporaba con cierta lentitud.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá adentro?! –le exigió saber, sintiéndose ignorado cuando el contrario se limitó mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo.

—¿Celty, Kadota?

—Hey –le llamó cuando le vio alejarse unos pasos, mirando con atención cada pared mientras sutilmente las tocaba, repitiendo aquellos nombres.

Cansado de ser ignorado, Shizuo caminó hacia el pelinegro, dispuesto a conseguir una respuesta a su pregunta, pero cuando estuvo a no menos de cinco o seis pasos de su posición, Izaya por fin le miró, con ojos lo suficientemente afilados como para matar a cualquiera.

—Se los dije –soltó de repente, levantando una mano en advertencia –No pienso ir más lejos.

Chasqueando la boca, Shizuo se rascó la nuca en un intento por controlar el enojo que comenzaba a nacer dentro de su cuerpo.

—A menos que tengamos la certeza de que Celty puede sacarte sin poner en riesgo lo planeado, no...

—¡No trates de razonar conmigo, bestia estúpida! –le cortó el informante, dándole un golpe a la pared más cercana –Ya tuve suficiente.

Cabreado, Shizuo estuvo por dar una nueva respuesta, esta vez algo más física, cuando la imagen de pequeñas hebras negras bajando por el techo llamarón su atención. Era Celty.

Mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el rubio, Izaya soltó un suspiro, esperando con paciencia a que las sombras estuvieran a su alcance. Dentro de unos minutos estaría lejos de aquel asqueroso lugar, aun si tenía que amenazar o chantajear a la dullahan para ello.

Furioso por la actitud tan egoísta y desconsiderada de su enemigo, Shizuo gruñó desviando la mirada a un lado de este, o terminaría asesinándolo con sus propias manos, pero justamente en el momento en el que su vista se vio fija en el suelo, pudo ver lo que parecían ser sombras como las de su amiga, pero estas lucían más rudas e inestables, como tentáculos...E iban hacia Izaya.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos...

—¡IZAYA! –gritó con fuerza, haciendo que el nombrado reaccionara cortando con su navaja el tentáculo que iba dirigido a su brazo contrario, seguido de uno que comenzaba a rodear su cintura, sin ser capaz de lo mismo cuando con increíble rapidez otra de aquellas cosas aprovechó el momento y se enredó en uno de sus tobillos, jalando de este tan fuerte que el pelinegro cayó al suelo golpeándose con fuerza, antes de ser arrastrado por el oscuro pasillo hacia donde el mismo niño de antes le esperaba.

Shizuo no necesitó pensar demasiado las cosas para correr detrás del informante, mientras este trataba por todos los medios de liberarse, sin demasiado éxito debido a la rapidez con la que era arrastrado.

Casi llegando al pasillo cubierto con agua, Shizuo aprovechó su fuerza para tomar impulso y saltar, alcanzando a tomar una de las manos del informante al tiempo justo en el que este era sumergido en el agua turbia, que sorprendentemente resultó ser mucho más profunda de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado.

Lo último que Shizuo pudo ver antes del oscuro vacío que esperaba por él, fue el rostro de Izaya reflejar lo que jamás en la vida espero ver en él:

Miedo. 

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	7. Bajo el Agua

Trataba de contener el aire en sus pulmones y mantener la cabeza fría, pero la desesperación del momento le estaba haciendo el trabajo casi imposible. No estaba seguro de cuanto más podría resistir. Tal vez si soltaba aquella mano a la que se había aferrado antes de verse sumergido en lo que parecía ser el fondo del océano mismo, aun tendría oportunidad de nadar de vuelta a la superficie, en lugar de morir de manera tan tonta; pero incluso esa idea era demasiado arriesgada. No sabía si habría un lugar al que regresar y, aunque lo negara mil veces, se sentía incapaz de soltar su agarre sobre la mano ajena, preocupado por el hecho de que esta no correspondiera a su toque con fuerza alguna.

Apretando los párpados ante sus últimos momentos de lucidez por la falta de oxígeno, apenas pudo soltar un fuerte jadeo cuando, a segundos de dar absolutamente todo por perdido, su cuerpo se vio siendo escupido por el agua sin explicación alguna, por lo que cuando cayó nuevamente a suelo firme quedó aturdido por un rato, mientras sus pulmones, aliviados, hacían el intercambio de aire que tanta falta les hacía, a la par que con torpeza trataba de levantarse, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas antes de por fin abrir los ojos, cubriéndolos parcialmente con una mano para protegerlos de la luz del nuevo escenario, que si bien era escasa no dejaba de ser molesta en ese preciso instante.

Lejos estaba de haberse logrado reponer del todo cuando una alarma se prendió en su cabeza, recordándole que algo le hacía falta, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Con el corazón detenido y un nudo en la garganta, volteó a todos lados con velocidad, levantándose a tropezones cuando a unos metros vislumbró el cuerpo inmóvil y empapado de su pelinegro enemigo dándole la espalda. No necesito más de un segundo para obligar a su sistema a olvidar el cansancio que la adrenalina de casi morir ahogado le había dejado, apresurarse entonces a llegar con el informante, volteándolo para poder ver su rostro, comprobando con creciente pánico que no estaba respirando.

― ¡Hey, pulga! -habló, mientras lo sacudía por los hombros con fuerza, temiendo lo peor. -¡Carajo, despierta, Izaya!

Acomodándolo de espalda al suelo, abrió el abrigo del menor con rapidez, apoyando su oído contra el pecho de este y escuchando casi al instante un lento palpitar.

Comprendiendo que de momento el problema era solo un paro respiratorio -seguramente por el tiempo que había contenido la respiración- no demoró en tomar el rostro de Izaya para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniendo con una mano la respingada nariz y con la otra el mentón, dispuesto a unir sus labios con los contrarios para pasarle lo que a sus pulmones no lograba llegar.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, cerca estuvo de hacer su cometido cuando sorpresivamente el pecho del informante se vio elevándose, logrando con ello parar sus acciones.

Liberándolo de su toque, se separó un poco del menudo cuerpo, observando con notable confusión como la inesperada acción se repetía tras apenas unos segundos de que el pecho bajara, indicando el intercambio que estaba dando lugar...

Obligándose a despabilar, volvió a inclinarse sobre el informante cuando tras unos momentos y con gran desespero este comenzó a toser, expulsando una pequeña cantidad de agua en cada reflejo, buscando darse la vuelta para quedar de cara al suelo.

Entendiendo lo que quería, Shizuo le ayudó con su cometido, sosteniéndolo por los brazos una vez quedó arrodillado, para evitar que colapsara, mientras frenéticamente, y tras haber sacado el líquido restante de su boca, este comenzara a inhalar y exhalar aire, manteniendo su rostro oculto por el húmedo y despeinado cabello.

Preocupado por la desesperación casi palpable proveniente del menudo cuerpo, el rubio hizo amago de soltar los delgados brazos de este para darle algunos golpecitos en la espalda, pensando que quizá aquello podría servir de mejor ayuda, pero ni bien pudo aflojar el agarre para comprobar que podía sostenerse por sí mismo, Izaya soltó un gemido ahogado antes de aferrarse con notable fuerza a los costados de su chaleco, prácticamente pegandose de lleno contra su cuerpo.

A punto de soltarle un golpe por creer que se trataba de un ataque del informante, el monstruo trató de liberarse del efusivo agarre, pero en respuesta solo obtuvo que Izaya se aferrara aún más a su torso, sin señales de querer separarse, lo cual era algo increíblemente extraño por tratarse de él.

Confundido, dejó de intentar apartarlo de su cuerpo y puso atención a los fuertes temblores que acompañaban la rápida y profunda respiración del informante, además de algunos murmullos que este soltaba entre pausas, sin ser capaz de entender que era lo que decía.

―Pulga... -se vio murmurando tras pensarlo unos momentos, pasando a poner sus manos tras la espalda del nombrado, moviendo una de estas de arriba a abajo, buscando a la par de ello calmarse a sí mismo después de lo que había sucedido.

Si distraer su cabeza significaba estar tan cerca de la persona que más odiaba, podía tolerarlo al menos un rato...porque ¿qué más se suponía que podía hacer? Realmente hasta hace unos instantes no se había sentido amenazado por aquel extraño lugar, pero ahora que las cosas estaban moviéndose a otro nivel debía admitir que comenzaba a preocuparse. Si la cosa esa, o lo que fuera, podía atacarlos de ese modo casi mortal, ¿qué más les esperaba?

Suspirando, decidió dejar de pensar demasiado en el asunto y se concentró en analizar el nuevo escenario al que él y el peli-negro habían sido arrastrados, pues debido a los apresurados acontecimientos ni siquiera había dado una mirada a su alrededor para saber dónde estaban para quizá hacerse una idea de lo que venía...

Basta decir que quedó bastante confundido cuando al observar cada parte disponible a su vista fue incapaz de reconocer el lugar o al menos algo de este. Solo podía deducir que se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía ser un pequeño camino de tierra con algo de pasto, bardeado por algunos arbustos y árboles. Podía escuchar agua corriendo no muy lejos de su posición, tratándose quizá de un río, pero era incapaz de ver nada más allá de los árboles que delimitaban el camino, por lo que era imposible confirmarlo. 

Por otro lado, al final del sendero alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía ser una construcción con un patio lleno de juegos, mientras que al lado contrario el escenario parecía cambiar un poco, revelando lo que podía tratarse de algunas casas, tiendas y edificios.

Hubiera querido poder analizar un poco más el lugar donde se encontraban, tomando así un pequeño descanso tras los acontecimientos previos, pero las sombras que poco a poco parecían opacar el escenario, y la imagen de la ciudad siendo devorada por la oscuridad, indicando así el lugar al que debían dirigirse, dejaban en claro que era tiempo de continuar, y de momento prefería hacer caso a ello antes que averiguar lo que podía llegar a suceder si se negaba a ponerse en marcha.

Afortunadamente podía sentir el cuerpo del informante más calmado, a pesar de que seguía respirando con rapidez. Incluso había dejado de farfullar cosas, lo que le llevaba a pensar que quizás se encontraba más orientado como para seguir adelante.

―Izaya –le llamó entonces, lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse de ser escuchado, mientras llevaba sus manos a sostenerle por los hombros, separándolo de su cuerpo sin obtener objeción alguna.

Teniéndole ahora más a la vista, le evaluó unos segundos, creyendo que se encontraba inconsciente, descartando tal opción cuando una de las manos de este se levantó para pasarla con lentitud sobre sus parpados, que aún eran opacados por las finas hebras de azabache cabello.

Preocupado por la morosidad en aquella acción, Shizuo llevó sus palmas a recorrerse de lugar, acomodándolas sobre la mandíbula y parte del cuello del menor, de modo que fuese más sencillo manipular la cabeza de este al acunarla de aquella manera, logrando entonces que su pálido rostro, con alguno que otro moretón, quedara descubierto, revelando una expresión confundida, como si estuviera reconociéndole...

―Shizu-chan... –sonó algo rasposa la usualmente segura y venenosa voz del menor, quien parecía dudar que se encontrara realmente enfrente suyo, aun cuando le estaba viendo y tocando.

Suspirando, Shizuo mantuvo su mirada sobre los granates ojos del contrario, incapaz de entender el porqué de la reacción de este tras haber sido arrastrado por los tentáculos, y aunque por unos segundos pensó en preguntarle directamente sobre el asunto, la lucidez brillando en los ojos del informante fue suficiente para que de un momento a otro este le empujara por los brazos, liberándose de su toque para después levantarse con algo de dificultad, dándole un manotazo cuando nuevamente trató de ayudarle.

― ¡Agh! Estúpido fenómeno, más te vale no haberme besado –masculló el pelinegro por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca mientras colocaba una mano sobre su garganta, sintiendo un ardor que recorría esta e irradiaba hasta sus pulmones. Conocía bien esa sensación.

Por su parte, y mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro, el rubio puso su mejor cara de asco, antes de responder con una expresión verbal de desagrado mezclada con un fuerte gruñido.

― ¡¿Quién quisiera si acaso tocarte, pulga apestosa?! –agregó después, pero sin poder evitar tomar en cuenta por unos segundos que, según los hechos, alguien sí le había dado respiración boca a boca al pelinegro, y realmente era bastante obvio quién había sido. Lo que no sabía era por qué demonios le hacía enojar tanto saber aquello...

"Porque por eso sigue vivo el muy desgraciado", se dijo mentalmente, retomando la compostura y empujando por la espalda al contrario, obligándole a caminar aun cuando este trastabillo por lo fuerte del empujón.

Volteándose con una navaja en mano, Izaya le fulminó con la mirada por un momento, ocultando la pequeña punzada de dolor en el tobillo por el que había sido arrastrado, antes de retomar la caminata sin soltar palabra alguna al no tener de otra, reparando en que el lugar comenzaba a oscurecer poco a poco, indicando que necesitaban moverse hacia la luz, y de momento prefería eso antes que algo como lo de apenas hace un rato sucediera otra vez...

La experiencia había sido aterradora...Había sido como volver en el pasado, a un momento en específico que no quería recordar, pero sabía que esa cosa no pensaba desaprovecharlo, ya se lo había dejado muy en claro...

Sin duda alguna se arrepentiría de seguir adelante, pero el tener a Shizuo pegado a sus espaldas no le daba demasiadas opciones como para buscar alguna salida. Por otro lado, dudaba mucho que Celty accediera a ayudarle si su rubio amigo y el medico clandestino corrían riesgo de quedarse adentro de aquel detestable lugar.

Fuera como fuera, tampoco era como pensara rendirse así como así...aun cuando se hacía una pequeña idea de lo que sucedería, y realmente no era algo que le animara en lo más mínimo, mucho menos teniendo que compartirlo con el monstruo de Ikebukuro...pero no tenía elección.

Soltando un suspiro, ignoró el picoteo que había comenzado a correr por sus brazos y cortó el hilo de pensamientos que llevaba, justo en el momento en el que el camino que tensamente recorría con Shizuo llegó a su fin, mostrando uno de los lugares que más detestaba.

―¿Qué es esto? -escuchó preguntar al ex-barman, quién con el ceño fruncido evaluaba el escenario frente a él.

Izaya casi pensó en reír a carcajadas, mofándose del poco cerebro del rubio, siendo que era más que obvia la naturaleza del lugar; pero bueno, en realidad no había error en la pregunta; entendía a qué se refería.

Tomándose un momento para recorrer con la mirada el entorno, soltó un agotado suspiro, dispuesto a acabar con aquello pronto, aun si eso significaba tener que revelar una pequeña parte de su verdadero yo.

―Estamos en Shibuya...―comenzó, escondiendo cualquier tinte de duda en su voz mientras poco a poco entraban en el colorido patio donde una pequeña cantidad de niños jugaban corriendo de un lado a otro ―Pase parte de mi infancia en este lugar.

―...Algunas personas te llaman "El informante de Shinjuku"; pensé que era porque siempre habías vivido allá o algo así; además, periódicamente es cuando haces aparición en Ikebukuro. Shinra me dijo que tenías algunas propiedades en ambas ciudades, pero no sueles quedarte demasiado en Ikebukuro –habló el rubio, como si aquel tema realmente fuera de su interés, como si sinceramente quisiera saber más, cuando por obvias razones no debía ser así...

―Mi familia se mudó a Shinjuku mientras cursaba la secundaria; para cuando ingresé a la preparatoria me cambie a Ikebukuro hasta terminar la universidad. Fue entonces que regresé a Shinjuku y me alojé permanentemente, aunque como dices, tengo propiedades en ambos lugares. Es que me gusta aceptar trabajos fuera de mi hogar, salir a pasear... o algo así ―sonrío, haciendo enfadar al monstruo ―No por nada Ikebukuro es mi ciudad favorita~

Ante tales palabras Shizuo no hizo más que torcer la boca, haciendo chirriar sus dientes; le molestaba demasiado la actitud del informante...Porque había momentos en los que este hablaba como una persona normal, como si lo que salía de su boca fuera totalmente cierto, pero después su voz adoptaba un característico tono, de esos que hacían dudar a uno si lo dicho iba enserio o solo se trataba de una mentira.

A punto de expresar su molestia, y a punto de que Izaya se las arreglará para interrumpirle no estando dispuesto a escucharle, ambos detuvieron sus acciones cuando a su alrededor el cúmulo de voces quedó en segundo plano y ambos fueron capaces de concentrar su atención en una sola voz, proveniente de quien alcanzaban a ver era una maestra.

― ¡Niños, no se alejen mucho! -advirtió aquella mujer a quienes cerca estaban de pasar los límites que separaban el patio del mar de árboles que rodeaba la escuela, mientras detrás de ella un grupo completo de estudiantes se hacía presente, saliendo al receso que poco antes había comenzado.

―Solo estuve en este lugar por un año –la voz de Izaya llamó la atención del rubio, puesto que no había hecho pregunta alguna –No era malo, pero estaba algo alejado de la ciudad, ubicado en parte de lo que más tarde se convertiría en el parque Yoyogi, el más grande de la zona.

―Una escuela en un lugar así, ¿no es...?

― ¿Peligroso? -Izaya sonrío apenas un poco, ladeando la cabeza –En ese tiempo nadie lo pensó así, siendo que el único camino para llegar o irse, era el que acabamos de usar hace un momento. Lejos de eso podías encontrar uno que otro sendero escondido, pero nadie solía utilizarlos; sobre todo por lo tenebroso que podía llegar a ser, y las historias que contaban las maestras y maestros para mantenernos alejados del bosque.

Mirando de reojo el rostro calmado del informante, Shizuo no dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras, sabiendo entonces que quizá algo en lo dicho tendría importancia dentro de poco; no veía otra razón como para el pelinegro le contara aquello de la nada, siendo el más reacio a la situación en la que se encontraban. Era como si le estuviera preparando para lo que se acercaba...

―Oye, ¿qué haces adentro? –la voz de la cuidadora a unos metros de ellos llamó su atención de nueva cuenta, viniendo esta de dentro del edificio ―Es hora del receso, ve afuera a jugar un rato.

―Ella era molesta... ―escuchó decir al verdadero Izaya a un lado, antes de que por la puerta apareciera el pequeño cuerpo de este, igual a como le habían visto en el pasillo del hospital y en la ciudad, siendo guiado por la mujer.

Bufando ante la opinión del morocho hacia la amable dama, Shizuo observó con enfado al pequeño futuro informante, analizándolo de pies a cabeza, frunciendo el ceño al no reconocer en él aquella característica mirada del mayor, o la molesta presencia que este solía tener...Inclusive la altanera sonrisa estaba ausente, junto al brillo que un niño de tal edad debía tener...

―No quiero salir... ―se le escuchó decir en algún momento, sin ningún matiz de burla o segundas intenciones tintando su aniñada voz, siendo esta bastante apagada.

Confundido por lo que en apenas un instante estuvo fuera de lugar en su cabeza sobre la persona frente a él, Shizuo miró de reojo a su compañero, notando como este mantenía la vista fija en el rostro de la dama, de modo que se vio haciendo lo mismo, poniendo más atención a lo que sucedía, notando casi de inmediato como debajo de la apariencia de una amable educadora que buscaba integrar a un alumno con los demás, esta sostenía de manera quizá demasiado fuerte los hombros del menor, momentos antes de soltarlo y empujarle "suavemente" por la cabeza, casi haciéndole trastabillar.

Dando un respigo en respuesta a la casi caída del menor, el rubio observó a este permanecer un momento en su lugar, mientras la educadora regresaba dentro del edificio con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata negra con estampado infantil.

Casi al momento en el que la mujer desapareció de la vista, el pequeño Izaya, con las cejas ligeramente crispadas en lo que parecía ser pánico ante la imagen de sus compañeros de clase jugando, dio un paso atrás con cautela, antes de doblar hacia la derecha, perdiéndose en la esquina del edificio tras dar vuelta en esta.

― ¿A dónde demonios vas? –cuestionó Shizuo al informante real, quien sin soltar palabra alguna miró una última vez hacia la puerta principal de la escuela, con notable enfado, caminando después detrás de su pequeño yo.

Viéndose ignorado, Shizuo le siguió de cerca, notando a un pequeño grupo de estudiantes cuchichear a unos cuantos metros de su posición, riendo a carcajadas nada inocentes para su edad...

Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió la vista enfrente y apresuró el paso hasta quedar de nueva cuenta junto al pelinegro, observando entonces que la figura del niño al que perseguían no se encontrar en ningún lado, como si apenas al doblar la esquina este hubiera echado a correr a algún sitio.

Sin entender entonces hacia donde se dirigía Izaya, el ex-barman siguió con duda los pasos de este, mirando a su alrededor cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde no había más que una alberca algo descuidada y varias cosas de deporte almacenadas sobre uno que otro contenedor; un poco más lejos había lo que parecía ser un pequeño almacén donde se guardaban otros materiales. De eso en más, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

―Nos tenían prohibido venir acá, a menos que fuera hora de deportes –rompió el silencio el más bajo, manteniendo ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta –Por eso no hay nadie.

Con el ceño fruncido, el rubio dio unos cuantos pasos enfrente, sin entender entonces por qué el yo pequeño de su enemigo se encontraba por ahí, de modo que comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, separándose del pelinegro.

―Espera... -creyó escuchar decir algo al informante, justo cuando pasaba enfrente de dos contenedores donde al instante encontró un pequeño cuerpo oculto en medio de estos.

―Aquí estas.

Agachándose hasta quedar en cuclillas, Shizuo observó con atención al niño que, con la mirada baja, mantenía un objeto entre sus pequeñas manos; al parecer se trataba de un muñeco o algo parecido. Además, por la misma posición del menor, también pudo notar algo que anteriormente no, y eso era la gran cantidad de curitas que este tenía en las piernas y parte de las rodillas. ¿Debajo de su poleron gris tendría más?

—Mis padres... me inscribieron en un curso mayor al que me correspondía; todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Era un niño demasiado listo..., supongo que eso molestaba a mis maestras, y a mis compañeros... Así que prefería estar solo... 

Intrigado, Shizuo deseó preguntar por el origen de aquellas heridas al informante, pero un quedo suspiro de parte del menor le hizo mantener la atención en este, viéndolo tan pequeño y solitario...Una escena realmente triste por tratarse de un niño.

Vagamente, Shizuo se vio recordando que cuando él era pequeño, antes de tener problemas con su fuerza y esas cosas; solía mantener una buena relación con los chicos de su clase, y aun después de que todo explotó, cierto futuro medico clandestino se la pasaba pegado a él como chicle, de modo que en realidad jamás pasó por aquello de estar completamente solo durante las horas libres...

Pero al parecer Izaya sí.

Manteniendo su posición, y sin perderse de cada uno de los casi nulos movimientos del menor, fue consiente de los pasos con los que el informante se colocó a un lado suyo, apreciando la misma escena que él, casi al instante haciendo un sonido con la boca que no le pasó desapercibido en lo más mínimo.

Mirando de reojo a su enemigo, Shizuo reparó en la mirada incomoda que este mantenía sobre su otro yo, identificando en esta lo que bien podía ser vergüenza, o quizá solo enfado, no estaba seguro; en lo que respectaba a aquel sujeto jamás podía estar seguro de nada...

―No sé por qué no me sorprende que desobedecieras eso de no venir a este lugar –comentó entonces con algo de humor, realmente sin desear sacar el tema a flote debido a la situación, pero sabiendo que era algo que necesariamente tenía que hacer.

Izaya pareció querer responder casi de inmediato, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca aun cuando abrió está para ello. Como si no estuviera seguro de la respuesta que debía dar.

Fueron unas molestas risas cerca de su posición las que parecieron dar un empujón a las cosas, haciendo que el pequeño Izaya oculto en las sombras se quedara completamente quieto, antes de guardar con rapidez el juguete dentro de la bolsa de su suéter.

―Este era un buen lugar para esconderse... -musitó el verdadero pelinegro, por fin dignándose a hablar –pero ya sabes, los escondites no suelen durar demasiado.

Casi al instante hizo aparición el mismo grupo de niños que Shizuo había visto reír de manera extraña en el patio; dos pelinegros y dos castaños. No hizo falta pensar demasiado para entender que no estaban ahí solo para jugar.

― ¡Izaaa-chan~! -llamó entre risas uno de los infantes, castaño y con brackets, siendo secundado por sus otros tres amigos.

De inmediato Shizuo volteó a ver al aludido, quien encogiéndose aún más sobre si mismo parecía desear ser tragado por las sombras, o por el concreto. Casi pensó en burlarse por el ridículo apodo con el que los mocosos le llamaban, en venganza a como el informante solía decirle desde que se habían conocido, pero el contexto de lo que sucedía le impedía hacer tal cosa...

―Vamos, Iza-chan, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros? -resonó ahora la voz de otro, un pelinegro algo más bajo que los otros, con corte tipo coco, haciendo una mueca mientras con los demás seguía buscando al menor.

Shizuo supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran.

― ¡Izaaa-chan! La maestra se enojará si sabe que huiste otra vez.

Entre los contenedores, el pequeño Izaya se estremeció, al tiempo que revelaba su aniñado rostro, mostrando una mirada angustiada.

Justo en ese momento, el pecoso castaño aquel que había hablado al último y quién por ser más alto parecía ser el líder, se colocó frente al escondite de un salto, gritando con alegría un "te encontré", como quien jugaba a las escondidillas con su mejor amigo.

Shizuo se levantó de la posición en la que se hallaba a la par que el niño tomaba por el brazo a Izaya y lo sacaba de entre las sombras, exhibiendo su éxito ante sus amigos, quienes pronto rodearon al objeto de su búsqueda, delatando que, aunque más bajos que el de pecas, seguían superando en tamaño al futuro informante.

Preocupado, el rubio dio unos pasos enfrente, deteniéndose en el momento en el que el cuerpo del informante real se le adelantó y trato de colocar una mano sobre el hombro del líder del castaño, quedándose estático cuando esta paso de largo su imagen, sin verse afectada en lo más mínimo, tal como en la escena de la panadería.

Suspirando sonoramente, Izaya dio dos pasos atrás, cruzándose de brazos con fuerza, desviando la mirada por unos segundos antes de regresarla enfrente, visiblemente incómodo al ser objeto de estudio del monstruo aquel a su lado.

― ¡Oye, te estamos hablando! -demando atención el más bajo de los bravucones, mientras uno de sus compañeros zarandeaba de un brazo a su víctima –¿O te crees demasiado como para hablarnos? ¡Nunca estas feliz de que queramos jugar contigo! ¡Nadie más lo haría además de nosotros, Iza-chan!

Aunque sin objeción a las palabras dichas, el aludido se revolvió para deshacerse del agarre del niño, pero aquello solo ocasionó que su atacante soltara un quejido, como si le hubiera lastimado, lo que de inmediato se tradujo a que el que parecía ser su mejor amigo -otro pelinegro pero con lentes―le propinara a Izaya un fuerte empujón como castigo, haciéndole caer al suelo, de modo que el objeto que este recelosamente había escondido entre sus ropas terminó por revelarse.

― ¿Qué es eso? –exigió saber el pecoso, agachándose para tomar el juguete entre sus sucias manos, cosa que el pelinegro trató de evitar sin demasiado éxito al ser sostenido por los otros chicos.

― ¡Es una muñeca de tela! –reconoció el morocho de lentes, haciendo que su amigo se las mostrase, de modo que Shizuo también pudo verla mejor.

En efecto, se trataba de una muñeca hecha a mano, con cabello castaño de estambre atado en dos coletas hechas trenza. Vestía con ropas bastante detalladas en colores opacos. De verdad era muy bonita...

―¿Y no hacen nada? ¡Que aburridas!

―Son cosa de niñas -habló entonces el castaño, apretando el juguete mientras enfocaba su desdeñosa mirada en el pelinegro aun en el suelo, quien con el ceño fruncido observaba el objeto en manos del contrario - Ahora entiendo porque eres tan llorón, Izaya, ¡eres un marica!

Las risas y sonidos de asco de parte de los demás no tardaron en hacerse presente, y fue justo en ese instante en el que Shizuo reparó en que el verdadero informante a su lado había desviado el rostro hacia el bosque, como si mirara algo sumamente interesante mientras todo aquel show sucedía.

¿Acaso no pensaba decir nada? Es decir, del tiempo que llevaba conociéndole, aun sin así quererlo, Shizuo sabía que Izaya siempre tenía palabras para defenderse cuando alguien le difamaba, y aunque lo que pasaba en ese instante no era más que un recuerdo, se le hacía extraño el silencio que este mantenía.

Realmente quería escuchar la voz del mas bajo, pero cuando las risas de los menores se detuvieron de repente, su atención se vio devuelta hacia estos, notando entonces que el pequeño Izaya parecía estar diciendo algo, aunque su voz era bastante baja como para entenderle si no se le ponía la atención necesaria.

―...Es solo un juguete, no muy diferente a un oso de peluche, como el que trajiste a clase el año pasado para la actividad navideña; no tiene nada de... -decía el pequeño, mirando a los ojos al niño de pecas, pero antes de que pudiera seguir este mismo le propino una patada que dio directamente en su pierna, haciéndole callar tras soltar un quejido de dolor.

Shizuo apretó con fuerza los puños, con enormes ganas de golpear a aquel idiota al ver el rostro desencajado del menor, quien inútilmente trataba de aparentar que no le había dolido tal acción.

― ¡Es diferente! -gritó entonces el más alto, advirtiendo con la mirada a los demás que no se atrevieran a contradecirle o burlarse - ¡Las muñecas solo son para niñas, y jugar con una te hace una! ¡Por eso la maestra no te quiere, por eso nadie en clase quiere hablar contigo! Dices cosas raras, y pareces niña... ¡incluso eres pequeño como una, pero no lo eres!

A la par de sus palabras, el pecoso arrojó la muñeca al suelo, y le propinó otra patada al menor, esta vez elevando su pie y dando en el brazo cuando Izaya levanto este para defender su rostro, apenas a tiempo.

― ¡Le dejaras una marca! –intervino entonces el niño coco, sosteniendo al mayor por el brazo.

―Y la maestra le va a creer que lo molestamos si la ve –apoyó otro.

Mientras discutían, Shizuo observó con tristeza como el pequeño pelinegro trataba de contener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, evitando también hacer algún tipo de puchero, aunque el temblor de su cuerpo delataba su silencioso llanto.

―Ella no le creerá nada; Iza-chan es torpe, ¡diremos que lo vimos caerse en el patio!

Escuchando tal plan, el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca, conteniendo un gruñido; sabía que los niños eran crueles...pero a veces de verdad se sorprendía del poco corazón que estos eran capaces de mostrar cuando se topaban con alguien más débil que ellos, alguien vulnerable. Incluso en su escuela había visto casos similares, aunque nunca al grado de lo que ahora presenciaba...porque, por la misma razón que odiaba la violencia, usualmente él mismo era quien detenía esas cosas; desde el momento en el que los bravucones le veían echaban a correr, liberando a la víctima.

Que lastima que él no hubiera estado en la escuela de Izaya para ayudarle...

"¿Qué tontería estoy pensando?", se reprendió mentalmente al recapacitar sobre sus pensamientos. ¡Estaba hablando de la persona que le hacia la vida miserable!   
Incluso hace un momento había tenido el deseo de defenderle, si pudiera, pero ahora, recordando de quien se trataba ese pequeño niño, ¿pensaba lo mismo?

Observando como el de brackets jalaba del cabello al pelinegro para evitar que siguiera tratando de huir, no pudo evitar responder que sí a su propia pregunta.

―Entonces sosténgalo bien -volvió a hablar el líder, quien teatralmente chocaba un puño contra su mano contraria –Le enseñaremos a Iza-chan a jugar como niño.

―Izaya -llamó Shizuo al informante cuando su otro yo fue levantado del suelo, antes de que un puñetazo en el rostro le regresara abajo.

Quería que el pelinegro le dijera algo, que le explicara las cosas. ¿Por qué le molestaban de esa forma? ¿Por qué no hacía nada para defenderse? ¿Por qué no gritaba por ayuda?

―Está por terminarse el tiempo -fue lo único que salió de boca del verdadero Izaya cuando este se colocó otra vez a su lado ante su llamado, al fin prestando atención a la escena.

Sin entender a qué se refería, Shizuo regresó la mirada hacía los niños, justo en el momento en el que, tras varios golpes en el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo del más bajo, quedando este adolorido y con una mejilla hinchada y la nariz sangrante, el pecoso por fin se detuvo, dibujando una sonrisa que para nada le agradó.

―Tráiganlo –ordenó este tras unos segundos, mirando hacia la piscina con ojos brillantes –Tal vez con un buen baño se le quite lo raro.

― ¿Q-qué? -la quebrada voz del pelinegro se hizo presente, llena de nerviosismo - ¡N-no, esperen!

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Iza-chan no quiere mojarse un poco?

Riendo nuevamente, y sin estar dispuestos a escuchar una respuesta de parte del menor, los niños le tomaron por las piernas y comenzaron a arrastrarle por el suelo, tampoco dándole importancia al daño que le ocasionaban con sus acciones, siendo que el piso de concreto raspaba las rodillas de Izaya, abriendo viejas heridas.

Llegando casi a la orilla, el pelinegro se removía tanto como le era posible para liberarse de sus captores, pero justo en el momento en el que el rubio dio por hecho que no había manera en que este se salvara, una voz ya conocida por él se hizo presente en el lugar.

― ¡Niños! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Se terminó el receso!

Deteniendo sus acciones, los mocosos se miraron unos a otros antes de apresurarse a soltar al pelinegro, agachándose para quedar a su nivel.

― ¡Oh! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -hizo aparición la maestra a la que habían visto hace un rato en el patio, quien frunciendo el ceño se acercó a los aludidos, deteniéndose unos segundos al ver mejor la escena frente a sus ojos - ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!

Llegando hasta los infantes, quienes hábilmente fingían estar ayudando a levantarse a Izaya, la mujer se apresuró a tomar el mando de la situación, sosteniendo al pequeño por los hombros, mientras detrás de ella los otros miraban amenazantemente a este, en advertencia.

―Estábamos jugando a las atrapadas, pero Izaya vino acá y se cayó –relató uno de los bravucones, siendo apoyado por todos -Creemos que se golpeó con el borde de la alberca pero no nos ha dicho nada.

―Ay, Izaya, te había dicho que no vinieras a este lugar sin permiso -reprendió seriamente la maestra tras escuchar las palabras de aquel niño, mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba el rostro del nombrado -Ahora mira lo que te ha sucedido...Espero les digas lo que paso a tus padres; no quiero un malentendido como el de la vez pasada, ¿entendido?

Bufando mientras con molestia la mujer se levantaba y tomaba al pelinegro de la mano, indicó a los demás chicos que fueran a avisar a enfermería de lo sucedido para que prepararan una camilla, pues el sangrado de la nariz de Izaya no se detenía.

Aceptado y deseándole suerte al pelinegro con una muy peculiar mirada, la pandilla de amigos se retiró del lugar, quedando entonces solo la maestra y el pequeño Izaya, quien suspiro aliviado al no tener enfrente a aquellos niños...

― ¿Por qué siempre te metes en problemas, Izaya? -gruñó tras unos segundos la cuidadora, por lo bajo, arreglándose la bata e indicándole al menor como sostener el pañuelo bajo su nariz, inclinando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Para Shizuo fue demasiado extraño ver cómo, aunque obedecía a las indicaciones, el menor parecía ignorar las palabras de su maestra, como si no estuviera dispuesto a decir nada sobre lo sucedido, cosa que él no entendía.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no vas a decirme que alguien te golpeo, que te estaban molestando? –continuó la mujer, logrando que el rubio abriera aún más los ojos, con sorpresa. Acaso... ―Bueno, ya es un avance. Al menos dejaras de inventar cosas. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

Sonriendo satisfecha, la pelinegra revolvió el cabello del menor, sin notar la mueca que este hacía por el dolor ante sus acciones.

―Sí me golpearon -gruñó Izaya tras unos segundos, perdiendo la paciencia, deshaciéndose entonces del agarre de la mayor para mirar por unos segundos a la muñeca tirada detrás de la mujer, antes de hacer una mueca y darse vuelta, comenzando a caminar ―Aunque, como siempre, usted no va a creerme, bruja sin cerebro.

Sin importarle si la ahora visiblemente enfadada mujer le había escuchado o no, Izaya desapareció del patio en pocos segundos, antes de que esta soltara una maldición y le siguiera los pasos, dejando a Shizuo y al verdadero Izaya por fin solos.

Con el paso de los segundos Shizuo esperó pacientemente a que el informante dijera algo, pues por su parte no sabía con exactitud que decir..., pero Izaya parecía fingir que no se encontraba presente, mientras con aparente calma daba otra mirada al lugar, antes de enfocar su vista en la muñeca aun tirada en el suelo, yendo entonces hacia esta, agachándose y tomándola entre sus manos ahora sin problema alguno...como si esta fuera real.

―Fue el regalo de una de mis vecinas –resonó su voz por lo bajo mientras por un momento presionaba la muñeca entre sus manos, antes de dejarla caer al suelo nuevamente –Me la dio cuando se mudó a Tokio para asistir a la universidad. Era una persona amable, aunque no la traté mucho. Años más tarde me enteré que murió de cáncer.

― ¿Por qué te la dio? -cuestionó el rubio, manteniendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mirando al cielo, Izaya pareció pensar su respuesta unos momentos, antes de soltar esta con lentitud, en dos nuevas preguntas.

― ¿Crees que estaba equivocado? ¿Un niño no puede jugar con muñecas?

Por su tono de voz, Shizuo supo que la respuesta que Izaya esperaba era importante, y aunque bien podía darse el lujo de burlarse aprovechándose de su taciturna actitud...no había razón real para ello, así que, suspirando, fue sincero con sus palabras.

―No, no lo creo. De hecho, Kasuka también tuvo una cuando era niño. Se la pidió a mis padres en su cumpleaños.

Sin esperarlo, y apenas al terminar de hablar, el informante fijo la mirada sobre la suya, como si buscara alguna pista de mentira en lo antes dicho, pero al no encontrarla esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, mirando de vuelta el juguete en el suelo, dejando sin aliento al rubio.

Por un momento, el ambiente entre ambos pareció ser más ligero y tranquilo, algo sumamente extraño pero agradable; por ello les fue imposible no dar un respingo cuando, sin esperarlo, el lugar quedó sumergido en la oscuridad, tan rápido como si se encontraran dentro de una pantalla y esta hubiera sido apagada.

Sin perder tiempo a pesar de la sorpresa, Shizuo fue el primero en apresurarse en avanzar hacia donde debía encontrarse el informante, temiendo que algo como lo de hace un rato volviera a suceder y les separara.

Tanteando con las manos en la oscuridad, casi de inmediato se encontró con la tela del muy conocido abrigo del menor, quien apenas al sentirle también buscó reconocerle con sus manos, palpándolo por los brazos y soltando un suspiro aliviado.

A pesar de la oscuridad a Shizuo le pareció ver el brillo de una de las navajas del informante por un breve un instante, y aunque su cerebro se apresuró a pensar que le atacaría con ella, después entendió que Izaya la tenía en mano por si las sombras aquellas que le habían arrastrado por los pasillos estaban de vuelta.

Estando preparado para cualquier cosa que les esperara, Shizuo mantuvo una mano sosteniendo con moderada fuerza el brazo del pelinegro, quien sin objeciones hacía lo propio, teniendo entre sus dedos parte del borde de la camisa ajena.

―Más te vale que no me sueltes... -dijo el menor en un susurro cuando en la oscuridad se escuchó un crujido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama seca, delatando así su cercanía.

Sintiendo sus músculos contraerse, el rubio jaló por el brazo a su enemigo, sin responderle, colocándolo a su lado, algunos centímetros por detrás, indicándole mudamente que no soltara su agarre.

Sin objeciones, el informante tomó un hondo respiro y se preparó para lo que fuera que estuviera por pasar, pero...justo cuando creyeron que aquella cosa estaba a nada de llegar a ellos, la luz regresó, de modo que se vieron cegados por varios segundos.

Desorientado, Shizuo tardó un poco en reconocer que el lugar donde se encontraba era el mismo que el de hace unos segundos…

― ¿Por qué seguimos aquí? -preguntó, temiendo algo que ya se imaginaba.

―Creo que...es que aún no se termina -indicó Izaya colocarse a su lado, recobrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, notando el cambio de color que el cielo había experimentado y que delataba el paso del tiempo.

Casi a la par de las palabras del informante, su pequeño yo volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar, asomándose al patio con cautela desde la esquina del edificio, valorando si este era seguro antes de caminar, justo hacia donde él y Shizuo se encontraban.

No hizo falta preguntarse sobre la razón de su presencia una vez el menor se detuvo cerca de ellos, para recoger la muñeca que hace unos momentos Izaya había tomado. 

Shizuo no pudo pasar por alto el tono rojizo y algo amoratado de una de sus mejillas y la nariz, que al menos ahora ya no sangraba.

―Creí que pensabas abandonarla -comentó apartando la mirada, mientras el pequeño guardaba la muñeca en su mochila cuidadosamente.

―Mhn...posiblemente eso hubiera sido lo mejor, pero tenía un significado algo sentimental para mí -confesó el pelinegro, levantando una ceja una vez que su otro yo término con lo suyo -Además, me gustaba, neh~

Sonriendo ante sus palabras, Shizuo perdió tal expresión inmediatamente cuando escuchó nuevamente risas...esas que ahora sin duda alguna odiaba.

Afortunadamente el pequeño Izaya también pareció escucharlas, por lo cual se apresuró a acomodarse la mochila y correr directo al bosque, adentrándose a este sin dudarlo.

Mirándose de reojo, ambos hombres ignoraron la presencia de los mocosos bravucones aparecer en el lugar y fueron detrás de los pasos del menor, viendo claramente la sombra negra que había aparecido a sus pies para marcarles el camino a seguir, por lo que en tan solo unos segundos lograron verle a no mucha distancia de ellos, caminando entre los árboles sin dudar ni un segundo de la dirección que llevaba.

―Yo no solía tomar el camino principal; rodeaba por el bosque para evitar a esos chicos -explicó el informante cuando notó la mirada confundida del rubio, aceptando que este no era tan despistado como parecía, aunque eso era algo que sabía desde antes.

― ¿Por qué se metían contigo? -cuestionó con enfado el rubio, como si el molestar a un niño como el que estaba justo enfrente de ellos en ese momento fuera algo impensable, cosa que le causo gracia al pelinegro.

―Bueno, en realidad no es difícil entenderlo. Tú mismo sabes que cuando alguien es diferente las personas suelen notarlo, y entonces es cuando consideran dos opciones: La primera, que es interesante y por tanto deciden acercarse y cuidarlo; o la segunda, que es demasiado extraño y por tanto deben hundirlo y deshacerse de él -Izaya se encogió de hombros, como si sus palabras fueran demasiado obvias –Eso es algo que tú has visto y vivido; no debería parecerte extraño.

―Pero es diferente -replicó Shizuo, señalando con la mano al menor, quien murmurando algo entre dientes era ignorante a la presencia de ambos hombres -Él no tiene nada de malo, es solo un niño; no debería pasar por esto.

Levantando las cejas y haciendo una mueca divertida, Izaya negó con la cabeza, como si lo dicho por el rubio fuera una buena broma.

―Shizzy, es algo muuuy~ adorable lo que tratas de decir, pero ya me estas hartando -la voz del informante adquirió un tono irritado, perdiendo todo rastro de burla mientras le miraba con enojo, casi como si en cualquier momento fuera a tratar de apuñalarlo –Lo peor es que no se si hablas enserio y eres tan idiota como para creer en lo que dices sabiendo de quien estás hablando, o solo buscas burlarte de mí en este mismo instante.

― ¡¿Ah?!

Ofendido, Shizuo pensó iniciar una discusión con el informante, o mejor aún, darle un golpe que le hiciera callar, pero adelantándose a sus acciones Izaya retomó la palabra, aunque no de la forma en que él esperaba, pues nuevamente su voz adoptó su tono normal.

― Tú me odias, y tienes razones para hacerlo, así que solo recuerda eso y no dudes en que para mí es lo mismo hacia ti, monstruo. No confíes en mí, y no creas que lo que has visto y estas por ver, puede cambiar algo entre nosotros.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, de esas que el rubio más odiaba en el mundo, Izaya le palmeó un brazo, antes de darle la espalda para continuar caminando, puesto que por su pequeño retraso su otro yo se les había adelantado bastante.

Soltando un gruñido y golpeando uno de los árboles a su lado, el mayor trató de controlar su creciente ira. ¡Izaya era demasiado complicado! En momentos hablaba bien y en otros sus palabras se retorcían y se tornaban complejas y difíciles de entender para él. ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que ser así?

Enfadado soltó un último gruñido para después ir tras los pasos de su enemigo, incapaz de pensar que este fuera el mismo niño al que seguían.

Tras dar vueltas aquí y allá, pronto alcanzó a ambos Izayas, siendo el mayor de estos quien se encontraba recargado contra un árbol mientras el otro miraba hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño río, que desembocaba en un estanque de tamaño medio rodeado por rocas y algunas yerbas.

―Te tardaste; pensé que ibas a perderte el espectáculo -habló el informante, separándose del tronco y yendo hasta él, mientras su otro yo retomaba su camino.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Bufando, Shizuo quiso alejarse de su enemigo y continuar siguiendo al menor, pero la mano del informante pegándole con el dorso a su pecho le hizo detenerse, dispuesto a romperle el brazo, cosa que paso a segundo plano cuando cuatro personas se hicieron presentes en el lugar, saliendo de quien sabe dónde y bloqueándole el camino al pequeño Izaya, quien dando un salto les observó con notable sorpresa, antes de que esta pasara a preocupación.

―I-za-ya-chan~ -cantó el ya conocido niño pecoso, avanzando con pasos pausados hacia el nombrado -así que por este camino es que no te encontrábamos después de clases. Que malo eres, ¿por qué tratas de evitarnos? 

Mientras su líder continuaba hablando, los otros tres niños comenzaron a rodear a Izaya, quien apretando sus pequeñas manos en puños miraba con impotencia al castaño, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

― Además, la maestra habló con nosotros antes de la salida, ¿sabes? Al parecer otra vez dijiste que nosotros te habíamos golpeado. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Nosotros somos niños buenos!

Desde su lugar, Shizuo deseó que lo que estuviera por suceder fuera detenido por alguien, por quien fuera, pero por lo dicho por el informante, dudaba que eso fuera a suceder en esa ocasión...

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, el pequeño Izaya comenzó a ser golpeado de una forma en la que incluso Shizuo se obligó a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose completamente inútil, sin soportar ver como a pesar de todo aquel niño de ojos opacos no gritaba por ayuda o trataba de defenderse, porque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera de nada serviría; nadie le escucharía, y nadie le ayudaría. 

Fueron eternos los pocos minutos que pasaron antes de que aquellos mocosos por fin detuvieran sus crueles acciones, mirando satisfechos el cuerpo que, hecho un ovillo, respiraba con dificultad, gimoteando débilmente.

―Chicos -llamó entonces el pecoso, sin pizca alguna de arrepentimiento por sus actos, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el estanque –...hace un rato Izaya se quedó esperando con ansias su baño.

―Oye, pero la maestra dijo que...

― ¿Que qué? No seas niña, no le pasara nada.

Sin desear enojar al castaño, los otros menores, menos el de brackets que había querido objetar algo, tomaron el cuerpo del pelinegro nuevamente entre sus manos, arrastrándole por el suelo hasta llegar a la orilla del arrechuelo.

Era claro lo que aquellos niños estaban por hacer, a lo que Shizuo no pudo evitar dar varios pasos enfrente, olvidando que no podía detenerles tratando de evitar que, ante la mirada y balbuceos aterrados del pequeño Izaya, estos le arrodillaran justo en la orilla del estanque, antes de simplemente empujarle a este, riendo a carcajadas.

Desde su lugar, el verdadero Izaya observó la escena sin pestañear ni un minuto, viendo a aquellos odiosos niños chocar sus palmas antes de alejarse del estanque, satisfechos con sus acciones y listos para irse, ignorando que el menor no había salido del agua y las burbujas en esta comenzaban a desaparecer.

Para el informante tampoco pasó desapercibido como el rubio se arrodillaba en la orilla, metiendo una mano al agua para tratar de alcanzar al menor, mientras gritaba su nombre, deteniéndose cuando, al dar con una de las apenas visibles manos del pelinegro, le fue imposible tomar esta. El efecto "fantasma" había regresado.

Sin embargo, Izaya admiró la desesperada expresión plasmada en el rostro de Shizuo, aquella que extrañamente le provocó un nudo en la garganta, mientras en sus mejillas, y sin así desearlo, un par de gotas saladas rodaban.

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	8. Una Parte del Comienzo

La desesperación volvía a correr por todo su sistema, igual a cuando hace apenas un rato el verdadero Izaya había estado en una situación similar. ¿Por qué por más que tratara de alcanzarle no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no podía ayudarle?

Sacando ambas manos del agua se pasó estas por el cabello en respuesta al estrés de la situación, tratando de pensar en qué hacer, ignorando el mundo a su alrededor, al menos hasta que, como un rayo cruzando por su mente, entendió que sus acciones no podían cambiar nada aun cuando así lo deseara, y eso era algo que bien había visto ya en sus propios recuerdos, con la panadera y su madre, pero aun así, aun sabiéndolo, no podía solo mirar la escena frente a él, era demasiado...era solo un niño.

Dejándose caer de rodillas contra el suelo, golpeando este con un puño, cubrió sus ojos con la mano libre, rendido pero con crecientes dudas surgiendo en su cabeza. ¿Alguien debía llegar o no? Las cosas no pudieron terminar así de ningún modo, o de lo contrario...

―Izaya, ¿Quién te ayudó? –exclamó, levantando la cabeza con renovadas esperanzas, tratando de ignorar el sonido del chapoteo que ocasionaban los movimientos desesperados del pequeño en el agua –No moriste aquí, por lo que alguien tuvo que...

―Nadie lo hizo, Shizzy –la voz del pelinegro sonó áspera, apenas audible, y... diferente.

Ignorando el hecho de haber sido interrumpido, el rubio dio un saltó cuando, al voltear apenas un poco para mirar a su enemigo, cierta cantidad de agua le salpico al cuerpo a la par que un golpe sordo se escuchaba, cosa que le hizo regresar su vista al estanque, mirando con escepticismo como el menor mantenía ambas manos en la orilla, apenas logrando aferrarse a esta tras alcanzarla a pesar de la lejanía, para posteriormente luchar por sacar su cuerpo del agua, tosiendo con fuerza y apenas logrando mantenerse consiente hasta que por fin pudo tirarse en el pasto, a un lado de él, dejando entonces que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su dañado rostro y sus sollozos salieran con total libertad, delatando el cansancio, dolor y miedo que había sentido y que aún permanecía latente en su cuerpo.

Suspirando, el verdadero Izaya dio algunos pasos dudosos, deteniéndose al menos a un metro del rubio, quien se mantenía quieto y mirando con tristeza al pequeño.

Con los labios temblando y el típico dolor en la nariz, característico del llanto, Izaya se aseguró de limpiar con rapidez las lágrimas en sus mejillas, incómodo y cansado de la escena ante sus ojos.

No era como si ese día en específico estuviera oculto en sus recuerdos; para su desgracia solía tenerlo presente de vez en vez, incapaz de olvidar, quizá para recordarse a sí mismo una cosa...

―Ese día nadie me salvó –se escuchó murmurar muy apenas, incapaz de más, convirtiendo ambas manos en puños, sin saber si sus palabras eran para sí mismo o para el monstruo que desde el suelo era ignorante a su patético estado.

_"... y yo dejé de esperarlo"_

Conteniendo las lágrimas que aun pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, dedicó un vistazo Shizuo, que ahora mantenía sus ojos en él, a lo que se obligó desviar la mirada, escondiendo todo dentro de sí; no podía quebrarse...no después de tanto tiempo, y cuando aún faltaba camino por delante...

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, el informante se concentró en tratar de recuperar la calma, deseando olvidar al ignorar las emociones que revoloteaban dentro de sí, pero eso poco le duro cuando, al decidirse a mirar nuevamente a su compañero, se topó tan solo con oscuridad, para justo después sentir que algo se abalanzaba contra su cuerpo.

-

-

-

Kadota mantenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras con un rostro demasiado serio incluso para él, admiraba el ocaso desde el ventanal de la habitación en la que se encontraba, tratando de ignorar por al menos unos minutos lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, aunque ello era casi imposible al escuchar en su cabeza el contante sonido de los pasos de la mujer sin cabeza al caminar de un lado a otro, delatando así el estrés que le dominaba.

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, pensó para sí mismo que aquel atardecer ante él era frio, por no decir que el más depresivo de su vida; ¿era eso posible? ¿Un atardecer podía destilar tristeza? En ese momento se dijo que sí, aunque quizá solo lo creía por la situación en la que se encontraba, o por lo que tan solo hace un rato había sucedido y le había hecho sentir que su corazón se detenía...

Porque Izaya casi había muerto...

De no haber sido por Celty que apenas sintió la respiración del moreno cortarse corrió a ponerle sobre Izaya mientras con rapidez sobrenatural escribía en su PDA lo sucedido antes de prácticamente pegarle a la cara el aparato para que entendiera la situación...Le daba escalofríos pensar en lo que hubiera podido suceder, sobre todo si él no hubiera estado presente, pues tras saber que el problema se trataba de un paro respiratorio, era claro que Celty no podía haber hecho nada, o al menos no a tiempo. Él había sido quien, tras evaluar rápidamente las alternativas, se decidió a apoderarse de los labios del informante, respirando en estos unas cuantas veces hasta que aquel menudo cuerpo dio un respingo que le obligó a separarse, mirando con alivio como el pecho del menor se movía en respuesta al aire que volvía a circular a sus pulmones con total libertad.

Tras ese horrible y estresante momento, no había podido evitar reconsiderar su relación con los tres chicos inconscientes, quienes a pesar de los años seguían siendo su equipo, su pequeño y posiblemente algo disfuncional grupo. Aun cuando ya no hablaba tanto con Shinra, jamás había sido muy unido a Shizuo, o con el tiempo y por seguridad se había alejado de Izaya...

Ellos eran sus amigos, y no podía permitirse perder a alguno.

Con pequeñas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, el castaño dio la espalda al ventanal para ir a sentarse en la cama, a un lado de Shizuo, observando con cierta nostalgia la unión de la mano de este con Izaya, siendo Shinra quien sostenía la otra. Como deseaba poder hacer lo mismo...pero si bien habían descubierto que no había reacción al contacto directo piel con piel, por seguridad se suponía que no debía hacerlo.

Fue por tales pensamientos que, cuando miro hacia su regazo y observo los extraños guantes negros que había aparecido sobre de este, no ocultó la pequeña sonrisa que nació en su rostro antes de colocárselos.

―Gracias, Celty –susurró, aun con los ojos cristalinos, por fin tomando la extremidad del pelinegro unida a Shizuo, sintiendo la blanca piel fría, aunque eso no era raro; Izaya siempre había tenido esa temperatura, y Shizuo siempre había sido más bien cálido. Incluso en ello eran polos opuestos.

Meneando la cabeza con cierto humor ante los recuerdos en su cabeza, apretó un poco más el agarre, sintiendo que el equipo estaba unido otra vez, aunque saber eso no logró sacar de su mente la preocupación y la curiosidad en su cabeza. ¿Qué podía haber sucedido como para que Izaya dejara de respirar...? ¿Dónde estaba Shizuo? ¿Él podía haber sido el causante?

_"No, incluso siendo esos dos...no seguirían con sus peleas en esta situación..."_

Moviendo su pulgar sobre la muñeca del informante, deseo que pronto lograran salir de aquella habitación a la que habían entrado, ya que Celty era incapaz de llegar a ellos en tal lugar, y necesitaban saber que había sucedido.

Si Shizuo no había sido el causante de la casi muerte de Izaya, eso solo podía significar que este último no se había equivocado.

¿Ese lugar era lo suficientemente peligroso como para poner en riesgo la vida del informante? Tal parecía que sí, y eso no era nada bueno, sobre todo si desde un principio este les había hecho saber que no deseaba entrar a ese lugar, y ahora, por culpa de todos –por así decirlo –estaba encerrado allá adentro...

Con la mandíbula tensa en respuesta al cargo de conciencia que le carcomía, ignoró la presencia de la dullahan a sus espaldas y llevó su mano a peinar hacia atrás el cabello de Izaya, haciendo que su rostro se ladeara ligeramente a un lado, revelando algunas marcas rojizas que seguro más adelante se harían color morado profundo.

Suspirando, fue lo más delicado posible, como si con ello se disculpara por todo, no solo por los acontecimientos más recientes, sino también por los pasados...Por rendirse con él.

Alejando su mano, paso está a palmear el brazo del rubio, como solía hacer cuando estaban en la escuela y le daba un consejo, o al menos intentaba que le escuchara, así que, para no perder la costumbre, musitó unas cuantas palabras, aun sabiendo que la mujer detrás de él podría no estar muy de acuerdo con su petición, sabiendo lo que esta conllevaba.

―Por favor, cuídalo.

-

-

-

Su corazón latía acelerado tras el fuerte empuje por el que había terminado en el suelo con alguien encima de él, a lo que, un tanto desesperado por no ser capaz de ver nada, trató de sacar una de sus navajas, siendo inmediatamente detenido por una mano sobre su muñeca.

Inmovilizado y sintiendo cabello sobre una de sus mejillas, comenzó a dar patadas al azar, con intención de liberarse, mientras por una milésima de segundo temía por su rubio acompañante.

― ¡S-Shizuo! –gritó como pudo, incapaz de esconder la desesperación en su voz y sin parar de moverse – ¡Maldición! ¡Shizu...!

Siendo interrumpido por una mano sobre su boca, no supo si sentirse increíblemente enfadado o reír de alegría cuando una voz le respondió, revelando que el chico sobre de él era justamente a quien buscaba.

― ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Aquí estoy!

Con un suspiro de alivio y dejando de removerse, ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando volteo a ambos lados, incapaz de ver nada que no fuera oscuridad, aferrándose inconscientemente a los brazos del ex barman cuando este por fin libero sus muñecas.

Ignorando el peso del rubio sobre su cuerpo, trató de mirar su rostro, sin lograrlo a pesar de sentir su respiración demasiado cerca, aunque algo le decía que el rubio no se daba cuenta de ello.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas...? Cerré los ojos un momento y...

―Fue bastante rápido –habló el mayor, acomodándose mejor sobre él para dejar de aplastarle, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas –Pensé que quizá aquella cosa había regresado, así que me lance hacia dónde estabas. ¿Te lastimé?

Tragando saliva, el informante negó con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo con ayuda del rubio cuando este se aferró de igual modo a sus brazos, halándolo consigo.

―No...Solo me sorprendiste.

Una vez de pie, ambos hombres trataron de encontrar entre las sombras cualquier cosa que les hiciera entender lo que sucedía, pero lo único que escuchaban era el sonido del agua correr, aunque el llanto del futuro informante había desaparecido.

Con el ceño fruncido y tratando de pasar por alto que las manos de Izaya no parecían querer relajar el agarre sobre sus brazos -aunque él tampoco lo había hecho- Shizuo comenzó a temer que algo les atacara, aun si no había razón, a diferencia de cuando Izaya trató de evitar dar paso a sus recuerdos, como en la ciudad...

_¡Bingo!_

Abriendo los ojos tras creer comprender lo que posiblemente sucedía -justo a la par en que lo que bien podía semejarse al flash de una cámara alumbraba el escenario por menos de un segundo, segando a ambos antes de hundirles nuevamente en la oscuridad- Shizuo entendió que estaba en lo correcto, por lo que, afianzando mejor su agarre sobre el informante, sacudió un momento a este, captando su atención.

―Continúa hablando –pidió, mirando hacia donde debían encontrarse los granates ojos –Lo que dijiste, ¿qué sucedió entonces?

Haciendo una mueca, Izaya trató de separarse, molesto al entender que el muy idiota tenía razón.

―Fue todo –masculló entre dientes. Shizuo no le dejaría ir, y esa cosa tampoco –Salí por mí mismo y me fui a casa cuando desperté dos o tres horas después de desmayarme en la orilla.

Un nuevo flash les hizo dar un salto, apenas pudiendo ver lo que parecía ser la fachada de la escuela, antes de que la oscuridad les absorbiera de nuevo.

― ¿Después qué sucedió?

Con un ligero gruñido Izaya maldijo todo a su alrededor, incluyendo al rubio y a Shinra, mientras cerraba los ojos con molestia.

―Me quedé en casa unos días; me llevaron al hospital y esas cosas –continuó, chasqueado la lengua –Tuve que tomar clases particulares un tiempo, hasta que terminó el año.

― ¿Y esos chicos? ¿Y la escuela? ¿Qué hicieron tus padres?

Soltando un gruñido apenas audible, el pelinegro dejó que las preguntas del ex-barman flotaran en el aire por un momento, sintiendo como sus dedos arrugaban la camisa de este, a la par que el sonido del agua del rio parecía aumentar, apresurándoles, a lo que el rubio pensó en tratar de preguntar de nuevo, pero la voz de Izaya le detuvo.

―No sé cómo continuar –dijo con sinceridad, antes de suspirar ruidosamente –Así que pon atención; no lo repetiré dos veces.

Sin dar contestación alguna, Shizuo se acercó un poco más a él, como si fuera a escuchar un secreto, aunque algo le decía que quizá ese era el caso.

Por su parte, Izaya agradeció mentalmente aquella cercanía, aunque claro que no era algo que fuera a decir en voz alta. Era solo que aun siendo ese monstruo a quien le hablaría sobre aquello, era más fácil así...sobre todo estando en medio de aquella desesperante oscuridad que les rodeaba.

―No sé nadar –comenzó entonces con un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, con aquella sensación de que algo les observaba, aunque no sabía si era cosa suya –Tras lo sucedido ese día no pude volver a estar bajo el agua por mí mismo, pero...no fue exactamente por culpa de lo que viste, aunque algo tuvo que ver.

―No entiendo.

Con una mueca, Izaya pensó en cómo tratar de explicar al rubio aquella parte de su vida que no quería revivir, pero tal como si el maldito mundo estuviera en su contra (cosa que así era en esa pesadilla), el color comenzó a hacerse presente, revelando un escenario que bien conocía, donde en un salón grade que tenía por centro una gran piscina, podía verse a alguien chapoteando desesperadamente en su intento por salir a flote, mientras en la orilla un hombre cuyo rostro era cubierto por las sombras tan solo observaba, sosteniendo en un brazo lo que parecía ser un salvavidas.

― ¿Por qué...? –escuchó al rubio hablar, mientras trataba de soltar su agarre para acercarse más al agua, como si no supiera quien se encontraba allá abajo.

Alcanzando la muñeca del mayor antes de que este se alejara de su lado, el informante le hizo regresar su atención a él, mientras a su lado aquella escena continuaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, en respuesta a la enorme cantidad de emociones que luchaban por descolocarle, cosa que no pensaba permitir, no de nuevo.

―Soy yo, unos días después de lo sucedido en el bosque –habló, mandando al diablo cualquier cosa que en su cabeza tratara de hacerle callar –Cuando supo cómo es que había terminado de aquella forma, me llevó a aprender a nadar a petición de mi madre, aunque claro, lo hizo a su manera. Me...me lanzaba ahí diciendo que debía salir por mí mismo, pero no podía, no sabía cómo y, supongo que el recordar lo del bosque también me lo impedía, pero a él no le importaba.

Callando mientras los manotazos contra el agua disminuían, Izaya se esforzó en mantener una expresión imperturbable en el rostro, con ambos ojos fijos en uno de los botones del chaleco de la bestia frente a él, sabiendo que este le estaba mirando, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que veía en su persona, o que estaba pensando. Eso de ningún modo podía ser bueno...

― ¿De quién estás hablando, pulga?

Si, tal como había pensado...no era bueno; quizá por ello no le sorprendió que cuando el sujeto aquel en la orilla arrojó el salvavidas hacia el menor y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, la escena se vio distorsionada, como cuando la señal en una T.V. fallaba, antes de revelar una nueva imagen que logró hacer que su respiración se cortara y su manos soltaran al rubio, mientras sin notarlo daba algunos pasos atrás, reconociendo sin problemas el recibidor de la casa donde se encontraban.

Sin entender del todo lo que sucedía, Shizuo se apresuró a tomar una parte de la chamarra del pelinegro, para evitar que siguiera alejándose, pero casi de inmediato su atención se vio alejada de tal propósito cuando la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, y el pequeño Izaya volvió a hacerse presente, trayendo consigo lo que parecía ser una bolsa de deportes.

Haciéndose a un lado para no estorbar al menor, el rubio miro alternadamente a ambos Izaya, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, conociendo bien esa desagradable sensación.

― ¿Mamá? –la voz del menor se dejó escuchar, siendo demasiado baja como para que alguien en otra habitación le escuchara.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, el pelinegro dejo sus cosas en la entrada y camino lentamente por el pasillo, mirando hacia la sala un momento antes de adentrarse a esta.

―Izaya, ¿qué sucede? –quizá saber el monstruo, volteando hacia el verdadero informante, quien permanecía pegado a una de las paredes con una expresión de molestia o... ¿pánico?

―Esto… sucedió después…–le respondió, sobando de nuevo uno de sus brazos –Él me había dejado allá tras arrojar el salvavidas...Usualmente tras eso se iba a buscar algo que hacer en la ciudad, no lo sé...

Haciendo una pausa, Izaya meneó ligeramente la cabeza, sonriendo unos instantes de una manera que para Shizuo fue algo difícil de ver. Era una sonrisa dolorosa, no había otra forma de describirlo.

―A esta hora mi madre solía estar ya en casa; eso me salvaba, pero de la nada ella comenzó a llegar cada vez mas tarde a partir de este día, y estúpidamente pensé que él aún no estaba aquí.

Llevándose una mano contra la cara, Izaya cerró los ojos cuando el agudo sonido de algo quebrarse contra el suelo se dejó escuchar junto con una maldición, cosa que alerto al rubio y al menor, siendo este último quien, con la quijada tensa, no tuvo ni el tiempo ni el valor de tratar de huir cuando el mismo sujeto de la piscina apareció en el lugar, saliendo de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Shizuo evaluó rápidamente al aquel hombre, sin poder reconocerlo; era alto, al menos tanto como él, pero de complexión robusta, piel aceitunada, cabello negro y rasgos serios. Nada que ver con él niño en medio de la sala, que parecía a punto de llorar.

― ¿Y bien? –preguntó de repente el hombre, cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que el niño se sostenía uno de los propios, tal como el Izaya real.

Con la respiración acelerada, Shizuo observó al pequeño negar lentamente con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás cuando tras aquella acción el sujeto soltó una exclamación de molestia y dio varias zancadas en su dirección.

Casi cuando este llegó al pequeño Izaya, Shizuo sintió que le jalaban por el brazo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta, topándose entonces con el informante, quien pasando a aferrarse de su chaleco le impidió mirar atrás de nuevo, incluso cuando así lo intento tras escuchar el primer golpe que dio lugar a muchos más.

―No veas –pidió el pelinegro en apenas un siseo, dejando que sus nudillos revelaran la fuerza con la que sostenía la ropa entre sus dedos, aun cuando su expresión permanecía normal, o algo parecido, si a eso se le podía decir el tener las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente arriba, en una expresión rota que luchaba por mantenerse levantada.

Con el cuerpo entero temblando de ira, el ex-barman se vio incapaz de desobedecer la pequeña petición, mientras una de sus manos se colocaba en la espalda del pelinegro, y la otra tras su cabeza, acariciando esta con cuidado, mientras él mismo cerraba los ojos, queriendo callar el sonido de los golpes y el llanto que inundaba la habitación, preguntándose una y otra vez una sola cosa:

**_¿Por qué?_ **

**_-_ **

Cuando el lugar quedo nuevamente en silencio, a excepción de unos cuantos pasos que desaparecieron tras el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse, Shizuo se preguntó si aquello al fin había sido todo, pero antes de poder especular una respuesta, la voz de Izaya inundo la habitación, siendo esta increíblemente neutra, revelando que más que querer hablar por voluntad lo hacía por obligación.

―Creo que es bastante obvio el papel de ese...hombre aquí –fue lo primero que dijo, respirando con cierta irregularidad antes de seguir –Supongo que es algo así como mi padre.

Sintiendo la boca seca, el rubio apenas logró asentir, pero posteriormente algo en su cabeza le hizo decidirse a contestar, queriendo resolver una duda.

―En nuestra graduación, él no es quien estaba a un lado de tu madre –comentó con el ceño fruncido, reconociendo que aquel día había puesto atención a la llegada de ambos personajes, quienes saludaron al pelinegro desde la distancia, sin importarles que como respuesta este apenas hiciera un ademán con la mano.

―No, no lo era. Shirou es mi padre adoptivo, y padre verdadero de mis hermanas, pero eso es algo que ellas no saben. Mi madre y yo acordamos que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, y Shirou lo apoya –dijo Izaya a modo de respuesta, dejando que sus manos juguetearan con la tela entre estas –A quien acabas de conocer es Atsushi…

Riendo quedamente, el informante pasó por alto la molesta expresión en su rubio compañero, dejando que este pensara lo que le diera su gana; todo con tal de que aquella cosa que le estaba haciendo pasar por eso se fuera al infierno.

―Mi familia no es tan genial como muchos dicen, ¿sabes? Bueno, al menos no si hablamos de la verdadera historia detrás de mi apellido. Mi madre se embarazó de mí siendo bastante joven; en ese entonces ella era lo suficientemente irresponsable como para siquiera saber quién era mi padre, así que, para enmendar su error y evitar un escándalo se casó con Atsushi Hayashi, el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi abuelo. Fue...una buena decisión, en un principio; a él le convenía estar ligado a mi madre, y siempre había estado enamorado de ella, así que la boda se realizó a la brevedad, y nadie dudo que yo fuera su hijo, ni siquiera él.

Con una breve pausa, y los quejidos del menor en el suelo de fondo, el informante se permitió tensar la quijada en respuesta a las ideas en su cabeza que Shizuo no era capaz de saber, pero tal vez si de intuir, razón por la que lo que simplemente le dejo continuar a su propio ritmo y cuando estuvo listo.

―No puedo decir que mi infancia fue mala; aun siendo joven y descuidada mi madre aprendió rápido a ser la mujer que debía, mientras Atsushi a su lado hacia lo mismo; tenían algunos problemas...aunque trataban de pasar por alto las cosas. Podríamos decir que todo se fue al diablo cuando alguien le reveló a él la verdad sobre mí; para ese entonces apenas tenía yo 6 años y mi madre no estaba en casa; él solo llego y comenzó a golpearme hasta que quede inconsciente. Y desde entonces así fue por dos años; si bien jamás le reclamó nada a mi madre, pues no le convenía, se desquitó conmigo de toda frustración, amenazándome para que jamás dijera nada, para decir que me había caído, que había tenido un accidente mientras jugaba, justificando así las marcas en mi cuerpo.

Con la garganta seca, Izaya se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos hacerse presente, pero ya no podía detenerse, ¿o sí? No tenía caso. Además, aquel toque de la mano del rubio sobre su nuca le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, como si con ello tratara de recordarle que él estaba ahí.

―Como sea; si le sumamos a todo esto que él era el clásico hombre tradicional, supongo que puedes imaginarte como empeoró todo cuando comencé a llegar a casa con los golpes de otros niños. Él decía que...que yo era una vergüenza para la familia, que no podía decirme hombre si era incapaz de defenderme a mí mismo ―explicó tras dar unos cuantos rodeos a sus recuerdos, riendo silenciosamente cuando aquella voz se materializo en el lugar.

_"Definitivamente un niño como tú no puede ser mi hijo; sería una ofensa para la familia siendo la vergüenza que eres."_

Profundizando su respiración, el informante cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo que su cabeza dolía. ¿Por qué tenía que volver a escucharle?

_"Pequeño, débil, frágil; solo una deshonra. Incluso tu madre piensa que tenerte fue error"._

Con una expresión de sorpresa ante las crueles palabras que llegaba a sus oídos, Shizuo gruñó por lo bajo al tiempo que pasaba a colocar ambas manos a cada lado del rostro de su enemigo, sosteniendo este frente al suyo.

―Pulga, escúchame a mí –ordenó lo mejor que pudo, tratando de sobreponerse a la situación; debían salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes –Ponme atención, Izaya; estoy aquí, solo yo, así que mírame y continua, solo un poco más. Después lo dejaremos atrás...

Sin abrir los ojos, pero con ambas manos sobre las del rubio, el nombrado abrió la boca para respirar con cierta agitación, mientras a su alrededor, y como si una secuencia de fotos se tratara, comenzaban a mostrarse diferentes escenarios donde lo único que predominaba eran las diferentes veces y formas en las que aquel horrible hombre le había golpeado entre crueles comentarios que buscaban causar un daño más profundo que el físico al que le sometía.

―Kyouko no sabía lo que sucedía... –soltó tras unos segundos, tratando de ignorar todo a su alrededor a excepción del hombre frente a él –Ella sospechaba, pero jamás tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera su trabajo...Se casó con él pero no lo quería, lo rechazaba, entonces...él..., eso le enfadaba pero...yo...

Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, poco le importó terminar pegado por completo al cuerpo del rubio, siendo sostenido por este para que no cayera al suelo, dejando su rostro apoyado contra su pecho sin querer ver ni escuchar nada.

― I-Izaya... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿...Qué te hizo?

Ante tal pregunta, y tan fácil como se apagaba un televisor, todo se detuvo en medio de la oscuridad, para después encontrarse frente al pasillo con agua, en el hospital, como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Sintiendo el cuerpo del informante temblar, Shizuo fue el primero en moverse para quedar recargado contra la pared, exhausto pero sabiendo que aún no terminaba, al igual que Izaya, quien respirando profundo se separó de su compañero dándole un empujón, caminando lejos de este unos cuantos pasos, golpeando la pared con un puño para después quedarse quieto, dejando que un ligero temblor dominara su cuerpo poco a poco.

Preocupado, el ex-barman quiso acortar la distancia que les separaba, ignorando las pequeñas hebras oscuras que se hacían presentes en el techo y delataban la presencia de la dullahan. Lo que le importaba en ese preciso instante era que Izaya no le contestara, aun cuando tal como pintaban las cosas él tampoco quería saber el final de la historia...

Fue por culpa de su distractora preocupación que antes de llegar hasta el informante, la pequeña risilla que este soltó le hizo detenerse, tan solo para mirar con incredulidad como aquel menudo cuerpo se sacudía en respuesta a la elevación en el tono de sus carcajadas, que en poco tiempo terminaron por inundar el lugar, estremeciendo incluso el aire que ambos respiraban.

Con el corazón en una mano, el rubio contuvo un suspiro dentro de sus pulmones cuando Izaya por fin se dio la vuelta, modulando poco a poco sus carcajadas, hasta que estas por fin se detuvieron, dejando como residuo una sonrisa defectuosa que trataba de ocultar más de lo que aparentaba.

― ¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió, Shizzy~? ―inquirió repentinamente, siendo su voz juguetona pero inestable ― ¿Quieres saber qué me hizo?

Sin contestar, Shizuo dio un pequeño paso adelante, como si deseara detenerle, pero casi de inmediato Izaya hizo más distancia entre sus cuerpos, riendo quedamente, antes de hacer que sus ojos le miraran, provocándole un estremecimiento.

― No, no, no~ esa no es la pregunta correcta. Debiste decir, _"¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"_ Pero no importa, de cualquier forma, te lo diré. Te diré cómo me deshice de mi "padre". 

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	9. Lo que Detonó

Se quedó tirado en el suelo aun después de que el tiempo se viera nítidamente reflejado en la luz que desaparecía de su ventana poco a poco y dejaba su habitación sumida en monocromía, cosa que solo avisaba que tenía que moverse. Si Atsushi regresaba y le encontraba en la misma posición no iba a dudar en continuar una nueva ronda de golpes e insultos.

Fue por ello que, aun soltando un gemido ahogado mientras trataba de levantarse, logró llegar a tropezones al baño, donde con sumo cuidado intento tratar sus heridas, cubriéndolas lo mejor posible, dejando que "accidentalmente" una que otra mancha rojiza o morada adornara su piel, como un sutil intento de pedir auxilio, aunque hasta el momento nadie le había escuchado...Ni siquiera su madre.

Nadie tenía tiempo de ver más allá de sus propios asuntos para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban.

Soltando un suspiro agotado y doloroso, lavó sus manos tal como había aprendido en la escuela, notando que incluso estas tenían moretes y marcas, al igual que sus brazos.

No podía estar seguro, pero al menos en esa ocasión sentía que las cosas habían cruzado la raya habitual de golpes; nunca había terminado tan mal, pero ciertamente le hubiera sorprendido que las cosas no fueran así después de lo sucedido, después de que Atsushi encontrara a Emily, aquella muñeca de la que debió deshacerse cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

Porque si ya en el pasado le habían dado una buena lección por ella, por más que le gustara debió odiarla, destruirla...pero no pudo, no cuando era la única "persona" que le escuchaba; aunque por ella hubiera tenido que pagar las consecuencias de tenerla, otra vez, pues ahora su padre tenía más motivos para dañarlo y gritarle ofensas entre golpe y golpe.

Entre un gemido ahogado en su garganta, el sonido de la cinta microporo rebotar en el lavabo se hizo escuchar en las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban, mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacerse presentes en sus ojos, revelando la frustración que su pequeño cuerpo sentía.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Él no era idiota, era joven pero inteligente, era obvio que lo que sucedía no estaba bien, tanto dolor, tantos gritos...y la certeza de que si no hacía algo las cosas podrían terminar peor. No quería llegar a ello, al final, no de esa manera. Tanto daño le había dejado las cosas demasiado claras...pero con su edad y un montón de personas que le tomaban por mentiroso y falto de intención ¿qué podía lograr? No había nadie que le escuchara o le creyera. 

–¡Izaya! –una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos desde el primer piso. Kyouko había llegado, tarde como siempre.

Cerrando la puerta del baño, esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse. ¿Pensaba ir a verlo? Eso era nuevo, usualmente llegaba tan entrada la noche que lo que menos le importaba era saludarlo o hablar con él...

Mirando la perilla con ojos brillantes, se preguntó si debía poner el seguro o dejar que su madre entrara. Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que parecía dispuesta a dedicarle algo de tiempo; quizá podía hablar con ella...En su estado actual ella podría creerle y llevarlo con el abuelo, con quien fuera, pero lejos de Atsushi. ¿Qué tal si...?

–Kyouko, llegaste.

Claro...tal como sus esperanzas habían llegado desaparecieron tan pronto como la voz de Atsushi hizo aparición, deteniendo el sonido de los tacones de su madre al subir por las escaleras.

Vagamente escuchó el escueto saludo de ella hacia su esposo, a quien le contaba lo que había hecho en el día, ignorando el estado de ligera ebriedad en la que este se encontraba, mientras continuaba con sus mentiras y el camino a su propia habitación, quizá para tomar un baño e irse a dormir, esquivando con palabras las insinuaciones de su esposo de pasar una noche juntos, alegando estar cansada y sin humor por el día tan agitado que había tenido. Pero por supuesto, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber la verdad. Ella no había salido con amigas, no solía trabajar hasta tarde, no había contratiempos de tráfico... Nunca eran ciertas las palabras de esa mujer, y eso dolía, dolía mucho; sobre todo porque tales mentiras no eran solo un golpe hacia el orgullo de Atsushi, sino también hacia él...Hacía un niño que necesitaba a su madre, que necesitaba aquella ayuda que siempre se ocultaba detrás de excusas sin sentido, sin ser capaz de ver lo que sucedía en su propio hogar.

¿Qué clase de madre abandonaba a su hijo con un monstruo?

_Los humanos son capaces de eso y más._

Ante la alarmante verdad de sus pensamientos, el apagado sonido de pasos moviéndose en el pasillo le hicieron voltear con lentitud, sin abrir la puerta del baño ni siquiera cuando la de su habitación reveló un suave rechinido.

Aun si Kyouko nunca estaba en casa, él conocía sus pasos, su manera de moverse, de modo que fue imposible no adivinar que quien ahora se apoyaba contra la puerta del baño era aquel hombre...Como si esperara que tratara de hacer algo, como si hubiera sabido sus intenciones...

Conteniendo la respiración, apretó entre sus pequeñas manos la tela de su sudadera. Aun con la certeza de que él no se atrevería a tocarlo estando mamá en casa, le aterraba sentirle tan cerca, como si a través de la puerta pudiera observarle con aquella mirada que lograba erizar todos los pelos de su nuca.

–Maldito bastardo... igual que la ramera de tu madre –le escuchó sisear en medio del apabullante silencio de la estancia.

Nunca le había escuchado ofender a Kyouko antes, menos con esa voz que delataba infinito odio, uno que de verdad le alarmaba, pero tal vez el haber bebido tanto era la causa de aquellas palabras, pero lo dudaba...

–Tan pequeño, uhn...te pareces tanto a ella –continuó, repentinamente con un tono en el que parecía a punto de llorar, pero igual simulaban pequeñas risas entre pausas –Pero... pero entonces también eres así, ¿no? Solo...nada es suficiente para ti...

Sintiendo que su rostro cambiaba de color conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus pulmones rogaban por aire, Izaya esperó más palabras colarse a través de puerta, pero apenas alcanzaba a escuchar la profunda respiración del mayor, de modo que le fue inevitable el dar un fuerte respingo cuando un golpe dio contra la madera que le separaba de ese hombre, previo a los pesados pasos de este saliendo de la habitación.

Permitiendo que su agitada respiración apareciera en el amargo silencio, mantuvo sus granates ojos abiertos ante el creciente pánico y la amenaza que había sentido provenir de Atsushi. 

¿Por qué había sentido tanto miedo...? Aun sabiéndose a salvo en ese momento, el miedo había estado presente como nunca antes...

Y es que, aunque tratara y quisiera dejar al aire tal duda, le verdad era que la respuesta la tenía en mente con horrible certeza:

La línea estaba por ser cruzada, y el no saber _cuándo o cómo_ con exactitud, le dejaba la piel de gallina.

Temblando de pies a cabeza apoyó ambas manos en la fría cerámica del lavabo, buscando estabilidad en esta mientras levantaba la mirada, dando con el espejo, sin otorgar mucha importancia al magullado reflejo que este le mostraba, al menos hasta que vio sus ojos, y por un momento, uno casi instantáneo pero que se imprimió en su mente como venenosa raíz, desconoció al niño frente a él, ese que al que se parecía tanto pero cuya mirada era como la de un muerto, seca, triste, resignada.

¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto? O peor aún… ¿cómo era posible que nadie notara esa horrible expresión en su rostro? ¿o aquel miedo creciente en sus ojos? ¿Cómo podía alguien permitir que una persona llegará a verse así? Su madre, sus maestras, los vecinos que escuchaban cada golpe y grito...

¿Dónde estaba su humanidad? ¿Por qué nadie hacía nada para ayudarle?

_Los humanos podían ser peores que los monstruos._

Si esperaba más tiempo...Si esperaba a que alguien lo salvara se quedaría estancado toda su vida, ¿no era así? Llevaba ya dos años en el mismo bache que poco a poco parecía convertirse en una jaula sin salida...

Y él no quería quedarse encerrado.

Haciendo rechinar sus aún deciduos dientes, se dijo a si mismo que definitivamente no podía permitir eso, acabar de ese modo, a lo que aquellos rubíes en su rostro adquirieron algo de luz entre tanto sufrimiento, se llenaron de determinación. 

Por ello, y aunque imperceptiblemente conforme su mente maquinaba una y mil ideas, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a curvearse hacia arriba entre espasmos, dibujando una pequeña pero rota sonrisa ante el plan que se formaba frente a sus ojos, y cuyo propósito ahora no sería solo para tratar de pedir auxilio, sino para matar el problema de raíz con sus propias manos.

**_Matar la ya agonizante inocencia y bondad._ **

Aquella voz de su padre que tanto miedo le había dado hace unos minutos, y que le había revelado una verdad que anteriormente no había querido ver a pesar de lo obvio, serviría como su plan maestro ante las futuras intenciones detrás de esta, pues si tales ideas estaban en la mente de aquel retorcido hombre, solo tenía que apresurarlas a salir. Y si estas en realidad no existían, se encargaría de crearlas, y con ellas hacerle caer tan bajo como fuera posible.

Si en la familia Orihara, y Hayashi, el honor estaba por sobre todas las cosas, entonces se encargaría de que la culpa y la deshonra fueran sus salvadoras en ese mundo oscuro en el que se ahogaba.

-

-

-

**_[Dicen que antes de ser El Diablo, Satanás era un ángel]_ **

_"...Mamá llegará tarde, y olvidó dejar preparado algo, así que hice esto..."_

Un empujón.

_"Tenías razón, no sirvo para esa clase de actividades, así que ya no debería seguir intentándolo."_

Un golpe.

_"No soy grande como otros niños, o como tú... Dijiste que era pequeño, y débil. Tal vez es cierto...”_

Una bofetada. Y una mirada diferente...

_"La última vez que visitamos al abuelo, dijo que me parecía mucho a Mamá, pero no es verdad...ella es muy bonita y... "_

—S-sólo los ojos... el color es diferente, pero...iguales –había respondido, tambaleándose ligeramente a causa del alcohol, mirándole desde atrás de la barra con ojos entrecerrados y ligeramente acuosos.

Entonces él sonrió, una mueca suave y comprensiva, como si por dentro no se quemaran sus entrañas, como si el parecerse a su madre no fuera como una cruel ironía de la vida. Parecerse a la persona que debía amarle... Al menos en esos momentos de algo le serviría...pues dejando que sus comisuras se rompieran soltaría un comentario de desagrado para hacer enfadar al mayor, logrando que se abalanzara contra su pequeño cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo para abofetear una de sus mejillas...adquiriendo una posición entre sus piernas que nunca antes había tomado, mientras posaba sus grandes manos entorno a su cuello, oprimiéndolo para cortar su respiración, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte mientras su cuerpo se balanceaba adelante y atrás rítmicamente.

_Ya lo tenía..._

Poco a poco, en apenas cuestión de algunas semanas supo que todo estaba listo. No podía aplazar más las cosas ahora que tenía la certeza de que su plan funcionaria.

De ese modo, sintiendo los pequeños hilos puestos en sus dedos, comenzó a mover estos a total voluntad, cuando mucho tiempo atrás los había estado ignorando, aunque ellos siempre habían estado ahí, invisibles para los ojos de cualquier humano, pero no para los suyos...

Una vez aceptó lo que podía hacer con ellos, solo necesitó encontrar el momento adecuado para una noche encontrar un mínimo momento para hablar con su madre, sabiendo de ante mano que su petición solo podía aceptarla ella, quien pasaba completamente de su esposo para esa clase de decisiones, ignorándole incluso estando ambos en la misma habitación, porque jamás podría amarle...

Aceptando una vida miserable para no perder la estabilidad...

Después, solo tuvo que robar el teléfono de su padre justo esa mañana, y una hora después de que Kyouko se fuera a trabajar, mandando dos mensajes; uno a ella, y el otro a sus invitados, suspirando con alivio al recibir la confirmación de estos a su aviso, de modo que llegarían todos juntos, tres horas antes de la llegada habitual de su madre, y a la que se le había avisado a Atsushi.

...Definitivamente iba a jugarse el pellejo con lo que estaba haciendo; confiar en una hora en la que podían pasar muchas cosas...Pero aún con ello, valía la pena arriesgar su bienestar con tal de lograr su cometido. Además, lo peor que podía suceder era que por primera vez en la vida ellos no llegaran justo a la hora acordada, ya fuera antes o después. Pero si fuera el caso, adelantarse arruinaría todo, mientras por el otro lado una demora de quince, treinta, incluso una hora; al menos en ese caso creía poder arreglárselas para hacer funcionar las cosas sin acabar tan mal.

**Al final, había estado tan equivocado.**

Lo que sucedió ese día...La rabia, el dolor, la impotencia y el miedo; diez minutos de retardo casi habían acabado con él.

Aun tras varios años, esporádicamente tenía pesadillas con aquellas escenas de su padre tirándole al suelo, rompiendo su ropa para restregar su cuerpo contra el suyo, aplastándole, lastimándole, adentrando sus dedos en lugares donde no debía mientras simulaba estocadas con su miembro desnudo encima de su pelvis. Era tan desagradable recordarlo...una asquerosa pesadilla.

Si en ese momento su madre no hubiera entrado a la casa con sus abuelos detrás, tal como lo había planeado... No podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido. Pues aún estando su padre al borde del desmayo por tanto alcohol ingerido, le había sometido sin problemas...casi rompiéndole los brazos por el fuerte agarre, marcando sus dedos en su delgada piel como si de un tatuaje imborrable se tratara.

Incluso en la actualidad, esa sensación de presión en sus extremidades no se había quitado, hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre estaba ahí.

Si incluso aunque Atsushi no había llegado al final tenía aquellas pesadillas y se había forjado un carácter que buscaba protegerle de todos... De haber ido más lejos en ese momento... ¿qué tanto más se habría torcido?

**_Porque sin importar el tiempo..._ **

**_el miedo seguía allí._ **

-

-

-

De vuelta en el silencioso y frío presente, Shizuo ni siquiera se vio alterado cuando de estar en el pasillo se vieron siendo espectadores en cada uno de los escenarios que Izaya describió sin pausa alguna, como si hablara para sí mismo entre aquellas burlonas risillas que conforme la historia avanzaba se habían ido perdiendo, dejando su voz monótona y sin sentimiento alguno, como si su propio relato le fuera completamente indiferente, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, o mejor dicho, lo decían todo.

Tan sólo como ver a Atsushi esos rubíes se llenaban de algo que él jamás pudo hacerle reflejar ni siquiera durante sus más peligrosas peleas. Porque, teniendo un pasado como aquel...

¿A que más podía temerle? 

En ese punto, la relación de ambos cobraba un sentido diferente, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo era eso. Como si Izaya hubiera tenido sus propios motivos para comenzar con aquella enemistad a todo propósito...

El sonido de lo que parecían ser enormes uñas rasgando la madera de la pared más cercana hizo que ambos voltearan a atrás, dando con una pregunta tallada irregularmente en la madera.

¿Por qué?, decía esta, solitaria y limpia, como si esa cosa hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. Pero cuando la voz de Izaya volvió a hacerse presente entendió que...al parecer ambos habían estado pensando lo mismo.

—La primera vez que te vi me recordaste a él –fue lo que dijo, provocándole un hueco en el estómago que parecía crecer conforme más hablaba –Tan violento e impulsivo...Te bastó solo verme para comenzar a odiarme. Eras como él…Por eso...pensé que si podía pelear contigo, y ser capaz de huir, defenderme, e incluso estar a la par, sería como superarlo y dejarlo atrás...

Con una pausa, la ahogada risa del informante reveló parte de lo que no decía, pero por primera vez a Shizuo no le molestó. Solo...no quería saber más, porque era doloroso ver a su enemigo de aquel modo, hablándole de algo tan privado que seguro hubiera querido mantenerlo para si por siempre...pero no había otra salida, y de algún modo, en esa situación apreciaba el saber todo aquello...

—Jamás pude atraparte –murmuró entonces, queriendo animar un poco la situación, a lo que Izaya sonrió, apenas un poco, pero tal mueca estaba lejos de ser sincera.

—No hubo diferencia; sin importar mi fuerza, inteligencia, o cuantas veces logrará vencerte. Cuando pienso en él sigo sintiéndome tan pequeño como hace quince años –refutó, mirando el suelo para ocultar su mirada. No quería que nadie le viera de ese modo– ...Es patético.

Y nuevamente rio, aunque no tan descontroladamente en esa ocasión. Fue entonces cuando Shizuo entendió que hacer aquello era su manera de quitarle importancia al asunto, aparentando que todo estaba bien. Siempre había sido así. En la escuela nunca había importado quien le ofendiera o le retará; incluso cuando salía lastimado, Izaya tan solo reía. Como si estuviera resignado a todo lo que sucedía, como si sus desgracias las provocara a propósito y disfrutara del dolor que le ocasionaban...

_[Quienes viven una guerra constante, no tienen pasado, presente, o futuro]_

Cuando sus risas hubieron menguado un poco, el escenario volvió a cambiar; una vez más estuvieron de regreso en el pasillo, pero este era aún más oscuro que antes, apenas podían distinguir sus cuerpos, a lo que Shizuo se adelantó para buscar sostener al pelinegro, quien con un manazo rechazó su toque, sabiendo la razón de aquella oscuridad.

Aún no terminaba su historia, pero llegado a ese punto, lo peor ya había pasado...O eso quería pensar, porque de ningún modo revelaría aquel agujero ciego en sus palabras.

—Mi familia no pudo soportar la idea de que el escándalo se hiciera público, así que, aunque mis abuelos casi lo asesinaron, Atsushi fue expulsado de ambos clanes, amenazado para no regresar jamás –continuó, mientras la oscuridad desaparecía poco a poco –Un tiempo después...Mamá volvió a casarse, esta vez con Shirou, con quien ya tenía una relación...y de quien ya esperaba por mis hermanas aún antes...antes de lo sucedido.

Frunciendo el ceño, pateó una colilla de cigarrillo en el suelo, mostrando sus blancos dientes con ironía.

—Con ello mis abuelos se enteraron por fin de todo, incluyendo que yo no era su legítimo nieto, y eso era imperdonable, así que fue la última vez que les vi –continuó, recordando vagamente aquel momento, de modo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente abajo, al tiempo que sus ojos se acuaban–A partir de entonces, y comenzando una vida relativamente nueva, Mamá jamás se perdonó lo sucedido y por ello se hizo una mujer estricta y sobreprotectora. Quería estar siempre al pendiente de lo que hacía, nunca me dejaba sólo; incluso Shirou le apoyó en ese aspecto. Insistían en llevarme con psicólogos y un montón de gente que me "ayudaría". 

—Pero tú no querías eso...

—No... ya no quería nada de ellos. Era muy tarde para tratar de enmendar las cosas, y esa atención que Kyouko comenzó a darme simuló una nueva forma de maltrato que no estaba dispuesto a seguir. Así que...cuando el momento llegó tan solo marqué mi límite, y ellos tuvieron que aceptarlo y dejarme solo...porque yo no podría perdonarles nunca.

—Esa forma de jugar con las personas, es tu manera de tener el control de las cosas –comentó el contrario inconscientemente, como si lo hiciera para sí mismo al llegar a parte de un entendimiento, respingando cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

Izaya rio, al fin con algo de verdad en el tono de sus carcajadas.

—No le des tanto crédito a mis traumas personales –se quejó mordiendo uno de sus labios – No importa qué lo detonó, Shizuo, yo soy así, es lo que me mantiene vivo, y lo que me gusta. No quiero que por tu maldita compasión o lastima trates de cambiar las cosas. Aún si comencé a odiarte por su culpa, lo hubiera hecho incluso si no fueras un jodido monstruo.

El rubio sintió como el enojo crecía dentro de sí por lo dicho, pero de alguna manera esa furia no iba estrictamente dirigida contra Izaya, y aun si la prueba parecía haber terminado, él quería saber...

Porque algo le decía que le estaba diciendo una verdad a medias. 

Así que, ignorando las sombras de Celty adornando el pasillo completo, y la voz de Kadota llamarles en un susurró, la bestia llevó su mano a sostener la muñeca del informante cuando este hizo amago de tocar la pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –exigió saber el pelinegro, jalando de su extremidad aun sabiendo que era inútil el tratar de liberarse del rubio de manera pacífica, a lo que tomando una navaja intentó acuchillarle, pero este le detuvo justo a tiempo, inmovilizando ambas extremidades –¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!

Sin planes de obedecer a su mandato, Shizuo le obligó a acercarse para que dejara de rehuir la mirada, frunciendo el ceño apenas consiguió su total y enfadada atención, que distaba mucho de parecerse a aquella expresión de odio que le había dirigido en el callejón hace unos días. Esta era diferente, como si un velo hubiera sido retirado de sus ojos, revelando algo que no podía entender; como si Izaya hubiera estado escondiendo algo en ellos todo ese tiempo. 

—¿Por qué siento que debías decirme algo importante y no lo hiciste?

—¡Te digo que me dejes, monstruo! –insistió el pelinegro, a punto de lanzarle una patada, pero justo en ese instante el movimiento de algo detrás del rubio llamó su atención, dilatando sus pupilas y haciéndole palidecer –¡ABAJO!

Casi a la par de sus palabras, y sabiendo que el rubio no reaccionaria a tiempo, impulsó su cuerpo atrás, llevándolo consigo, aunque ello provoco que se sacara el aire al tener que soportar la caída del peso contrario encima. Pero poco tiempo tuvo para recuperarse apenas el sonido de un fuerte golpe contra el concreto le hizo despabilar, quitándose al más alto de sobre su cuerpo para poder levantarse con una navaja en la mano, apenas alcanzando a detener con esta el filo de un bisturí dirigido hacia el rostro de Shizuo.

En las paredes las sombras de Celty se retorcieron con fuerza al saber parte de lo que sucedía.

—¿Shinra...? –preguntó Izaya con voz quebrada al descubrir que quien les atacaba era el medico clandestino...o eso parecía, pero lucia diferente; pálido, con una mirada fría y oscura que nada tenía que ver con él, sin aquellos infantiles ojos castaños...

Ese no era su amigo.

Sabiendo que Shizuo ya se había levantado, sintió a este tomarle por la cintura, empujándole detrás de él sin aceptar queja alguna.

—Tú no eres Shinra –habló entonces el monstruo, reconociendo también lo obvio –¿Dónde está? 

Sin decir nada, el personaje enfrente de ambos sonrió enormemente, de una manera que de ningún modo podía ser humana. Justo después el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, siendo secundado por las paredes a su alrededor, que se agrietaron con alarmante facilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –exclamó Izaya con notable enojo, apoyando una mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, mientras con la otra sostenía por la ropa al rubio, temiendo que este perdiera la cabeza e hiciera una tontería. Esa cosa era rápida incluso para él, hace un momento apenas había podido reaccionar a tiempo ante su ataque.

Sin señal alguna de que aquel falso Shinra pensara hablar para responder pregunta alguna, este se limitó a levantar un brazo, señalando con un dedo a ambos hombres, quienes sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando el vacío se abrió bajo sus pies, haciéndoles caer a la total oscuridad.

Izaya gritó, tanto por la sorpresa de la caída como por haber perdido el agarre en la ropa de su bestia, quien, dándose cuenta de lo sucedido manoteo en el aire hasta dar con el conocido abrigo de su enemigo, jalando de este para poder abrazarle, queriendo evitar perderle otra vez. Por su parte, el informante no se negó al toque, sino todo lo contrario, pues incluso se vio rodeando la espalda del monstruo con ambos brazos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados para no ver lo que les esperaba abajo.

— **Que lejos han llegado, incluso siendo enemigos...** –susurró entonces una voz en el aire, turbia, juguetona y malévola – **Pero aún falta algo~ una sencilla prueba. ¿Pondrías tu vida en manos de quien más "odias"? Y tú, ¿Prefieres verle morir antes que decir la verdad? Juju~ Muero por averiguarlo~ aunque primero deberán ser capaces de llegar allá~**

Ambos supieron para quién iba dirigía cada pregunta, a lo que afianzando el agarré desearon que aquella pesadilla terminara, pero aún era pronto, y volver ya no parecía ser una opción dadas las circunstancias.

Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante la incertidumbre, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro tensó el cuerpo al vislumbrar el fondo de aquel abismo.

—¡Respira hondo! –avisó a Izaya, haciendo lo mismo antes de caer de lleno en lo que parecía ser un estanque, lo suficientemente profundo para que no se hicieran daño con el fondo de este.

Ayudando al pelinegro a salir a flote apenas la resistencia del agua detuvo su caída, Shizuo le hizo sostenerse de sus hombros mientras nadaba a la orilla más cercana, suspirando aliviado al llegar a esta, ayudando a Izaya a salir primero, notando el temblor que azotaba su cuerpo.

—¿A-ahora q-qué? –tartamudeó el pelinegro ante el frío y aquella horrible sensación de volver a caer en el agua, aunque teniendo a Shizuo a su lado eso último no había sido tan malo.

Mirando a su alrededor, ambos hombres se levantaron del suelo viendo una puerta blanca a unos metros de su posición, con una enorme placa arriba que dictaba una frase bastante llamativa. 

**"Una torcida historia...una historia de un torcido amor"**

Apenas analizando tales palabras, prefirieron tomar un pequeño momento para recuperar el aliento, a lo que apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas Izaya respiró hondo un par de veces siendo secundado por el rubio. Si esa era la última puerta que debían cruzar para encontrar a Shinra, de verdad necesitaban prepararse, y que sus extremidades dejaran de temblar.

Cerca estaba de decir a Shizuo que continuaran avanzando, cuando la presencia de alguien más mirándole desde las sombras le obligó a erguirse, encontrándose frente a frente con la figura de Atsushi a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, mirándole con aquella mueca tan característica en él, como si los años no hubieran pasado…

— ¿Y bien? –le dijo de repente, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a punto de golpearle, cosa que casi de inmediato sucedió. Uno de los puños de ese hombre voló directo a su mejilla, tirándole al suelo por el fuerte y rápido impacto.

Adolorido y con el miedo paralizando su cuerpo, supo que no podía con él, tan solo verle le hacía imposible respirar, a lo que con rapidez buscó a la bestia, encontrándole a unos pasos de distancia.

—¡Shizuo! –llamó a duras penas, con un nudo en su garganta, doliendo, pero el rubio ni siquiera volteó.

Fue entonces que Izaya se dio cuenta de lo que este miraba.

Ahí, frente al rubio, se encontraba una pila de cuerpos desfigurados y retorcidos, todos conocidos para él. Mamá, papá, y todas las demás personas que tanto apreciaba y le querían, mientras a un lado el culpable de aquella masacre sostenía por el cuello el cuerpo inerte de Kasuka. Se trataba del mismo Shizuo, pero este mantenía una expresión desquiciada, enferma y visiblemente satisfecha de sus actos, como si revelara plenamente el monstruo que era por dentro...

Tan aterradora era la escena que por un momento Izaya le temió tanto como al objeto de sus pesadillas, al menos hasta que este último le regresó al ahora con una fuerte patada en el costado, que le hizo volar por los aires hasta caer y dar de lleno con uno de los cuerpos en el lugar, notando a este pequeño y delgado, con la ropa rota y un montón de sangre y marcas adornando cada pedazo de piel. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de su pequeño yo...y eso fue suficiente para hacerle gritar de terror, como si estuviera viendo el final alternativo de esa noche.

Su grito fue tan desgarrador que incluso Shizuo se vio dando un respingo, volviendo en sí para voltear a mirarle, al igual que su copia, quien con una sonrisa dejo caer el cuerpo que sostenía en sus manos, y Shizuo no necesitó preguntar nada para comprender lo que estaba por suceder, de modo que se vio dejando de lado el impacto de ver a todos sus seres queridos asesinados por su monstruosa fuerza, para a la par del impostor correr hacia el informante, alcanzando a lanzarse contra el primero antes de que llegara a su objetivo.

—¡PULGA! –gritó en medio del revuelo, luchando por someter a su contrario–¡CORRE!

En ese instante Atsushi soltó un gruñido similar al de un animal, para después lanzarse contra el pelinegro, quien reaccionando a la voz de la bestia alcanzó a poner su brazo como barrera, gimiendo ante el puñetazo que su padre dio en éste, haciéndole retroceder y volver al suelo, donde ahogó el dolor del golpe mordiendo uno de sus labios. Si no le había roto el hueso era simple suerte. 

Tratando de no llorar por el dolor, se preparó para un segundo ataque, volteando al momento justo para ver el pie de su verdugo ir contra su rostro, pero antes de hacer contacto con este Shizuo se las arregló para saltar aún con su otro yo encima, llevándose también al castaño, quien nada lento se unió a la pelea para deshacerse del rubio.

Entre puñetazo y puñetazo, Shizuo se tomó el momento de mirar al aún petrificado Izaya, gritándole nuevamente que se fuera. No pensaba dejar que le hicieran daño; fuera o no su enemigo, morir en manos de monstruos como aquellos...eso no podía permitirlo.

Recibiendo un golpe en el rostro de parte de su contraparte, el rubio se vio perdiendo la visión del más bajo, aliviado cuando al volver a buscarle no le encontró cerca.

¿Con qué cara podía pedirle que enfrentara su pasado, y a aquel lado suyo al que cualquiera temería?

Así era...ninguna.

Recibiendo otro golpe en el estómago mientras detenía aquel que iba directo a su cabeza, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Nunca había sentido esa clase de dolor.

— _Al final...te vean como un fenómeno o no, tu destino es el mismo; la soledad y el abandono_ –dijo el monstruo rubio, sosteniéndole por el cabello para obligarle a mirar arriba.

Y supo que tales palabras eran ciertas, siempre lo había sabido. Al final era imposible imaginar a alguien que se quedara a su lado por siempre a pesar de su descomunal fuerza...

Gruñendo, trató de levantarse y lanzar un nuevo golpe, pero una patada en sus piernas de parte de Atsushi le regresó abajo.

—Incluso aquí, morir en este lugar, ¿no te parece adecuado para alguien como tú?

Mirándole con derrota, el rubio aceptó para sí mismo que tenía razón...pero morir por salvar a alguien más, y tratando de encontrar a otra persona en una situación como esa...era una buena forma de irse, ¿no?

Riendo por su propia suerte, ni siquiera se removió al ser tomado por la cabeza con claros planes de romperle el cuello. ¿Qué sentido tendría continuar peleando con tan gran desventaja de fuerza? 

Cerrando los ojos, Shizuo se resignó a su destino tensando la mandíbula, pero justo cuando la presión de las estructuras de su cervical se hizo presente, un golpe seco resonó en el lugar haciéndole abrir los ojos con total confusión, solo para encontrar una navaja hundida en el pecho de su otro yo, justo donde debía estar su corazón. Apenas fueron unos cuantos segundos los que pasaron en los que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su contraparte; estos le miraban con tanto odio que casi creyó que aquella mirada era capaz de quemarle, pero no fue así... aquel Shizuo tan solo desapareció, como si de cenizas se tratara. 

Detrás de él escuchó a Atsushi rugir con odio, liberando sus extremidades, de modo que dándose vuelta lo más rápido que pudo se encontró con el cuerpo de Izaya llevando abajo al mayor, rodando en el suelo un momento hasta lograr posicionarse encima de este con otra de sus navajas en la mano, sosteniendo está en lo alto mientras con sus rodillas inmovilizaba los brazos del contrario. 

_—Iza-chan..._ –dijo entonces aquel hombre, sonriendo con notable satisfacción a pesar de estar a nada de morir _–Kyouko y tu...siguen siendo iguales..._

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Izaya bajara el arma con un grito ahogado, apuñalando a su padre con todo el odio posible antes de repetir el proceso una y otra vez, como si las carcajadas que su víctima soltaba no hicieran más que motivarlo a continuar. 

Aún con la sangre bañando su cuerpo y saliendo por su boca, Atsushi liberó una de sus extremidades, colocándola sobre la pierna del pelinegro, haciendo que este se detuviera con expresión descolocada, mientras esa mano ascendía, como si le hiciera una caricia, hasta llegar a su cadera.

Izaya sintió que estaba por vomitar, pero cuando Shizuo apareció frente a él, clavando la navaja con la que le había salvado justo en la frente del castaño todo terminó. El cuerpo de Atsushi desapareció tal como el del monstruo...y con ello el silencio y la luz volvieron al lugar, dejándoles en un pequeño jardín que ninguno se molestó en reconocer. La puerta también estaba ahí, al final del pequeño sendero adornado con flores y demás vegetación, esperando por ellos, pero ambos asumieron que podían tomarse un pequeño momento; ahora más que nunca lo necesitaban...

Mirando sus manos, el informante fue el primero en soltar la navaja aún en estas, cuya sangre adornándola era el único testigo de lo que acababa de suceder. Su respiración aún era algo agitada, pero con el paso de los segundos fue regulándose hasta ser solo pequeños suspiros

Por su parte, Shizuo limpiaba sus manos sobre su pantalón, para después con lentitud tomar las contrarias, haciendo lo mismo con estas ante un indiferente Izaya; una vez concluida su labor, y aunque nada seguro de lo que hacía, peinó los azabaches cabellos atrás, logrando que el brillo regresara a los opacos rubíes que por sus acciones le miraron finalmente a los ojos, sin hablar. 

Pero Shizuo tampoco dijo nada, simplemente se apresuró a jalar a su contrario para abrazarle con fuerza, siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía mientras ignoraba los intentos del informante por apartarlo. Mientras este no le dijera claramente que le soltara, no pensaba hacerlo, y el hecho de que pasados los segundos Izaya hiciera más débiles sus empujones tan solo le instaba a prolongar el abrazo. 

Porque por un momento pensó que Izaya no volvería; por un momento asumió que nada había cambiado, pero la verdad era que todo era diferente, o quizá siempre lo había sido, aunque no tenía muy claro cómo podía ser eso...

—Gracias –le dijo en un susurró tan sincero que incluso sintió ganas de llorar. 

En sus brazos, el pelinegro dejo de moverse, y sus manos se aferraron a la tela de sus costados. 

—Muérete... –fue la diminuta respuesta, esa que debajo tenía más de un significado, y a la que Shizuo de inmediato sonrió. 

~ 

~ 

~ 

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	10. Twisted...

Permanecieron algunos segundos más abrazados, reconfortándose mutuamente con el contacto de sus cuerpos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, al igual que el acelerado latido de sus corazones. Aun siendo enemigos, aun teniendo un historial de odio de más de diez años, sentirse cerca en aquel momento era lo único capaz de hacerles olvidar al menos por un momento sus miedos y parte del terror a su pasado.

— Shizu-chan...  – Izaya fue el primero en romper el silencio en medio del turbulento sonido del agua. Su voz era baja, suave, casi como si no quisiera que nadie le escuchara más que el chico que le abrazaba posesivo contra su pecho. No lloraba, no temblaba, pero incluso así, su voz era capaz de revelar lo mal que se sentía  – No quiero estar aquí...ya no más.

Suspirando ante aquellas palabras capaces de estrujar su corazón, el ex barman apretó su abrazo, acariciando el cabello del menor mientras recorría con la mirada cada rincón disponible del escenario, ignorando los cuerpos aun apilados cerca de la orilla, buscando con prisa las sombras de Celty. No pensaba hacer seguir a Izaya si este no quería hacerlo; ya le habían hecho avanzar demasiado, incluso sabiendo de ante mano su negativa a hacerlo.

Además, ahora más que nunca sabía que Izaya jamás debió involucrarse en ese viaje, ni siquiera por accidente, siendo que, entre todas las personas, era justamente él el más vulnerable a aquel horrible lugar...

Soltando una maldición cuando a pesar de recorrer cada punto disponible con extrema atención en busca de al menos una delgada sombra de la Jinete no hubo rastro de esta, se removió en el suelo para hincarse en este, separando el cuerpo del informante con cuidado, sin obligarle a que lo mirara, solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien y podía quedarse ahí unos segundos.

— Dame un momento, buscaré a Celty. No te muevas de aquí  – ordenó con ambas manos en sus hombros, apretando estos un poco al ver al menor asentir  – Bien...

Dando una pequeña última caricia a su cabello, le dejó en la seguridad de la luz y dio unos cuantos pasos lejos, llamando a Celty cuando dio con la primera pared, aunque no recibió contestación, de modo que fue al siguiente extremo, asegurándose de voltear cada cierto tiempo hacia donde se hallaba el informante, solo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Por su parte, y tras la partida del rubio, Izaya se dedicó a mirar sus manos sin poner mucha atención a estas en realidad, pues mientras los segundos pasaban y el ruido del lugar llenaba el vacío que la oscuridad simulaba en este, dentro de su cabeza sentía una guerra llevarse a cabo entre la petición que había hecho al rubio y la idea de dejarle sólo...

_ ¿Por qué ahora era tan difícil tener que elegir...? _

Tratando de no torturarse con aquella pregunta de la que bien sabía ya la respuesta, se obligó a levantarse del suelo para caminar hacia el lago, tomando un poco de agua de este con manos ya un poco menos temblorosas, limpiando el resto de sangre en estas antes de enjuagar su rostro, agradeciendo que al menos pudiera disfrutar de la sensación fría del agua para despejarse un poco. Apenas se sintió un poco mejor, miró el cuerpo del rubio en la lejanía, sintiendo la culpa crecer en su interior al comprobar al empeño que este ponía por encontrar alguna de las sombras de la dullahan...

_ No le estaba dejando fáciles las cosas. _

Aún atento al rubio y un mar de ideas en la cabeza, mojó su rostro una vez más, asegurándose de mantenerse alerta por si a aquel maldito demonio se le ocurría intentar otra cosa antes de tiempo, aunque suponía que ya no les quedaba demasiado antes de tener que volver a moverse...

Fue por su extrema atención que mantenía en el entorno, que cuando escuchó el sonido de los arbustos del pequeño sendero removerse no dudó en reaccionar arrojando una navaja hacía el lugar exacto de actividad, sin obtener reacción alguna más que la de su propio cuerpo resintiendo el brusco movimiento.

Intentando no cerrar los ojos mientras el dolor en su costado pasaba, se dijo que no podía fiarse de algo tan normal como el viento moviendo los arbustos, aunque tampoco tenía el afán de ser tan exagerado como para llamar la atención del ex barman e ir a investigar junto a este, de modo que, soltando algo de aire de manera pesada, sacó otra de sus armas antes de acercarse con precaución a la mata de ramas y hojas, apenas mirando de reojo en dirección a su compañero, solo por si acaso...

Asegurando de que el área fuera segura, rodeó sigiloso el pequeño arbusto en el que podía jurar que algo se había movido, pero no encontró más que su navaja clavada en el suelo...justo al lado de una pequeña planta carnívora que bien conocía de sus años en Raira, o más concretamente, en el club de biología.

No era lógica la presencia de aquel espécimen en el lugar; las _"Venus atrapamoscas"_ no crecían a la sombra de plantas más grandes, sobre todo si se trataba de helechos. Aunque bien nada tenía lógica en aquel lugar... por lo que, ignorando tal hecho, se limitó a recuperar su navaja del suelo, guardando está en su bolsa de nueva cuenta antes de regresar a donde el rubio le había dejado, aunque...al hacerlo, su mirada cayó irremediablemente en la enorme mancha de sangre sobre el suelo, aquella en la que aún se encontraba la navaja que Shizuo había usado para apuñalar a Atsushi...

Frunciendo el ceño con cada segundo que pasaba mirando aquel objeto teñido de carmín, el informante abrió uno de los extremos de su chaqueta, mirando dentro de esta antes de volver a su posición anterior, comenzando a hacer cuentas en voz baja.

No se le había ocurrido; o mejor dicho, no se había dado cuenta antes, pero...Podía ser posible que en aquel mundo...

— Pulga  – la voz de Shizuo le hizo voltear hacía este, tan solo para verle acercarse con largas zancadas a su posición, con una expresión que revelaba los resultados de su búsqueda incluso antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar.

— No está, ¿cierto?  – se agachó para recoger la navaja sucia, limpiando esta con su pantalón antes de ponerla con las demás. De reojo vio el rostro culpable del rubio, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de mostrarse enfadado por ello; no era su culpa  – Olvídalo. Aparecerá cuando la necesitemos.

Shizuo asintió con algo de duda, acercándose unos pasos más para acomodar la chaqueta sobre sus hombros al ver esta deslizarse un poco.

— Podemos esperar a que...

— Shizuo...Ella no va a venir, no ahora  – respondió rápido el informante, apartándose apenas el otro terminó de arreglarle.

Y aunque Shizuo no entendió a la primera a lo que se refería, luego de algunos segundos, y apenas bajó las manos a sus costados, una suposición se formó en su cabeza, haciéndole apretar los puños mientras miraba al informante dándole la espalda para ocultar sus muecas de dolor al comprobar el estado de su cuerpo al estirar a propósito los músculos de su abdomen y palpar con sutilidad los daños en su piel.

De verdad esperaba estar equivocado, porque...

**...Celty no se atrevería... **

-

-

-

Despertó sintiendo que no había dormido nada, su cuerpo pesaba y la cabeza le dolía. Con ayuda de su celular comprobó que apenas había pasado una hora desde que cerró los ojos, pero eso era suficiente, no podía darse el lujo de disfrutar de un largo descanso cuando sus amigos seguían atrapado en aquel lugar...

Fue por ello que, levantándose del sofá en que había caído rendido a insistencia de Celty, fue a la cocina para poner un poco más de café, antes ir a donde la dullahan y los chicos, encontrándoles igual que como les había dejado, aunque, algo en la postura de su amiga le hizo acercarse para tocar su hombro, con el objetivo de llamar su atención, así como también de ver si Izaya o Shizuo le necesitaban.

Sin embargo, apenas sus dedos tocaron la ropa de la dullahan, esta reaccionó girando su cuerpo con violencia, alejándose unos pasos antes de parecer darse cuenta de sus actos.

\- _Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa_ -se apresuró a disculparse, aunque fue el joven integrante de los dollars quien torpemente asumió toda la responsabilidad por haberse acercado sin avisar.

Pero, aun con su disculpa, la dullahan no pareció tener la intención de recuperar ni si quiera un poco del espació entre ambos, pues entre pequeños pasos se vio tomando lugar a un lado del médico clandestino, sin atreverse a tocarlo a pesar de que para ella no había peligro en hacerlo.

Kadota miró aquello con extrañeza, pero se dijo que no era algo en lo que debiera opinar, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que seguramente su amiga aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, y que a ello se debía su actitud.

_ ¿O sería otra la razón? _

Meneando la cabeza para dejar de meterse donde no debía, el castaño tomó lugar en el otro extremo de la cama, otra vez observando las manos de sus amigos antes de pasar a sus rostros.

Si algo le hacía sentir cada vez peor con lo que estaba sucediendo, era que, cada vez que se separaba al menos unos minutos de sus amigos, al regresar parecía encontrar nuevas marcas en la piel de ambos; y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Si bien desde un principio Izaya había sido el primero en tener algunos moretones en el rostro, ahora lucía uno nuevo justo en su mandíbula y otro en su pómulo derecho. Estos eran mucho más oscuros que todos los demás, y aquello solo podía revelar la fuerza con la que habían sido hechos. Justo por eso, y aunque no había querido pensar demasiado en el asunto, algo le decía que, si despojaba al informante de su clásica cazadora, o levantaba su playera, seguro encontraría más marcas...Lo había notado en la manera en la que este contraía sus músculos de vez en vez, como si le doliera cada vez que respiraba profundamente.

Por otro lado, y de manera alarmante, el rubio no estaba mejor. Si bien los golpes en su rostro eran mucho menos pronunciados, era justo la presencia de estos lo que le preocupaba, porque... ¿quién podía ser capaz de causarle esa clase de daño a Shizuo Heiwajima? En el mundo real solo se le venía a la cabeza el nombre de la persona recostada al lado de este, pero..., dejando de lado los innumerables cortes que Izaya le había hecho a lo largo de los años y sus peleas, ni siquiera él podía ser capaz de dar un golpe tan fuerte como para manchar la piel del rubio de aquel modo.

Eso solo podía significar que las cosas allá adentro eran demasiado para ambos...o, en el mejor de los casos, que estaban luchando juntos, pues dadas las circunstancias, seguir vivos en tal lugar debía ser una verdadera hazaña...y eso solo podía ser así si habían dejado su rivalidad de lado, no solo por el bien de Shinra, sino también por el de ellos.

Pero aun con ello...era fácil pensar de ese modo al no saber realmente lo que pasaba en aquel mundo; era fácil decir que la estaban pasando mal, porque era obvio, pero no a qué grado...

_ ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que se expusieran al peligro de ese modo...? _

Aun si era por una noble razón, arriesgar dos vidas por una... ¿No era demasiado egoísta permitirlo?

—  ¡...Celty!, ¿pudiste ver algo mientras no estaba?  – Kadota habló casi con prisa, todo con tal de distraer su cabeza de aquellas ideas que, aunque justas, no debían ser, no cuando todo estaba hecho.

Sin embargo, aun tras su pregunta, la dullahan permaneció quieta, mirando el rostro del médico clandestino. De no ser por sus manos volviéndose puños con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerles temblar, el chico de gorra hubiera pensado que se trataba de una estatua.

— ¡Celty!  – llamó de nueva cuenta, moviendo una mano desde su lugar, viendo si lograba llamar la atención de la dullahan, lográndolo tras unos cuantos segundos, aunque tuvo que repetir su pregunta cuando vio la duda en los dedos de su amiga al tomar el aparato en su bolsillo.

Celty tardó lo que pareció una eternidad en escribir una respuesta, cosa que no hizo más que preocupar al de gorra, quien creyó lo peor al verle borrar varias veces lo ya escrito, como si no supiera de qué manera darle su reporte..., hasta que al fin lo hizo; la dullahan le paso el PDA sin parecer muy segura de ello, de modo que, cuando por fin pudo leer su contenido, no entendió la razón de tanta duda...

_ — _ _ Tuvieron un breve encuentro con el demonio, pero no paso a mayores y tampoco les revelo nada; ambos están bien. Ahora mismo toman un descanso frente a la puerta del último escenario. _

A pesar del detalle de haberse encontrado con el causante de todos sus problemas...La dullahan no le ponía mayor importancia, así que todo debía ser tal como dijo, sin embargo, aun así no podía estar tranquilo si no hablaba con sus amigos, si no veía como se hallaban y si...y si podían y querían continuar...

— ¿Hablaste con ellos? ¿Qué te han dicho?  – preguntó devolviéndole el PDA con ansias mal contenidas, tan solo demostrando lo mucho que necesitaba tener la respuesta a sus preguntas  – ¿Puedo hablar con ellos? Seguro Izaya quiere saber si ya podemos sacarle de ahí; así que estaba pensando que, quizá si intentamos sacarlo con...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, la dullahan puso la pantalla del aparato electrónico enfrente de sus ojos, casi golpeándole la nariz, de modo que se vio dando un rápido paso atrás al mismo tiempo que tomaba este entre sus manos, perdiendo todo rastro de optimismo...

_ — _ _ Están bastante lejos, mis sombras no los alcanzan; pero la salida de la próxima puerta es un camino libre, así que en cuanto salgan de ahí puedo volver a guiarlos. Por ahora solo puedo observar sus movimientos... _

— ¿No los alcanzas...?  – murmuró aun con aquel texto dejándoselo en claro, incapaz de creer que no pudiera hablar al menos un momento con los chicos  – Es...entonces, ¿...continuarán solos?

Perdiendo la calma, el usualmente relajado rostro del castaño demostró un gesto de total decepción. No era posible que llegaran al punto de tener a ambos allá adentro, a su suerte, y casi por llegar al final del camino... Era imposible...

— Celty, pero...Izaya, él...

La dullahan supo a lo que se refería incluso cuando parecía incapaz de terminar su oración, de modo que, en un rápido movimiento de mano para tomar el PDA y escribir en él, regresó este enfrente, mostrándole el contenido con su mano libre oculta detrás de su espalda, manteniendo está fuertemente cerrada.

— _ Hace un rato aceptó continuar. Pero, de ser necesario, lo sacaré apenas pueda, lo prometo  _ _ – _ había escrito en aquella brillante pantalla, apenas dejándole terminar de leer cuando aparto está de su vista y guardo el aparato de nueva cuenta, como dando por cerrado el tema.

Kadota quiso pensar que aquella actitud evasiva y extraña que expresaba tan de repente la Jinete, se debía a la tensión del momento, pero...conforme más lo pensaba más se convencía de que algo estaba mal. Porque... ¿Qué sentido tenía prometer algo que desde un principio se había puesto como obligación y regla?

Además, era imposible que Izaya se mostrara tan cooperador de la nada, cuando bien había sido el único en contra de involucrarse en todo aquel problema.

_ "No dormir te está volviendo paranoico, Dotachin",  _ se dijo a sí mismo, por alguna razón utilizando aquel mote que solo el informante empleaba para referirse a él, desde hace ya tantos años...

Dándole la razón a aquella observación dentro de su cabeza, se sentó en la cómoda al lado de la cama, por un momento dejando que sus ojos se mantuvieran fijos en el cuerpo de la única mujer dentro de aquella habitación. Esta parecía incluso más nerviosa que hace un rato... Pero, fuera así o no... ¿cómo podía pedirle que le demostrara que lo que decía era cierto?

Era horrible aquel sentimiento de desconfianza que podía experimentar hacía quien consideraba una verdadera amiga...pero era peor tener las suficientes razones para dar lugar a la duda... y mucho peor, no tener el valor de decir nada; tan solo aferrarse a la falsa verdad las sus palabras.

Y desear que todo estuviera bien...

-

-

-

Ambos parados frente a frente, con el sendero y aquella puerta a un costado, y la oscuridad en el otro. Todo parecía tan simple y a la vez tan complicado.

Fue por ello que, mordiéndose la lengua un momento mientras el informante miraba los botones de su chaleco con cara que solo podía compararse a cuando alguien resolvía un complicado problema de cálculo, el monstruo soltó un suspiro para llamar su atención. Al menos el miedo en sus ojos había disminuido considerablemente..., sustituyendo buena parte de este con determinación...

— Ella no va a sacarme de aquí, Shizuo  – dijo de la nada, antes de dejarle hablar, y aunque su afirmación era una posibilidad que, aun sin desearlo, había considerado bastante esos últimos minutos, quiso contradecirle, pero...al final optó por no mentir, y tan solo escucharle  – Como yo lo veo, no me quedan opciones más que continuar. Él dijo que esa puerta era la última, y a estas alturas creo que no hay nada más que pueda usar ya para...para detenernos.

_ "Para romperte", _ completó el monstruo dentro de su cabeza, evaluando las posibilidades sin evitar enojarse al darse cuenta de que, muy probablemente, Izaya tenía razón; pero no podía solo aceptar que se resignara a seguir si no quería hacerlo, y tampoco era como que pudiera dejarle en algún lugar para que estuviera seguro...

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse.

— Shizuo, no quiero seguir solo porque no tenga opción  – habló de nueva cuenta el menor, y solo en ese momento el rubio reparó en aquel detalle en su nombre. Izaya ya no usaba aquel ridículo honorífico de niña para referirse a él, y tampoco abreviaba su nombre en un mote infantil. Eso solo podía significar que iba muy enserio... Así que, no sabía que esperar de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

_ "¿Entonces...por qué?" _ , estuvo por preguntarle, notando en la expresión del contrario su dificultad para continuar, como si no supiera qué palabras usar, o como si simplemente le costara decirlo.

Pero, tan rápido como un suspiro, el frío aire entre ambos se volvió cálido cuando, con un movimiento tan simple como era levantar el mentón, Izaya hizo que ambas respiraciones parecieran mezclarse, al mismo tiempo que aquellos rubíes que tenía por ojos daban con los de la bestia, aquella que en cada uno de los momentos en los que se había visto en peligro había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarle.

Y Shizuo lo vio; en el brillo de los ojos ajenos vio sentimientos que en otro momento no hubiera creído existentes, justamente por tratarse de él, pero ahí estaban...

Preocupación, arrepentimiento, miedo, enojo, agradecimiento, y muchos más; pero entre todos ellos, había algo especial, algo grande ocultándose detrás, tan profundo y puro como el blanco de las nubes en un día soleado, un sentimiento que no reconocía y se expresaba en aquel brillo que jamás nadie dirigió hacia él.

_ ¿Qué era? _

— Porque no quiero dejarte solo  – la voz del informante se hizo escuchar, queda y suave en medio del desesperante ruido del agua y el viento a su alrededor, tanto así que por un momento Shizuo pensó que se había tratado de una alucinación suya, pero no era así...

Y sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar al impacto de tan importantes palabras, y que el informante intentara agregar algo para quitarles valor, aquella puerta blanca con bordes en negro se abrió, rechinando apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos le notaran y se giraran hacía esta, observando el oscuro vacío en el interior antes de ladear el rostro para mirarse una vez más, como un acuerdo mutuo, pero sin tiempo de decir o preguntar nada.

Detrás de ellos podían escuchar el suelo quebrarse a pedazos y caer. No había vuelta atrás, solo un camino enfrente, uno que, a la par, recorrieron con pasos firmes hasta desaparecer en este, con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas.

-

-

-

Avanzando entre lo que parecía ser un pasillo sin demasiado chiste, Shizuo buscó sostener de algún modo al menor, tal como había acostumbrado hacer desde hace un buen rato, para no volver a correr el riesgo de perderle, de modo que apenas tomó su mano suspiró aliviado cuando fue el mismo Izaya quien apretó el agarre.

_ Así estaba mejor... _

Tras unos cuantos minutos de camino, algunas partes de las paredes comenzaron a iluminarse, revelando diversos tipos de formas, aunque al mirar mejor, solo eran rectángulos y cuadrados acomodados en diferentes posiciones, algunos más largos o anchos, dando una apariencia parecido a los circos de espejos, solo que estos no mostraban su reflejo cuando pasaban a su lado...Estos tenían recuerdos reproduciéndose como si de una cinta se tratara. Algunos eran los mismos que habían visto en los escenarios pasados, pero igual había otros. Si lo pensaban un momento, era realmente enfermo verse a sí mismos gravados ahí... Sobre todo, porque eso tan solo demostraba lo bien que aquel demonio los conocía con base a aquellos fragmentos de sus vidas.

Aunque, tal como Izaya había dicho antes, pasado ya lo más fuerte que podía usarse contra ambos, ya no era como que hubiera algo capaz de detenerles, así que, entendiendo que debían ver aquellos recuerdos durante su caminata, volvieron sus pasos un poco más lentos y pausados, tan solo deteniéndose cuando alguno de los dos lo hacía para ver con mayor atención una de las pantallas.

Tras un rato, Izaya se dijo que aquello no era tan malo, si bien habían recuerdos aun algo dolorosos, como aquellos castigos que Shiki le había puesto en sus épocas de aprendiz, al fallar en algún encargo, o una que otra tortura de cuando con todo propósito o por accidente terminaba siendo atrapado por algunos grupos delictivos, había otros que incluso le causaban algo de risa al saber el origen de estos, como esos en los que se le veía correteando en la escuela, con Shizuo arrojándole contenedores de basura o alguna silla o escritorio.

Por su parte, y aunque era molesto ver escenas de su infancia donde casi aplastaba a Kasuka con el refrigerador o alguna otra cosa, o donde por pequeñas tonterías terminaba causando un total alboroto y las lágrimas de su madre, Shizuo también rio al ver lo mismo que el pelinegro, y claro, por las risas de este, sobre todo al reconocer que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a la fecha...Aun diez años después seguía persiguiéndole en las calles y arrojándole lo primero que tenía a su alcance para intentar atraparlo y, como siempre amenazaba, matarlo, aunque hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo...

— Esto...es de hace unos días.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver lo que el informante señalaba, el monstruo reconoció aquella escena vista desde los ojos del menor. Fue del día en el que le atrapó en el callejón, cuando Kadota y Celty les llamaron para que fueran al departamento.

No creían que se tratara de un momento importante en sus actuales circunstancias, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de ahí por unos segundos. Ambos veían atentos y desde la perspectiva del informante el rostro de su adversario cuando este le sujeto contra la pared, apretando su cuello. Era algo curioso cómo incluso la imagen se distorsionaba un poco en respuesta a la falta de aire, hasta el momento en el que, callando y dejando de luchar, el menor logró hacer que el enfadado rostro del rubio cambiara un poco, delatando una mueca confusa antes de descuidarse y dejarle escapar.

Ese era todo el recuerdo, a lo que, regresando a su camino, Izaya jaló por la muñeca al mayor al ver a este aun parado frente a la pantalla, que de nueva cuenta reproducía la escena.

Otra vez lado a lado y avanzando, el informante notó que su acompañante volteaba a verle cada cierto tiempo. No era muy difícil adivinar el porqué de aquel comportamiento; además, y para ser sincero, posiblemente él también tenía la misma pregunta rondando en su cabeza, así que...

— ¿Lo hubieras hecho? -dejo su curiosidad salir a flote, sin mirar al monstruo al no estar muy seguro de si hacía bien en preguntar, tanto por su bien como el del contrario.

— ...No lo sé.

Tras aquellas palabras que, aunque no dejaban claro nada, parecían complacer al menor, Shizuo pensó algo más para sí mismo, y se dio cuenta de que, si bien en aquel momento, al no conocer a Izaya tanto como en ese mismo instante, no estaba seguro de si habría sido capaz de dañarlo, y era sincero al decir que simplemente no lo sabía, si imaginaba una situación similar en un futuro, reconocía con total certeza que no lo haría, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Simplemente no podría... no después del largo camino que había recorrido a su lado, y de todo lo que había descubierto de él, no solo por sus recuerdos, sino por sus acciones.

Sonriendo para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo extraño que sería todo al salir de aquel lugar y volver a sus vidas, avanzó con renovadas energías, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento debía estar molestando un poco al contrario, después de todo, bien sabía que Izaya odiaba no entender lo que otros pensaban... pero, quizá era bueno que justamente fuera él la excepción a su "don" de leer a los demás.

Con aquellas ideas en mente, se pegó un poco más al cuerpo del menor, sin que este pareciera notarlo al estar mirando al lado contrario; sin embargo, tras unos cuantos pasos más, y dándose cuenta de que el caminó terminaba a escasos metros más adelante, hicieron más cuidadosos sus movimientos, al menos hasta que, sin aviso alguno Izaya adelanto sus pasos disimuladamente, con intenciones que para ese momento Shizuo no pudo pasar por alto, a lo que, tomándole del brazo le obligó a regresar a su lugar, revelando aquel recuadro en la pared que el menor había tratado de ocultar con su cuerpo.

_ ¿Qué ese de ahí no era Shinra? _

Sin soltar el brazo de su enemigo, le dedicó un gesto enfadado a manera de reprimenda, aunque el otro lo pasó por alto con un puchero arrogante.

¿Qué no habían acordado que no se ocultarían nada? ¿Qué no había quedado claro que de ese modo todo terminaría más rápido?

Acercándose un poco más a la pantalla, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en descubrir la importancia de aquel instante plasmado en la pared. Se trataba de una vista panorámica, como la grabación de una cámara, así que era más sencillo entender lo que sucedía. Por la apariencia de ambos chicos ahí presentes supo que debía tratarse de antes de qué conociera al pelinegro.

— Shinra siempre fue un chico raro  – habló el informante a su lado, ya sin planes de querer evitar que se enterara de lo sucedido ese día  – Bueno, yo no tengo demasiado derecho de decirlo, pero...creo que al menos puedo llamarle "persistente" o "molesto"; metiéndose en la vida de los demás con ansias infantiles de saber más sobre lo que lo rodea, aun si frente a Celty lo dejaría todo.

Escuchando su voz al mismo tiempo que veía a ambos chicos alrededor de varios tipos de plantas, recordando en el proceso que en alguna ocasión Shinra le había contado que estuvo en el club de biología con Izaya, le dio la razón a todo lo que este decía.

Pero aun quería saber por qué ese recuerdo era importante, así que con un pequeño apriete en la muñeca del menor, le pidió que continuara explicándole lo que estaba viendo, pues si bien podía escuchar las voces de ambos chicos, había descubierto que prefería que fuera Izaya quien le contara todo.

— Shinra creó el club de Biología como un método para complacer a Celty, como todo en su vida; fue su manera de tener un amigo en medio de toda una escuela de personas con las que no le interesaba relacionarse. Y por mi parte...supongo que acepté solo por curiosidad, y para aprovechar el lugar con la fundación de _Amphisbaena_ , un club de apuestas del que Shinra siempre intentaba convencerme de cerrar.

Sonriendo hacía sus propias palabras, el pelinegro miró con algo de nostalgia a su otro yo charlando con el futuro médico; a veces estudiando sobre platas, cultivándolas, y otras solo hablando y tratando de entenderse mutuamente, aunque eso fue algo que, con todo propósito nunca le dejo fácil al futuro medico clandestino, como todo sobre su vida, aunque este no se quedaba atrás, sobre todo cuando intentaba explicarle la clase de sentimientos que tenía por aquella mujer sin vida en el corazón.

_ "Si lo normal es el amor a un ser humano, y todo lo demás es anómalo, ¿dónde está la línea divisoria?" _

_ "Quiero amarla incluso aunque hiera a otros" _

Siempre diciendo tonterías... a veces a tal grado que era incapaz de saber si hablaba enserio o de verdad podía llegar a preocuparse por otros sin tener que estar Celty de por medio...

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

A pesar de que con lo que sucedía en el recuadro enfrente suyo, Shizuo realmente no necesitaba escuchar una respuesta, Izaya quiso darla, justo en aquel instante en el que Nakura, con su siempre desesperante expresión el rostro, ingresaba al lugar solo para contestar su pregunta, a la par de las palabras del informante.

_ "Si aparento que somos amigos, sería raro que no te detuviera" _

— Lo jodí todo.

Aquellas palabras hacían imposible el intento de suponer que algo bueno podía salir de ser el regulador de un ilícito club de apuestas, de modo que, no fue del todo extraño ver a aquel chico raro dirigirse a Izaya para apuñalarlo. Pero Shizuo ni siquiera se preocupó, porque se trataba de Izaya, y para ese entonces, aunque aún no le conocía, era imposible que alguien tan idiota pudiera lastimarle, y sin embargo, aunque todos quienes le conocieran debían saber aquello, Shinra se atravesó entre la navaja y él, poniendo su propia vida de por medio.

El monstruo vio aquel evento con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, incapaz de entender las razones del médico clandestino incluso cuando este puso como excusa la estupidez sobre ser un héroe; pero lejos de que considerara aquello lo importante del incidente, lo que le pareció preocupante, lo que en verdad logró descolocarle, fue el hecho de que Izaya pidiera que le culpara a él y no a Nakura.

Porque podía haber hecho miserable la vida de aquel sujeto sin la necesidad de terminar siendo tomado como el responsable del suceso, pero eligió apropiarse del papel de victimario...

_ ¿Por qué? _

— Aun ahora, tampoco entiendo qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Shinra cuando se le ocurrió hacer tal tontería  – el pelinegro liberó su muñeca del agarre aún sobre está, tan solo para cruzarse de brazos mientras revivía aquel momento a la par que la pantalla reproducía todo de nueva cuenta  – Diciendo todo aquello de amar sin importar herir a otros... Tan solo se contradijo a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si pone su vida en riesgo tan despreocupadamente?

— Creo que...A veces ni él mismo se da cuenta de que puede ser menos egoísta de lo que cree  – intervino el ex barman. Él también conocía a ese medico chiflado, sabía por propia boca y promesa de este, que se creía capaz de matar a alguien con tal de proteger a la dullahan... y aunque en parte no lo dudaba, sabía para sí mismo que había ciertas excepciones en sus promesas...

**_ ["La amistad es amor en serenos estados"] _ **

Encogiéndose de hombros, y con gesto que dejaba algo de duda, el informante aceptó su comentario dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro antes de seguir caminando. Le enfadaba aquel recuerdo.

Sonriendo apenas un poco por la actitud que había tomado el contrario, Shizuo se apresuró a seguirle el paso. Sin duda ese tema no era del agrado del menor, pero aún tenía una pregunta que quería que este le respondiera, aprovechando que había recuperado parte de su usual actitud y parecía más dispuesto a hablar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste que te culpara? Es decir, aun si lo sucedido fue por el tema de las apuestas, fue él quien tomó la decisión de meterse en medio...

— Suenas como si me defendieras  – exclamó el menor haciendo un ademán con la mano, mirándole de reojo con chispa de burla, aunque al final tan solo suspiró y se detuvo, justo antes de que el pasillo terminara y una habitación extraña les recibiera.

Ambos sabían que de ahí en adelante era imposible saber lo que les esperaba, así que aquella charla podía ser la última. Tal vez fue por ello que, tras quedarse quieto por un momento, pensando en la pregunta del más alto, Izaya decidió darle gusto a la curiosidad de este...

— Porque nadie hiere lo que ama, o hiere a otros por amor, Shizuo. Por eso quise ser el responsable de aquella herida aun si no fui yo quien la causo directamente. Quería recordar cómo la única persona que se acercó a mí sin planes de lastimarme, casi muere  – le explicó con calma, como si hablara con un niño pequeño, intentando hacerle comprender su manera de ver las cosas mientras miraba un punto incierto de la habitación que les esperaba  – De ese modo evitaría que algo similar sucediera, no por salvar a otros, si no para salvarme a mí.

Quizá se había vuelto loco, o quizá pasar demasiado tiempo con el informante le había hecho daño, pero...tras analizar aquella respuesta, Shizuo pensó que, aun con su torcida personalidad, Izaya veía el amor como algo bastante...puro. Porque la razón por la que parecía buscar dañar a todos quienes se pusieran en su camino, era justamente para evitarles, para evadir la posibilidad de llegar a quererlos...

Con tales pensamientos en mente, Shizuo no pudo evitar recordar aquello que el medico clandestino le había dicho hace un tiempo...porque en ese entonces no podía entenderlo, o creer que aquel chico podía albergar algo de pureza o amor dentro de su ser, pero...

_ "Puede parecer de sangre fría, pero es más humano y su corazón es más frágil que cualquier otro, tanto que si lo llena con amor humano o traición, se rompería fácilmente, razón por la cual, creo, él eligió desde el principio evitarlo todo" _

Sí podía...

— Por otro lado, supongo que, me tomé bastante personal el incidente justamente por tratarse de Shinra, y por ello pensé que era mil veces mejor una larga y divertida venganza que la justicia de solo un pequeño castigo, pero eso pregúntaselo a Nakura~

Una pequeña risilla contenida de parte del informante hizo que el ex barman le mirara con incredulidad, apenas poniendo atención a la última parte de lo que le había estado diciendo mientras cavilaba. Al diablo Nakura, ¿acaso el informante no se había dado cuenta de lo importante de su discurso de hace un rato? Acababa de revelarle algo tan...tan increíble que... tan solo no podía pensar con claridad.

Con la cabeza a nada de explotarle por tanta información y el sobreesfuerzo de su cerebro, el monstruo estuvo a nada de poner una mano sobre la parlanchina boca del pelinegro tan solo para terminar de procesar aquella sensación extraña que, si bien había comenzado a crecer hace un buen rato, en ese momento amenazaba con estallar, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo... Pero antes de posiblemente ganarse que el menor le acuchillara por intentar callarle, repentinamente algo les empujó desde las sombras del pasillo, de tal modo que, ante la sorpresa de ambos, se vieron cayendo en el suelo de la habitación que les había estado esperando...

— Ugh... ¿De verdad no podía solo poner una alarma o algo por el estilo?

El más enfadado por la poca sutileza del golpe pareció ser el informante, cosa rara estando a su lado la Bestia de Ikebukuro, pero dado que este último aún estaba absorto en su nuevo descubrimiento, no se quejó demasiado al levantarse del suelo, tomando por los hombros al menor para llevarlo consigo, en vista de que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, este aún estaba resentido por su última pelea; su postura y el poco color de su rostro le delataban bastante.

— ¿Estas bien? -preguntó el rubio, dudando sobre soltar sus hombros, pero el otro tan solo le apartó ambas manos con un movimiento, asintiendo mientras miraba a su alrededor con gesto crítico, invitándole a hacer los mismo.

No había mucho que mirar al tratarse de una habitación tan simple; si acaso era del tamaño del dormitorio del médico, el piso era de madera oscura y desgastada y las paredes tenían una textura similar debajo de un papel tapiz algo corroído que quizá en algún momento tuvo un bonito color crema.

Sin embargo, de todos los detalles que podían llamar la atención de aquella estancia, posiblemente el más importante era la falta de muebles en su interior, a excepción de una silla ubicada casi en el centro... así como el hecho de que no parecía haber una puerta de salida, pues el pasillo por el que habían entrado acababa de desaparecer. Además, y fijándose mejor, en una de las paredes había algo escrito, solo una palabra: "verdad".

— ...Esto no me gusta  – murmuró el informante tras dejar de ver las paredes y pasar dar unos cuantos pasos alrededor, para buscar alguna otra pista de lo que se suponía que debían hacer en esa habitación, pero casi de inmediato detuvo sus pasos cuando, al ubicarse enfrente de la silla, vio su nombre grabado en el respaldo de esta, como si lo hubieran tallado ahí con un objeto afilado...

Sintiendo que un nudo crecía en su garganta al comenzar a atar cabos, buscó al rubio para mostrarle su hallazgo, pero al encontrarle detrás suyo, igualmente dándole la espalda, se dio cuenta de que este miraba algo en el suelo, a lo que situándose a su lado para ver de qué se trataba, casi de inmediato cerró los ojos con gesto de pesar.

Ya lo había entendido todo, y estaba seguro de que Shizuo también.

Una silla con su nombre...y a unos metros de esta un círculo dibujado en el suelo con el nombre de Shizuo dentro de este.

Ambos habían sido advertidos antes sobre lo que le esperaba en ese último escenario. Aquella cosa se los había dicho cuando les hizo caer al vació desde el pasillo de arriba...

_ [¿Pondrías tu vida en manos de quien más "odias"?   
Y tú, ¿Prefieres verle morir antes que decir la verdad?] _

Aunque aún no podían saber la mecánica exacta de aquella última prueba, bien podían darse una idea, y esta no era nada agradable, sobre todo para el informante, cosa en la que de inmediato reparó su compañero, quien bufando llevó una mano a despeinarle el cabello, un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, de modo que casi de inmediato el informante le apartó de un empujón, mirándole con enojo y claras intenciones de reñirle por su brusquedad, pero no lo hizo, no al ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la Bestia, y su mirada...

Era como si, aun sin hablar, Shizuo le gritara que todo estaría bien, que confiara en él como había estado haciendo cada vez que perdía el camino...pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando tenía la certeza de que lo que les esperaba no eran recuerdos; no se enfrentarían a fantasmas del pasado, sino a la verdad, y solo él sabía qué clase de cosas quería mantener guardadas para sí mismo para siempre...

Pero no había de otra. Las paredes a su alrededor comenzaban a rechinar en espera de que diera comienzo el juego.

Apretando los puños, Izaya vio al rubio dar un paso enfrente para situarse en su lugar, sin perder aquella expresión en el rostro que bastante justicia le hacía a su apellido.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres el más calmado entre nosotros, he...?  – le preguntó en un suspiró, tratando de hacerlo recapacitar sobre las implicaciones de sus actos, pero el rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin planes de contestar aquella pregunta

Rendido, el informante hizo un gesto molesto antes de caminar hacía su lugar, tocando superficialmente uno de los respaldos para después acomodarse de espaldas, dudando...

— No lo pienses; solo hagámoslo, Pulga. Estamos juntos en esto -desde su lugar Shizuo levantó la voz, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y se dejara caer en el mobiliario, con los hombros encogidos y ambas manos aferradas a los respaldos.

Tras los primeros segundos nada pareció suceder, aunque ambos notaron que el ruido de las paredes había cesado; después, gradualmente notaron que la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse, sin llegar a sumirles en la oscuridad cuando, poco a poco, pequeñas flamas aparecieron alrededor de la estancia, alumbrando esta de manera tenue. Sólo en ese entonces ambos notaron que algo les había sujetado contra su lugar; se trataba de tiras oscuras que salían del suelo y se enredaban alrededor de sus piernas, impidiéndoles dejar sus puestos.

— Creo que...esto no es bueno  – murmuró el rubio al agacharse e intentar romper los pequeños pero resistentes lazos, deteniéndose en el momento en el que sintió el piso temblar, amenazando con caerse.

De inmediato entendieron que tal señal era para ellos. No debían intentar quitarse esas cosas, de modo que, gruñendo, el ex barman volvió a su postura inicial con irritación en la mirada, que de inmediato pasó a una mueca de preocupación al ver hacía su compañero, quien quiso preguntar la razón de su asustado rostro, al menos hasta que, antes de tener el tiempo para abrir la boca, sintió unos brazos fríos deslizarse por sus hombros, simulando alguna clase de abrazo...

_ — _ _ Así que llegaron hasta acá~ Que pequeños tan interesantes, no me han decepcionado~ _

Aquella voz...daba directo a su nuca erizándole cada cabello. No quería mirar a esa cosa a la cara, no sabiendo la clase de apariencia que portaba en ese instante. Porque ese no era Shinra... Pero...

Conteniendo la respiración mientras las manos del demonio se acomodaban sobre su pecho, el informante se obligó a girar el rostro para ver el rostro del demonio, quien alegre le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de separarse de su cuerpo y caminar hacia el rubio, poniendo un dedo donde debía hallarse su corazón, antes de simular que disparaba hacía este.

— _ Me pregunto... ¿Debería hacerlo fácil o difícil? No me gustaría que murieras tan pronto, Shizu-chan~ pero eso dependerá de tu buen... amigo~ _

— ¿De qué se trata esto? -interrogó el pelinegro haciendo el intento de levantarse de la silla, pero al hacerlo más hilos se enredaron sobre su regazo y parte de la cintura. Sólo sus manos permanecían libres, y aunque bien pensó en tomar una de sus navajas para usarla en caso de que el demonio intentara herir a Shizuo, bastó con una mirada oscura de parte del primero para entender que era mejor guardar la calma...

Apenas la habitación quedó en silencio, el falso Shinra caminó unos cuantos pasos entre ambos chicos, riendo un poco al dar la vuelta para regresar sobre los mismos con un dedo bajo la barbilla.

— _Esto es...como una prueba de confianza~_ –soltó relamiéndose los labios, mostrando en el proceso, y por apenas unos instantes, unos dientes delgados y afilados, bastante puntiagudos y para nada humanos – _Para ti, monstruo, será algo como cerrar los ojos y dejarte caer al vació, esperando que el buen Iza-chan te atrape. Seguro conocen ese juego, ¿o no?_

Asintiendo con precaución, informante y bestia se miraron de reojo. Aun si se basaba en un juego de niños...no podía ser tan fácil.

Adivinando lo que sus invitados pensaban, el demonio bufó divertido, señalando la pared donde se encontraban gravada aquella palabra que ya habían visto antes.

— _Por supuesto, me gusta ponerle algo de emoción a las cosas, así que haremos esto más interesante y productivo~ Mhn...tendrán cinco oportunidades para ganar la partida..._ –anunció retomando su caminar, mirando el suelo con atención y una mueca que no daba buena señal – _Esas cinco oportunidades serán tuyas, informante. Tendrás que contestar cinco preguntas, para no dejar caer a tu monstruo; de eso se trata este juego~_

Por un momento, Izaya mantuvo su vista fija en el rostro del médico clandestino; a pesar de su molestia, le daba un poco de calma mirarlo, posiblemente porque desde que conocía a Shinra este simulaba ser la voz de su razón intentando hacerle tomar buenas decisiones, o retractarse de otras, y aunque no siempre lo lograba al menos le hacía dudar un poco de las cosas, para que las analizara desde otros ángulos...

— ¿Cuáles son las reglas?  – ladeó la cabeza con desconfianza, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo cuando el demonio le mostró un gesto de suficiencia.

— _Si mientes, o no dices la verdad completa, o tratas de tergiversar todo, como es tu especialidad, pierdes...No tienes oportunidad de error, Iza-Iza, o la Bestia morirá~_ –explicó con naturalidad, caminando de nueva cuenta hasta situarse al lado del pelinegro, aunque su vista se mantuvo sobre Shizuo – _Por otro lado, sobre la cuestión del tiempo, no hay un límite exacto para tu respuesta aunque eso es algo que tú mismo deberás valorar, porque... recuerden, no tengo mucha paciencia~_

Asintiendo con apenas algo de duda, el informante dirigió su atención hacia su compañero, quien impaciente e incómodo al tener ambos pies sin movimiento alguno, mantenía los puños apretados con fuerza, como si esperara el mínimo intento del demonio por dañarles, aunque de eso se encargaría su estúpido juego...

Inhalando aire para prepararse ante lo que estaba por suceder, asintió con decisión, siendo ese el momento en el que una línea divisoria se marcó en el suelo, entre la silla y el círculo, y un pedazo del suelo del lado de la bestia cayó, revelando no un fondo oscuro, sino rojo...y bastante caliente.

Ambos chicos miraron aquel infierno de llamas con los ojos abiertos en total pánico y sorpresa, con las risas de fondo del demonio...

_ Shizuo no caería al vacío si fallaba.  
Ese hijo de perra pensaba quemarlo vivo... _

— _ Entonces comencemos con la primera pregunta, niños… _

Juntando ambas manos enfrente, el demonio soltó su primer golpe, mirando al informante con una ceja en alto apenas terminó de hablar, esperando su respuesta con ansias mal contenidas mientras este le miraba de reojo con la quijada tensa y ambas manos aferrando los respaldos de la silla con fuerza...

-

-

-

**_ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO _ **


	11. Love

Para Shizuo, la pregunta del demonio fue tan simple que incluso le parecía una broma. Algo tan fácil de contestar que ni siquiera era necesario pensarlo; pero conforme los escasos pero increíblemente silenciosos segundos pasaban, se vio frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de respuesta del informante, quien parecía más incómodo que molesto por la pregunta dada.

 _— ¿Apenas empezamos y ya vas a rendirte?_ –el falso Shinra le ganó la palabra al estar a punto de apresurar al menor, y es que, para ese momento Izaya ya debía saber que no podía detenerse a temer en revelar sus secretos... De algún modo —uno no verbal— ambos lo habían prometido. Izaya prometió no usar el pasado de su madre para molestarlo... Igual que a él le hizo constar que, incluso sabiendo los secretos de ambos, su relación no cambiaría. Ambos seguirían odiándose cuando toda aquella pesadilla terminara, pero entonces, ¿por qué aquella simple pregunta causaba tanto conflicto?

_"¿Si hubiera sido más fácil no involucrarte en todo esto, por qué volviste? ¿Por qué ayudar a un chico entrometido que no ha hecho más que complicarte la vida con sus acciones?"_

No, no creía poder seguir odiando si Izaya no decía lo que en otro momento hubiera sido lo más lógico, si no reía mientras hacía parecer que sus acciones eran completamente planeadas para su propio beneficio...

Si Izaya dejaba de ser Izaya, o mejor dicho, si mostraba al verdadero Izaya Orihara.

—Fue porque se lo debía –sí, ahí estaba...

Tomando aire, el informante había levantado el rostro sin pena alguna, reponiendo la dura expresión de su rostro por algo más relajado, apenas por unos segundos mirando en su dirección.

—Incluso siendo un desconsiderado cuando se trata de su dullahan, Shinra me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones, desde el primer día en que le conocí, no sólo en cuanto a Nakura. Por eso acepté el trabajo y decidí ayudar a... Intentar encontrar el modo de sacarlo de aquí.

Quedando la estancia en silenció, incluso Shizuo se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta, aunque cierta, no era lo que el demonio quería, de modo que, cuando un pequeño pedazo de suelo de su lado de la habitación cayó al fuego, amenazando con convertirse en un pedazo más grande, el informante apresuró a corregirse, siendo mucho más específico, tanto que logró confundirlo...

— ¡Shinra salvó mi vida! –casi gritó, saltando de su asiento ante la idea de ver el suelo caer a pedazos, y aunque el rubio quiso sonreír un poco por su preocupación, o por el compromiso de mantenerle vivo, no pudo hacerlo. Porque algo estaba muy mal... –Fue hace unos días; me llamó varías veces por alguna tontería y no respondí en ninguna ocasión así que fue a mi departamento y me encontró inconsciente –explicó un poco más calmado, comprobando que aún no había perdido la primera oportunidad, aunque una vez disipada aquella preocupación, volvió a adquirir una mueca dudosa, aunque esta vez no se contuvo en continuar hablando –De no haber sido por él, no sé si... no sé qué hubiera pasado. Aunque no es la primera vez; me ha salvado en varias ocasiones, usualmente por la misma razón... Parece que siempre llega en el momento indicado, que llama en el momento preciso... –negó con la cabeza, apenas sonriendo un poco ante la ironía de lo que contaba –Por eso pensé en hacer lo mismo...Se lo debo. Es un idiota, pero es... _mi amigo._

Con su voz desapareciendo, el menor por fin miró de nueva cuenta al demonio, esperando alguna señal de este que indicara que aquella respuesta estaba bien o no, y aunque la expresión victoriosa y malévola de la criatura logró mandar un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo del rubio, presagiando lo peor, pronto el sonido de la madera siendo rasgada anunció el primer punto a su favor en el improvisado marcador, logrando que tanto él como el moreno suspiraran, notablemente aliviados, aunque no por ello el ex barman cambió su expresión ante lo dicho por su enemigo, buscando alguna explicación en su cabeza, siendo la más lógica aquella que le hacía recordar que aquel hombre tenía relación con prácticamente todos los grupos delictivos de la ciudad, desde grandes yakuzas hasta bandas de color y pequeñas pandillas sin aparente relevancia. Suponía que, aunque era difícil de creer al ser el contrario alguien tan escurridizo como para salir ileso de sus constantes peleas cada vez que se encontraban, Izaya también cometía errores, o se metía en más problemas de los que podía manejar.

Pero incluso así...algo en su mirada le decía que esa no era la razón... Y así como él se encontraba interesado en obtener una mejor respuesta a ello, el demonio parecía querer lo mismo, cosa que tan sólo confirmaba sus suposiciones.

 _"¿Qué escondes ahora, pulga?"_ hubiera deseado preguntar, que fuera sólo a él a quien él pelinegro respondiera, pero el falso Shinra parecía desear otra cosa.

— _Creo que... Nos hace falta un poco de contexto_ –habló, dando vuelta a la silla del aludido, colocándose a sus espaldas para posar ambas manos sobre sus ojos, cubriendo estos. El pelinegro apenas se movió, como si el toque de aquella cosa que lejos estaba de ser humana no le molestara en lo más mínimo, cuando para el exbarman parecía tan desagradable... – _Todos aquí sabemos que no eres ningún ángel, pequeño... Si bien no puede adjudicarse ninguna muerte a tu propia mano, has sido el causante de muchas de estas; un poco más y podrías ser digno de competir con un demonio de bajo grado. Por tu causa varios grupos han acabado en desgracia, varias personas han acabado con sus propias vidas, aunque tal como dices... no eres tú quien dispara del gatillo. No lo harías. De cierto modo, les ofreces tantas opciones, les dices aquello que esta tan mal en sus vidas... Pero siempre toman el camino más fácil y rápido... mientras tú, actuando con aquella conveniente arbitrariedad, respetas su decisión, les dejas morir... ¿Pero no te convierte eso en asesino? Muchos dirían que sí, otros tantos que no. Me pregunto qué pensará Shizu-chan de eso, aunque tendremos que ahorrarnos su opinión por el momento. Eres tú quien está siendo interrogado después de todo... Así que..._

Poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón, como si pensara en la pregunta perfecta, aunque era obvio que ya la tenía, el demonio dio algunos pasos detrás de la silla, mientras el informante aprovechaba aquellos segundos para observar al rubio, sobre todo el amarre que este tenía sobre sus pies y le impedía abandonar aquel suelo que amenazaba con caer al fuego.

—Hey... –la voz de Shizuo llamó su atención arriba, haciéndole ver su rostro, desde donde este sonrió un poco, para él... Como intentando disipar cualquier rastro de preocupación en su cabeza ante aquel ridículo interrogatorio que el otro llevaba a cabo.

Muy apenas fue capaz de regresar el gesto, como una muda promesa de darlo todo ahí... De por una vez en su vida ser completamente sincero a las preguntas que rodeaban los enigmas alrededor de su vida. 

Nadie podía saber lo verdaderamente difícil que era estar en su posición; no quería estar ahí...Pero tampoco pensaba abandonar a su bestia, tal como había dicho antes...

Pero si Shizuo tan sólo supiera...

Cuadrando los hombros cuando el demonio pareció feliz de encontrar lo que tanto buscaba en su cabeza, vio a este ubicarse a un lado suyo, agachándose un poco para acercarse a su oído, como si la pregunta que pensaba hacerle fuera un secreto, si bien su voz fue lo suficientemente alta para que todos le escucharan.

— **_¿Qué piensas de la muerte, Izaya...?_** _Has hecho a tantos recurrir a esta como la alternativa máxima al dolor y el sufrimiento en sus vidas... Así que debes tener toda una opinión al respecto..._ **_¿Qué tan bien la conoces?_**

—Esas son dos preguntas.

El informante dejo de forcejear con las sombras que mantenían su cuerpo pegado a la silla, de modo que estas le permitieron hacer uso de sus brazos para apartar algo de cabello de su rostro, para diversión del demonio, quien con un ademan hizo dar a entender lo que quería que contestara, aunque claro que ya lo sabía. Pero por supuesto, hubiera preferido que Shizuo no le escuchara hablar de ello...

Que no supiera. Pero no había de otra, a lo que, suspirando sonoramente, en un gesto de cansancio y resignación, se dispuso a contestar lo que el otro pedía.

—He visto a tantas personas tomar la misma decisión una y otra vez... todas tan ajenas entre ellas, con historias totalmente diferentes, y sin embargo, cuyos problemas les abruman de tal modo que los terminan llevando a mí; obtienen mi atención. Desde ese momento es como quedar sentenciado –comenzó, riendo muy apenas, repasando en su cabeza cada uno de los rostros que recordaba, desde la sorpresa inicial reflejada en estos una vez que reparaban que no se trataba de la persona que les había hecho creer, hasta aquel momento en el que ponía cada carta sobre la mesa, aun sabiendo que todos siempre tomarían la misma... ¿por qué siempre era así…? —No es como que... quisiera que con todos pasara lo mismo, pero siempre es tan predecible; queda expuesto todo, es imposible ocultar algo, desenmaraño hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus vidas, incluyendo aquel punto donde las cosas comenzaron a venirse abajo...

El pelinegro mantenía la vista en aquel círculo trazado alrededor de su bestia, sin mirarlo realmente. Tan solo quería evitar la manera en la que su enemigo debía estarle observando... Como cualquiera lo haría; como alguien sin corazón, alguien enfermo, despiadado. No necesitaba recordar la clase de persona que era... lo sabía.

—Les muestras el error en el que viven, y cómo llegaron a ello. No ofreces caminos más que uno, Orihara. Los abrumas con su propio auto-desprecio; les demuestras lo vacía que es su existencia, como la de un muerto caminando entre los vivos. Tan patéticos y humanos... Lo gozas, ¿no es así? Lo has dicho antes, no eres capaz de matar a alguien con tus propias manos, y tampoco eres tan bueno para salvar a alguien que quiere morir... aunque tú los diriges a ello. ¿No te convierte eso en su asesino?

Tragando saliva, el informante frunció el ceño, sin saber qué contestar. ¿Lo disfrutaba? Claro, amaba ver aquellos escenarios, descubrir la historia que llevaba a sus humanos a tal existencia y razón de ser... Y disfrutaba de hacerles llegar a un punto de quiebre donde tuvieran que decidir... ¿pero decidir qué? Si solo dejaba cavidad a una opción.

—No es... Yo... —no podía negar lo que el demonio decía, pero... tampoco era completamente cierto lo que afirmaba. ¿O sí...? ¿Qué tan humano podía ser si aquel Shinra tenía razón...? Ni siquiera podía recordar por qué comenzó a hacerlo, a llevar a personas "inocentes" a tal situación...

¿En qué momento se había convertido en eso...? algo que de ningún modo podía ser comprendido por nadie. Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría estar de acuerdo con sus juegos? Todos tan desalmados y crueles... todos llevados a cabo con el mismo objetivo, sabiendo que siempre ganaría, que siempre iba a acertar sobre el resultado final... ¿Eso en qué le convertía...? No... No era muy diferente a...

—No es sólo un camino.

Informante y demonio voltearon hacía el rubio, quien mantenía la cabeza en alto, sin la expresión que creían tendría en el rostro al pensar en todas las personas cuya muerte estaba marcada por las acciones y palabras del hombre al que supuestamente odiaba... Shizuo parecía tranquilo.

—Celty... me habló de eso antes, cuando salvó a una chica que decidió saltar. Ya sabía lo que pasaba en ese callejón, pero descubrí también que conforme más lo pensaba, menos te responsabilizaba de ello. Aunque seguía odiándote y convenciéndome de que esa era otra razón para hacerlo aún más, incluso si era ajena a mí –dio a conocer, para molestia del castaño y sorpresa del informante, quién le veía sin entender – Tú no los empujas, no les pones una navaja al cuello para que salten al vacío. Ellos lo deciden; porque prefieren eso antes que enfrentar lo que hace miserables sus vidas. Es cuestión de perspectiva; algunos no dan cuenta de la razón de sus problemas hasta que tú se los muestras... eso debería bastar para que hagan algo, que decidan cambiarlo, o saltar...

El silencio dominó la pequeña habitación por unos instantes. Incluso el demonio parecía alterado por las palabras del rubio. No era así como debía pensar... No tenía lógica. Él había visto sus recuerdos, cada evento de su vida, y aunque era cierto que en algún momento se enteró de aquel dato sobre las actividades favoritas del informante, y le maldijo por ello al grado de buscarle para dar inicio a una nueva pelea, tiempo después lo dejo de lado; no creyó que la razón fuera que lo consideraba un hecho irrelevante... se trataba de la vida de una persona... ¿Qué eso no era importante para los humanos? Procurarse entre ellos, castigar cualquier cosa que atentara contra su existencia...

Con el enfado haciendo presencia, hizo que las sombras que sostenían al rubio ascendieran por el cuerpo de este, enredándose sobre su cuello y presionando parte de este al tiempo que el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba, desprendiendo pequeños pedazos de madera.

—No dijiste que yo no pudiera hablar –clamó el rubio, sin alterarse ante sus sombras, cosa que pareció molestarle más, aunque antes de que pudiera contestar o hacer algún otro movimiento, el informante se le adelantó.

—Creo que la muerte es uno de tantos caminos; probablemente el más cortó. El que todos deciden tomar no porque sea el más fácil, sino porque ya están agotados. A mi parecer, sería interesante verles decidir usar lo que ya saben para cambiar sus vidas, pero tal como has visto, no interfiero en ello –suspiró; no era como que quisiera cambiar la manera en la que las personas y ambos hombres enfrente suyo le veían, era imposible, siendo que esa parte de su vida, la que le convertía en un maniaco, se torció años atrás, sin posibilidad de regreso —...No puedes hacer que alguien cambie de opinión una vez que las opciones están enfrente de ellos. En mi caso... He tomado demasiados caminos, sin encontrar lo que quiero en ninguno...mientras que otros se han visto interrumpidos en último momento.

Haciendo una pausa, el informante miró al demonio, levantando una ceja.

— ¿Ya he respondido tu pregunta?

Esperando una respuesta, se cruzó de brazos, notando el apresurado palpitar de su corazón, que era lo único que demostraba cuan alterado se encontraba por dentro... no solo por la amenaza no verbal del demonio ante Shizuo, sino porque estaba seguro de lo que sucedería a continuación. Ese Shinra no desperdiciaría tal oportunidad... Era demasiado obvio. Se lo había dicho. Además, parecían haberle enfadado un poco...

— _Por el momento; fue una respuesta perfecta_ —aprobó el mayor de todos, retomando su caminar para situarse de lado del rubio, sin apartar sus sombras del cuello de este, como dejando una advertencia. No estaba en las reglas dichas, pero sin duda era mejor no arriesgarse... o al menos no si no era necesario, eso pensó Shizuo – _Dicho aquello, podemos retomar la primera pregunta, ¿no crees?_

Riendo entre dientes, el pelinegro asintió muy apenas, con ambos ojos brillando de un modo que para Shizuo resulto familiar tras haber mirado tantas veces estos en lo que llevaban dentro de aquella pesadilla sin sentido.

— _Izaya Orihara..._ ¿ _Qué tal si **nos muestras** a lo que te referías, y nos cuentas un poco del papel que Shinra ha tenido en todas esas ocasiones_?

Shizuo le vio tomar aire muy apenas, antes de asentir una sola vez. Llegados a ese punto, su cabeza le mataba uniendo todos y cada uno de los puntos hasta el momento dados, descubriendo con creciente pánico aquello que el demonio había demostrado como algo obvio pero que él aún se negaba a aceptar y le obligaba a mirar perplejo el momento en el que las sombras desaparecían de entorno a la cintura de su enemigo, permitiendo que este se levantara para quitarse la cazadora, botando esta al suelo, desfajando su playera sin necesidad de soltar el cinto del pantalón.

Incluso en ese momento, el rubio se dijo que Izaya siempre había tenido particular preferencia por la ropa oscura, y una constitución tan delgada... Muy dentro suyo se preguntaba si usaría la cazadora para cubrir un poco tal característica, o era solo porque le gustaba, aunque ciertamente no le imaginaba vistiendo de otro modo... aunque ese no era el mejor momento para pensar en tales cosas, porque por algún motivo Izaya parecía reacio a mostrar aquello que el demonio tanto parecía anhelar, como si se tratara de la mejor obra de arte del mundo, y a lo largo de todo aquel viaje bien había aprendido ya que eso no era una buena señal.

_— ¿Tan mal se ve la de esta última vez? ¿O es que eres algo tímido?_

—Vete al infierno.

Alimentando su valor con enfado, el pelinegro se quitó la playera con rapidez, como evitando con ello echarse atrás a último momento, dejando ambos brazos a sus costados, ligeramente abiertos para que cada pedazo de piel fuera visible.

Shizuo se dio cuenta entonces de la razón por la que antes jamás había visto al informante con playeras que no fueran de manga larga, aunque nunca lo había pensado. Quizá porque Izaya siempre actuaba tan seguro de sí mismo, como si fuera alguien ajeno a cualquier problema a su alrededor.... Nunca le había visto llorar, hasta hace unas horas; nunca le había visto triste, o pidiendo ayuda...

Nunca pensó que Izaya fuera como cualquier humano, porque era difícil hacerlo si este parecía completamente ajeno a la normalidad. Y aun pensaba de ese modo... incluso al mirar aquellos profundos y largos trazos que pintaban cada brazo de su enemigo. No se trataba solo de pequeñas y pálidas líneas, aunque las había, debajo de aquellas marcas oscuras bordeadas por halos rojizos que desfiguraban la pálida piel sobre la que se encontraban e iban desde las muñecas hasta el pliegue de sus brazos, lugar donde los cortes parecían incluso más pronunciados, recientes...especialmente un grupo de estos.

Había tantas cicatrices que seguro al pasar una mano sobre aquella lastimada piel tan solo dejaría al descubierto más de estas, porque era imposible que heridas tan profundas, muchas de estas incluso suturadas, desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno. Aquellos cortes, lo apostaba, iban tanto o más debajo de la dermis, y una herida a tal profundidad jamás sanaría por completo... Al menos no en alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Visiblemente feliz, "Shinra" tomó una de las manos del menor, jalando de esta para hacerle extender el brazo, acariciando con su libre toda la superficie herida, sin que el informante se moviera ante su toque, aunque no dejaba de mirarle con odio por debajo de la humedad de sus ojos.

— _He visto a tantos humanos con marcas en ese lugar... Es su favorito cuando se trata de la idea de la muerte, pero cometen un error al elegir; las muñecas son demasiado visibles, y..._

—Las probabilidades de morir son menores –agregó el informante, con voz algo más baja de lo normal, quien, arrebatando su brazo al demonio, cruzo ambos sobre su pecho, antes de, a petición de este, volver a bajarlos –Las venas son pequeñas, y pocos cortan una arteria en esa zona; aún si lo hicieran, terminaría coagulando y el sangrado pararía... Lo descubrí en preparatoria –acarició casi inconscientemente las cicatrices un poco más pálidas que las otras que ahí se encontraban, incapaz de mover su vista lejos del demonio, no porque prefiriera ver a este, sino porque al menos de ese modo evitaba mirar a Shizuo... —La primera vez fue pocos días después de que nacieran mis hermanas... Shirou me llevó al hospital, y prometió no decirle a mi madre si no lo hacía de nuevo; no volví a intentarlo, o al menos no tan profundamente, hasta mi primer año en preparatoria... No era sólo por la idea de la muerte, sólo... dejaba de pensar; era más fácil sobrellevar las cosas de ese modo cuando recordaba o tenía pesadillas... Era mejor el dolor físico que el que taladraba mi cabeza cada noche...

Tomando aire, Izaya miró enfrente casi inconscientemente, sin saber si sentirse aliviado de no poder ver la expresión del rubio, pues este mantenía la cabeza gacha, de modo que las rubias hebras de cabello ocultaban parte de su rostro.

—Shinra era el único que lo sabía...No tengo idea de cómo se enteró, pero siempre parecía llegar en el momento indicado para hacerme una escena... Más veces de las que puedo recordar... —colocó una mano sobre una de las marcas que adornaban su abdomen; uno de los pocos disparos que habían dado en el blanco —De ese modo o evitando ir al hospital cuando resultaba herido...Para cualquier cosa, he contado con él incluso cuando no quiero hacerlo, incluso cuando él mismo parece querer evitarlo, siempre regresa e intenta salvarme la vida. Hace dos semanas…fue el más reciente...

Señalando las cicatrices aun con aquel color rojizo, casi morado en el pliegue de sus brazos, pasó un dedo sobre estas, sintiendo las diminutas suturas que unían la piel. Uno de los mejores trabajos del médico clandestino...

—Me encontró en el piso de mi despacho; estaba oscuro... Se quedó conmigo hasta que abrí los ojos; y luego comenzó a llorar diciendo que no podía dejar ir a su amigo...

Bufando y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con manchar sus mejillas, mordió su labio inferior un momento, no muy seguro de lo que decía. A pesar de todas aquellas ocasiones, nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en lo que sentía cada vez que tenía que ser rescatado por alguien, por Shinra, por sus hermanas...

—No quiero morir, no es... lo que quiero, pero a veces...no encuentro una verdadera razón para seguir jugando a que puedo encontrar algo mejor, no siento nada, y prefiero sentir dolor antes que vivir de ese modo, sin ningún sentimiento que logré hacerme pensar que vale la pena seguir –hablaba apresurado, apretando ambos puños al desahogarse. No tenía sentido esconderlo, era la realidad, y no podía mentir acerca de eso, aunque así lo deseara.

Respirando hondo, se agachó para recoger su playera, poniéndose esta de mala gana, ocultando todas aquellas marcas que eran el único testigo de la mentira bajo la máscara del segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

Pero el aire se congeló en su pecho cuando, al levantar la mirada, dispuesto a dejar que el demonio se burlara o les dejara seguir, encontró a este casi pegado a su rostro, mostrando unos inquietantes ojos negros y aquella horrible sonrisa que desfiguraba el rostro de su amigo.

Automáticamente su cuerpo buscó alejarse de la amenaza que el otro representaba, viéndose imposibilitado de tal cosa cuando el demonio le tomó por ambos brazos, frenando su intento de huida y acercándole más a su posición, desde donde una tercera mano, salida del cuerpo de este, le sujetaba por el cabello, jalándole de este para hacerle mostrar la cara.

Los ojos del informante se mantenían completamente abiertos a pesar de la molestia en su nuca y brazos, incapaz de ignorar el hecho de que el cuerpo del demonio fuera más alto, como si de un momento a otro este hubiera crecido treinta centímetros; además, debajo del falso rostro de su amigo, como si de una máscara se tratara comenzaban a mostrarse rasgos diferentes, afilados, maduros... parecían humanos, pero distaban mucho de serlo...

**— ¿Y eso no te hace como ellos? ¿No eres solo un muerto que finge vivir?**

Su voz también había cambiado; por una que ni siquiera podía describir. Era simplemente inhumana, algo que debería ser inentendible pero lograba hacerse escuchar, mandando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

— ** _Si ya tienes tu decisión, entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer..._**

Arrancándole un grito al jalar más de su cabello para exponer su rostro, el demonio dejo salir una larga lengua, similar a la de las serpientes, pero húmeda e irregular con pequeñas pinchas al fondo de esta, mostrando además aquellos colmillos que antes ya había presumido, puntiagudos y peligrosos, que quedaron increíblemente cerca del rostro del menor cuando recorrió este con su lengua, saboreando su desesperación y riendo por sus intentos de soltarse; era inútil, lejos estaba de ser capaz de defenderse de un demonio, era como ser nuevamente un niño a merced de su abusador, alguien más grande y fuerte...

Sin duda disfrutaría tanto llevándolo al límite de la desesperación y él miedo, pero _alguien_ le interrumpió…

— ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL! —la voz de Shizuo compitió por atención, profunda, grave, amenazando con romper todas aquellas raíces que le mantenían cautivo en su lugar, logrando de inmediato que "Shinra" tomara distancia, dando un pequeño empujón al informante para que este acabara nuevamente sentado en la silla, visiblemente shockeado por lo sucedido. No había podido ni siquiera defenderse… hace unos segundos...

Con el estómago revuelto y la respiración algo agitada, el informante vaciló un poco antes de inclinarse y recuperar su ropa, manteniendo esta abrazada a su pecho.

Hace un rato, al haber tirado su cazadora todas sus navajas habían quedado fuera de su alcance, dejándole indefenso ante la criatura aquella que, recuperando su apariencia "humana", asumía una postura relajada, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera intentado matarlo…

—Solo era una pequeña broma~ —dijo este, poniendo ambas manos enfrente, como haría el verdadero Shinra para disculparse por su lengua larga o alguna mala acción, aunque era obvio que su supuesta broma había sido hecha con toda intención, Shizuo lo sabía, y era justo eso lo que más le irritaba.

—Pero, enhorabuena, Shizu-chan~ Tu enemigo ha aprobado a tres de las cinco pruebas; ¿quién lo diría? Cualquiera hubiera apostado que te dejaría morir sin más. Incluso tú, seguro cre...

—Eso es mentira. Ya cállate o me harás enfadar... -el rubio había perdido toda paciencia, importándole poco que fuera su vida la que estuviera en juego –Vuelve a intentar hacerle daño y te mataré.

El rostro del demonio se mostró irritado por la amenaza del más alto, y claro, por haber sido interrumpido por este. Cómo se atrevía...

—Valientes palabras para alguien cuya vida pende de un hilo. Ahora veo por qué vales tanto para este chico... -se ubicó a espaldas del informante, quien entre tanta palabrería aprovechaba para ponerse nuevamente su cazadora, al menos hasta que las manos del mayor sobre sus hombros le hicieron apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo, para quedar de frente a su compañero, quién hizo ademan de dar un paso enfrente, sin entender del todo a que se refería el demonio. Aquello último lo había dicho sin sarcasmo pero con claro tono de burla... Y él no era el único que lo había notado. Izaya lucía incómodo, sus manos apretaban el respaldo con fuerza, como presintiendo lo que sucedería...

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué tanto le importas a aquel que dice odiarte~? Hace un rato, Izaya te dijo la razón de su desagrado hacía ti ¿no?

_"La primera vez que te vi me recordaste a él; tan violento e impulsivo...Te bastó solo verme para comenzar a odiarme. Por eso...pensé que si podía pelear contigo, y ser capaz de huir, defenderme, e incluso estar a la par, sería como superarlo y dejarlo atrás..."_

Si, lo recordaba. Lo dijo tras ver sus recuerdos con Atsushi...

_"Aún si comencé a odiarte por su culpa, lo haría incluso si no fueras un jodido monstruo"_

Izaya había dicho eso... Y sinceramente, no encontraba otra razón por la que el menor pudiera odiarle, además quizá de la obvia discriminación que le tenía al no ser como todos los humanos que tanto presumía amar.

—Torpe humano, no te has dado cuenta, pero tienes que saber... Una verdad dicha a medias, también es una mentira~ E Izaya no fue del todo sincero contigo, aunque no es difícil deducir lo obvio, siendo que ya lo sabes... Todo radica, en aquella diferencia entre su odio por ti, y su supuesto amor por cualquier otro humano...

—Ya dilo –el pelinegro mantenía ambos ojos cerrados, sin soltar la navaja en su mano. Bastante logró evadir aquella realidad por tantos años...

—Últimas dos preguntas –aceptó Shinra, recobrando aquel funesto toque travieso, desapareciendo entre sombras para volver ahora detrás del rubio, tirando parte de la superficie donde se situó — _¿Qué significa para ti amar a otros?_

Dejando pasar apenas unos segundos, sintiendo la mirada de "Shinra" y Shizuo encima suyo, abrió la boca para respirar a través de esta, sintiendo su rostro caliente y una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla; pero no podía dudar...

—Casi toda mi vida, todo lo que he amado termina mal. Ame a mi familia, al hombre que debía cuidar de mí, y todo acabó de la peor manera. Intenté amar a más hermanas, cuidar de ellas, protegerlas para que nadie les pusiera un dedo encima, y al final tuve que hacerles daño para que se alejaran de mi cuando me di cuenta de que mi presencia era mala para ambas... –su voz se quebró, en respuesta al molesto nudo que se formó en su garganta y hacía más difícil todo; pero estaba tan desesperado por hacer que aquella situación terminara, que se forzó a tragar sus miedos, al menos tanto como pudiera –...Y entonces llegó Shinra... queriendo ser mi amigo a toda costa, así fuera solo por obligación... y cuando con el tiempo pensé que todo podía ir bien, lo arruiné...Amar y ser amado tenían el mismo destino para mí, siempre terminaba lastimando a otros...

Limpiando con una mano aquella solitaria lágrima sobre su mentón, Izaya tragó saliva para aligerar el temblor de sus labios, antes de continuar.

—Entonces me di cuenta de que el amor, fuera puro o no, era el sentimiento más dañino que podía existir... y quise amarlos a todos, porque la humanidad no hizo nada cuando lo necesité, nadie me escuchó cuando quería ser rescatado... así que quería ver a todos sufriendo tanto como yo... Quería verlos enfrentar sus vidas en completa soledad, tanto que incluso les doliera, pero todos tomaban el mismo camino... y todo se reducía a eso...

El informante dio fin a su respuesta, sin cambiar la pálida expresión en su rostro al escuchar la pared marcar un punto más a su favor; lejos estaba de sentirse realmente feliz, sobre todo al por fin tener el valor de bajar su mirada hacía su Bestia, siendo ahora este quien le evitaba, manteniendo ambos ojos fijos en el demonio, como si lo que este estaba por decir fuera el secreto mejor guardado del mundo entero.

"Shinra" no tuvo la piedad de perder más tiempo y soltó aquella pregunta por la que su corazón saltó frenético dentro de su pecho, justo cuando a la par de esta Shizuo volteó a verle directamente a él, tan o más interesado que el castaño por saber la respuesta a su pregunta...

_— ¿Y a qué se traduce que odies a Shizuo?_

Quedándose sin aire, y sintiendo su rostro perder toda señal de color en este, el pelinegro apretó la madera bajo sus manos, sin darse cuenta de la navaja que aún mantenía en una de estas y cortaba la piel de su palma. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido en ese momento, y de no ser porque el suelo bajo los pies del rubio retumbó estrepitoso antes de que un pedazo de este cayera al fuego, su voz no habría sido capaz de hacerse paso, aunque el demonio se le adelantó...

— _Intentaste verle como a todos los demás, "amarlo", pero era diferente, y quisiste que permaneciera así, pero te recordara a ese hombre... ¿cierto?_ –un pedazo más de madera cayó al fuego, ardiendo en el fondo de este e iluminando inquietantemente aquel pedazo aún integro que rodeaba al rubio, quien a pesar del peligro se mostraba ansioso por escuchar la verdad detrás de aquel odio injustificado con el que ambos habían crecido por más de diez años.

—Sí...

— _Y aunque lo odiabas por ello, porque veías en su mirar el mismo deseo de matarte que él, te diste cuenta de que era especial y decidiste mantenerlo cerca de un modo bastante particular; creaste una rivalidad entre ambos que no tuviera cavidad para otra relación que no fuera la enemistad; fue tu manera de intentar ignorar lo que de verdad sentías. No lo querías como amigo, pero tampoco pensaste en deshacerte de él o evitarle..., y elegiste el odio... ¿Por qué?_

Moviendo su boca como si quisiera hablar, contestar a aquella pregunta y por fin terminar aquel molesto juego que amenazaba con hacerle explotar la cabeza, el informante frunció el ceño de tal manera que incluso parecía estar sufriendo, saltando en su asiento cada vez que la madera crujía, amenazando con venirse abajo, siendo detenido por aquellas sombras alrededor de su cintura. No podía quedarse ahí sentado... tenía que...

— ¿Por qué...? –pensó escuchar decir al rubio, pero no podía estar seguro. "Shinra" también estaba ahí, a su lado, sosteniendo su barbilla para que no dejara de ver enfrente, al único hombre exento a su torcido amor.

— _Díselo, a él... **ahora.**_

A la par que un fuerte crujido anunciaba lo inevitable, la voz del pelinegro se escuchó por encima de este, como un grito desesperado y doloroso.

-¡T-TE AMO! ¡SHIZUO, TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! -las ataduras alrededor de su cuerpo se rompieron justo en el momento en el que, a la par que el demonio esbozaba una mueca de ira total, el piso bajo los pies del rubio desaparecía, dejándolo caer directo a las ardientes llamas.

Izaya no dudo ni siquiera un segundo en intentar sostenerle, pero tan rápido como su caída, apenas hubo estirado una mano cuando esta dio de lleno contra el suelo, al igual que su cuerpo, como si las ardientes llamaradas jamás hubieran estado ahí, como si estas se hubieran consumido junto con el cuerpo del ex barman.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! -exclamó entonces, palpando con desesperación la gruesa madera debajo suyo, antes de comenzar a dar golpes a esta con los puños, aun sabiendo que era inútil -¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡LO DIJE! ¡LO DIJE! ¡MALDICIÓN...!

Sin detener sus desesperados golpes, negándose a que su bestia se había ido, gritó tanto como su garganta se lo permitía, llevando ambas manos a sostener su cabeza con fuerza, culpandose una y mil veces por lo sucedido al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se hacían presentes y empapaban su rostro con total libertad.

— No tú... Por favor... No tú...

Entre lamentos y golpes al suelo, sin importarle el mal estado de sus uñas al arañar la madera, o la sangre en su piel astillada, poco le importó que la luz de toda la habitación se apagara por completo, dejándole sumido en la oscuridad, aquella que poco le importaba en comparación al vacío dentro de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera le importa si el demonio seguía ahí en la estancia, burlándose de su patético estado y su desesperación, o si este pensaba acabar con su vida en vista de su incapacidad, o más bien, nula disposición para defenderse...

Cerrando pues los ojos con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, mantuvo la cabeza abajo. Su promesa de no volver a llorar por nadie, aquel juramento de no sentir, y de amar el mundo de manera tal que fuera doloroso, para recordar cuan peligroso y dañino era aquel sentimiento...

Eso pensaba, que podía huir de la realidad y olvidar los desbocados latidos de su corazón siempre que sus ojos se encontraban con los del rubio, sabiendo de ante mano que entre ambos no existía una posibilidad, porque se había encargado de ello, de que la persona que amaba le odiara con todo su corazón a tal grado que incluso quisiera verle muerto.

Podía vivir así, justamente por la misma razón de ni ser capaz de soportar su rechazo... o que este le aceptara, pero fuera tal como Atsushi...

Y sin embargo, en ese momento... era preferible cualquiera de ambas opciones antes que perder a la persona que había logrado que volviera a sentir algo más que sólo odio por el mundo.

Con su cuerpo temblando entre sollozos, y sin detener los ya débiles golpes al suelo, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libres, empapando parte del suelo, apenas poniendo atención a la persona a un costado suyo, quien con ambas manos hechas garras soltó un gutural gruñido, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad entre un fuerte golpe que hizo vibrar las paredes, antes de que, entre un estruendo, algo atravesara el techo, cayendo enfrente del menor con un fuerte quejido, restituyendo parte de la iluminación del lugar.

Izaya cubrió su rostro ante la enorme cantidad de polvo y pedazos de madera en el aire, sintiendo la presencia de alguien enfrente suyo; poco más y le hubiera caído encima...

Pero era imposible no reconocer el aroma a cigarrillos incluso en medio de aquel desastre.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, el pelinegro miró asombrado a su bestia, quien dándose cuenta de que había dejado de caer, y afortunadamente no lo había hecho en fuego, buscó casi de inmediato al menor, mirándole de la misma manera en que este lo hacía cuando le encontró justo a un lado suyo.

— ¡PULGA!

Solo esa palabra bastó para que Izaya supiera que sus ojos no le engañaban y se lanzara encima del rubio, usando ambas manos para tomarle por el rostro y plantarle un beso, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Fue un beso rápido, apenas lo suficientemente largo para dejarle reaccionar, aunque fueron las manos del mayor las que automáticamente se aferraron a la cintura de su enemigo, hasta que este rompió el apresurado contacto para enterrar su rostro en su cuello, respirando su aroma, cada vez más feliz de comprobar que era el mismo que recordaba.

— Estas aquí... –dijo sin soltarle, aferrándose a su espalda como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer nuevamente –No vuelvas a hacerme esto… M-maldita sea…Bestia…

Aun procesando las cosas, Shizuo suspiró aliviado de que nada malo hubiera pasado, del mismo modo que no tardó nada en hacer que sus brazos acabaran por rodear al contrarió como se debía, apretándole con todo el cuidado que podía a pesar de la emoción que casi le hacía olvidar que podía llegar a lastimarlo si usaba mucha fuerza, dejando un beso sobre su coronilla al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sin saber cómo era posible que aún estuviera vivo...

Porque un momento enserio pensó que todo había terminado.

Pero no era así; y dado que aún estaba vivo, no pensaba separarse de su pulga, hasta encontrar a Shinra y salir todos de aquel lugar.

Y una vez fuera...

Muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar…

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


	12. Entre Monstruos y Decisiones

Kadota mantenía ambos brazos cruzados mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de manera lenta, intentando desaparecer la molesta necesidad de dormir. El café se había terminado hace unas horas, y ni él ni Celty pensaban dejar la habitación para ir a comprar más, no en un momento tan crítico. Tan solo hace un rato las cosas se habían puesto demasiado tensas, se había dado cuenta... aunque la dullahan asegurara lo contrario.

Todo sucedió cuando en medio de un grito ahogado y tan doloroso como para hacerles estremecer, la mano de Izaya se había cerrado con fuerza sobre la de su enemigo, entrelazando desesperado sus dedos, y aunque tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos de ese modo, sin algún otro cambio además de la apenas perceptible humedad que bañaba las pestañas del menor, pronto se vio siendo correspondido por el rubio, quien reafirmó el agarre de tal modo que por un instante le hizo temer que terminara por romperle la mano, aunque afortunadamente eso no sucedió...

Desde entonces seguían de ese modo, con un poco menos de fuerza, siendo esta solo la suficiente para no soltarse... o evitar que alguien intentara hacerlo.

Para Kadora era imposible ignorar lo sucedido, lo que en ese momento era capaz de ver, por ello no entendía el empeño de Celty en decir que no había sido nada... Que era imposible llegar a ellos incluso cuando lo que fuera que pasaba ahí dentro lo expresaban físicamente...

No quería hacerlo, en verdad que no era su intención poner en duda la sinceridad de la dullahan...pero comenzaba a dudar, porque aún antes de que Izaya se moviera, ella se había acercado, agitada, con sus sombras ondeando nerviosamente, incluso pareciendo que sujetaría a Shizuo para sacarle de aquel lugar, aunque no lo hizo...

Desde entonces, ni él ni la dullahan habían abandonado la habitación; así como tampoco habían vuelto a tocar el tema...

\- [Deberías dormir; ellos están bien. Te despertaré si algo sucede]

Deteniendo el incesante caminar que amenazaba con desgastar el barniz del suelo, junto con su cordura, Kadota miró sin expresión el aparato enfrente suyo, antes de hacer lo mismo con su dueña, hasta ese momento permitiéndose sonreír con ligereza, fingiendo.

-Todo esto terminará en cualquier momento, y pase lo que pase, aunque no puedo ayudarlos, quiero estar aquí -murmuró, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su campera, alejándose de la mujer para situarse cerca de la cama, ansioso de pensar que no había mucho que pudiera hacer realmente. Pero... sí al menos podía cuidar que Celty cumpliera su palabra, entonces eso haría.

Porque estaba seguro de que la Jinete mentía... Y si eso era cierto, Izaya no se los iba a perdonar jamás, y algo le decía que Shizuo tampoco...

-Espero que sepas lo que haces -soltó al aire, sin especificar a quien iban dirigidas sus palabras y sin agregar más, sin querer pelear cuando ya bastantes problemas tenían, por ello agradeció que Celty no diera respuesta, si es que se dio cuenta de que lo sabía.

Solo quería que sus tres amigos regresaran a salvo...

-

-

-

En medio de la lúgubre estancia que en ese momento les acogía, Shizuo relajó sus brazos alrededor del menor, permitiendo que poco a poco este rompiera el contacto de sus cuerpos cuando así pareció querer hacerlo. Aunque no se apartó como antes, como la primera vez. Izaya permaneció sentado sobre sus piernas, justo enfrente suyo, aun sujetando sus brazos con extraña, pero nada desagradable suavidad, y aunque tan solo podía ver su pálida silueta por la oscuridad que les envolvía y apenas era tolerable gracias a la escasa luz que se colaba entre las grietas de las paredes, alcanzaba a ver el brillo escarlata de sus ojos, que parecían verlo también. Tal era la intensidad de estos que, en alguna parte de su cabeza, posiblemente la misma que guardaba los recuerdos de todas sus peleas y discusiones sin sentido, se dijo que aquello debería parecerle incómodo o incluso desagradable, y sin embargo, se encontró disfrutando del momento con ajena calma relajando los antes tensos músculos de su cuerpo en medio del remolino de pensamientos en su cabeza.

Y es que incluso habiendo presenciado todo de primera mano, era tan difícil de asimilar lo sucedido... Aquel secreto que su enemigo había revelado, los sentimientos ocultos debajo de más de diez años de mentira. Por un momento casi pensó que todo se trataba de un sueño, y que pronto iba a despertar, volviendo a su día a día y odiando en igual medida al informante, al chico problema que había conocido en la escuela media y se había convertido en el receptor de todo su odio, incluyendo aquel que sentía por sí mismo.

Pero en ese preciso instante, teniéndole tan dócil entre sus brazos, no lograba comprenderlo...no lograba atinar a los pensamientos que luchaban por adelantarse al futuro, preguntándose qué sería de ellos...

Él no lo sabía, o al menos no lo tenía del todo claro aún... Sus propias emociones y sentimientos parecían revolotear en su interior sin forma ni sentido, como nunca antes había pasado, aunque tratándose de él aquello era comprensible. Fuera del amor por su familia, y el odio a todos quienes le rodeaban y sacaban lo peor de su persona, jamás había experimentado algún otro sentimiento... Pero en ese momento lo hacía, y quería saber de qué se trataba, y la razón de que incluso su corazón pareciera ir más rápido, fuerte, amenazando con saltar de su pecho.

-Pulga... -musitó entonces por lo bajo, su voz cansada por el viaje recorrido, y todas aquellas experiencias a lo largo de este, pero no menos deseosa de hacerse escuchar, aunque Izaya no parecía querer hacerlo, o al menos no en ese momento.

-No digas nada. No aquí, por favor -le interrumpió, soltando sus brazos sin moverse de su lugar, sin alejarse de él. Shizuo supo que Izaya en realidad no quería soltarle aún, pese a sus acciones - Sólo quiero acabar con esto. Si lo hacemos, entonces... te diré todo lo que quieras...

Callando ante la petición, el rubio se dijo que no obtendría más incluso si insistía, pero aún había algo que quería hacer, a lo que, asintiendo para sí mismo antes de lentamente estirar una mano, buscó algo en la oscuridad hasta que lo encontró, justo cuando el pelinegro dio un pequeño respingo al ser tocado sin aviso. Su mejilla estaba fría... aunque al recorrer parte de esta con sus dedos podía sentir el calor de los moretes sobre su piel.

No, Izaya no quería separarse aún, de lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho, o le hubiera empujado como la primera vez.

A pesar de la tensa situación, y de no tener respuesta a sus propios pensamientos, le pareció bien permanecer de ese modo, tocando el rostro del menor hasta sentirse insatisfecho con ello, momento en el que poco a poco acercó también su rostro, ignorante a su alrededor o a las consecuencias de sus actos, hasta volver a sentir los labios del contrario, quien aunque se estremeció antes sus acciones no se negó cuando en medio del toque de ambas pieles usó su lengua para buscar camino dentro de su boca, sin encontrar mucha resistencia, de modo que, con un jadeo de parte del informante, y un suspiro contenido dentro de su propio pecho, acarició el interior de su boca con algo más de insistencia, enredando su lengua con la contraria en un beso por demás inexperto pero no menos satisfactorio.

No era su primer beso... tampoco él de Izaya, lo sabía, pero incluso en ese momento, rotos y cansados, le pareció el mejor beso del mundo, como si aquellos delgados y fríos labios fueran capaces de hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas, aún en el peor de los momentos, siendo esos últimos días un gran ejemplo de ello.

¿Para Izaya sería igual? ¿Le gustaba el contacto de sus labios tanto como a él? Sentía el cuerpo del informante temblar bajo su toque, algo que de manera morbosa se encontró disfrutando, maravillado por las reacciones de su enemigo, queriendo ver más de estas en un intento por saciar su curiosidad, una pregunta en su cabeza; si debajo de todos aquellos muros que había puesto a su alrededor el chico entre sus brazos, ese era el verdadero Izaya. Quería saberlo.

Cortando apenas unos segundos el contacto entre sus bocas para permitirse respirar, repartió algunos besos más sobre las comisuras del informante, esta vez dejando que sus manos tomaran también algo de participación al colocarse a sus costados, sobre la delgada cintura que este poseía, dando torpes caricias de arriba a abajo, intentando mitigar el temblor de aquel frio cuerpo al darle algo de su calor.

Antes había tenido la oportunidad de tocar a Izaya, cuando peleaban, cuando le tomaba por el cuello con afán de asfixiarlo hasta la muerte. Le había perseguido por diez años queriendo molerlo a golpes, pero en ese preciso momento en que lo tenía ahí, tan cerca como nunca antes, ni siquiera le pasaba por la cabeza hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario. Él, un fenómeno capaz de arrojar autos o máquinas expendedoras como si estas no pesaran diez o veinte veces su peso, alguien que podía pelear con tantos hombres como fuera posible y salir victorioso; ahora quería proteger a la persona a la que juró asesinar desde el primer momento en el que se habían visto..., encendiendo una extraña chispa en su interior que con el tiempo fue haciéndose más y más grande, al punto de quemar su pecho cada vez que le veía o reconocía su aroma en las calles.

¿Y si todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado...? ¿Y si jamás fue odio...?

¿O podría ser todo obra de aquel extraño lugar?

¿Podría únicamente tratarse de algo tan compasivo y absurdo como la lastima?

No...

Sólo se trataba de Izaya, del verdadero y frágil Izaya.

¿Qué le había hecho esa pulga...?

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se dijo que no le apetecía buscar respuesta a cualquiera de sus dudas, no aún, lo único que quería era volver a sentir los labios del menor, y así lo hizo, atrayendo por la espalda el cuerpo de este cuando hizo amago de retroceder; usando una de sus manos para sostenerle por detrás de la cabeza, con sus dedos enredándose entre las suaves hebras azabache sin permitirle que le privara del contacto de su boca, que con toda seguridad reclamaba, siendo tanta su aprensión entre beso y beso que acabó por empujarle contra el suelo, sin darse cuenta de ello hasta que estuvo acomodado encima suyo, entre sus piernas.

A cada segundo que pasaba, a cada nueva caricia sentía que necesitaba más, y así lo expresó al colar sus manos dentro de la playera del informante, sintiéndole tan suave a pesar de las cicatrices que adornaban varias partes de su piel, delatando errores, mostrándole físicamente su pasado como informante y como suicida.

Sus dedos recorrieron cada línea en su pecho, delimitando las costillas y aquellas zonas blandas de su abdomen, apenas marcado por los músculos; pero no le bastaba con sentirlo con sus dedos, a lo que, dejando libres sus labios, llevó su boca a descender a su cuello, respirando su aroma, aquel que podría reconocer en cualquier parte incluso entre miles de personas, apenas consciente del agarré que mantenía su enemigo en la tela de su chaleco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer temblar sus manos.

Aún apoyado en la zona de su cuello, acaricio aquel lugar con la punta de su nariz, que se deslizó lentamente hacia su hombro, con su boca salivando, como un animal hambriento. Eso de ningún modo podía estar bien, pero no quería detenerse, y en verdad no lo hubiera hecho, pero...

− ...Por favor... pa-para, Shizu-chan... -la voz del informante salió en un suspiro, quebrada, haciéndole levantarse sobre sus manos para dejar de aplastarle, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la postura en la que se encontraban. La misma que en aquella ocasión... aquel escenario que con rencor aún podía recordar de un pequeño Izaya aprisionado contra el suelo por un monstruo... con la diferencia de que ahora Izaya no lloraba, a pesar de la humedad en sus ojos o la hinchazón de sus labios que mordía por dentro, conteniéndose. Podía ver la duda en su cuerpo, en sus ojos; aunque su mirada era determinada debajo de la agitación y el tono rojizo de su rostro, una parte del pelinegro era dominada por la inseguridad, y eso estaba bien... Con eso debería ser suficiente incluso para él, por el momento.

Suspirando, se separó del cuerpo del informante apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para poner a ambos de pie. El informante intentó dar un paso atrás casi al instante, pero le detuvo apretando el agarre sobre sus brazos, impidiendo que se alejara. Aún tenía algo que decirle, y así lo hizo, firme, sin dar lugar a dudas, casi como si se tratara de una orden o condición. Se había dado cuenta de que a menos que fuera directo, Izaya no consideraba las palabras de nadie, aunque él parecía ser la excepción.

−Cuando salgamos de este lugar, no huyas −dijo con su voz formando apenas un pequeño hilo, sin soltar los brazos del pelinegro para asegurarse de que le escuchaba atentamente −Enfréntame como es debido.

Siempre fue la excepción... y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

A través del arrepentimiento y los confusos sentimientos en su interior, quería estar seguro de que Izaya le estaba escuchando y que obedecería sus palabras. Aunque lo que menos quería era tomar aquella actitud... Porque, aunque no hubiera dicho nada al respecto, desde que el menor reveló la razón por la que nada más conocerse todo había sido de aquel modo, buscando su odio y sus golpes por más de diez años, la idea de que este continuara comparándolo con su padre era... tan desagradable, detestaba la sola idea de que a sus ojos tuviera cualquier clase de parecido con ese asqueroso hombre... Porque él...

¿Él qué? ¿Él jamás dañaría a Izaya? ¿Él no le odiaría?

Hasta hace unas horas, la idea de matar al chico estaba en su mente, había deseado hacerlo; de no ser porque Kadota y Celty le detenían al menos lo hubiera golpeado hasta desaparecer la falsa sonrisa de sus labios, así tuviera que romperle todos los dientes.

¿No era demasiado hipócrita negarlo?

Por supuesto que sí; él mismo aceptaba que le había odiado por todos esos años, que había añorado matarlo en cada uno de sus encuentros, con algunas pequeñas excepciones que apenas podía recordar, donde por breves instantes bien pudo llegar a sentir algo más por la pulga. Todas aquellas veces en las que, por algún motivo, ya fuera por descuido de parte del menor este llegó a mostrarse "diferente" al Izaya que conocía; sus sonrisas más sinceras, rotas, así como sus ojos, como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar. Esos instantes habían sido tan efímeros y extraños que solía confundirlos con sueños... pero hasta entonces se daba cuenta de que aquellos pequeños instantes de debilidad no habían sido más que atisbos del alma del pelinegro. Una parte de él pidiendo ayuda; y él no se la dio. Porque nunca se tomó el tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos o las absurdas reacciones de su cuerpo ante las provocaciones de Izaya, o sus reacciones. Porque Izaya había hecho un gran trabajo haciendo que le odiara, que el enfado nublara su juicio y su visión cada vez que se encontraban, llegando al punto en que día con día soñara con robar su último aliento...

Olvidar diez años así no era fácil, o al menos así debería creer... pero no lo hacía. Por más absurdo que cualquiera pudiera creer su razonamiento, que nadie se atreviera a dudarlo; que, hasta hace unos minutos, sus sentimientos, nacidos y existentes por diez años completos, cambiaron en lo que parecieron ser solo segundos. Todo el odio, todo el rencor... ya no quedaba nada de este, no cuando enfrente suyo lo único que podía ver era a un chico roto y asustado del mundo entero. Alguien completamente solo y quien por tantos años le amó en secreto a pesar de lo que su presencia significaba ante los traumas de su infancia. Una vez entendidas todas las razones, solo podía pensar que ese chico era adorable...

Tanto que, al menos en esos momentos, por más falso que cualquiera pudieran juzgarle, no se imaginaba volviendo a ponerle un dedo encima; golpearlo, gritar que le odiaba, lanzarle algún objeto con la intención de hacerle daño... mucho menos forzarlo a hacer algo que este no quisiera. ¿Cómo podría si quiera pensar en algo así ahora que le conocía del todo? A pesar de todo lo sucedido en el pasado... el rencor ya no existía.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, soltando el agarre que mantuvo por largo tiempo sobre los brazos del menor, quien, a su vez, a pesar de evitar su mirada al mantener esta abajo, asintió, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que estuviera seguro de que lo había hecho. Eso bastó para Shizuo. Con eso era suficiente; confiaría en Izaya. Algo le decía que era justo eso lo que debía hacer... si querían salir de ahí con vida.

− Esta... esta era la última prueba... −el moreno habló, acomodando con lentitud su cazadora, bajando casi de manera quisquillosa las mangas de esta antes de cruzarse de brazos, rascando uno de estos con su mano contraría ante aquella molesta sensación de escozor provocando también el dolor en su cabeza. Muchas escenas pasando una tras otra... su padre, Shinra, Shizuo... y ese beso... todo parecía haber causado un corto circuito en su interior − ¿Qué es... lo que sigue...? No hay un camino...

Shizuo frunció el ceño, preocupado, aunque no por lo que el contrario decía, sino por su estado. Izaya no parecía listo para seguir, ni siquiera parecía él mismo.

−Izaya −llamó entonces, poniéndose enfrente de este para evitar que se moviera de su lugar, rápidamente haciendo amago de sujetarle por los hombros, solo entonces consiguiendo que reaccionara, evadiendo sus manos y mirándole con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. No, definitivamente ese chico no estaba bien... y aunque era apresurado, necesitaba que volviera a ser "El Segundo Hombre más Fuerte de Ikebukuro" − Izaya, mírame. Me conoces mejor que yo mismo... Sabes que nada puede detenerme; ni siquiera ahora. Haré que todos estemos bien.

Consiguió que el menor le mirara, al fin dejando de mover sus dedos sobre su brazo. Incluso para él, aquella imagen de la piel del informante llena de extensas y profundas líneas rojizas; todas aquellas cicatrices ocultas debajo de la ropa. Aunque tenía apenas unos minutos que las había visto, dudaba poder olvidarlas pronto; a decir verdad, sentía la necesidad de volver a verlas, tocarlas... ¿Qué pensaría el informante de eso...? No era normal...

Tragando saliva, intentó centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba, adelantando de nueva cuenta una de sus manos para sujetar al menor por detrás del cuello, afianzando su agarre para hacer que le mirara como era debido, casi pegando sus frentes para asegurarse de ello.

−Pulga, saldremos de aquí, juntos... Pero necesito que me ayudes; no puedo hacerlo sin ti. −continuó, hablando lento y pausado, viendo el reflejo de sus propios ojos en los rubíes del contrario, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que transmitía a través de esto que de algún modo lograba hacer que los del menor se volvieran tan brillantes, como en aquellas carreras por la ciudad, cuando iba detrás de él − Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, demuéstramelo; a mí, y todos ellos...

Dicho aquello, uso su mano libre para tomar una de las del menor, esperando solo unos segundos hasta que este apretó el agarre, adquiriendo aquel bien conocido aire de seguridad... Fuera una máscara o parte de la misma personalidad fragmentada del informante, así era tal como lo necesitaba. Después podría continuar descubriendo cada una de las partes que hábilmente había escondido de sus ojos...

−Una vez más, Bestia −dijo este, limpiando sus mejillas aún algo húmedas, solo entonces mirando a un lado para notar un camino teñido de rojo. Ahí estaba..., aunque apenas le puso atención, regresando su vista enfrente para mirar al rubio, con una sonrisilla poco a poco dibujándose en su rostro. No, aun no estaban vencidos... aunque fuera "el mundo" de esa cosa; aunque solo fueran dos humanos contra algo ininteligible, fuera de cualquier razón y lógica. Podían hacerlo; si no era así, ¿entonces qué sentido tendría haber pasado por tanto...? No podían solo permitirse haber perdido el tiempo, no era su estilo −Una vez más... más te vale no soltarme, ¿entendido?

Shizuo no tardó nada en regresarle la misma sonrisa, recordando la primera vez que dijo algo así cuando entraron a ese mundo; estaba cansado, pero completamente decidido a seguirle, tal como lo hacía desde hace diez años.

−Vamos. Shinra nos necesita; y esa cosa debe aprender una lección... −agregó, haciéndole bajar la mano que sostenía su cuello, sin soltar el agarre sobre la otra para jalar de esta cuando caminó con total calma hacía aquel ultimo camino teñido en carmesí. El rubio le siguió sin objeción alguna, buscando en su chaleco un cigarrillo, colocando este entre sus labios apenas lo encontró. Mucho mejor. Si estaban por tener una buena pelea, ese era el mejor ritual de preparación...

Asegurándose de no soltar su mano de la del menor, se acopló para caminar justo al lado de este, mirándolo de reojo cuando este pareció observarle, casi inmediatamente encontrándose con algo de fuego enfrente, sobre el borde del cigarrillo, cortesía del menor. El piso bajo sus pies pareció temblar, rechinando, quejándose. Extrañado, miró la expresión en el rostro del moreno, entrecerrando los ojos al instante.

− ¿Sueles cargar un encendedor contigo? −cuestionó intrigado, dejando salir el humo de sus pulmones en un suspiro, levantando una ceja al ver al otro reír por lo bajo. Aunque le alegrara verlo de ese modo, continuaba siendo bastante confuso. Izaya siempre parecía ir un paso adelante... Y puede que esa no fuera la excepción. Tan sorprende, y siniestro... −Tienes un plan −acusó, aun fumando de manera calmada, asegurándose de mantenerlo bien sujeto. Aquel crujido del suelo, parecía demostrar cuan irritada se encontraba la criatura.

El informante pareció hacer más grande la sonrisa, incluso mostrando sus dientes por breves segundos.

−No sé si, de darse el momento, funcione, o si pueda hacer uso de algo así contra él −confesó este, sin planes evidentes de decirle de que se trataba, aunque era lo mejor. Estaba seguro de que estaban siendo escuchados... -Ja~ Quién sabe. Estoy un poco emocionado por comprobarlo, aunque si puedo evitarlo, mucho mejor; sea como sea, necesitare que me cubras...

Asintiendo a pesar de que nada le había quedado claro, el rubio dejo el cigarrillo en su boca, dejando así ambas manos libres, aunque la izquierda aún se ocupaba en sostener la del menor, sobre todo cuando, notando la iluminación casi tétrica que les esperaba enfrente, ambos apresuraron el paso, sin miedo.

En esa ocasión, el paisaje frente a sus ojos fue digno de la imaginación más extravagante del siglo pasado... el hogar digno del ser que los había llevado allí, casi indescriptible de no ser porque ambos lo estaban viendo. De manera burda, podían pensar que se trataba del remanente de lo que podría ser la gruta más grande que hubiera visto alguien en toda su vida, tan perfectamente formada que casi parecía haberse creado a capricho de quien allí habitaba. Y justo así era... pues el hecho de que, el agua fuera el predominante, además de las rocas que formaban las características formas puntiagudas y peligrosas, unidas por diversos hilos oscuras, y aquella coloración rojiza imposible de existir en un lugar así, que bien podía simular el reflejo de las mismísimas llamas del infierno... No podía ser coincidencia... no habiendo aquella zona justo en el centro, un círculo amplio y rodeando por varias espigas de piedra, donde lo único que parecía haber abajo era oscuridad.

Allí, a unos metros, estaba su objetivo, justo arriba, colgando sobre aquel precipicio con ambos ojos cerrados, sostenido muy apenas por algunas sombras oscuras que le sujetaban como si de una marioneta se tratara, aunque no estaba muy lejos de serlo...

−Shinra... −dijeron a la vez, deteniendo sus pasos cuando el reflejo de las llamas pareció volverse más fuerte, y aquella copia de su amigo salió de entre las rocas, oscuro, muy diferente a la criatura que habían visto antes. Ni siquiera parecía seguir siendo la imitación de la figura del médico clandestino, pues el cuerpo de este lucía más bien estirado, siendo incluso más alto que Shizuo, con la piel tan pálida y grisácea, y ambos ojos fundidos en negro.

Esa figura parecía ser lo más cercano que habían visto hasta el momento de la forma original del demonio, desde su primera aparición en los pasillos... Ciertamente, bastante atemorizante, al menos para quienes no fueran ellos, personas tan ajenas al resto que poco podían verse sorprendidos por lo sobrenatural en aquella ciudad tan extraña en la que vivían...

− **Así que llegaron aquí... Que dichosos, o desafortunados...** −habló su adversario, sin detener su raquítico caminar entre los pilares, rodeándolos, desapareciendo apenas una roca obstruía su visión, apareciendo justo después en otro lugar, cada vez más cerca − **Sobrevivir a tanto, solo para llegar a mí y morir... ¿por qué no se rinden? Aún podrían irse, ambos... ya que han arreglado sus absurdas diferencias, ¿por qué no vivir conformes con lo obtenido? Su lucha no tiene razón de ser, él es mío... No podrán llevárselo...**

Ambos hombres movían sus ojos conforme la alargada figura se hacía presente, atentos a la amenaza. Shizuo fue el primero en adelantarse, moviendo el cuerpo del menor enfrente suyo, de modo que pudiera observarlo y a la vez estar al pendiente de su entorno. Del mismo modo, fue Izaya el encargado de dejar en claro su posición.

−Discúlpanos, pero no podemos irnos sin nuestro amigo. Veras, su mujer no aceptará sacarnos de aquí a menos que lo llevemos con nosotros. Así que supongo, que esto está destinado a acabar muy mal −musitó con ambas manos dentro de su cazadora, solo entonces escuchando un fuerte sisear a modo de respuesta, que dio el aviso para que aquella cosa se arrastrara veloz en el suelo, buscando un punto de ataque, justo en el momento en el que, arriba, las sombras, junto con todo el lugar, temblaba, provocando que varías rocas comenzaran a caer.

Esa fue la señal para ambos.

− ¡Shizuo, arrójame! −habló con firmeza el informante, yendo unos pasos adelante para tomar impulso, con el contrario entendiendo de inmediato lo que quería, apresurándose a colocar sus manos en posición, decidido a apoyarlo en lo que fuera que este pidiera.

− ¡Ve! ¡Te daré tiempo!

Apenas terminó de hablar, impulsó al pelinegro arriba cuando este se apoyó en sus manos, alcanzando a comprobar que la trayectoria fuera adecuada cuando el demonio por fin atacó, embistiendo su cuerpo con increíble rapidez, haciéndole retroceder ante el impacto hasta chocar con una de las vigas que sostenían la gruta.

− **¡DIJE QUE SE MARCHARAN! ¡AHORA LOS MATARÉ!**

Gritó el demonio, con claros planes de ir a por el menor. Poco a poco perdía la apariencia humana y toda similitud con el castaño, agregando una larga cola naciendo justo en su espalda baja, de oscuras escamas similares a las de una serpiente. Aquellos brazos que antes habían sido pequeños y alineados a su torso, ahora eran dos largas extremidades delgadas pero poderosas, con sus uñas afiladas y dispuestas a desgarrar la piel de su presa.

Izaya apretó los dientes al verle con intenciones de subir por las filosas estructuras hasta donde él se encontraba fuertemente sujeto de una de sus navajas, colgando de la misma roca donde Shinra se encontraba suspendido, apenas sujeto por las sombras de la criatura. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, sin saber si debía seguir adelante o enfrentar a la serpiente, nuevamente con aquel fuerte temblor sacudiendo su cuerpo sobre el precipicio. No tenía tiempo de intentar repeler su ataque, de modo que, arriesgándose a confiar, sonrió para la criatura al dejarse caer un poco más abajo, alcanzando a sujetar la muñeca de Shinra justo cuando las sombras cedieron ante su peso.

Tan fuerte como apretaba su mano alrededor del médico clandestino, cerro sus ojos, aferrándose a la navaja que les mantenía arriba, con todos sus músculos tensos cuando la serpiente saltó en su dirección, con cada una de sus articulaciones traqueteando. Aunque pudiera intentar defenderse, tendría que soltar a Shinra, y eso no iba a suceder, era todo o nada, y al menos ahí, su confianza sobre el rubio seguía intacta. Una bestia impredecible...

Tal vez por ello no le sorprendió tanto que, a nada de atraparlos, el demonio fuera llevado abajo de un fuerte tirón en su cola, cortesía de Shizuo, quien, ya esperándolo en su lugar, le recibió con un fuerte puñetazo que le arrojó al otro lado de la gruta, derribando a su vez varios montículos. A pesar de su posición nada favorable, y el dolor sobre su brazo con el que soportaba su peso y el del castaño, Izaya rio a carcajadas. Quien hubiera pensado que se vería el día en el que su Bestia probaría su fuerza contra un demonio...

Mirando unos segundos abajo, le recibió una sonrisa de parte del rubio, quien limpiando un pequeño hilillo de sangre que bajaba por su cien, chocó su puño contra su palma, preparado para su segundo choque contra el demonio, que iracundo dejaba de lado todo remanente de sus facciones humanas, decidido a pelear enserio.

Debían darse prisa...

Con aquello en mente, el informante hizo fuerza sobre su brazo, esperando que su navaja pudiera resistir un poco más cuando, meciendo el cuerpo del médico clandestino, arrojó este contra una saliente cercana al suelo, apresurándose a asegurar su cuerpo al lanzar una navaja en su contra, apresando parte de su ropa contra la pared, apenas alcanzando a usar otra navaja cuando la primera falló, precipitando su cuerpo abajo ante el retumbar de la gruta, que en cualquier momento comenzaría a venirse abajo. Esa era su señal de huida. Sin Shinra alimentando a esa cosa, toda la ilusión que conformaba aquel mundo se vendría abajo; y no debían estar ahí cuando eso sucediera.

Saltando hacía la próxima roca que colgaba del techo, se sujetó fuerte de esta, meciendo su cuerpo hasta llegar nuevamente a Shinra, empujando a este a la orilla, por fin dejándolo a salvo, si es que podía estarlo en medio de la batalla de ambos hombres a unos cuantos metros de su posición.

Respirando agitado al forzar los músculos de su lastimado torso, dio un último salto, justo cuando el lugar enteró tembló, haciendo caer varias rocas del techo, desestabilizando el impulso de sus piernas de tal modo que la fuerza fue insuficiente para llegar a la orilla.

− ¡S-SHIZUO! −gritó, aun sabiendo que el mayor no podía ayudarle, recurriendo a aferrarse a la primera saliente que logró encontrar al chocar contra las rocas que conformaban la circunferencia de aquel agujero.

Sus pies buscaron apoyarse en algo para estabilizarse, sabiendo que otro temblor en aquel sitió le haría caer, pero aquella superficie parecía ser completamente lisa. Una maldición escapó de su garganta, buscando desesperadamente algo a que aferrarse, escuchando su nombre siendo gritado por Shizuo, preocupado. No podía estar haciéndole eso... Demasiado había puesto ya sobre los hombros de ese hombre como para que siguiera haciendo que cargara con él...

Pensando en ello, se las arregló para impulsar su cuerpo arriba, tanteando en la oscuridad alguna grieta que pudiera servirle para seguir subiendo, hasta que, con un sobresalto que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio, su mano dio con lo que parecía ser una cuerda... Imposible.

Dudando, jaló de esta para comprobar su firmeza, solo entonces arriesgándose a apoyar todo su peso en ella, trepando con su ayuda hasta llegar arriba, saliendo de aquel agujero con su vista fija en el cuerpo del médico clandestino, quien aún inconsciente mantenía su expresión serena.

Eso había sido... tal como pensó cuando...

− ¡IZAYA! −la voz de Shizuo le hizo mirar hacía este al instante, comprobando el momento en el que, por su distracción, la serpiente clavaba sus largas garras en el abdomen del mayor.

Toda su visión se volvió rojiza, apenas procesando lo que pasaba a su alrededor al correr directamente en su dirección y contra los gritos de Shizuo que le ordenaban mantenerse al margen, abusando de su rapidez para dar una patada contra el rostro del demonio, haciendo que sacara sus afiladas uñas de su cuerpo, sin alcanzar a moverse en lo más mínimo cuando, con varias navajas en mano comenzó a arremeter en su contra, haciéndole retroceder conforme cada una de estas perforaba su cuerpo.

− ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLO! −gritó, con tanta fuerza como para que la gruta devolviera su voz con casi aterrador eco, hasta que, con un chillido agudo, aquella cosa se arrastrara a la protección de las sombras, desapareciendo del lugar, ocultándose.

Solo entonces su visión dejo de parecer opacada en rojo, permitiéndole girarse para ver a Shizuo, quien con una mano cubriendo la profunda herida su abdomen ya le esperaba justo detrás, sin necesidad de decir nada al ver sus ojos, que delataban cuan sorprendido se encontraba, aunque antes de poder decir nada, el derrumbe de varias rocas les hizo apresurarse a ir por Shinra, siendo el rubio quien, alegando estar bien a pesar de sus reclamos, cargó a este sobre sus hombros, emprendiendo carrera fuera de la gruta.

Izaya fue el encargado de hacerles camino, concentrando toda su atención en buscar los lugares más firmes para pasar a través de estos, evitando los derrumbes a su alrededor.

−Arriba, por el pasillo de espejos, Celty estaba ahí -habló con prisa, sin esperar realmente una respuesta cuando hizo que Shizuo se adelantara, deteniendo con su brazo libre parte del techo cuando este se desplomo, arrojándolo a un lado antes de seguir su carrera, llegando a la habitación previa, deteniéndose justo cuando el piso cayó también abajo, hacía las llamas que antes habían estado cerca de acabar con él. Ambos hombres supieron que ese debería ser su fin al no haber otro camino, y sin embargo, nuevamente todo parecía jugar a su favor cuando miraron con incredulidad la cuerda que colgaba del techo, atorada muy apenas por un pedazo de madera de tal modo que esta se columpiara justo enfrente de sus ojos, con la puerta al otro lado abierta, y el pasillo esperándoles.

Aunque la iluminación era bastante pobre, ambos reconocieron las sombras de Celty, ansiosas. Era su única oportunidad.

Un quejido se escuchó de parte del informante.

− ¡Salta, te mandaré a Shinra! −Shizuo habló, decidido, acomodado al médico clandestino bajo su brazo, apenas notando los murmullos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes a sus espaldas, y el silencio del informante cuando este retrocedió de a poco

Fue hasta que, girando el rostro ante su falta de respuesta, que un fuerte empujón obligó al rubio a sujetarse con su mano libre de la cuerda colgando sobre el fuego, que apenas le llevó al otro lado acabó por romperse. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de aquellas sombras cernidas sobre una de las piernas del menor y su mano dominante, aquella que aun sostenía una navaja con la que seguro intentó liberarse cuando estas le atraparon...

El rubio sintió sus ojos humedecerse, entendiendo lo que pasaba, al igual que el menor, quien a a pesar de ello, sujeto con su mano aun libre del borde de la pared, le dedicó una sonrisa, como si todo eso no fuera su culpa, que desde un principio hubiera terminado atrapado ahí dentro, cuando se suponía que eso no debía pasar...

−Si no sales de aquí ahora, todo esto habrá sido en vano −dijo, como si se diera cuenta de todo lo que pensaba, mirándole a través del cabello que caía por su frente y ocultaba parte de sus ojos, impidiéndole ver la expresión en estos −Vete, Shizuo. Esto no ha terminado... Celty está justo adelante, puedes hacerlo.

Negando, el mayor miró a su alrededor, buscando la manera de regresar, de cortar la distancia que le separaba del informante, a pesar de que, como siempre, este tuviera razón en todo.

− ¡SHIZUO, VETE! −Izaya gritó, desesperado, con su mano deslizándose poco a poco de su agarre contra la orilla ante la insistencia de las sombras que le sujetaban − ¡TIENES QUE IRTE! ¡POR FAVOR, OBEDECE!

Shizuo negó, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Aquellos tentáculos se deslizaron lento por la pared, surcando la distancia que les separaba de las presas que habían escapado...

−Shizuo... -habló nuevamente el menor, por fin mirándole, con sus ojos cristalinos delatando todas las emociones que siempre ocultó −Confía en mí, esto aún no se termina; te lo dije, ¿no? Por favor, hazlo...

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, con las paredes desapareciendo a su alrededor, y el camino poco a poco derrumbándose también. Ese fue el momento en el que ambos hombres tomaron una decisión.

Izaya sonrió una última vez para el rubio, admirando aquellas lagrimas que mancharon las mejillas de este antes de darse la vuelta y seguir corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Aunque no lograra llegar con Celty... él se encargaría de que saliera de ahí, sin importar qué. Eso lo había decidido desde que supo que serían alcanzados...

Fue así que, soltando la pared a la que se había sujetado fuertemente para alcanzar a ver partir al mayor, se dejó arrastrar en el suelo, evitando gritar cuando al contacto con este y las rocas, y por movimiento mismo de los tentáculos, perdió su cazadora y todas las navajas en su cinturón, aunque algo le dijo que ese era justamente el objetivo del contrario una vez estuvo de regreso en la gruta, sujeto al suelo por los tentáculos que rodeaban sus piernas. 

Con todo derrumbándose a su alrededor, vio al demonio arrastrarse velozmente en el suelo, haciéndole patalear en un fútil intento por empujarse atrás, aunque siendo el otro más rápido, y dejando salir dos pares de brazos más de su cuerpo, no tardó en ubicarse encima, riendo a carcajadas al dejarle fuera de combate con un fuerte golpe en su estómago, tan fuerte como para hacerle arquear y escupir una buena cantidad de sangre, una vez... dos, tres veces... parando solo cuando su rostro se volvió completamente blanco.

− **Mira, mira...** −ronroneó la serpiente, bajando aquel remedo de rostro, frio, con enormes ojos negros y aquellos dientes numerosos y afilados... − **¿Lo sabías, no...? Estoy seguro de que lo sabías... ¡Que siempre me quedo con uno, nadie pueda salir si uno no ocupa su lugar!**

Removiéndose con fuerza debajo del alargado cuerpo, Izaya colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del demonio, empujando a este en diversas zonas en su intento por quitárselo de encima, gruñendo y gritando al sentir a su vez las manos de este sujetarle con mayor fuerza por los hombros, perforando su piel con las letales garras y rodeando con una de estas su cuello, dispuesto a desgarrarlo en cualquier momento.

− **No puedes vencerme, Izaya... No eres como ese monstruo que tanto amas, eres un simple humano... ¿Qué podrías lograr contra mí?**

Riendo ante los desesperados intentos del menor por liberarse del peso de su cuerpo, el demonio se extrañó al sentir que este se detenía de un momento a otro, apartando una de sus manos de su pecho para subir esta, evadiendo las largas garras que le sujetaban por el cuello para alcanzar a tomarle por el cabello, aprovechando el largo de este.

La serpiente gruñó furiosa por aquel atrevimiento, viéndose obligada a bajar el rostro de su posición para mirar a la cara al humano, solo entonces mostrando a este sus colmillos al dar con una expresión retadora, casi triunfal, completamente ajena a la posición que el morocho ocupaba. ¿Quién era la presa y quién el depredador?

−Estas equivocado -habló el pelinegro jalando con mayor fuerza del cenizo cabello, sin importarle tener su rostro, horrible e inhumano, a escasa distancia del suyo −Shizuo no es un monstro, nunca lo fue... Solo era una bestia, que deseaba ser humano...

Izaya inclinó su cuerpo hacía el demonio, llegando de ese modo a su oído, sin pensar en que, de desearlo, aquella criatura podría arrancarle la cabeza de una sola mordida, matarlo en cuestión de segundos. Pero también sabía que no iba a hacerlo, porque tal como él, tenía una curiosidad casi enfermiza con seres de su clase, humanos que, contrario a lo que siempre esperaba, eran capaces de hacer tanto daño... Siempre añorando ver de qué eran capaces, y ese era su momento de demostrarlo...

−El verdadero monstruo −continuó, solo entonces logrando que el demonio perdiera buena parte de su porte, temblando de ira al sentir la antes inexistente navaja en mano del menor presionando contra su costado, justo hacía su corazón... ¿Eso era lo que había estado buscando cuando se retorció tocando su cuerpo...? −El verdadero monstruo **siempre fui yo...**

A la par de sus palabras, y antes de que la criatura pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, clavó la navaja en aquel punto vital, tan fuerte y profundo como era capaz, escuchando el agónico y potente grito que soltó su dueño, retorciéndose encima de su cuerpo hasta caer a un lado, arañando el piso al mismo tiempo que toda la gruta comenzaba a venirse abajo, siendo el epicentro de todo el oscuro precipicio, que cada vez se hacía más grande, tragando todo lo que alguna vez existió como una realidad tangible a sus sentidos...

El informante se quejó sonoramente; aquel agarre en su pierna había sido demasiado fuerte como para luxar su pierna..., por otro lado, la sangre que escapaba por sus hombros ante las perforaciones en estos y el dolor en cada uno de sus músculos, todo hacía de sus movimientos algo torpe incluso para intentar levantarse.

El demonio a su lado abrió la boca, con el enorme charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo creciendo con gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo que perdía toda señal de color...

− ¿...Cómo...Cómo...lo su...piste...? −alcanzó a entender de parte de este, con la oscuridad del precipicio acercándose cada vez más a ambos, amenazante como solo la muerte podía ser.

Izaya intentó levantarse una vez más, apenas logrando quedar de rodillas. Por más que lo intentara, no podría ir más allá. Solo esperaba que...que Shizuo hubiera llegado a tiempo, aunque estaba seguro de que así había sido, Celty no le hubiera permitido regresar ni siquiera dejando a Shinra con ella... Esa dullahan... no podría culparla por todo lo sucedido si al menos sabía que Shizuo estaba bien...

Cerrando los ojos, con la cabeza gacha y su dorso limpiando la sangre en sus labios, apenas dedicó una diminuta mirada el ser a su lado, cuyas manos se aferraban casi suplicantes al suelo, con su larga cola retorciéndose.

−Desde que entramos... Yo no traje navajas; las olvidé... apenas tenía dos o tres conmigo −murmuró, rápidamente, sonriendo con resignación ante el ruidoso derrumbe a sus espaldas −Luego...Shinra lo confirmó... La _"Venus caza moscas",_ la cuerda... Así lo supe; aunque este sea tu mundo, sigue siendo parte de nosotros. Incluso en los peores momentos, nuestra cabeza es lo único que nos pertenece, aun teniendo a un parásito como tú adentro...

Riendo débilmente, abrió una vez más los ojos, viendo el cuerpo del demonio, divertido al notar la expresión en este. Justo así debía verse la derrota... aunque para él, que al menos Shizuo saliera, eso estaba bien...

Ayudándose de sus manos para darse la vuelta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando, contrario a todo lo que esperaba, justo cuando la oscuridad les alcanzó y el piso desapareció bajo su cuerpo, la cola del demonio se enredó alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndole casi por completo al pegarle a este durante la caída.

En ese momento todo se apagó.

-

-

-

-

-

Despertó casi de golpe, levantándose de la cama contra todo dolor en su cuerpo, apenas logrando ser retenido por la imagen de Kadota enfrente suyo, diciendo cosas que no lograba entender en su desesperación por abandonar la cama en la que se encontraba para ir en busca del informante. ¿Era una ilusión? ¿Estaban afuera? ¿O todo era otro de esos escenarios creados por la serpiente aquella? No tenía idea, pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta, su objetivo era el mismo. Porque lo había prometido... Lo había prometido y había fallado.

− ¡Kadota, quítate! −exigió con su voz simulando un gruñido, con cada uno de sus músculos tensos, pero el castaño insistía en hacerle regresar a la cama, haciendo notar el grueso vendaje alrededor de su abdomen que ante su brusco movimiento se teñía cada vez más de rojo. Pero eso era lo de menos, y su amigo no lo entendía.

Cansado de que este se interpusiera en su camino, le tomó por los hombros, sin intenciones de hacerle daño al zarandearlo con rapidez y algo de fuerza, de ese modo buscando hacerle entrar en razón y que dejara de decir _"No puedes" "quédate ahí" "todo está bien",_ cuando obviamente nada era así, no si no podía ver al informante.

− ¿¡NO ENTIENDES?! −gritó por fin, haciéndole callar al haberlo empujado contra la pared, mirándole cara a cara con enfado y toda la desesperación mostrada en sus ojos − ¡LE DIJE QUE NO LO IBA A SOLTAR, Y LO HICE!

Los ojos de Kadota se abrieron tanto como era posible, al fin entendiendo, no del todo, pero sí la creciente necesidad del más alto de encontrar al menor. Un enorme suspiro escapó de sus labios, al tiempo que sus manos se colocaban sobre las muñecas del mayor, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le soltara.

Una vez volviendo a tocar el suelo, le indicó a Shizuo que le siguiera. El rubio no pensaba desperdiciar más tiempo, pero tal como si el destino así lo quisiera, cuando por fin reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban, al apresurar sus pasos a la habitación del médico clandestino, suponiendo que ahí se encontraba Izaya, al abrir la puerta de golpe, con tanta fuerza como para romper la manija, se encontró con la imagen de Shinra empujando a la Jinete sin cabeza, alejándola de él...

− ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Él no quería! ¡tu sabías por qué y aun así lo obligaste a quedarse! ¡Los dejaste ahí aun cuando pudieron haber muerto!

Celty escribió rápidamente en su PDA, nerviosa. De haber tenido cabeza, Shizuo estaba seguro de que estaría llorando. Y ahora entendía por qué, las palabras del castaño se lo habían confirmado, lo mismo que Izaya había dicho allá adentro...

Ella había podido sacarlos cuando todo se volvió complicado, de haberlo querido. Cuando Izaya se quebró, incapaz de seguir por sí mismo, o cuando él cayó al fuego, a una muerte segura...

Y quién sabía en qué otros momentos pudo haberles ayudado...y no lo hizo.

Su furia creció. Sus ganas de destruir, romper.... Estaba tan enfadado, y a la vez completamente asustando de sus ganas de arrojarse sobre la jinete sin cabeza, porque, aunque una parte suya lograba entenderlo, la insistencia de la dullahan por traer de regreso a Shinra costara lo que costara, recordar todo por lo que él y el informante tuvieron que pasar alimentaba su enfado, y el rencor...

Eran pensamientos que se interponían unos con otros, desde el alivio por ver de regreso al médico clandestino, hasta la necesidad de ver del mismo modo a Izaya, aunque todo hubiera sido una ilusión y este continuara odiándole. Quería verlo... Lo necesitaba....

Con aquel deseo en mente, irrumpió en la discusión de la pareja, solo entonces consiguiendo su atención, justo con una sonrisa de alivio de parte del más bajo, que contrastaba totalmente con la debilidad de su cuerpo y la coloración apenas un poco más rosada en comparación a cuando le encontró en la cama hace... no sabía hace cuántos días, aunque tampoco se detuvo mucho a pensarlo, pues de inmediato este se lanzó a abrazarle, casi logrando tirarlo al suelo ante la fuerza empleada, mientras se disculpaba múltiples veces y se disculpaba otras tantas...

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de intentar responder a nada, tenía una prioridad mucho más importante ahora que sabía que todo había terminado.

−Shinra, ¿dónde está Izaya? −apartó al castaño, mirándolo de frente, solo entonces sabiendo lo que era el miedo, recordando aquella última vez que vio al informante. Sus ojos se humedecieron, temiendo lo peor. Le había dejado atrás... y esa mañana, o noche, o lo que fuera, ni siquiera podía olerlo cerca... ¿dónde estaba...? −Por Dios...Shinra, por favor... por favor no me digas que...

−Shizuo... −el castaño suspiró, retrocediendo hasta poder sentarse en la cama, nuevamente con aquella expresión de cansancio que pegaba más con su estado físico. De seguir así, estaba seguro de que destruiría todo el lugar... la desesperación era algo tan horrible... −Izaya despertó antes que nosotros, hace unas horas. Apenas pude verlo unos segundos, pregunto por ti...dijo que... que no podía quedarse por ahora... Pidió que no lo siguiéramos, aunque Celty lo intentó.

−Dejo un mensaje para ti −intervino Kadota, mostrando en su palma lo que rápidamente reconoció como los anillos del informante, dándole estos como una forma de asegurarle que de verdad había estado ahí, y no se había desvanecido con el viento... _− "No me busques. Regresaré cuando esté listo"_

Sin escuchar nada más, el ex barman salió de la habitación, sin detenerse ni siquiera para buscar su ropa o un par de zapatos. Tan solo apretó con mayor fuerza los plateados anillos, hasta estar en la calle, siguiendo su camino con su corazón doliendo cada vez más...

Porque, aunque fuera a todos los lugares que conocía donde Izaya podía esconderse, sabía que no podría encontrarlo. Aunque consiguiera todos sus números, o acudiera con aquellos que creían conocer al menor. Bien lo sabía. Si Izaya no quería ser encontrado, no había persona capaz de hacerlo... ni siquiera él.

 _"Cuando salgamos de este lugar, no huyas",_ era lo que le había pedido, a modo de promesa... pero siendo que él mismo no pudo cumplir aquella de permanecer a su lado, de no dejarle solo, entonces nada aseguraba que Izaya realmente regresara, que no hiciera una locura... Eso era lo que más le atormentaba y generaba el dolor en su pecho. Quería asegurarse por si mismo que su pulgar estuviera bien, pero no podía hacerlo. Eso le volvería loco.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos, haciendo imposible que pudiera seguir caminando, deteniéndose en medio de la calle, solo entonces dándose cuenta de que eran altas horas de la noche, sin nadie a su alrededor, ocasionalmente uno que otro auto yendo y viniendo.

Quería llegar a casa...

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. Incertidumbre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Con este capítulo nos ponemos al día :3 Me urgía llegar acá porque dentro de unas horas tendré listo el "epilogo".  
> Así que, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo <3  
> ¡Disfruten!

Despertó de nueva cuenta, agitado y con el cuerpo sudoroso, alarmado, llevando una mano a su abdomen, donde tres profundas cicatrices adornaban su piel. Desde su regreso, no había noche en la que no tuviera pesadillas, todas y cada una de ellas siendo recuerdos demasiado vividos de lo que había sucedido en aquel lugar donde nadie podría imaginar encontrarse, y de lo que no ni siquiera podía hablar con cualquiera...

Varona se había dado cuenta. Tom también. A pesar de que le habían preguntado en varias ocasiones el motivo de sus heridas – a ese día ya no tan aparatosas a pesar de la gravedad de estas – y por su actitud taciturna y lejana, no era algo que pudiera contarles, aunque seguro que le creerían, a pesar de lo extraño que sonara... Pero simplemente no quería hacerlo, consideraba lo sucedido en casa de Shinra, como un secreto que debía mantener oculto de todos, así fuera para siempre, y aunque en el fondo se convencía de que lo mejor era olvidar y continuar con su vida, _no quería hacerlo._ Aunque tampoco podría... Porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía; cada escenario, cada persona, palabra, monstruo... y a Izaya.

Suspirando con aire derrotado, se levantó de la cama haciendo una mueca por la sensación húmeda en su ropa, producto del sudor que aquella pesadilla había provocado en él.

Habían pasado siente días... Siete largos días. Tampoco se imaginaba siendo capaz de olvidar tan pronto. Se había tratado de un viaje con tantas revelaciones y momentos especiales, que era imposible borrarlo de su memoria en tan poco tiempo, al menos lo que de verdad quería olvidar. Sus gritos...sus ojos; cada expresión sumergida en miedo o ansiedad... No le gustaba ver su rostro de esa manera, se tratará de aquella imagen infantil, o de su yo actual...

Entrando al baño, tomó una ducha rápida con agua caliente, esperando poder relajar al menos un poco sus agarrotados músculos, aunque era tarea difícil. Estando de vuelta en la realidad, no se sentía de humor para tener una rabieta, ni mucho menos. Estaba cansado... de no poder dormir adecuadamente, y de no parar de pensar en Izaya. Siete días...

Siete días y su preocupación no había hecho más que aumentar a cada minuto que pasaba.

Quedándose quieto bajo el chorro de agua, cerró los ojos con un gruñido contenido en su garganta, y la última imagen del rostro del informante en su cabeza. Justo cuando creía conocer la desesperación... Apenas se daba cuenta de lo que esta significaba... añorar tanto la seguridad de alguien más, sin poder saber nada sobre su estado...

Saliendo de la regadera, secó su cuerpo de manera vaga, una vez más escuchando su voz en su cabeza, con aquellos rubíes que tenía por ojos, cristalinos, pidiéndole que se marchara, que lo abandonara...

 _"Confía en mí",_ le había pedido, y él como un idiota lo hizo, se marchó. Lo dejo atrás... Rompió su promesa.

—Bastardo tramposo... –susurró saliendo del baño vistiendo solo un pantalón, yendo a la cocina con ojos somnolientos, agotados, pero indispuestos a conciliar el sueño mientras buscaba una botella de leche en el refrigerador, tomándola en varios tragos apenas la consiguió.

Dejando la botella en la mesa, recargó una mano en esta con el ceño fruncido, intentando mantener su rostro impasible a pesar de la mueca que poco a poco lograba que sus labios temblaran, delatando la creciente necesidad de romper la mesa o arrojar el refrigerador al otro lado de la habitación. No sabía qué hacer...

Desde aquel día, aunque había querido obedecer la petición de Izaya, tras no poder dormir aun estando tan cansado, no había parado de esperar noticias de este, preguntando a Tom, Simon, Namie, incluso Shiki...todos quienes se cruzaran por su camino, si sabían algo del menor... pero nadie le daba noticia alguna. Fue entonces que Kadota le buscó, justo el tercer día...

"Los chicos están seguros de haberlo visto en Shinjuku, caminando por la zona comercial"

Aquella noticia significo todo un bálsamo para su corazón, y aunque de nada servía, no pudo evitar ir al lugar, buscar su figura, su aroma, sin éxito alguno.

Entonces su ansiedad se hizo más fuerte al grado de recurrir a los Dollars cuando Mikado se lo sugirió, aunque fue este mismo el encargado de usar su teléfono para pedir información del pelinegro, dado que él apenas sabía cómo mantener su enfado a raya al no entender cómo usar aquel aparato. Las respuestas que consiguieron rompieron toda la calma que había logrado preservar aquellos días...

_"Oí que sus clientes lo han estado buscando, ¿desapareció?"_

_"Yo lo vi cerca de las bodegas de la costa"_

_"Me pareció verlo en la estación de Shibuya"_

_"El parque Yoyogi, casi a la media noche de ayer; ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí?_

_"Creo que choque con él hace dos días, no lucía muy bien, parecía distraído...Puede que este enfermo"_

_"Puede ser, mi padre dice que lo vio en el techo de un edifico del centro; ¿acaso querría saltar?_

Dando un golpe sobre la mesa, escuchó la madera traquetear al quebrar esta. No podía seguir así... ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba castigarlo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto le preocupaba? Se lo había dicho.... Que le enfrentara... Aunque le dijera una vez más que lo odiaba, aunque Izaya intentara matarlo, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien y no había cometido alguna locura...

Aquella imagen grabada en su cabeza, ambos brazos llenos de heridas mortales, nada que pareciera un juego... Shinra se lo había dicho, apenas unos días después, cuando aceptó ir a su departamento para hablar con él. Todas aquellas ocasiones en las que Izaya casi había logrado su cometido. Todas aquellas veces en las que él ni siquiera estuvo enterado de que el menor pudo haberse ido para siempre, y de saberlo, él habría estado tan feliz de ello... antes seguro lo había visto como un milagro, el fin de sus problemas, cuando no sabía nada...

Ahora, pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien le dijera que Izaya estaba muerto...era inaceptable...

Regresando con pasos pesados a su habitación, tomó el celular en la mesita de noche, tratando de no romperlo al comprobar que este no tenía notificación alguna, solo para poder volver a marcar uno de los tantos números del menor que había conseguido gracias a las gemelas, Mahiru y Kururi, esperando en la línea hasta que esta dijo las mismas palabras de siempre, que el teléfono estaba apagado... tal como todos los demás...

¿Cómo era posible que nadie supiera nada sobre él...? Ni siquiera aquellas niñas que apenas se mostraban algo preocupadas por su único hermano...

Aunque podía imaginarlo... a pesar de ser su familia, ellas tampoco lo sabían. Nadie sabía... nadie conocía la verdadera cara de Izaya. Nadie podría imaginarse lo que el menor había cargado consigo por tanto tiempo, su verdadero yo, el peso de sus recuerdos... sus pesadillas...

Dejando el celular en su lugar de nueva cuenta, miró un momento hacía su ventana. Era una noche algo fría, aunque él no podía sentirlo, o más bien no le importaba, de modo que, pensando que al menos debería intentar dormir un poco antes del amanecer, se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo, exhausto de todo... solo entonces obligándose a cerrar los ojos, hasta quedarse dormido, esperando que al menos por esa ocasión pudiera tener un buen sueño...

-

-

-

La ventana se abrió silenciosamente, apenas haciendo algo de ruido ante el deslizar de las cortinas y el viento que chocaba contra el cristal cuando sus manos empujaron suavemente el marco, cerrando para que el aire frio de esa madrugada no perturbara el sueño del hombre sobre la cama.

Su cuerpo se movió con la cautela que le caracterizaba, aunque pocos podían conocer esa parte de él. La mayoría de las personas siempre asociaban su presencia con problemas, ruido, peleas, pocos eran testigos de la gracia con la que aquella figura vestida casi totalmente de negro, era capaz de moverse, de manera tan suave que era casi imposible que alguien le escuchara o pudiera verle, justamente porque se deslizaba de tal modo que las sombras le ocultaran, apenas haciendo notar el roce de su ropa contra las paredes o los muebles a su alrededor. Solo alguien muy hábil podría notar la ligera cogerá de una de sus piernas, que desentonaba muy apenas la coordinación de sus pies contra los obstáculos que evadía en medio de la oscuridad.

Llegó a la cama del hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, solo entonces mostrándose dudoso al verlo ahí, dormido. Incluso de ese modo, seguía manteniendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido; recordaba que, desde que le conocía, siempre era de ese modo... Seguro con unos años más, podría ver una pequeña arruga justo en esa zona, si es que seguía haciendo esa clase de gestos...

De manera lenta, acabó por sentarse en el borde, con su cuerpo mirando hacía el mayor, de modo que pudiera estirar su mano tras pensarlo un poco, tocando sutilmente aquella línea entre sus cejas, haciendo que esta se relajara, tal como hizo su cuerpo, como si el contacto de su piel contra la de Shizuo pudiera lograr traerle al fin un poco de paz... Aunque no dudaba que así era...

En algún momento se había dado cuenta de lo relajado que podía sentirse estando al lado de ese hombre, y es que, ¿Quién podría lastimarlo estando ahí...? ¿Quién se atrevería a meterse con ellos? A desafiar al primer y segundo hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro...

Lo había pensado todos esos días... cada una de las posibilidades. Su debilidad, su fuerza... En ese mundo, o en el que fuera, los únicos capaces de destruirse mutuamente eran ellos.

Si alguien podía lastimarlo, solo podía ser el chico que dormía en esa cama...

¿Pero entonces por qué simplemente no evitarlo? ¿Por qué no intentar destruir cualquier riesgo? ¿Qué ganaban estando juntos? ¿Y qué ganaban al estar lejos? Si él se iba... a donde jamás volvieran a encontrarse, si dejaba todo atrás y hacía su vida, separados, todo seguiría su curso, sería lo mejor para Shizuo...

¿Pero qué había de él? ¿De verdad podría seguir adelante?

Diez años... Lo había amado por diez años, los mismos años en los que le había hecho la vida imposible. Una vida podía no ser suficiente para poder olvidar todo ese tiempo... pero no podía imaginar tal cosa. ¿Entonces qué le quedaba? ¿Y si estaba equivocado...? Puede que Shizuo sí quisiera olvidar todo lo sucedido en aquel lugar; a pesar de saber qué todos esos días lo había estado buscando, nada le aseguraba que lo vivido hubiera significado algo para el rubio más allá de la emoción del momento, pero sí así era, si en verdad ese hombre podía corresponderle, tal como cuando le besó... ¿qué haría si no funcionaba? ¿Si Shizuo terminaba siendo como _él..._?

Sí Shizuo era como Atsushi... no podría soportarlo...

Aunque ya no fuera aquel niño indefenso, ultrajado por su propio padre, aunque fuera mayor para poder defenderse, aunque estuviera seguro de que, de necesitarlo, él mismo podría acabar con el rubio... Aunque así fuera, jamás podría hacerlo; porque no pudo en esos largos diez años, y mucho menos en esos instantes, o en el futuro.

Por ello le daba tanto miedo equivocarse, porque de hacerlo, estaría atrapado por siempre. Shizuo era la única persona que podía destruirle, hacer un desastre con él. Quedarse a su lado sería como darle todo el poder sobre su persona... Sí él lo sabía, ¿cuál sería su reacción? Tener a un Monstruo completamente rendido ante él... ante una Bestia. Nada bueno podía resultar de aquello...

Apartando su mano del rostro del rubio al darse cuenta de que había apoyado esta sobre su mejilla, quiso retirarse, huir de sus miedos, pero contrarió a las ordenes en su cabeza, su cuerpo acabó por inclinarse de a poco sobre el mayor, como si de aquella manera, casi apoyando su frente contra la de Shizuo, sintiendo su respiración y su calor, pudiera conseguir una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

Pero, aunque todo en él le pedía quedarse, despertar a aquel hombre y pedirle que volviera a abrazarlo como todas aquellas veces en las que lo necesitó cuando sus recuerdos le dejaban vulnerable y perdido, aunque no se atrevió a decirlo estando en aquel horrible lugar, no lo hizo; porque seguía teniendo miedo. En toda su vida, ese sentimiento jamás se había esfumado, y quería que se detuviera, aunque no sabía cómo lograr semejante cosa.

— _Lo siento, Shizu-chan..._ – susurró entonces, en un delgado y casi inaudible hilo de voz, con ambos ojos cerrados al atreverse a dejar un pequeño, casi inexistente beso en sus labios – _No puedo... No puedo hacerlo..._

Creyendo haber cometido un grave error al ir a aquel lugar, se levantó con prisa de la cama, dispuesto a irse, pero apenas habiendo dado unos pasos, un fuerte mareo le hizo jadear, llevando una mano a su cabeza. El cansancio, el frio, todos esos días sin dormir, el dolor de cada herida, todo parecía repercutir en su cuerpo justo en el peor de los momentos, haciéndole tambalear al tener la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía que salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso más, una mano grande y caliente le tomó por la muñeca, jalando su cuerpo de tal modo que terminara cayendo de vuelta en la cama, de espaldas a esta, apenas quejándose por el golpe cuando ya tenía al rubio encima, sujetando ambos manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¡S-Shizuo...! –musitó nervioso tras recuperar el aire perdido, quedándose de piedra al mirar el rostro de aquel hombre. A pesar de la oscuridad, de la sombra que su cabello creaba en sus ojos, podía ver claramente como estos le observaban, con tanta intensidad que era imposible apartar la mirada. Él, que se creía capaz de interpretar cualquier acción, cualquier gesto, sin importar la persona de la que se tratara, nunca había podido hacerlo cuando se trataba de ese hombre, justamente porque las emociones de este eran confusas, todas tan fuertes que era imposible adivinar aquella que predominaba, y sin embargo, en esos momentos pudo verlo con claridad, sin necesidad de palabras, aunque para Shizuo casi parecía un requisito hacerlo de aquel modo...

Pues fue justamente ese hombre quién tomó la palabra, como si pudiera saber que él era incapaz de decir algo coherente o sincero, de enfrentarse a aquella situación tal como podía hacer con todo lo que en otro momento se le hubiera puesto enfrente.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que decidirlo todo por ti mismo?! ¡Esto también me incluye a mí, pu­lga! ¡¿Por qué haces todo tan complicado?! –fue lo que el rubio dijo, haciendo un poco más fuerte el agarre que mantenía sobre sus muñecas, permitiéndole sentir su fuerza, aunque no dolía... o al menos no aún. Era más doloroso ver sus ojos – ¡¿Tienes idea de qué tan preocupado estaba?! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaste?! –jalo de sus brazos, exigiendo que no apartara la mirada al zarandearlo de aquel modo –¡Maldición, Izaya! ¡Quería verte!

Como sus palabras hubieran presionado un botón en su interior, intentó removerse, salir de aquel agarre casi con desesperación, al menos hasta que, contrario a todo lo que esperaba, Shizuo le soltó, dándole espació suficiente para que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, así fuera solo irse...

Aunque no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría viéndole despierto? Teniéndolo enfrente con aquella postura que asemejaba a un cachorro asustando y triste.

Respirando agitado por la sobrecarga de emociones que había provocado el rubio al gritarle de aquel modo, uso sus manos para empujarse atrás, hasta quedar recargado contra el respaldo de la cama, solo entonces apartando la mirada, sin estar del todo seguro de lo que debía hacer, aunque algo dentro de él lo sabía...

Una de las tantas decisiones de su vida, una vida en donde cada una de ellas terminaba mal, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus propios deseos. ¿No era demasiado egoísta intentar una y otra vez que algo cambiara? ¿No estaba cansado de intentarlo...? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que todo podía funcionar en esa ocasión...?

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cubrió su rostro con una mano al sentir sus labios temblar. No iba a llorar, claro que no, no había razón para ello...

—Izaya... Ya no importa; ahora que sé que estas bien –Shizuo habló, un poco más calmado, logrando que mostrara nuevamente su rostro, sin moverse ni un centímetro cuando este se acercó un poco más, estirando una mano para tomar la suya, entrelazado sus dedos con inusual calma al tratarse de una Bestia –Pero déjame manejar esto, por esta ocasión.

Sin entender del todo a lo que el rubio se refería, frunció el ceño al sentir un jalón de su parte, que le hizo chocar contra su cuerpo, siendo abrazado contra este sin opción de escape. Siempre tan inesperado... Cuando se trataba de aquella Bestia era incapaz de predecir sus acciones, a menos que le hiciera enfadar. Y eso era lo mejor, por supuesto, o de lo contrario, sería demasiado fácil hacerse ilusiones, justo como en esos momentos en los que su cuerpo pedía aferrarse a aquel hombre, soñar con palabras que era imposible salieran de su boca.

—Espera, Shizuo, no tienes que...

—Maldita sea, pulga... –el rubio pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, probablemente al sentir su cuerpo tan rígido –¿Puedes dejar de pensar tanto por un momento? Quiero decidir esto.

Sorprendido por la reacción del rubio, sus ojos se abrieron de más, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apretaban sobre la tela de su cazadora. Acaso se refería a...

— Que esta sea mi decisión. Quédate conmigo, Izaya.

Dicho aquello, Shizuo se dejó caer en la cama con el encima, sin que a ninguno le importara el desastre de sabanas que habían creado, o que estuvieran del lado equivocado de la cama. Shizuo le sostuvo con fuerza, abrazando su cintura para asegurarse de que no se marchara, aunque no podría hacerlo, no cuando sus propios brazos se habían sujetado del cuerpo del mayor, aferrándose a la piel desnuda de su espalda al grado de hacer que sus dedos dolieran por la presión que ejercía sobre estos.

Esa Bestia; siempre pensó que no era tan listo, pero... Ya se había dado cuenta.

_De que no podía decirle no._

_Así como tampoco podía escapar de él ahora que al fin lo había atrapado_.

Suspirando sonoramente, contuvo un sollozo en su garganta, pegando su rostro al cuello del mayor, afianzando el agarre alrededor de su torso, pegando sus cuerpos tanto como era posible. No tenía sentido seguir resistiéndose. Había anhelado tanto un momento como ese, saber si Shizuo podía quererlo de la manera en la que él deseaba, siempre diciéndose a sí mismo que eso no era posible. Porque nunca nada de lo que había querido tanto, se había cumplido...

Sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas, rio con voz queda, con el sonido de su garganta delatando su felicidad, pocos segundos después siendo acompañado por el mayor. Sus manos temblorosas y sus cuerpos víctima de pequeños espasmos que nada tenían que ver con frío.

— _Bien, Bestia_... –musitó de manera apenas audible, recuperando algo de control sobre su cuerpo, solo para poder una mano para perder sus dedos en la mata de cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba y había deseado tocar en numerosas ocasiones –... _Solo no te arrepientas...._

Sin esperar o desear contestación, dejo un beso sobre la piel de su cuello, casi al instante sintiendo una de las manos del rubio acariciar su espalda, de manera increíblemente lenta, un toque que le permitía darse cuenta de que él no era el único cansado, de modo que, usando su mano libre para hurgar en la cama, alcanzo una de las mantas, jalando esta con fuerza hasta poder cubrir su cuerpo, siendo ayudado por el rubio hasta estar cómodos.

—¿No te iras mientras duerma?

Riendo por la pregunta del mayor, Izaya negó con la cabeza, limpiando de manera burda sus mejillas.

—Si no me sueltas no lo haré.

Como si sus palabras hubiera sido una amenaza, casi de inmediato el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, lo suficiente para causar algo de dolor en sus costillas, que le hizo jadear de manera involuntaria. De inmediato Shizuo corrigió su error, frotando con su mano aquella zona por encima de la cazadora.

—Lo siento...

—Eres un bruto –bufó el menor, aunque lejos estaba de estar enojado. Aunque no lo dijera, le había parecido demasiada tierna la reacción del rubio. Jamás creyó que podría verlo comportarse así con él. Daba un poco de miedo lo bien que se sentía.

Suspirando, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su Bestia, sintiendo que al fin todo estaba bien... Al fin podía dormir tranquilo, sentirse seguro...olvidar.

Cerrando los ojos ante el toque de los dedos del mayor en su cabello, relajándole tanto como para estar a punto de quedarse dormido, se aseguró de escuchar adecuadamente los latidos de su corazón, que resonaban justo donde estaba apoyado. Así debía ser.

Solo quedaba una duda en su cabeza, algo que necesitaba corroborar si es que se había quedado sin escapatoria, aunque tampoco era como que quisiera irse.

—Shizuo –llamó entonces, queriendo estar seguro de lo que esa cercanía con el rubio significaba, quien casi al instante hizo un pequeño pero grave sonido con su garganta, para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando — ¿Te das cuenta de que todo será diferente desde ahora...? –cuestionó, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. De ese modo era más fácil mantener sus impulsos a raya –Entre nosotros, o allá afuera...

Habló con cautela, con voz más baja de lo que estaba acostumbrado, sin rastro de malicia, pero aún con incertidumbre reluciendo en su voz. Y Shizuo se dio cuenta, entendió a lo que se refería, porque hace ya varios días que lo había estado pensando también, siempre obteniendo la misma respuesta, la que a su parecer era la correcta por sobre todo, de modo que, obligándose a abrir los ojos, a pesar del cansancio que por fin parecía encontrar alivio al tener al menor entre sus brazos, uso una mano para hacer que este levantara el rostro, besándole en los labios de manera lenta, atreviéndose incluso a morderlos un poco para hacer que abriera la boca.

Aquel beso no duró demasiado, solo lo suficiente para responder a su pregunta, aunque de igual modo lo expresó en palabras, con aquella voz que tanto parecía tranquilizar al pelinegro.

—Lo sé –afirmó, besándole una vez más, un suave y pequeño contacto –Estaremos bien, Pulga.

Izaya no necesitó más, dejando que sus comisuras se curvaran ligeramente arriba, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando el rostro de Shizuo enfrente, que le miraba del mismo modo. hasta poco a poco cerrar los ojos y dormir, sin miedo, sintiéndose libres y a la vez perfectamente cómodos de pertenecerse mutuamente.

Porque ni siquiera en sueños pensaban soltarse. 

-

-

-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 


	14. Lo que debía amar de ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben lo que dicen, "el tiempo es el lenguaje del amor".  
> ¿Ah? ¿No sabían?  
> Pues ya lo saben <3 Jajaja~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, corazones, la depresión me atacó sin aviso alguno apenas empezando el año, pero todo ha mejorado bastante en muchos aspectos, así que he logrado regresar para darle fin a este trabajo ^^  
> Por ahora, les dejo un penúltimo capítulo <3 Me dio por escribir un poco de la relación de nuestros niños <3 Espero lo disfruten.

Su relación no había cambiado demasiado, a decir verdad, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, o al menos él lo sentía de ese modo, aunque claro, otros podían decir completamente lo contrario, empezando por el hecho de que, desde hacía varios días, la mayoría de las personas en la ciudad hablaban de lo mismo; que los dos hombres más fuertes de Ikebukuro habían parado de pelear, de la noche a la mañana, y para quienes no lo creyeran incluso se habían subido fotos a diversas redes, donde podía vérseles caminado juntos, charlando en alguna cafetería o más comúnmente en el restaurante de sushi del centro. Como dos buenos amigos, aunque lejos estaban de ser tal cosa en realidad…

Pero todos hablaban de los mismo, hacían suposiciones, pero nadie había llegado a entender aun lo que cada una de sus miradas significaba, cuando lejos de las risas o pequeñas riñas que aún solían tener, sobre todo por aquella costumbre del menor de llevarle la contraria, ambos se quedaban en silencio, mirándose por breves segundos, como si intentaran saber lo que el otro pensaba. Y así era justamente. Podía notarlo, darse cuenta.

Porque, aunque de algún modo ambos habían aceptado que su relación fuera más allá de lo que alguna vez pudieron creer posible, aún tenían dudas, y aquello era algo completamente valido. Porque nunca sería normal creer que dos personas que antes se habían odiado tanto, al grado de buscar y anhelar la muerte del contrarió, pudieran llegar a cambiar tan de repente, _“ser amigos”,_ aunque ellos eran mucho más que eso.

Hasta donde sabía, Kadota había sido el primero en sospechar lo que pasaba entre ambos, al igual que Shinra, pero no le sorprendía. A pesar de que su relación había cambiado bastante desde Raira, cada uno pasando el tiempo con otras personas, teniendo otras prioridades, seguían siendo amigos, para bien o para mal, y todos aquellos problemas que habían tenido que enfrentar hace unos días parecía haberlos unido nuevamente, ser conscientes de la importancia del pequeño cuarteto que alguna vez habían conformado.

Eso había sido hace ya varios años, y se alegraba de que todos siguieran ahí, si bien aún creía que tendría que pasar un tiempo para que él o Izaya les hicieran saber lo que pasaba entre ambos, si es que no se enteraban por sí mismos, claro. Eran chicos listos, Izaya lo había dicho, y estaba muy de acuerdo con él.

Así que, sabía que era inevitable que en algún momento sospecharan, estaba convencido de que todo estaría bien. 

Que hasta entonces nadie supiera aún, o que nadie tuviera el valor de decirlo en voz alta o correr el rumor, era irrelevante. Izaya y él lo habían hablado, y para su sorpresa, poco les importaba realmente lo que otros pudieran creer de ellos si se enteraban de su extraña relación; la única razón por la que evitaban besarse en público o ir más allá de la imagen de dos hombres pasando el tiempo, era justamente para ir a su ritmo, sin que nadie les importunara.

Y claro que, cuando estaban solos o al resguardo de cualquier mirada curiosa, se besaban de manera espontánea, como si ambos supieran que lo necesitaban, como si el hecho de que sus dedos buscaran entrelazarse nada más tener oportunidad, fuera algo natural, y eso lejos de causarles conflicto, les gustaba. Al menos a él, el tacto del menor le relajaba, sobre todo cuando algún idiota les interrumpía con ganas de pelear o provocar problemas.

Y algo le decía que pasaba igual con el pelinegro. Izaya se notaba más tranquilo cuando estaban juntos, podía verlo aún debajo de sus burlas o cuando, fuera por diversión, o por costumbre, buscaba provocarle. Había sido complicado darse cuenta, pero lo había hecho; incluso si Izaya no lo decía de manera clara, disfrutaba de su compañía, y eso era suficiente para él, tal como el hecho de que fuera justamente Izaya quien solía tomar la iniciativa para justar sus manos, mientras el buscaba más bien atacar su boca…

Así era la mayoría de las veces. El informante intentando estar cerca de un modo u otro, incluso en las noches, cuando, a altas horas se colaba en su habitación, metiéndose en su cama mientras fingía dormir, para despertar juntos. No había objetado nada desde la primera vez que ese hombre había allanado su casa, en realidad no le molestaba; a decir verdad, desde aquel incidente con Shinra, era difícil dormir cuando estaba soló, y había comenzado a pensar que lo mismo pasaba con Izaya, o quizá para este fuera un poco peor.

Había bastantes razones para eso ultimo …

Dormir se había vuelto algo casi imposible cuando no estaban juntos.

Por ello, aunque el menor no había faltado ni una sola noche a la cama desde su reencuentro, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso conforme pasaban las horas, temiendo que no llegara, ya fuera porque no quisiera o porque tuviera trabajo, cualquier cosa, aunque…

_“No me apetece meterme en algo grande; me daré un tiempo de eso”,_ su pulga había dicho eso, justo cuando en una de sus reuniones un hombre les interrumpió, insistiendo con que quería hablar con el menor sobre un trabajo que tenía para este, yéndose bastante enfadado al ser rechazado.

Había evitado decirlo, no queriendo incomodar al menor, pero tal decisión le pareció una buena idea. No quería que Izaya se metiera en problemas, al menos no hasta que sus heridas sanaran adecuadamente, y aun cuando eso pasara, se aseguraría de saber en todo momento cómo estaba, aunque eso era algo que quería hablar con el pelinegro, pues estaba seguro de que este podía molestarse si invadía demasiado su espacio.

Era complicado… no estaba seguro de cuánto podía o no hacer; le frustraba pensar que su actitud pudiera molestar al menor. Quería hacer las cosas bien, dar a Izaya tiempo, que se sintiera cómodo a su lado, pero era eso mismo lo que causaba estragos en él.

Tenía miedo de hacerle daño… Porque, aunque consideró el hecho de que aquella relación fuera un error, algo nacido de la lastima o soledad mutua, todo parecía ir creciendo, se desbordada… Cada vez quería y necesitaba más de Izaya, era algo innegable. Se había descubierto esperándole cada noche, deseando ver su figura en el marco de la ventana antes de escucharlo decir su nombre; cada toque, sus abrazos, cuando en sueños el menor se pegaba a él con una timidez que jamás creyó posible que existiera en él, ¡y su aroma! tan cerca como el característico frio de su cuerpo y la textura de su piel.

No era un error.

Con el paso de los días entendió que siempre había sido de ese modo; un sentimiento que en el pasado interpretó de manera incorrecta, solo hasta entonces sabiendo lo que significaba. Era lo suficientemente adulto como para saber que lo que Izaya causaba en él era atracción pura, aunado a un instinto natural de querer protegerlo, tenerlo solo para él en todos los sentidos.

Si el menor supiera eso… ¿Se iría?

Bien sabía de aquellos rumores, los que decían que Izaya era completamente un hombre asexual. Aunque en Raira se le hubiera visto con una que otra chica, todos decían lo mismo. Que teniéndolo todo para conquistar a la chica más hermosa, tal cosa no era de su interés, que Izaya solo se acercaba a otros para saber tanto como su maquiavélica mente lo pidiera, para descubrir, planear, destruir. De ahí su fama. Pocos podían darle cara a ese hombre sin temer a las consecuencias de jugar una mala carta.

Pero él ya había caído rendido. 

Y de algún modo, detestaba la idea de que otros lo hiciera, porque, si todos hubieran visto, si todo supieran, si todos pudieran conocer al verdadero Izaya, quedarían completamente cautivados, tanto como él, sobre todo en esos últimos días en los que había aprendido tanto de ese hombre. Tantas cosas nuevas, o a las que nunca había prestado suficiente atención como hasta esos momentos.

Entre sus cualidades favoritas, estaba el hecho de que Izaya pudiera hablar de cualquier tema sin problema alguno, el menor sabía casi de cualquier cosa, y cuando lo hacía, cuando algo era de su interés, cuando aprendía algo nuevo al leer un libro o alguna cosa en su teléfono, el menor le contaba al respecto, usualmente mientras preparaba el desayuno o trabajaba en su laptop; y algo le decía que, Izaya no había hecho algo así con otros, y aunque era egoísta, se sentía bien creer eso, que era el primero y el único con el que el menor estuviera cómodo hablando de cualquier cosa.

Lo siguiente en su lista, sin duda era cuando Izaya lo miraba, a él; sus ojos se iluminaban como dos rubíes al sol… Y cuando caminaba, haciendo gala de aquel equilibrio digno del gato más astuto y experimentado, o cambiaba su voz para hacer énfasis en lo que quería decir… ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué dejo que el odio le cegara de todas aquellas magnificas cualidades del menor?

Había desperdiciado mucho tiempo, pero al final –o desde un principio, a decir verdad– Izaya lo había atrapado, y este no parecía darse cuenta, o simplemente no quería.

Aunque no fuera un hombre especialmente listo, al menos a su criterio, podía notarlo. Al informante le asustaba lo que desconocía, o lo que creía que podía hacerle daño. Pero él no pensaba desesperar, ¿cómo podría? Sabiendo el origen de todos sus miedos, sería un verdadero monstruo si intentara algo contra el menor.

—Nunca había sido así… –habló para sí mismo, parándose al lado de la ventana, viendo el atardecer. No era el mejor lugar de la ciudad para hacerlo, pero había cierta belleza en la visión de los arboles y los edificios donde poco a poco se ocultaba la luz, dando paso a la noche.

Antes, no recordaba haberse mostrado tan ansioso respecto al tema del sexo, ni siquiera con su primera novia; aunque era una actividad placentera, las diversas peleas del día a día parecían ser suficiente para mantener suprimida aquella necesidad, suponía que por la descarga de energía durante sus peleas; ni siquiera solía tener sueños húmedos de manera recurrente. Y ahora no había momento en el que dejara de pensar en Izaya, sobre todo cuando lo sentía a su lado, tan cómodamente dormido entre sus brazos, con una expresión tan calmada que juraba y esperaba nadie hubiera visto antes. 

Un gruñido se ahogo en su garganta, al tiempo que su mano se apoyaba sobre la casi inexistente cicatriz en su abdomen. Un recuerdo de lo acontecido en aquel mundo de pesadilla. 

Se preguntaba si Izaya tardaría mucho en llegar… Quería verlo. Ese día no se había reunido con él durante su descanso, como usualmente, supuso que debía estar ocupado con algún informe o algo similar, aunque este ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje… y él tampoco lo había hecho.

Bien podía haber ido su departamento, al menos para comer con él, pero tal como siempre…

_No quería molestar al menor_ , hacer que se sintiera presionado ni mucho menos.

Era difícil. Nunca había estado en una relación formal, nunca había tenido aquella necesidad de procurar algo, y ahora, incluso cuando solo le abrazaba o tocaba su mano, le asustaba llegar a hacerle daño, como cuando antes su sola presencia le instaba a ir tras él, atacarlo, arrojarle cualquier cosa con el objetivo de acabar con su vida… Izaya le hacía perder el control, ¿eso no lo volvía un monstruo?

Suspirando, comenzó a quitarse el moño en su cuello, abriendo también el chaleco para tener mayor movimiento; tomaría una ducha antes de dormir, mientras tanto solo quería comer un poco, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Bien podía esperar a que Izaya llegara… preparar algo para ambos y cenar juntos. Incluso podía aprovechar aquel momento para charlar sobre aquello en lo que había estado pensando el resto de la tarde… pero no tenía idea de a qué hora llegaría el menor, y era lo suficientemente idiota como para no mandar un mensaje para preguntar.

En general, era demasiado idiota como para dar otro paso, pero estaba dispuesto a ello esa misma noche. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editaré el capítulo 15 (ahora sí el ultimo jajaja~ ) hoy y mañana, para subirlo en la noche. Algo bueno tenía que salir de esta cuarentena :3  
> Espero todos se estén cuidando mucho y siguiendo las indicaciones de salubridad. Mucha fuerza, corazones.


	15. Los Sueños Que Cumplimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con mucho amor, el último capítulo de mi Dreamland <3   
> Disfruten de más de 6000 palabras de puro amor entre estos chicos preciosos.

Se había sentado en el sofá de la sala tras tomar un baño, con el cabello aun algo húmedo y únicamente vestido con los pantalones del pijama. La televisión encendida, era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, junto con la escasa luz que se colaba desde la cocina. De ese modo pasaron las horas, sin que la llegada de la madrugada pareciera tener efecto en su cuerpo, aunque poco a poco terminó recostado en los cojines, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba el techo, al menos tanto como sus cansados ojos pudieron soportar. No poder dormir no significaba que su cuerpo no muriera por hacerlo, por ello, al menos hasta que Izaya hacia aparición, se limitaba a mantenerse quieto, esperando poder tomar al menos una pequeña siesta. Vagamente se preguntaba si el pelinegro ya se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle, o si a él no le pasaba lo mismo… Aunque, según tenía entendido, Izaya siempre había tenido problemas para dormir, o al menos eso había escuchado una vez de parte de Shinra, aunque no podría estar seguro de si era cierto o no, sobre todo esos últimos días.

Cansado, dejo que sus parpados se deslizaran sobre sus ojos, sintiendo estos escocer un poco por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos atentos en las figuras irregulares del techo. Puede que su cansancio fuera su propia culpa. La noche anterior Izaya ya le esperaba en casa cuando llegó a esta, lo había visto acostado en su cama, aparentemente tranquilo… tanto que no quiso arruinar su sueño y optó por simplemente recostarse a su lado, sin tocarlo a pesar de que era justo lo que deseaba.

Bufando, desechó aquella escena de su cabeza. Izaya seguro lo habría apuñado si lo molestaba estando tan tranquilo, o quién sabía. Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos; tanto como para que no estuviera seguro de qué esperar de ambos. Si se atreviera a ir más allá… si fuera más directo, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Izaya?

Temía arruinar las cosas por su manera de ser. Siempre había sido impulsivo, eso nadie podía negarlo.

Repasando en su cabeza un montón de escenarios aleatorios, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que cayó en un sueño superficial, lo suficientemente bueno como para que su cuerpo se relajara por al menos un rato, justo cuando el protagonista de sus inquietudes llegó a casa.

-

-

-

Sus cejas se movieron en un gesto que no delataba una emoción en particular; sintió sus músculos tensarse, y su consciencia volver a la realidad en el mismo momento en el que llegó a su olfato el característico aroma del menor, aunque no parecía ser reciente… ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Hace cuánto había llegado?

Por algún motivo evitó moverse, esperando en su lugar para confirmar que se trataba del menor, intentando escuchar sus pasos sobre el suelo para saber en dónde se encontraba. El aire era ligeramente húmedo, frio, olía a comida… ¿la cocina? Aunque no escuchaba nada venir de allá. ¿La habitación?

Por supuesto, estaba adivinando, porque nunca era capaz de escuchar los pasos de ese hombre, por más silencioso que fuera el lugar, o aunque fueran las únicas personas en el piso. Izaya tenía una agilidad envidiable… De no ser por su buen olfato, ni siquiera podría darse cuenta de su presencia, tal como en ese momento, en el que, solo hasta que sintió movimiento sobre el sofá y su aroma se intensifico, pudo saber que se había acercado, que lo tenía justo a un lado.

Esforzándose por mantener su respiración regular, esperó a que el menor dijera algo, que lo moviera para “despertarlo”, pero tal cosa no sucedió. Sorpresivamente, tras lo que parecieron largos minutos en donde no hubo ruido alguno de parte del menor, sintió las manos de este apoyarse sobre su pecho, para, en un ágil y rápido movimiento, acabar por acomodarse encima de él con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera. El sofá no era lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas durmieran juntas, pero jamás pensó que Izaya haría algo así, apoyarse por completo sobre su cuerpo de una manera que se le antojaba demasiado sugerente, cercana, sobre todo sí movía sus manos con tortuosa lentitud por su pecho, pasando por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cabello.

Si hacía algo como aquello, ¿cómo podía esperar que no deseara más cercanía…?

— _Shizu-chan_ –Izaya susurró su nombre, de manera increíblemente suave, como si más que querer despertarlo solo deseara decirlo.

Automáticamente se mordió la lengua, justo cuando, muy lentamente, el informante se agachó de a poco, con la destreza de un depredador, hasta juntar sus labios con los suyos en un pequeño toque, mientras sus manos se deslizaban nuevamente abajo, acariciando la piel desnuda que tenía a su disposición, siempre pasando justo por encima de la cicatriz en su pecho, aquella que, extrañamente, era la única que parecía perduraría por siempre, como un recordatorio de su primer encuentro, de aquella chispa que les unió hacía unos años.

Un suspiró escapó de su boca, abriendo mínimamente los ojos, mirando entre pestañas al informante, quien con movimientos lentos se quitaba la cazadora, dejándola sobre el respaldo. Izaya no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto, pues contrarió a él, ahora era quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, usando sus manos para orientarse sobre su cuerpo.

Desde esa posición admiró más conscientemente al menor, su silueta, su rostro que, aunque sereno, mostraba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, con ambas cejas ligeramente fruncidas; después pasó a sus labios, que mantenía entreabiertos, húmedos y rojizos, como si de una invitación se tratara conforme sus manos recorrían la piel desnuda de su pecho, apenas usando las yemas de sus dedos para presionar muy mínimamente sobre aquellas zonas que llamaban su atención, bajando poco a poco por las líneas de su bíceps, palpando sus costados hasta detenerse unos segundos en los huesos de su cadera, casi al borde del pantalón.

Durante aquel recorrido que realizaba el menor, sus ojos no dejaron de observar sus expresiones. Izaya parecía debatir algo en su cabeza, y él hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber qué pensaba ese hombre… sobre todo cuando sus propios instintos le hicieron descender en la observación que hacía sobre su cuerpo, donde al no tener puesta aquella cazadora que siempre usaba, podía apreciar mejor su figura; aún con la playera, era posible diferenciar la silueta de su torso, y la estrecha cintura, como una curva algo pronunciada que se hacía justo antes de llegar a la cadera, haciendo esta aún más notoria. Y sus piernas, esas que tenía lado a lado de su cuerpo; tanto correr y saltar por todos lados como una pulga, hacían de aquellas extremidades algo único, aun ocultas por el pantalón, pues incluso sin tocarlas, era fácil notar lo torneadas que eran, firmes y fuertes.

Inevitablemente tragó algo de saliva. ¿Izaya le estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿Era eso?

Si esa pulga debía de saber algo, algo más que obvio en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y que seguro todos sabían, era que Shizuo Heiwajima no era un hombre con autocontrol, en cualquiera de los casos que pudiera imaginar, incluyendo ese; así que, provocarlo de aquel modo era…

Moviendo sus manos, ahora algo temblorosas por la ansiedad que el momento generaba en sus agarrotados músculos, acercó estas a las piernas que sospechaba se convertirían en su adicción, sujetando sus muslos con algo de fuerza, comprobando la firmeza de estos. En ese momento su respiración se cortó, junto con la Izaya, quien por fin abrió los ojos, mirándole desde su posición, aquella que le hacía ver tan jodidamente bien, con destellos en rojo reflejándose en sus pupilas, combinando perfectamente con el tinte de sus labios.

Pensó en decir algo, calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón, arreglar un poco aquella imagen de hombre desesperado que seguro el menor ya debía tener de él, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de ello, Izaya se agachó, como un dios benevolente, callando su fútil intento con un beso completamente diferente a los que solía darle; más intenso, profundo, aunque nada indeseable.

Era extraño que Izaya se comportara de aquel modo; que tomara tal iniciativa para algo tan…tan físico, algo que lejos estaba de asemejarse a las batallas que en antaño solía llevarlos a acabar con fracturas o diversos cortes en la piel. Esa era otra clase de batalla, una que también parecía buscar cierto dominio, pero con fines muy distintos a los acostumbrados. Y sobraba decir quien iba ganando el pequeño encuentro, aunque no por decisión propia; era más bien el hecho de que aún no supiera cuánto le estaba permitido hacer, porque Izaya no tenía idea de lo que su postura y actitud provocaban… y él estaba cansado de controlarse.

No pudo resistirlo más.

Si algo tenían ambos hombres en común, era sin duda el instinto de competitividad mutua cuando del contrario se trataba, de modo que, mandando al diablo cualquier cuestionamiento en su cabeza, Shizuo decidió dejar de fingir un autocontrol que no tenía, moviendo también sus labios contra los del menor, rápidamente metiendo al juego su lengua, que gustosa disfrutó del sabor de los cálidos belfos hasta hacer presión en la delgada línea que formaban, hasta pasar a la boca del menor, recorriendo cada espacio a su disposición con hambre.

Probablemente, Izaya jamás podría entender cuánto lo deseaba, lo mucho que le atraía cada parte de él, su aroma, su figura, el calor de su cuerpo en contraste con la frialdad de sus manos. Pero él se esforzaría por reiterárselo tanto como fuera necesario, adorando cada parte de él tal como en esos momentos.

—¿…Dónde estabas? – cuestionó cuando ambos se separaron para poder respirar, aunque ello no impidió que bajara a depositar acalorados besos en el cuello del contrario, solo entonces encargándose de subir un poco su playera, para tener mayor acceso a su pecho. El aroma se intensifico —Tomaste un baño.

—Fui a mi departamento… ah~ Mis hermanas… me estaban buscando… –por fin escuchó su voz, de manera algo más clara a pesar de los jadeos que lo obligaban a tomar aire con prisa, abrazándole por el cuello para mantenerlo pegado a su piel, marcándolo con sus besos y mordidas.

Haciendo un vago sonido de entendimiento, Shizuo llevó sus manos a retirar la hebilla de su cinturón, deteniéndose cuando accidentalmente rompió esta. La risa de Izaya no tardó en hacerse escuchar, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una de sus navajas de quien sabía dónde, para cortar la correa por uno de los costados, dejando que ambos objetos cayeran al suelo.

—Eso me lo vas a pagar.

Sin dar respuesta, el rubio siguió con lo suyo, degustado ahora uno de los sensibles botones rosados, chupando de estos con avidez, alternando con su mano para no perder el estímulo, obteniendo como respuesta diversas exclamaciones de gozo. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar demasiado.

—Ngh… Pensé… que no querrías hacer al-algo como esto –la voz del pelinegro se escuchó lejana, delatando un gemido cuando las manos del mayor se colaron debajo del pantalón, apretando su trasero con más deseo del que pensó posible que podría llegar a contener en su interior. 

—¿Por qué no querría hacerlo? Si supieras lo que me he contenido estos días… –no tuvo vergüenza en confesar algo así, al menos no en ese momento, en el que las dudas comenzaban a aclararse y sus manos buscaban retirar la prenda superior del menor, quería verlo desnudo –¿También lo estabas pensando?

Inesperadamente, las manos de Izaya –que antes se encontraban apretando la piel de sus hombros, acariciando aquella zona cercana a su cuello– bajaron de manera rápida para tomar las orillas de la prenda que con algo de prisa intentaba retirar, justo cuando su boca repartía besos en la zona de su clavícula. Extrañado, levantó la mirada para ver el rostro del menor, pero la oscuridad y la manera en la que este lo mantenía a un lado dificultaba bastante las cosas.

Por un momento quiso preguntar, cambiar su pregunta, y no por un “¿qué pasa?”, como seguro alguien más haría. Al menos en su caso, él sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Lo que él quería preguntar era _“¿en qué estás pensando?”,_ porque daría lo que fuera para saberlo, aunque muy en el fondo podía intuirlo. Siendo así, optó por cambiar de escenario, sujetando con maestría las piernas del menor para llevarlo consigo a la habitación, donde la suave luz de la lampara sobre la cómoda daba un ambiente más íntimo.

—¿Qué haces…? –cuestionó Izaya, quien durante el caminó se había abrazado a su cuello, manteniendo el mentón apoyado sobre su hombro. Parecía tranquilo, pero solo él podría darse cuenta de que aquella postura era también perfecta para ocultar su rostro, y que ese era justo el objetivo del chico entre sus brazos–La sala estaba bien, pensé que estabas cómodo allá…

—En la sala no puedo verte bien, Pulga.

Dicho y hecho, se dejó caer de frente a la cama, amortiguando el golpe con sus manos para que Izaya no tuviera que cargar con todo su peso. De ese modo tuvo plena visión de su rostro, pudo ver la manera asimétrica en la que solía fruncir el ceño cuando aparentaba estar molesto, pero eran justamente sus labios los que revelaban su nerviosismo. Su pulgar delineó aquel que, insistentemente, Izaya apretaba entre sus dientes.

—No te haré daño; nunca más. Déjame verte…

Como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido lo que el menor necesitaba escuchar, fue el mismísimo Izaya quien, en un movimiento, tomó los bordes de la playera, llevando esta arriba hasta quitársela por completo, arrojándola a un lado antes de, en un movimiento rápido, llevar sus brazos a atraerlo por el cuello, para que volviera a besarlo. Su cuerpo se retorció sobre la cama, sintiendo las manos del rubio sobre sus costados, regalando firmes caricias de arriba abajo, poniendo especial atención a sus pezones cuando sus pulgares pasaban por encima de estos. En respuesta, el pelinegro soltó un pequeño gemido, abriendo un poco más las piernas para hacer menor la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Está duro… – no fue una pregunta; aun sin mirarlo, podía sentir la virilidad del rubio contra su pelvis, a pesar de que ambos continuaban con sus prendas inferiores. Pero no era el único, y eso quedó más que claro cuando el mayor pasó a sujetarlo por la cadera, para pegarlo más hacia si, obteniendo con ello que su voz se elevara en un pequeño gemido ahogado. Sus piernas se tensaron en respuesta al estímulo, aunque este lejos estaba de ser suficiente para complacer a ambos.

—Tu también.

Izaya hubiera jurado haber visto una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de su Bestia, pero las manos de este encargándose de bajarle los pantalones y la ropa inferior en un movimiento rápido, bastó para que mirara abajo con un jadeo escapando de su boca, sujetando sus brazos con el rostro completamente rojo y la respiración cada vez más agitada. El alivió de verse libre de las apretadas prendas fue momentáneo, pues entre los nervios y la excitación, Shizuo fue rápido, botando las prendas al suelo y tomando su pene con una mano, estimulándolo con caricias suaves pero precisas que se encargó de repartir en un constante sube y baja, deteniéndose cada tanto en la punta para estimular aquella parte sensible con pequeños frotes nada desagradables.

Un coro de exclamaciones llenó la habitación a pesar de que el informante se esforzaba por mantener una mano sobre su boca, en un intento por mantener a raya su voz, aunque Shizuo no se lo dejaba fácil, pues, aprovechando su nula resistencia, se levantó un poco, para alcanzar a hundirse en su cuello, repartiendo mordidas con total libertad, procurando ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no hacerle sangrar. Shizuo sabía de lo que era capaz, justo por ello se concentraba en mantener su fuerza controlada, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su instinto. Por otro lado, y habiendo dado el tiempo suficiente para que el menor se sintiera con mayor seguridad, por fin se dirigió a donde desde hace un rato había deseado.

Repartiendo besos por todo el camino, se detuvo un momento en el hombro del pelinegro, quien algo extrañado observaba sus acciones. Shizuo vio claramente la manera en la que sus pupilas, envueltas en rojo bermellón, se dilataron, y eso fue justo cuando le tomó por una de las marcadas muñecas, llevando esta arriba para poder seguir su camino, acariciando la piel de su brazo en todo el transcurso, hasta dar con el primer pliegue, ahí donde los profundos cortes eran más recientes y la piel mostraba una mayor cantidad de viejas cicatrices.

Shizuo se aseguró de dejar un beso por cada herida, descendiendo más y más hasta terminar en su muñeca, lugar donde, con un prolongado suspiró, miro los acuosos ojos del hombre en su cama, solo entonces diciendo algo. 

—Jamás volverás a estar solo, Izaya –comentó de manera sencilla, frotando su nariz en aquella zona, yendo enfrente para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios, haciendo lo mismo en ambas mejillas. Por supuesto, también se encargó de darle el mismo trato al otro lado. 

Para ese momento, los ojos del pelinegro estaban ya empañados con lágrimas, producto del estimulo que el mayor generaba en su cuerpo, y de la manera tan… inesperada pero efectiva en la que lo hacía sentir perfecto, a pesar de las marcas que cada uno de sus errores había pintado en su cuerpo a través de los años.

A Izaya le gustaba la manera en la que El Hombre más Fuerte de Ikebukuro lo tocaba, la cercanía de su piel y la sorprendente amabilidad con la que se movía, tanteando terreno, aunque él más que nadie podría saber que la naturaleza de Shizuo era todo lo opuesto, y era justamente eso lo que le hacía sentirse algo enternecido por sus cuidados. No tenía por qué estar a la defensiva, estaba a salvo.

Más seguro de lo que ambos hubieran creado posible, el informante hizo gala de su magnífica flexibilidad, arreglándoselas para bajar el pantalón del rubio con ayuda de sus pies, dejándolo en igualdad de condiciones, completamente desnudo y erecto contra sus muslos. De ningún modo pudo evitar perder el aliento al ver semejante cuadro. Shizuo era delgado, a pesar de su increíble fuerza no era un hombre de exorbitante musculatura, aunque claro que la tenía, tenía el cuerpo perfecto, no podría describirlo de otro modo, abdomen marcado, brazos firmes, piernas fuertes, y ¿para qué negarlo?, un miembro digno de la fama que poseía.

Un extenso sonrojo se adueñó de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que, con una extraña pero adorable combinación de timidez y atrevimiento, llevó una mano a tocar la virilidad de su compañero, temblando al sentir el aliento de este escapar contra su pecho en algo similar a un gruñido, previo a sentir una profunda mordida alrededor de su ya enrojecido pezón.

—¡No muerdas…! –“regañó”, conteniendo un gritillo cuando, a pesar de sus quejas, el mayor pasó al otro lado, para dar el mismo trato a su abandonado botoncillo.

Su mano dudo por breves segundos sobre el pene de su atacante, hasta poco a poco recuperar algo de seguridad, comenzando un suave vaivén a todo lo largo, consiguiendo con ello que el cuerpo del rubio se pegara un poco más a él, de modo que ambas erecciones se juntaran. Una de las manos de Shizuo se unió a su labor, atrapando ambos miembros para estimularlos a la par.

La espalda de Izaya se curvó de manera pronunciada; se mordió los labios, aferrándose a las sabanas; sus ojos apenas podían mantenerse abiertos, empañados y anhelantes. En su cabeza, la semilla de la duda le hizo comparar esa grata experiencia con aquella que por años lo había perseguido, torturando sus noches y volviéndolo alguien con múltiples complejos por sentirse superior. Era la misma posición, lo tocaban con el mismo deseo carnal en lugares donde nadie debería hacerlo si él no quería, fuera niño o adulto… En otra ocasión, en otro momento, detestaría esa clase de contacto, que alguien mirara su cuerpo desnudo, que lo tocara con tanta libertad.

Pero se trataba de Shizuo, y él deseaba que fuera Shizuo quien lo tomara de ese modo, que lo reclamara por fin, después de tantos años. 

—Shizu-chan, Shizzy… –lo llamó aun con varios gemidos atorados en su garganta, y la sensación enloquecedora de aquel suave cosquilleo en su vientre, producto del caliente estimulo en su zona baja – Hazlo, quiero que lo hagas… Está bien, tócame, ¡mhn!

Shizuo nunca hubiera podido imaginar que escuchar al pelinegro pidiendo por él, prácticamente _rogando_ porque fuera a más, podrían hacerle desesperar a tal grado, moviéndole con increíble seguridad a tomar una de las piernas del chico, empujando esta arriba, fácilmente acomodando la otra sobre uno de sus hombros. Izaya se sintió terriblemente expuesto, avergonzado; ambas eran sensaciones nuevas para él, tan raras, pero de algún modo satisfactorias, sobre todo cuando, sin ser consciente del momento en el qué el rubio se hizo de una crema antes puesta en el buró, empapó abundantemente sus dedos, llevando estos directamente abajo, acariciando superficialmente su línea, antes de acercarlos peligrosamente a su entrada. Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, causando cosquillas en su nuca al sentirlos frotar sobre aquella sensible zona.

Para Shizuo era desconcertante aquella linda coloración rosada en el anillo del informante, contrastaba con sus dedos y la blanca esencia que serviría como lubricante. No era nada desagradable a pesar de tratarse de un hombre. A Shizuo le parecía una vista bastante sexy, sobre todo al ver más arriba, pasando por la erección ya bastante húmeda de su pareja, y su rostro, que intentaba ocultar con ayuda de sus brazos.

—Me estás succionando… ¿Ansioso por tenerme dentro? –todo decoro se había ido de él, incluso los ojos, antes de un tono ámbar, similar a la miel, parecían más oscuros, llenos de deseo y pasión que casi parecía desbordarse, aunque entre tales emociones también se encontraba presente el inmenso cariño que había aprendido a reconocer cada vez que tenía a Izaya enfrente.

Riendo quedamente por la manera en la que Izaya mordió su labio inferior, demasiado apenado como para responder algo más que profundos jadeos y gemidos, el ex barman dejo que uno de sus dedos se deslizara adentro, sin pausas innecesarias; no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco podría aguantar mucho tiempo, necesitaba reclamar a Izaya como suyo.

Estaba apretado, pero toda la estimulación previa había ayudado, y con ayuda de la crema era relativamente fácil mover su digito dentro y fuera, buscando amoldar las suaves paredes, preparándolo para cuando, en un atrevimiento, hizo entrar su dedo medió, ganándose una exclamación con todo su nombre por lo alto al forzar un poco la entrada, apenas dando algo de tiempo antes de comenzar a mover ambos dígitos a la par

—Relájate –alcanzó a pedir, abusando de la flexibilidad del menor al inclinarse enfrente para besar sus labios, evadiendo los brazos que mantenía insistentemente sobre sus ojos.

—…Se…Se si-siente extraño.

Izaya no decía mucho, pero su cuerpo no mentía, pues, aunque intentaba esconderlo, este vibraba ante cada uno de los calientes toques, anhelando mucho más de que le era ofrecido. Sus labios no rechazaban los dulces y embriagantes besos, y se esforzaba por mantener las piernas arriba, a pesar del insistente instinto de cerrarlas. Shizuo se dio cuenta de ello, así como del pequeño conflicto del menor por ser visto en tal estado, de modo que, sacando un momento sus dedos, se las arregló para acomodar al pelinegro de lado en la cama, con sus piernas apenas flexionadas y su trasero completamente a la vista, húmedo por la crema y el pre-semen de ambos. Era una vista maravillosa, sobre todo porque en esa posición Izaya por fin le miró, aferrado a las sabanas con una de sus manos, con claros planes de quejarse por la repentina acción, aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, pues en un arrebato, el rubio metió ambos dedos nuevamente, asegurándose de hacerlos llegar tan profundo como el largo de ambos le permitía.

Un fuerte gemido se dejó escuchar, todo el cuerpo de Izaya se tensionó, aferrando a las sabanas y con ambos pies estirándose. Había dado justo en el punto que buscaba.

Shizuo repitió la misma acción, acariciando cada una de las húmedas y esponjosas paredes, hasta obtener el mismo resultado cuando dio una vez más contra su próstata. A partir de ese momento, dirigió cada uno de los toques a aquel lugar, obteniendo las más perfectas que podía imaginar.

—¡PARA...! –jadeó el informante a duras penas, sin aliento y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo con el sudor perlando su frente y su boca abierta para intentar llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Ambos dedos alternaban entre el masaje a su próstata y el trabajo de abrirse una y otra vez en su interior, buscando dilatar mejor su entrada —Shizu… ¡ah! ¡V-voy a… correrme! ¡Deja de… to-tocar…e-ese lugar!

Apiadándose un poco del pobre estado de su Pulga, aunque nada lo haría más feliz que ver de primera mano el orgasmo de este, el rubio hizo retroceder sus dedos, apenas lo necesario como para evitar seguir estimulando aquella zona erógena, al mismo tiempo que metía un tercer dedo, haciendo un movimiento circular para asegurarse de que el espacio sería suficiente para su miembro. Solo de imaginarse en su interior sentía su miembro endurecerse aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Aprovechando la buena disponibilidad que tenía del cuerpo del menor en aquella postura, atrapó el miembro de este, colocando su pulgar en la punta al presentir el clímax de este. Izaya se quejó, pero no hizo nada para intentar que lo soltara, probablemente sabiendo lo que pasaría si lo hacía, y por un demonio, quería correrse con Shizuo adentro, no antes.

—Ma-Maldición…. Shizuo, ¡ah…! ¡Ha-hazlo ya!

Su pedido fue una orden que el rubio no dudo ni un segundo en acatar, sacando abruptamente los dedos de su interior, ganándose un gruñido –muy adorable a su parecer– en el proceso, aunque no perdió tiempo en desesperar aún más al contrario, pues haciendo uso de su fuerza, rodeo su cintura con un brazo, levantando al menudo chico por esta hasta acomodarlo de rodillas en la cama. Su mano libre se apoyó en la pálida espalda para hacer que mantuviera el pecho contra el colchón, de modo que su trasero quedara al aire, mostrándole aquel rosado y húmedo lugar del que tanto deseaba apropiarse en esos momentos.

Por su parte, y a pesar de la sorpresa de verse tan abruptamente en esa postura, Izaya no demoró en acomodarse mejor, jalando una de las blancas almohadas para abrazarse a esta, manteniendo el rostro ladeado para mirar al ex barman a través de las pequeñas lagrimas de placer que se habían atrevido a manchar sus pestañas. La imagen del rubio aferrado a su cadera, mostrando aquel torso desnudo que tanto le encantaba y una expresión tan…fiera, le pareció algo tan obsceno, tan sensual como para hacer que curveara un poco más la cintura, plantando mejor sus piernas para recibir a su Bestia adentro.

Shizuo no desaprovecho semejante invitación, usando una de sus manos para tomar su palpitante erección, frotándola un poco para esparcir su humedad y el resto de la crema en sus manos, lubricando tan bien como podía. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza la idea de buscar un condón, y seguro que a Izaya tampoco; sea porque estaban demasiado perdidos en el placer o porque confiaban plenamente en el contrario.

Algo le decía que ambas opciones eran posibles, pero no se detuvo a considerarlo mientras frotaba su miembro de arriba abajo a lo largo de la línea entre los redondos y firmes glúteos. No tuvo reparo en manosear a su antojo ambos pedazos de carne, al tiempo que daba pequeñas embestidas contra el tembloroso anillo, que parecía rogar por él, aunque nada lejos de la verdad se encontraba al pensar aquello, pues fue Izaya quien se lo confirmó al empujar atrás su cadera, movido por el instinto y la excitación del momento. Ambos estaban en un punto de no retorno.

Incapaz de esperar por más tiempo, el rubio sujetó con mayor firmeza la cadera del menor, seguramente dejando la marca de sus dedos. Su pene presionó con firmeza sobre su entrada, con un gutural gemido saliendo de su boca cuando, dando un empujón, logró meter la acampanada cabeza. Estaba tan caliente adentro, húmedo y apretado… se ajustaba perfectamente a él entre deliciosas contracciones que le instaron a moverse de a poco, empujando su cadera con un gritillo del menor de fondo conforme penetraba su interior, hasta estar completamente adentro. Solo en ese momento se detuvo, descansando su frente contra la espalda de su Pulga, dando profundas bocanadas de aire en un intento por mantener la calma, dejando que Izaya se acostumbrara a su tamaño entre agitadas respiraciones y varios gemidos de por medio, delatando que no era nada sencillo.

Y es que, a pesar de la preparación previa, era la primera vez del menor, y aunque –fuera por orgullo y propia personalidad de este– parecía esforzarse por soportarlo, no lo dejaría sufrir mientras el gozaba de aquel acto. Así, una de sus manos tomó la virilidad del chico para continuar con el estimulo en esta, frenando y oprimiendo un poco cada tanto para retrasar su orgasmo. Su otra mano la uso sobre el lampiño y lechoso pecho, frotando y dando pequeños apretones a los ya algo hinchados botoncillos de carne, logrando con ello que el menor soltara algunas maldiciones combinadas con su nombre, donde claramente predominaba el placer sobre el dolor. Para ese momento su interior parecía más relajado sobre su miembro, aunque las contracciones continuaban, haciéndole imposible ignorar su instinto por más tiempo. Izaya parecía darse cuenta de ello.

—Esta bien… Shizuo, p-puedes moverte, se… ¡mhn! Se siente mejor….

Ni lento ni perezoso, el ex barman dejo una mordida sobre el hombro del menor, antes de acomodarse nuevamente, sujetando su cintura al tiempo que salía poco a poco de su interior, llegando casi a la punta cuando. Izaya gimoteó ante cada centímetro liberado, antes de que, con algo más de velocidad y fuerza, Shizuo volviera adentro, haciéndole gritar con voz temblorosa, irregular, y con el placer poco a poco haciéndose de terreno.

El rubio repitió la misma acción, cada vez con mayor fuerza y constancia, hasta que las suaves paredes se hubieron acoplado mejor a su alrededor, regalándole tímidos apretones cada vez que volvía adentró y se quedaba ahí por breves segundos.

—Estas listo… –indicó con una sonrisa de lado que al informante se le antojo increíblemente sexy.

Shizuo plantó mejor sus piernas, jalando de la cadera del menor para dar inició a las verdaderas embestidas; su pelvis fue en contra de los movimientos del menor, creando un sonido de cacheteo casi perverso, poco a poco aumentando la velocidad, y con ello, los gemidos dentro de la habitación.

En respuesta, Izaya desahogaba cada sensación contra la almohada a la que con todas sus fuerzas se aferraba, en un vago intento por evitar que su voz se alzara demasiado, aunque a Shizuo no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que alguien los escuchara, porque, ¿quién podría creer que eran ellos quienes en esos momentos unían sus cuerpos en tal acto de amor y placer? Que la Bestia de Ikebukuro había hecho un desastre en el cuerpo del peligroso informante, sometiéndolo en su cama, al mismo tiempo convirtiéndose él en su esclavo; porque que no quedara duda, Shizuo solo haría lo que Izaya pidiera y deseara, todo con tal de verlo feliz y a su lado.

¿Había combinación más perfecta y peligrosa que ellos dos?

La respuesta era obvia, así que pobre de aquel que intentara volver a separarlos, que intentara herirlos.

Un gemido agudo resonó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación; los músculos se marcaron en los blancos brazos del menor, en contraste con su rostro rojo y descompuesto en una mueca de gozo y debilidad. Sus piernas fallaron, victimas del adormecimiento que causó aquel golpe que dio directo contra su próstata en una de las firmes estocadas del rubio, quien hábilmente se apresuró a sujetarlo para no dejarlo caer, continuando de ese modo con las violentas embestidas, todas y cada una de ellas dirigidas hacia aquel infernal lugar que hacía temblar su cuerpo entero.

—¡SHI-SHIZUO! –gritó con más fuerza que antes, casi amenazando con desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales cuando el rubio se aseguró de atender también su dura virilidad, presagiando el final de ambos –¡Vo-voy a…! Es- ¡Ngh...! demasiado, no puedo… ¡más!

El rubio bombeó su miembro al ritmo de las brutales estocadas, sin evitar dar una sonora palmada en el trasero del menor, amando aquella vista de su pene entre las pálidas mejillas, entrando y saliendo entre húmedos ruidos, tan deleitables al oído que no dudo en ir más allá, con sus bolas golpeando enfrente casi al mismo tiempo que su pelvis. No tardaría mucho en correrse, e Izaya tampoco, de modo que, con una palmada más, obteniendo con ella un grito agudo de satisfacción de parte del contrario, se recostó sobre su espalda, besando con dedicación la piel de sus hombros.

Izaya gimoteó con fuerza, incapaz de contener su orgasmo por más tiempo al sentir el calor de Shizuo contra su piel, y su pene entrando tanto como su longitud le permitía. Se corrió de golpe, con un chillido saliendo de lo más hondo de su garganta y su espalda haciendo una curvatura antes de caer rendido contra las húmedas sabanas, gimiendo bajito y disfrutando de los estragos de su clímax con los jadeos de Shizuo detrás de su oído.

Una de las grandes manos se apoyó sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras la otra se encargaba de empujar enfrente una de sus piernas, cambiando el ángulo para entrar con mayor facilidad. Sus paredes resintieron el movimiento, apretándose sobre el miembro del rubio con temblorosas contracciones, succionándolo. Izaya también supo lo que pasaría; no se quejó, mucho menos intentó evitarlo. Quería sentir al rubio correrse en su interior, llenarlo completamente de él como si de esa forma pudiera marcarlo como suyo.

Shizuo no tardó casi nada en terminar, hundiéndose una ultima vez hasta el fondo, pegando a Izaya en la cama sin soltar su mano, mientras la otra lo sujetaba por la cintura, presionando sus dedos con un fuerte gruñido escapando de lo más profundo de su pecho, diciendo el nombre del menor conforme liberaba su semilla en el apretado interior. Su cadera dio solo unos cuantos movimientos más, hasta quedarse completamente quieto, respirando agitado sobre la cabellera oscura, disfrutando del profundo aroma. Aroma a noche; no sabía si existía eso, pero era a lo que Izaya olía, le gustaba, siempre le gustó… era relajante, le hacía sentir en casa y a salvo.

Se quedaron de ese modo por varios minutos, Shizuo usando un brazo para evitar poner todo su peso sobre el menor, aunque tampoco era como que debiera preocuparse, o eso pensaba Izaya, no tenía problema con soportarlo, no era débil y, por otro lado, le gustaba sentir esa calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo del rubio, sentir sus labios presionando sobre la piel de su espalda, y sus manos regalando suaves caricias sobre aquellas zonas enrojecidas de su piel. Aunque aún era extraño… sentirlo adentro, poco a poco volviéndose flácido; le hacia sentir apenado, aunque era lógico, era la primera vez que se encontraban así… aunque no le importaría repetirlo en otro momento…

Riendo quedamente por el hilo de pensamientos en su cabeza, notó a Shizuo moverse, saliendo de su interior provocando que se le escapara un pequeño jadeo. Dolía un poco, pero era soportable, la peor parte era mover su cadera. La próxima vez lo harían de frente, o al menos intentaría mejorar la postura, para intentar que fuera más fácil…

Ayudándose de sus brazos, se dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando de frente con un silencioso quejido, sin oponerse cuando Shizuo se acomodó entre sus piernas, buscando sus labios. De algún modo, esa personalidad dominante del mayor era… sexy; Shizuo solía ser más bien tímido en muchos aspectos, reservado. Realmente no había esperado esa clase de actitud en la cama, no había estado nada mal, sino todo lo contrario.

Disfrutando del suave y húmedo contacto entre sus labios, acarició con cuidado los fuertes brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, sintiendo los ojos pesados y algo húmedo escurriendo entre sus glúteos… No podría haberse sentido más avergonzado que en esos momentos, sobre todo cuando Shizuo pareció notar su incomodidad.

—Esta bien, es mi culpa; ¿quieres que prepare la bañera? –cuestionó, pasando una mano por su cabello en un gestó apenado, arrepentido. Ese era el Shizuo que conocía, el mismo que dejaba su propia sombrilla para proteger a los perritos de la calle y sonreía cuando veía a los niños jugar en el parque.

—Sí, es tu culpa, Bestia –aceptó, sonriendo con diversión, pasando a rodear el cuello del rubio al tiempo que sus piernas hacían lo mismo sobre su cadera, para que volviera a recostarse sobre él –Me has dejado agotado, tengo sueño, ¿te harás responsable?

Con aquella pregunta sonando bastante divertida y dramática en sus labios, besó el cuello de su bestia, sintiendo las manos de este detrás de su espalda, acomodándose para, de un solo movimiento, darle la vuelta, invirtiendo posiciones. Izaya era orgulloso, eso bien lo sabía el ex barman, pero debía aceptar que la diferencia entre sus cuerpos era notable, y a la larga le incomodaría, mientras que en aquella postura podrían dormir mucho mejor.

—Completamente.

Con aquella simple frase, y un beso dejado sobre los labios del menor, pese a la mirada de reproche de parte de este, cubrió ambos cuerpos con una de las sabanas, dedicándose a regalar suaves toques con sus dedos sobre la cintura de su pareja. Así debía ser, tenía todo lo que necesitaba entre sus brazos, aquello que tanto había soñado, y siempre tuvo enfrente… persiguiéndolo por cada una de las calles de Ikebukuro, hasta llegar a ese punto en sus vidas.

Ahora solo le quedaba algo más que necesitaba saber…aunque, tan inesperado como solo Izaya podía ser, fue este quien se le adelanto a pedir aquello que él tanto deseaba…

—Shizu-chan, vive conmigo.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_**FIN** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben lo feliz que me siento de terminar con este fic. Me trae bastante nostalgia mirar atrás y saber que pude terminarlo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado por acá, jajaja. 
> 
> Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por todas las demoras, y espero de todo corazón que esta pequeña y sencilla historia les haya gustado al menos un poquito, y que, más allá del BL, les haya dejado algo más. Aprendamos de nuestro pasado, por más que duela, siempre nos trae una enseñanza; que sirva para impulsarnos a seguir adelante y superarnos a nosotros mismos. Nunca teman buscar su propia felicidad. 
> 
> Espero volvamos a leernos pronto; les mando un enorme abrazo virtual, deseando que todas y todos se encuentre bien en casa. 
> 
> Con amor, Dessaya.


End file.
